I NEED YOU
by JoyTears.xD
Summary: La perfección y moralidad era algo que me definía, la gente confiaba en la líder de las PPG. Pero, ¿el amor adolescente es un error? La ilusión me costó la perfección,pero me dio algo más.
1. Diciendo la verdad

**Disclaimers: No soy dueña de PPG, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

"**I NEED YOU"**

**Capítulo 1: Diciendo la verdad**

No importaba cuanto tratara de ocultar la inminente verdad, ésta siempre acaba colándose hacia la luz, y mi secreto no sería la excepción. Hoy, he decidido decir todo lo que me guardado hace 3 semanas atrás, sé que mi familia se enfadará, se decepcionará, gritarán y patalearán, pero es algo que debo hacer, una líder como yo no escapa a la verdad, la defiende.

Así es, yo, Bombón Utonio tengo un secreto que nadie debía saber, pero que ahora contaré para poder librar este estrés en mi consciencia. Caminé hasta la puerta de mi armario y saqué ropa para ir a la escuela, sólo unos jeans color granate y una blusa suelta color crema, busqué mis zapatillas y mi bolso, todo listo desde la noche anterior perfectamente organizado.

-¡Bombón, ya baja de una vez!- me gritoneó Bellota desde la planta baja de la casa, siempre tan histérica.

-¡Ya voy, no me presiones!- bajé rápidamente, bien lo admito, volé a la sala de estar y allí estaban mis dos hermanas.

-Vámonos, no quiero llegar tarde y que me castiguen…de nuevo- gruñía Bellota mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

-¡Hasta luego, Profesor!- nos despedimos de nuestro padre que se encontraba en la cocina.

-¡Adiós, niñas, tengan un buen día!- nos dijo con su habitual voz dulzona y tan amorosa.

Caminamos tranquilamente hasta la escuela, no estaba lejos y una caminata nos hacia bien para el cuerpo, aunque Bellota siempre quería volar lo más rápido posible. Sonreí, mis hermanas siempre me habían hecho perder la paciencia, pero las amaba más que a todo en este mundo.

-¡Bombón, vamos, te estás quedando atrás!- canturreó mi hermana menor, la pequeña Burbuja ya no tan pequeña.

-¡Espérenme!- y corrí tras ellas.

-00-

Los pasillos estaban llenos, como siempre caminé hasta mi casillero y saqué los libros correspondientes, pero en la puertecilla metálica relucía una foto; un fondo del parque en frente de la alcaldía, una pareja tan feliz y reluciente; yo y mi novio Ronald. Fruncí el ceño y arranqué la fotografía de allí y con mi visión calórica la hice desaparecer por siempre.

-Vaya, nos levantamos molestas.- me dijo Bellota con una ceja levantada y sacando sus libros y su reproductor de música.

-No molestes.- mi voz sonó gruesa y Bellota sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Hermana, ¿Qué tal si vamos hoy de compras para que te distraigas?- sugirió Burbuja con su vocecilla tan dulce e infantil.

-Bien, acepto.- dije con una sonrisa, cerré mi casillero y en medio del pasillo estaban los Rowdyruff Boys causando problemas, como siempre.

-Abran paso, mortales.- fanfarroneaba Butch mientras golpeaba a quien se atravesara.

Realmente no tenía ganas de lidiar con los estúpidos de los RRB, siempre con su patético intento de llamar la atención. Butch no había cambiado nada desde los 5 años, era un chico matón, inmaduro y brutal, Boomer era algo más reservado que antes, pero seguía siendo infantil y con tendencia a seguir a sus hermanos en cualquier idiotez, y por último su líder, Brick un chico de aspecto frívolo y calculador, pero si dejar de ser un idiota empedernido.

-Pero, que idiotas.- bufé enojada y decidí ignorarlos.

Caminé hacia mi primera clase, a mi lado pasó de largo Brick, sólo divisé su rojiza mirada, debo admitir que a veces se me es difícil sostener la mirada con él, sus ojos sanguinarios siempre miran con soberbia y frialdad. Sacudí mi cabeza, tengo problemas que solucionar, no puedo distraerme con idioteces, con Brick por ejemplo.

Entré a mi primera clase, ya habían pasado como 20 minutos y no había prestado la debida atención a la clase, estoy muy ocupada pensando como dar la noticia a mi familia sin parecer ni muy brusca ni muy desinteresada. La hoja de mi cuaderno está marcada por diversos rayones locos, de por ahí destacan dibujillos y nombres tachados. Suspiré y acomodé mi cabello anaranjado, no sé como debía empezar la conversación, pero se hace tarde y me prometí a mí misma decir la verdad. El timbre de salida para la siguiente clase sonó y abandoné la sala.

-00-

El camino a casa se hizo muy corto, supuestamente iríamos a comer a casa y después al centro comercial, pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de decirle a mi familia.

-¡Bombón!- escuché el fuerte grito de Bellota, me giré a verla.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunté con voz desorientada.

-Siéntate de una vez a cenar.- me decía enojada mientras Burbuja y el profesor sonreían divertidos sentados ya listos.

-Lo siento.- me senté con un sonrojo de vergüenza.

Estuvimos charlando tranquilamente y disfrutando de la deliciosa cena que mi padre preparó, pero ya era hora de soltar la lengua. Dejo de lado el servicio y bebo algo de jugo para despejar mi garganta, bien aquí vamos.

-Familia.- todos me miran con atención.- debo decirles algo muy importante y espero contar con su apoyo, aunque no los culparía si se enfadan conmigo.

-¿Pasa algo malo, cariño?- el Profesor parecía confundido, pero decidí despejar las dudas.

-¿Recuerdan a Ronald?- mis hermanas y mi padre asintieron muy concentrados en mis palabras.-bueno rompí con él, porque mi engañó con una tipa.- las caras de mi familia se contrajeron en expresiones de dolor e ira.- pero, eso no es lo peor.

-¡Qué puede ser peor que tu novio te engañe con la Princesa!- bufó enojada Bellota.

-Lo peor es que…- agaché y la cabeza y las lágrimas me traicionaron.- ¡estoy embarazada de él!- y un silencio calló pesadamente sobre la sala.

-¡Que tú qué!- Bellota se paró furiosa y golpeó la mesa, haciéndome saltar asustada.

-Blossy.- susurró Burbuja algo triste y decepcionada.

-¡Cómo pudiste cometer semejante error!- el grito que vociferó mi padre me asustó mucho.- ¡eres la más madura, cómo pudiste hacerle eso a la familia!- sus palabras eran como puñales.-

No pude soportarlo más y salí corriendo, en poco tiempo llegué hasta mi habitación y cerré la puerta de un fuerte portazo, me tiré sobre la cama y lloré como una loca. Grité sobre mi almohada hasta que mi garganta ya no pudo soportarlo más. Mis ojos ardían y mi respiración era agitada, pero no importaba cuanto llorara, mi error era algo que jamás podría borrar. Sentí unos suaves golpecitos en mi puerta, pero no tenía deseos para soportar más gritos.

-Bombón soy yo, Burbuja, ¿puedo pasar un momento?- su cálida voz me dio fuerzas para pararme y abrir la puerta con lentitud.

Burbuja entró callada y se sentó en mi cama, ambas parecíamos extrañas pues no nos mirábamos y evitamos cualquier tipo de contacto.

-No vine a recriminarte.- empezó con voz tímida.- sé que ya es difícil saber que estás embarazada y que lo último que necesitas es más presión sobre tus hombros.

Levanté la mirada, mi hermana parecía tan dulce, con sus características sonrisas tan hermosas, sus ojos azules llenos de esperanza. Nosotras no teníamos un modelo maternal que nos guiara, pero todas parecíamos turnarnos el lugar de mamá. Ahora era el turno de Burbuja.

-Quiero que sepas que yo te apoyaré en todo lo que necesites.- posó su mano sobre mi hombro.- no quiero que enfrentes esto sola.

-Burbuja yo…-pero mi oración fue cortada por un mar de lágrimas que emanó de mis hinchados ojos rosas.

Me arrojé sobre sus brazos en un llanto aún más lastimero que tuve anteriormente sola, las cálidas manos de mi hermana me acariciaban la espalda y el cabello en un símbolo de esperanza y apoyo.

-¡Gracias!- articulé por fin entre mis ahogados sollozos.

-Para eso somos las hermanas.- y me abrazó con mayor fuerza.

-00-

Sé que el viaje que emprenderé ahora es muy delicado y difícil, pero no me daré por vencida. Mi familia aún está afectada por mi noticia, pero no puedo culparlos, es decir, cómo yo, Bombón Utonio, símbolo de lo moralmente correcto pudo haber cometido un error tan estúpido, afectando a su familia y a su propia vida y futuro. ¡Pero, me importa una mierda lo que piense el resto. Estoy aquí ahora y nada me va a derribar, ya que no sólo lucharé por mí, sino por la vida de mi hijo! La señorita perfección puede joderse, yo soy Bombón, Powerpuff Girl, futura mamá y a quién se interponga en mi camino a la felicidad, lo mandaré lejos de una sola patada ¡Sí!


	2. ¡¿Asunto ciudadano!

**Disclaimers: No soy dueña de PPG, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro. **

"**I NEED YOU"**

**Capítulo 2: ¡¿Asunto ciudadano?**

Había sido difícil, todo en asunto de mi embarazo había tensado el ambiente en mi casa, pero después de 2 semanas de miradas de reprobación y decepción, al fin mi padre y Bellota parecían querer ayudarme a enfrentar todo este embrollo. Burbuja parece muy entusiasmada con el asunto de un bebé en la casa, tanto así que hasta ha contagiado un poco al profesor. Sé que será difícil, sólo soy una chica de 16 años, inexperta en algo tan complejo como la crianza de niños, pero con el apoyo de mi familia haré lo mejor.

-¡Bombón!- escuché a mi hermana pelinegra llamar, es hora de ir al colegio.

Bajo las escaleras para encontrarme con mis hermanas esperando; Burbuja muy calmada y feliz y Bellota con su siempre ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados. Salimos y caminamos tranquilamente por las calles, hablando de todo un poco. Mi vida iba bien por ahora.

-00-

-Debo hablar contigo.- sentí una mano pesada sobre mi hombro.

-¿De qué?, ¿de cómo me engañaste con Princesa?- me volteé a ver a mi ex con ojos desinteresados.- no gracias.

-¡Hey! Princesa no significa nada para mí.- me siguió por los poco transitados pasillos.- tú eres mil veces mejor, yo te amo.

Paré mi caminata, apreté fuertemente los libros que cargaba y unas lágrimas solitarias se derramaron por mi rostro. Esas palabras que hacían palpitar mi corazón con fuerza ahora eran puñales traicioneros, sentía tanta ¿tristeza? No, ¡indignación!

-¡Cómo es posible que seas tan cínico, patético y mujeriego!- me giré violentamente y empecé a descargar mi ira sobre él, quién me miraba con miedo- ¡Quién crees que soy! No me dejaré engañar por tus palabras bonitas, me das asco, no quiero verte nunca más, ¡Vete al Infierno!- mi grito atravesó el semi silencioso pasillo, haciendo que varios estudiantes se giraran temerosos.

Él no dijo nada y tampoco esperé a oír nada de él, me giré y seguí mi camino con normalidad.

-No decías eso la otra vez en mi habitación.- sólo un susurro, eso fue lo que salió de su boca, pero bastó para que mis oídos sobrehumanos lo oyeran.

Me giré lentamente, mi mirada debió haber sido terrible, ya que en su cara se pintó el terror-también en la de los demás estudiantes- con un solo movimiento de mi mano sobre los casilleros bastó para romperlos de manera brutal.

-Si dices algo de nuevo… te juro que lo mismo pasará con todos los huesos de tu cuerpo.- respiré de manera agitada y me retiré bajo las aterradas miradas de todos.

-00-

La jornada del día de hoy había terminado, sólo quería volver a casa y tirarme sobre mi cama a ver un poco de televisión, pero como siempre en la vida de una PPG las cosas no son tan sencillas. En mi celular se prendió la alarma del alcalde: un crimen o un monstruo atacaba la ciudad. Me apresuré y llegué hasta una de las salidas y volé raudamente hacia la alcaldía, mis hermanas se unirían a mí en dicho lugar.

-¡Alcalde, qué sucede!- fue mi manera de anunciarme al entrar en la oficina del pequeño alcalde, donde estaba también Burbuja.

-¡Un monstruo se dirige a las costas de Townsville!- gritaba el alcalde con su chillona vocecilla, muy alarmado.

-No perdamos tiempo y pateemos su trasero.- dijo Bellota quién acababa de llegar y parecía haber escuchado la conversación.

-Bien, ¡Powerpuff Girls al rescate!- grité emocionada.

-¿Qué clase de frase es esa?- preguntó Bellota sarcástica haciéndome enojar.

-00-

Allí, en medio de una histeria colectiva de parte de los habitantes, estaba un enorme y feo monstruo de tres ojos, era de color verdoso, con cola y enormes garras y dientes.

-¡Acabemos con esta lacra!- gritó entusiasmada mi hermana de ojos verdes, volando hacia el monstruo.

Volamos todas hacia él-más bien _eso_- e inmediatamente lo golpeamos con todo. Burbuja utilizó su grito sónico para aturdirlo, mientras Bellota utilizaba su descomunal fuerza para partir sus dientes. Utilicé mi vista calórica para derretir su piel escamosa, el monstruo emitió un gran alarido de dolor y me golpeó con un enorme zarpazo. Caí en la acera y me sentí un poco mareada, pero no lo suficiente para que me derrotara. El gigante estaba cediendo a los poderes de mis hermanas. Sonreí y me preparé para volar, pero alguien agarró mi largo cabello, tirándome al suelo nuevamente. Abrí mis ojos, y allí estaba Mojo Jojo y sus _hijos_ mirándome con autosuficiencia.

-¡Qué diablos!- me quejé, liberándome del agarre, perdiendo unos cabellos en el proceso.

-¡Niña tonta, Mojo Jojo te acabará ahora que estás sola y vulnerable!- alcé una ceja y él rió.- el monstruo entretiene a tus hermanas. ¡Admira la astucia del gran Mojo Jo-!

No lo dejé terminar, pues lo pateé ferozmente en la cara, lanzándolo sobre Boomer y rompiéndole algunos dientes en el proceso.

-¡Maldita niña!-se quejó el mono súper desarrollado.

Sentí como los brazos de Butch me agarraban de mis propias extremidades, inmovilizándome mientras Boomer venía rápidamente con intenciones de golpearme ferozmente. Salté de tal manera que Boomer terminó golpeando a Butch en la cara, liberándome en el proceso.

-¡Idiota, ella es el objetivo!- se quejó Butch al mismo tiempo que golpeó a Boomer en su cabezota rubia.

-¡Fue su culpa! No me golpees, mira que lo lamentarás.- le gritaba el rubio al moreno.

Sonreí, esos estúpidos estarían largo rato peleando, a veces era bueno que nos pareciésemos los RRB y las PPG, esos dos eran igual a mis hermanas. Me di la media vuelta, dispuesta a volar con mis hermanas-quiénes ya habían derrotado al ser enorme-, pero choqué fuertemente con alguien.

-¿A dónde ibas, _Blossy_?- decía Brick con una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro.

Me golpeó en el rostro, lanzándome lejos, donde se hallaba un grupo asustado de gente. Me paré con dificultad, sentía la sangre correr por mi labio inferior. Volé donde mi contraparte y lo golpeé con una patada en la cara, pero él no se movió un centímetro. Sonrió con un aura maligna, me agarró de la pierna y me azotó contra el suelo. Grité de dolor, pero le lancé una esfera de poder que lo hizo retroceder emitiendo un quejido de dolor.

-¿Quieres más, _bastardo_?- dije haciendo hincapié en el hecho de que era un tipo sin una familia como la mía.

Voló hasta mí y me agarró de los hombros con una fuerza hiriente y me quedó mirando por unos segundos para luego pegarme un feroz cabezazo que me aturdió. No me soltaba de los hombros.

-Te recuerdo que también eres una bastarda.- me golpeó en la cara con un puñetazo.- sólo somos experimentos.- y me soltó.

Caí al suelo, pero él no había terminado conmigo, pues me sujeto de mi largo cabello y preparó su puño, yo ya lo veía impactar contra mi estómago, pero él salió disparado por una esfera de color verde. Caí en los brazos de Burbuja, quien me miraba con preocupación.

-¡Malditos RRB, maldito simio, cómo se atreven a golpear a mi hermana!- decía Bellota con esa ferocidad suya tan natural.

-¡Púdrete, marimacho!- dijo Brick, enojado, sangrando de su sien izquierda.

Voló para atacarla, ella estaba preparada, pero de la nada surgió Butch y la embistió con una descarga eléctrica color verde oscuro. Bellota gritó de dolor y calló al suelo, donde se estremeció por unos segundos. Una ráfaga celeste los lanzó a ambos lejos, haciéndolos chocar con un edificio. Burbuja los había golpeado y ahora preparaba una enorme esfera de color celeste con descargas blancas, que le lanzó a los RRB rojo y verde.

-¡No te metas en cosas de adultos, bebita!- Boomer golpeó a Burbuja en sus costillas, haciéndola gritar de dolor.

La sostuvo de una de sus colitas y le lanzó una descarga azulina en toda la cara, emitió un sonido sordo y Burbuja quedó inmóvil. Cuando el humo se disipó la cara de Burbuja estaba horriblemente pintada con su sangre. Cayó al suelo, casi inconsciente.

Me paré para atacar a los rebeldes, generé dos esferas de energía rosa para reventarles las sienes, pero sentí dos manos que me cubrían los ojos y una suave respiración en mi oído derecho.

-Adivina quién soy, geniecita.- era la ronca voz de Brick.

Me golpeó con su rodilla en el final de mi espina dorsal, emití un alarido, pero me giré para golpearlo en la garganta, haciendo que su corriente de aire se detuviera. Se enojó y me agarró del brazo, y preparó su puño hacía mi estómago, el cual impactó en mi costado, pues me moví en el último segundo. Mis ojos, inconscientemente, empezaron a llorar, desconcertando al líder pelirrojo.

Lo golpeé tan fuerte en su ojo izquierdo que salpicó un poco de su sangre en mi puño derecho, gritó con dolor y se arrodilló agarrando su área lesionada.

-Hermana.- detrás de mí estaba Burbuja, quién caminó hasta mí.- ¿qué pasa?

-Mi estómago.- susurré.

-¿Cómo dices?- sus ojos azules resplandecían con preocupación, a pesar de toda la sangre en su rostro.

-¡El muy maldito me golpeó en mi estómago!- me giré desesperada, asustando a Burbuja.- que pasa si…- no pude seguir, me arrodillé y temblé.

-¡Qué sucede!- llegó Bellota, con marcas de ligeras quemaduras en todo su cuerpo, con sus manos arrastraba a los dos RRB restantes, aturdidos.

-Está bien, Bombón, pude ver que lo esquivaste, te pegó en las costillas.- me abrazó con ternura.- nada malo le pasará a tu bebé.

Y ahí, justo ahí, ese momento de ternura fraternal se echó a perder por la boca floja de mi hermana menor. Burbuja abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada, pero no tanto como yo al ver que había gente alrededor nuestro, quienes tenían una expresión de sorpresa, decepción, tristeza, enojo inclusive. Bellota abrió su boca de manera sorprendida, creo que como yo, no esperaba que Burbuja soltara tan fácil el secreto. Empecé a sudar frío, a desesperarme al saber que todos esos testigos habían escuchado que la correcta Bombón estaba embarazada. Giré mi vista y me encontré con un Brick sorprendido, tenía su mano tapando su ojo dañado, pero su ojo sano estaba contraído en una expresión de profunda sorpresa.

-¡Mierda, Burbuja!- exclamó Bellota.

-00-

Salí del baño, una extensa ducha me ayudaba a sanar mis heridas más rápido y a despejar mis ideas. Ahora su condición era un asunto ciudadano, todos en Townsville ya debían saber que estaba embarazada, debían estar especulando quién sería el padre, cómo lo sobrellevaría, cómo lo tomó su familia, etc.

Me lancé sobre mi cama, sin importar que mis cabellos y cuerpo húmedos mojaran el cubrecama.

-Estos nueve meses serán larguísimos.- dije al aire.


	3. Lástima

**Disclaimers: No soy dueña de PPG, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

"**I NEED YOU"**

**Capítulo 3: Lástima **

¡Por qué la gente piensa que mirándote con ojos cansados y arrepentidos te ayuda! Ya desde hace unas horas atrás-ayer precisamente- que durante la pelea con los RRB a Burbuja se le "salió" el hecho de que yo estaba embarazada, ¡y ahora todo el mundo me miraba con pena! Que fastidio, no necesito la lástima de nadie y tratos especiales, hay muchas jóvenes que como yo están embarazadas y muchas son despreciadas, pero como yo soy una PPG piensan que deben tratarme con mayor delicadeza, debo decir que es un acto de vil hipocresía.

-Bombón, lamento haber abierto la boca.- me decía mi hermanita con arrepentimiento.

-No tienes de qué disculparte.- le sonreí mientras caminábamos por el comedor de la escuela.- tarde o temprano se sabría todo.

Me sonrió, pero no del todo convencida, puse mi mano sobre su hombro y caminamos hacia una de las mesas del enorme comedor. Las miradas se posaban en mí, algunas chicas me miraban con asco y malicia, otras con curiosidad, intentando ver si mi vientre parecía abultado. Los hombres me miraban con extrañeza, quizás incluso con envidia hacia aquel que había logrado tocarme.

-Esta escuela está llena de buitres.- exclamó Burbuja sentándose con una expresión de enojo.

-Relájate, no me molesta lo que diga o piense el resto sobre mí.- debía admitir que esa frase era de dientes para afuera.

-¡Eres un idiota, te patearé el trasero de tal manera que termine en tu rostro!- esa poética oración debía de ser de mi hermana morena peleándose con su contraparte.

En efecto, estaban ambos entrando al casino (sí, así es, la voz de Bellota atravesaba todo el enorme comedor) Bellota le gritaba enojada, sus nudillos estaban blancos, pero Butch sólo le sonreía con superioridad haciéndola enfadar aún más. Burbuja rió ante la escena, ambos eran -a pesar de ser enemigos declarados- unos idiotas, siempre hacían reír al resto con sus discusiones ridículas. Suspiré, a veces me pregunto cómo sería nuestra relación con los RRB si no fueran aún unos criminales. Aunque en realidad no valía la pena pensar en idioteces, ellos eran uno de los tantos enemigos que tenemos, los viejos enemigos aún son los que rigen la tasa de crimen en la ciudad, me pregunto si no se aburren de que les pateemos el trasero a diario.

-00-

-¡Amiga mía, lamento mucho que el destino sea tan malo contigo! Tú siendo la chica más inteligente, madura, moralmente correcta, amable, buena amiga, en fin, la personificación de la perfección.- una sonrisa hipócrita cruzó su no tan pecoso rostro.

-Es increíble, yo pensaba que cuando teníamos cinco años eras una mocosa quejumbrosa necesitada de atención que no cambiaría nunca.- la miré con ojos severos.-pero me equivoqué, sí cambiaste, ahora eres una arpía malvada de frío corazón y por demás tonta y vacía.

-¡Vamos, Bombón, sólo quiero ayudarte!- sus ojos oscuros resplandecieron con un brillo sospechoso.

-¿Ayudarme?, ¿cómo?- levanté mi ceja y crucé mis brazos en pose desinteresada.

-Cuando tu bebé crezca más, ¿cómo piensas pelear?- sonrió con autosuficiencia.- yo te ofrezco mi ayuda como reemplazo temporal como líder de las PPG, ¿qué dices?

Me quedé en silencio viéndola fijamente, Princesa Morebuck a pesar de haber cambiado drásticamente durante estos años, convirtiéndose en una adolescente alta, de figura estilizada, largo cabello rizado y colorín, de piel perfecta y ojos oscuros seguía siendo esa mocosa envidiosa de cinco años. Desde que éramos niñas siempre ha querido ser una de nosotras, pero su carácter malvado y egoísta la he imposibilitado de ejercer tan noble oficio. No entiendo cómo tiene cara de pedirme que sea mi reemplazo, es decir, ¡ella robó a mi novio! Y encima piensa que sería la líder, es una… ¡una…!

-Debes estar bromeando.- fue todo lo que dije, mas no todo lo que pienso.

-No seas rencorosa.- puso sus manos en su estrecha cintura.- me tienes mala por lo de Ronald ¿no? Boba, él no era para ti, considéralo un favor, te lo saqué de encima.

¡Me harté de su desfachatez! La templada y respetuosa por la escuela Bombón había llegado a su límite, enfadada le lancé una esfera de poder, sin siquiera verla a los ojos. Escuché una maldición a lo lejos, pero no de Princesa, sino de una voz masculina. Levanté la vista y vi que Princesa se había movido y que mi poder había impactado de lleno con el hombro de un chico alto y pelirrojo. Entré en pánico, ¿herí a un civil? No, ese gorro rojo lo conozco de algún lado.

-Señorita perfección, ¿intentas desatar una pelea en medio del pasillo?- se giró con una sonrisa orgullosa.- parece que el estar preñada la ha vuelto un poco desubicada.

Me quedé helada, sus palabras me habían dañado un poco, pero la razón de mi congelamiento era la ira, estaba tan enfadada, enfadada con todos y conmigo.

-Váyanse al diablo, ambos.- me retiré corriendo.

-00-

Se sentía bien el aire aquí en la azotea de la escuela, me ayudaba a pensar mejor lejos de todo el ajetreo de la escuela. Ahora, no sé que hacer con mi bebé, será difícil criar a un niño siendo tan inexperta, inmadura, ni siquiera tenía un papá la pequeña criatura. Sacudí mi cabeza, ¡que tonta! no debo depender de un hombre, bueno, sólo de uno: el Profesor… ¡pero, nadie más!

-Mejor asisto a clases.- caminé hasta la puerta, pero sentí que alguien giraba la perilla.

Me escondí, no sé por qué lo hice, pero ya era tarde. Vi como Ronald y Princesa atravesaban el umbral e iban a la baranda de metal. Mi corazón empezó a latir rápido y empecé a sudar, Ronald puso sus manos en la cintura de la pecosa y se decían cosas melosas, él se acercó hasta su rostro y ambos se dieron un apasionado beso. A pesar de que despreciaba a Ronald, esa imagen me dolía muchísimo, la herida no estaba sanada. Apreté el muro de concreto de la escalera y este cedió, unos escombros cayeron y alertaron a la pareja, pero yo ya había salido volando de allí.

-¡Idiotas!- grité al tiempo que mis lágrimas mojaban mi rostro.

Sin pensarlo llegué al gimnasio de la escuela, una clase se estaba impartiendo. Caminé hasta una banca y me senté a recuperar aliento, me sentía ofuscada y confundida, me asomé a ver la clase, estaba algo aburrida.

Allí estaba el profesor John, un hombre bastante joven, atlético y apuesto, que tenía a la mitad de las chicas locas, incluyendo a Burbuja. Hablaba algo sobre mantener una buena condición física, comer bien, bla bla, tonterías. Le pidió a un alumno que le demostrara su condición física, ya que parecía que el grupo no prestaba atención.

-Sin trampas, amigo.- decía al alumno, al cual no podía ver desde mi posición.- intenta usar sólo tu cuerpo, ¿ok?

-No tema, seré indulgente.- escuché al joven decir con altanería.

Me asomé para ver mejor, justo en ese momento el profesor fue proyectado hacia atrás unos 50 centímetros. El alumno era el odioso de Brick, se veía más altanero de lo habitual, con un pantalón de buzo gris, polera sin mangas, negra y zapatillas deportivas blancas. Él empezó a pelear con el profesor, demostrándole que tenía una perfecta condición física. Pero, sus movimientos no eran los típicos, eran más exactos, ¡eran artes marciales! ¿Ese idiota era un artista marcial? Ahora lo odiaba más. El profesor dio por terminada la pelea y lo felicitó así como toda la clase. Suspiré y apreté mis dientes, ese altanero se estaba volviendo más fuerte que yo. Nosotras siempre hemos tenido un nivel igual o superior al de los RRB, Boomer y Burbuja siempre habían sido algo desordenados y suaves para pelear, Butch y Bellota eran brutales e impacientes, Brick y yo éramos los líderes, parejos, calculadores, moderados. ¡Pero, ahora ese patán era más fuerte que yo! Lo detesto, lo detesto mucho. Y ahora con mi embarazo serían tres contra dos.

-Que cara más tenebrosa.- parpadeé varias veces.

No me había dado cuenta de que la clase había terminado y todos se habían retirado, pero Brick me quedó viendo divertido y soberbio. Fruncí mi ceño, me paré de la banca y lo ignoré olímpicamente.

-¿Otra vez enojada?- seguía hablando.- eres una geniecita gruñona.

-Y tú un patán, estúpido, criminal de cuarta, egocéntrico y patético.- lo enfrenté con ira creciente.

-Gracias, _Blossy_.- me ignoró y se secó el sudor de la frente con una toalla que tenía en la mano.- nos vemos, mamacita.-rió hiriente.

-¡No tienes idea de cuanto te detesto!- le grité como niña encaprichada.

Él se dio media vuelta y me quedó viendo con esos ojos rojos llenos de impasible frialdad. Sonrió sarcástico y se acomodó su gorra roja, siguió su camino.

-¡Peleemos, ahora, Brick!- grité en un estúpido arrebato de orgullo herido.

Debía admitir-dolorosamente-que estaba celosa de la fuerza y habilidad de mi contraparte masculina. Él se giró nuevamente con pesadez, esta vez su mirada emitía flojera, cansancio y enojo.

-No me hagas reír, con tu _condición _sólo sería como pelear como cualquier humano.- me miró con lástima.- tus días como heroína llegaron a su fin.- voló lejos de allí.

Me dejó deshecha, él tenía tanta razón, durante nueve meses no podría pelear, durante los dieciocho años de la vida de mi hijo(o hija) no podría estar peleando todo el tiempo. Ni siquiera podría ser una adolescente (casi) normal, su vida giraría entorno a la criaturita. Ya no había vuelta atrás, había cometido un error con su ex -novio y ya no podía hacer nada. Las lágrimas cayeron suavemente por mi rostro, caí de rodillas y me abracé a mí misma. Lo que más me molestó fue su mirada, llena de lástima, odio esa mirada y ahora todas esas miradas eran para mí.

-¿Por qué tenías que mirarme así?- sollocé tranquila.- mi mayor enemigo mirándome con pena, con lástima.- suspiré cansada.- que patético, Bombón.


	4. ¿Dra Sedusa?

**Disclaimers: No soy dueña de PPG, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro. **

"**I NEED YOU" **

**Capítulo 4: ¿Dra. ****Sedusa? **

Hoy era sábado, un hermoso y despejado día sábado, perfecto para pasarla en la clínica. Nótese el sarcasmo, odiaba los hospitales, son horripilantemente blancos, con mucha gente decaída, doctores fríos y ¡ese inconfundible olor que posee! Pero, bueno es por mi bebé, debo ir a control por primera vez para que me expliquen todo.

-Bombón ¿vamos al parque?- me preguntaba mi hermana rubia con una enorme sonrisa.

-Seguro.- me levanté del sillón y apagué la televisión.

Tomamos nuestros bolsos y salimos dejando una nota, ya que el Profesor se hallaba en una junta científica en el centro tecnológico de Townsville y Bellota había salido temprano a practicar deportes. Caminamos un largo rato a través de los tranquilos suburbios, compramos unos helados y nos sentamos en las bancas del parque. Hablamos de muchas cosas, de mi embarazo principalmente, de las pruebas de la escuela, de chicos (Burbuja principalmente), en fin, de todo un poco.

-Burbuja.- me miró con sus ojos atentos mientras comía un dulcecito que compró.

-¿Crees que estoy preparada para tener a este bebito?- no la miré, mantuve mi vista fija en las personas del parque.

-Hm, pues veras yo pienso que todas las mujeres estamos preparadas para tener un bebé.- jugó con el dulce un rato en su boca.- pero, creo que aprenderás muy bien a ser una mamá. Eres dulce, inteligente, madura, así que estarás bien. Confía en mí.

-Gracias, hermanita.- nos sonreímos y seguimos hablando.

De pronto una pelota impactó en mi cara, Burbuja emitió un chillido y yo sólo me quedé sin moverme, la pelota cayó a mi rodillas, era de baloncesto.

-Lo lamento, hermanis.- se acercó mi hermana.

-No te golpearé porque estoy muy cansada.- le lancé el balón flojamente y ella me sonrió.

Bellota estaba jugando en la cancha cercana con sus amigotes; Mitch, Logan, ese chico que decíamos que tenía liendres o algo así, y otros del colegio, inclusive Butch estaba allí jugando pacíficamente.

-¿Quieren jugar un rato?- preguntó Mitch con una sonrisa.

-¡Yo me apunto!- saltó de la banca mi hermana y corrió junto a Mitch.

-¿Cómo jugará con esa diminuta faldita?- Bellota arqueó la ceja y yo me encogí de hombros.- ¿no juegas, Bombón?

-¡Claro!- salté emocionada.- ¿por qué no?

Estuvimos jugando largo rato, estuvo muy divertido, los chicos eran muy simpáticos y divertidos, hasta el RRB verde era gracioso y no estaba tan extasiado como siempre. Aunque eso no significaba que no se peleara con Bellota. Debo admitir que me parecen divertidos hasta tiernos peleando, es como si ambos intentaran establecer una relación entre ellos, aunque fuese sólo de insultos infantiles.

-¡Rayos!- grité de repente logrando que todos me quedaran viendo.- Burbuja, Bellota, debo ir a la clínica.

-Es cierto, vamos.-dijo Burbuja con una sonrisita.- no debemos llegar tarde.

-Que asco.- bufó Bellota, quien se acercó con las manos en sus bolsillos.- nos vemos, idiotas.

Flotamos levemente para despedirnos de los chicos quiénes se despedían amablemente, deseándome suerte en mi consulta. Les sonreí con dulzura.

-¡Adiós, tía sexy!- le gritó Butch a Bellota mientras se despedía con la mano y le sonreía.

-¡Cállate, imbécil!- Bellota se sonrojó furiosamente.

Burbuja y yo reímos notoriamente al tiempo que las tres volábamos al centro de la ciudad.

-¡Y ustedes de qué se ríen!- nos regañaba Bellota aún más sonrosada. Nosotras reímos más alegremente.

-00-

Llegamos a tiempo, había pocas personas, la recepcionista tecleaba despreocupada y tarareaba una canción para sí misma. Nos sentamos en silencio en un principio, pero luego nos pusimos a charlar de cualquier cosa.

-Bombón Utonio.-la recepcionista me llamó.- la doctora la llama.

-Aquí voy.- me paré y respiré profundo.

-Suerte.- dijeron mis hermanas al mismo tiempo. Les agradecí.

La doctora había sido sugerida por una compañera de trabajo de mi padre, ella le dijo que la doctora era muy profesional, pero a la vez muy humanitaria y dulce con sus pacientes. No sabía su nombre, pues la mujer sólo tenía el número de la clínica, no recordó nunca el nombre. Abrí la puerta y entré, era una habitación normal de hospital, todo blanco. Me acerqué al escritorio, la doctora me daba la espalda, no la podía ver con el enorme sillón.

-Hola, doctora.- tragué saliva.- soy Bombón Utonio y vengo por mi primer control de embarazo.

Se giró y mis ojos quisieron caerse de sus cuencas, frente a mí se hallaba sentada la ex criminal Sedusa. Su cabello era ahora lacio, negruzco con ese brillo rojizo, sus ojos verdes seguían siendo hermosos. Su cuerpo siempre envuelto en una provocativa ropa roja ahora estaba cubierto por una bata blanca. En su boca se curvaba una sonrisa amable, no irónica ni seductora como en el pasado.

-¡Hola, preciosa tanto tiempo sin vernos!- se paró y estrechó su mano con la mía en un afable saludo.- te ves hermosa con tus dieciséis años de edad.

-¿Eres matrona?- parpadeé mucho y me senté para recobrar la cordura.- ¿cómo?

-Dulzura, no siempre sería una villana.- se sentó.- no con ustedes golpeándome todo el tiempo.- rió melodiosamente.- bien, cuéntame.

-Hm, pues bien vengo por mi revisión, es decir, por el control por mi… ya sabe.- me constaba expresarme bien, me sentía nerviosa halando de esto con Sedusa.

-Bien, ¿cuántas semanas tienes, mi niña?- abrió una carpeta, seguro era para mis antecedentes.

-Unas 6 semanas más o menos.- sentí que mis mejillas se acaloraban, me sentía avergonzada.

-No tienes de qué avergonzarte, rosadita mía.- me sonrió con dulzura.- sé que cometiste un error, pero no tienes por qué esconder tu rostro. Eres una jovencilla muy fuerte, linda e inteligente.

-Gracias, doctora.- le sonreí, había cambiado mucho en estos años.- has cambiado.

-Tú igual, amor.- escribió algo y luego me miró severa.- ¿piensas quedarte con tu bebé?

-¡Qué!- esa pregunta me sobresaltó un poco.- s-sí, claro.

-¡Bien!- me sonrió.- comencemos con esto, Bombón-

-00-

-¡Sedusa!- gritaron mis hermanas al unísono cuando salí del cuarto con Sedusa acompañándome.

-¡Hola, Powerpuff girls!- las saludó feliz.- han cambiado mucho, todas son unas hermosas jovencitas.

-Mi rarómetro está en el nivel 10.- dijo Bellota con un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

-La vida da vueltas locas.- dijo Burbuja haciendo un ademán con sus manos.

-Bien, hasta luego, Dra. Sedusa, la veré en mi próximo control.-la despedí de ella con un beso en la mejilla.

-No vemos, dulzura.- me sonrió amable.- nos vemos, verdecita y celestita.

Nos fuimos caminando tranquilamente, hablando del raro cambio de Sedusa, la ex criminal que seducía a todos los hombres con sus curvas pronunciadas, con su belleza arrebatadora y su perfecto uso de pillerías femeninas.

-Creo que todos los villanos deberían seguir su ejemplo.- reflexionó Burbuja.- deberían conseguir empleos y encontrar la felicidad honesta y duradera.

-¡Pero, nos quedaríamos sin trabajo!- gritó Bellota, rodé mis ojos.- ¿a quién le patearíamos el trasero?

-A los Rowdyruff boys, por su puesto.- dijo Burbuja riendo.- ¿o es que acaso no puedes ver a tu novio Butch como enemigo?- dijo con voz picarona y acercándose a Bellota.

-¡Qué!- se sonrojó y frunció el ceño.- todas sabemos que si alguien saldría con un RRB eres tú. Boomer y tú son el uno para el otro.- le decía molestándola.

-¡Ni de broma! Es inmaduro, además de criminal, me pega y es rubio.- se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero.

-Tú igual eres rubia.- reí.- además él se parece mucho a ti, es infantil, tierno -cuando quiere- y muy influenciable.

-¿Lo ves?- sonrió altanera mi hermana morena.

-Bellota, tú y Butch igual se parecen mucho.- cerré mis ojos en pose sabia.- ambos son peleadores, salvajes, deportistas, burlones, gritones, etc.

-¡Cállate! Que asco.- bufó asqueada, yo sólo reí.- tú igual te asemejas a Brick.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida, ¿yo parecerme a ese patán arrogante? Jamás. Él y yo éramos muy diferentes, sólo compartíamos similitudes físicas y el cargo en el equipo, nada más.

-No me parezco a ese petulante.- comenté enojada.

-¡Por favor!- exclamó con ironía mi hermana menos femenina.- ambos son mandones, siempre queriendo ser perfectos. Aunque lo niegues tú también eres algo arrogante, eres calculadora muchas veces.-

-¡No me parezco ese imbécil!- le grité fuera de mí.- es un maldito bastardo que cree que puede burlarse de mí, le odio muchísimo, ¡quiero ir y patearle el trasero!- unas lagrimillas rodaron por mis mejillas, pero se secaron rápidamente.

-¿Estás bien, Bomboncita?- Burbuja me abrazó y me preguntó con voz suave.- te ves algo deprimida.

-Sólo estaba bromeando, mandona.- dijo algo enfadada, pero cambió su voz a una más comprensiva.- tú no te pareces a él, ninguna de nosotras es igual a esos idiotas. Somos las Powerpuff girls, somos la versión original, esos son marca pirata.- levantó su pulgar.

-Lo lamento, es que estoy algo sensible.- les sonreí, pero luego sentí algo raro.- ¡diablos, necesito un baño urgente!

-¿Eh?- me miró extrañada mi hermana morena.- ¿no te puedes aguantar?

-¡No, de verdad necesito uno!- grité enfurecida, pero me calmé.- Sedusa dijo que durante lo que dure que mi vientre crezca tendré que ir al baño muy seguido.

Empecé a correr por las calles buscando una tienda que me permitiera usar su baño, y si no me dejaban ¡destruiría todo el puto lugar!

-Me parece que estos serán unos eternos 9 meses.- escuché suspirar con terror a mi hermana verde.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien.- escuché a Burbuja.- ¡Bombón no amenaces a la señorita! ¡Te buscaremos un baño!

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews, espero que les guste como va la historia, cuídense, ¡BYE!**


	5. Dos meses

**Disclaimers: No soy dueña de PPG, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro. **

"**I NEED YOU"**

**Capítulo 5: Dos meses **

Estoy en la semana número dos de mi segundo mes y me siento muy…

-¡Qué asco!- gruñí desde el baño de mi casa.

-La doctora dijo que tendrías nauseas matutinas, linda.- me decía mi padre desde la puerta del baño.- además de la fatiga y el sueño. ¿Irás al colegio?

-Claro, no faltaré por esto.- me lavé los dientes desesperadamente.

-Bien, cualquier cosa me llamas al trabajo ¿ok?- mi papá acarició mi cabello con dulzura.- nos vemos, linda.

-Adiós, Profesor.- le sonreí, era tan bueno conmigo, a pesar de que sé que lo decepcioné, él me estaba apoyando.

-¡Bombón, vamos o llegaremos tarde!- me decía Burbuja desde las escaleras.

-¡Sí, ya voy, déjame ir por mi mochila!- salí del baño a mi cuarto.

-00-

¿Qué sucede con los alumnos de esta maldita escuela? Parece que aún soy el chisme de las niñas estúpidas, objetivo de los hombres desesperados por contacto femenino. He escuchado a las chicas de la escuela, hablan de mí como una ramera, dicen cosas como que me acosté con todo el equipo de fútbol americano, se ríen de mí cuando creen que no las escucho. Son tan patéticas, me encantaría patearles la boca. De pronto, sentí un olor extraño, que luego reconocí como pan con atún. Me empecé a sentir mal, ese olor era asqueroso.

-¡Qué asco!- grité y me tapé la boca.- ¡quién come esa basura!

-Yo.- miré y era el RRB rubio.- ¿pasa algo malo con mi comida?

En un milisegundo le arrebaté ese pan infernal y lo mandé lejos de mi vista, dejando al rubio con sus ojos azules muy abiertos y parpadeando muy seguido. Fruncí el ceño y caminé muy segura.

-¡Mi pan!- se quejó como un niño.- eres una descarada, no te he hecho nada. Parece que el embarazo te alborota las hormonas.

Un tic nació en mi ceja derecha, mis manos formaron unos puños tiritones y blanquecinos, me giré y lo miré con repudio. Él se asustó un poco, pues pegó un saltito en su lugar, me acerqué y lo abofeteé fuertemente dejando su mejilla rojiza.

-¡Qué rayos te pasa!- me gritó tocando su mejilla muy confundido.

-Son las hormonas, una mamacita como ella se altera con facilidad.- esa voz, tan ronca, ruda y arrogante.

-¡Cállate, marca pirata!- le grité fuera de mí.- no me digas mamacita.

-Relájate.- miró a su hermano menor.- vamos, Boomer, ya comerás otro pan con ese pescado.

-¡No me ignores!- le tiré de su camisa gris, él se volteó fastidiado.- ¡no creas que te dejaré que hagas lo que quieras!

-¿Terminaste? Me aburres mucho.- sus ojos parecían mirarme con tanta… ¡lástima!

Muy rápido, así es, mi mano viajó de mi cadera hacia su mejilla muy rápido. Le volteé la cara y le dejé su mejilla roja, casi morada, se quedó inmóvil sin emitir ningún sonido. Se giró y sus ojos rojos me miraron con furia ciega, pude ver como sus músculos se tensaban, sus puños se formaron y se mantenían fuertemente apretados, sus dientes rechinaron. Me agarró del brazo fuertemente, yo lo seguía mirando con repudio, con asco, con odio. Nos mantuvimos mirándonos con todo el desprecio del mundo hasta que él me soltó con brusquedad, se dio media vuelta y se perdió entre la multitud de alumnos que miraban curiosos.

-No lo hagas enojar.- me dijo Boomer serio.- no sería bueno si le da un arrebato de ira.- se dio media vuelta y también se perdió.

Bien, debía admitir que estaba perdiendo el control y la cordura, sabía que mis estupideces frente a Brick podían hacer que el ojirojo me pateara el trasero. Pero, no sé por qué cuando me habla siento este coraje, este odio, estos arrebatos tan propios de Bellota. Suspiro, el embarazo está haciendo estragos en mí.

-¡Por qué aún huelo ese maldito pescado!- grité furiosa.

-Lo lamento, lo vine a recoger.- apareció Boomer con el pan, pero corrió de mí rápidamente.

-00-

He pasado la mitad de la mañana en el baño de mujeres, vomitando hasta mis pulmones. Me mojé la cara, y me vi en el espejo; mi cara estaba pálida, tenía unas ojeras algo leves, pero visibles, mi cabello estaba algo enredado, tenía algo de sudor en mi frente.

-Me veo fatal.- suspiré.- ¿dónde está ese brillo mágico que tienen las embarazadas?

-Vaya, eres hermosa.- Princesa salió de un retrete y me dijo esa frase llena de sarcasmo.- ahora sabes por qué Ron te dejó por esto.- y delineó su cuerpo.

-No me interesan tus comentarios.- la ignoré y me hice un tomate con mi pelo.

-Estás molesta, porque sabes que estarás solterona hasta que seas una vieja.- lavaba sus manos.- pero, serás muy pesada y mandona y morirás sola.

-Estúpida, yo no soy una loca que depende de los hombres.- salí del baño.

-Supongo que sólo Brick sería capaz de soportarte, ya que se parecen.-rió.- pero, él te odia tanto como yo.

Hice crujir el piso por donde pasaba, cerré la puerta del baño con brusquedad haciéndola sonar terrible. Esa desgraciada me está buscando y me va a encontrar. La alarma de mi celular empezó a sonar insistentemente y eso significaba que la ciudad me necesitaba. Salí hacia el patio y de allí volé lo más rápido posible a la alcaldía, aunque el vaivén que generaba el volar me estaba mareando un poco, a duras penas llegué a la alcaldía sin vomitar sobre los transeúntes.

-¡Bombón!- gritó el pequeño alcalde.- ¡es la banda Gangrena!

Sonreí con alivio, esos tipejos eran fáciles de derrotar así que no tendría que esforzarme de más.

-No se preocupe, alcalde, nosotras nos encargaremos de esos pandilleros.- le aseguré con una sonrisa.

-¡Ya llegamos!- gritaron mis hermanas aterrizando en la oficina.

-¡Bien, vamos por la banda Gangrena!- asintieron y volamos.

-00-

Fue demasiado fácil, llegamos y como siempre ellos robaban cosas para su uso personal, así que Bellota los pateó gustosamente, casi no tuve que pelear debido a la sobreprotección de mis hermanas menores. Los chicos de la banda estaban siendo llevados a la cárcel, aunque siempre salen en unos días, ¡qué pésima justicia tenemos!

-¡No quiero volver a clases!- se quejó Bellota.- ¿no podemos quedarnos en el centro comercial?

-¡Eso sería genial!- gritó Burbuja dando saltitos.- compraríamos cosas, comeríamos, hablaríamos, etc.

-¡Ni de broma!- les grité autoritaria.- debemos volver a clases, es nuestro deber como buenas estudiantes y como heroínas, dar el buen ejemplo

-Como si tú fueras un buen ejemplo.- escuché a una señora a lo lejos.- te crees la señorita moralidad y estás embarazada como una cualquiera.

Me quedé callada, no supe como reaccionar, ya había divisado las miradas de reprobación de la gente, de estudiantes, de maestros, pero jamás me habían dicho eso a la cara. Bellota caminó hasta la señora, quién retrocedió algo miedosa.

-Repítalo.- Bellota remangó su polera.- la desafío.

-No.- dije yo, sorprendiendo a mi hermana.- está bien, vamos.

-Llévate a tu bastardo lejos.- murmuró la mujer en voz venenosa.

-¿Qué dijo?- me volteé con un aura irascible.

Me acerqué hasta quedar unos 30 centímetros de esa mujer, quien me miraba con asco y miedo. Llevé mi mano hasta mi vientre y agaché mi mirada, mi hijo no era un bastardo, mi bebé tendría una familia que lo querría por siempre.

-¡Mi hijo no es bastardo!- grité de repente fuera de mí.- ¡tendrá una familia amorosa, no necesita que su porquería de progenitor esté con él! ¡Me tiene a mí, a mi familia, así que no diga esas idioteces si no quiere terminar mal! ¡No se atreva a insultar a mi bebé de nuevo!

La mujer estaba pálida, mucha gente se reunió a nuestro alrededor, con miradas sorprendidas. Mis hermanas me miraban con extrañeza, preocupación y apoyo, yo sentía que mis fuerzas me abandonaban, mis lágrimas se formaron y corrieron por mis mejillas. Esa mujer no tenía derecho a insultar a mi hijo. Volé lejos de allí.

-¡Por qué todo el mundo me odia!- lloré y sollocé como loca.

Aterricé dificultosamente sobre el techo de la escuela, me mantuve sentada y sostuve con fuerza mis piernas con mis manos, parecía un ovillo tembloroso. Lloré por largo rato, de nuevo me sentía mareada y con ganas de vomitar, debía ir al baño. Me levanté con cuidado, pero me sujeté de la pared para no caer ante un fuerte mareo.

-Necesito ayuda.- susurré para mí misma.

-¿Bombón?- esa voz… era el imbécil de Ronald.

Se acercó preocupado junto con Princesa, él con una expresión de arrepentimiento y ella con una sonrisa hipócrita cruzando su rostro.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te ayude?- me decía acercándose a mí.

-No.- dije cortante y caminé un poco, pero me sentía pesada.- déjame sola.

-Espera, me preocupo por ti, además ese bebito es mío también.- formó una sonrisa débil.

-¡No es tuyo!- grité enojada, pero débil.- quédate con la pecosa cínica, este bebé dejó ser tuyo cuando me engañaste.

Salí por la puerta y caminé con cuidado por las escaleras, él aún me seguía diciendo idioteces que no me molesté en escuchar, debía encontrar un baño. Él me tomó del brazo y yo intenté zafarme, al no tener mi mente clara ese intento hizo que me mareara más y caí del último escalón. Ya veía que chocaría contra el piso, giré mi cuerpo para golpear mi cabeza, no mi vientre. Pero, alguien me atrapó, entre mis ojos nublados distinguí unos puntos carmesí. Me desmayé.

-_Aléjate de ella_.- fue lo último que escuché.

Ya habían pasado 2 meses desde la concepción de mi bebé y sabía que quedaba mucho por recorrer, pero no me daré por vencida, lucharé por el derecho de tener a mi bebé sin que nadie me juzgue, sino, no me llamo Bombón Utonio.

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews, calma ya pronto sabrán como iran las cosas entre los dos líderes :D ¡BYE!**


	6. Problemas en la pista

**Disclaimers: No soy dueña de PPG, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

"**I NEED YOU"**

**Capítulo 6: Problemas en la pista**

Son las diez de la noche, hace unos días casi me caigo de las escaleras por mis mareos y desde ese pequeño accidente mi familia me ha sobreprotegido y sinceramente, ¡me tienen loca! Así que hoy saldremos a una nueva discoteca en la ciudad, estoy muy emocionada. Nada podrá arruinar mi felicidad.

-¡Cómo que los RRB se nos pegarán!- grité fuera de mí.

-Ca- calma, Bombón.- me decía asustada mi hermana pelinegra.- iremos con Mitch y otros y ellos son amigos de los RRB, no podía ser tan mala.

-Lo dice porque su novio va a estar allí.- dijo con picardía mi hermanita menor.

-¡Cállate, enana oxigenada!- gruñó enojada.- lo siento, pero tendrá que ser así.

-Tú… me odias.- dije con voz de ultratumba.- pero, está bien, sólo quiero salir y divertirme un poco.

-Te aseguro que esta noche sólo te divertirás.- levantó su pulgar de manera positiva.

-00-

Llevamos esperando en el living unas horas, estamos sentadas tranquilas viendo la televisión, el Profesor está trabajando en el laboratorio de la Universidad Tecnológica de Townsville, llegará mañana en la tarde. Aliso por millonésima vez mi blusa holgada color olivo, juego con mi cabello y con mis pendientes. Tocan la puerta con fuerza y Bellota se levanta a abrirla, escucho como saluda a alguien, regresa con una sonrisa y nos dice que es hora de irnos.

A salir me encuentro con dos autos, uno muy viejo, un Chevrolet o algo, de color rojo gastado, es el auto de Mitch. Y al lado está estacionada una hermosa Hummer de color negro, en el volante está sentado Brick, impasible, silencioso.

-Bien, vámonos, tenemos dos autos para irnos, en la Hummer de Brick caben varios.- me decía Bellota.

-Ve en la camioneta, Blossy.- me decía amable mi hermanita rubia.- es más espaciosa, yo te acompaño.

A regañadientes acepté, nos sentamos en la parte de atrás junto a Justin (un amigo de Bellota) y Lucy (amiga nuestra, novia de Justin), detrás iban más chicos y chicas y adelante iban Butch de copiloto y Brick de conductor. Partimos hacia la ciudad, hacia la disco nueva, muy popular.

-00-

Llegamos, estaba muy concurrido, los jóvenes bailaban entretenidos en la enorme pista de baile, había una barra del bar llena de gente consumiendo diversos tipos de alcohol y la música era de moda y muy estridente. Nos separamos, seguí a Bellota quien con Mitch, Logan y Butch fueron al bar.

-Sírvame un ron, por favor.- decía Mitch, luego Butch y Logan le hicieron una seña.- que sean tres, por favor.

-Espero que no bebas.- miré enojada a Bellota, quién rió nerviosa y negó con la cabeza.

-¡Vamos a bailar, Blossy!- Burbuja me tiró a la pista de baile.

Estuvimos bailando largo rato, riendo divertidas y disfrutando, hasta que me empecé a sentir algo mareada, le dije a mi hermana que fuera con las chicas, que estaría bien. Caminé entre la gente hasta el baño, entré y casi no llego al sanitario, pues vomité en cuanto entré. Quizás no dure mucho y tenga que irme. Salí y vi a unas muchachas de curvas pronunciadas y escasa ropa.

-¡Vaya, pero si es la súper poderosa!- dijo una con voz petulante y venenosa.- ¿buscas más acción aquí en la disco?- rió pesada junto con su amiga.

-Creo que molestaste a la niña buena de Townsville.- dijo una rubia.- ¿oye, no oíste que no tiene novio? A la pobre la dejaron botada, creo que no es tan súper después de todo.

Las mujeres reían pesadamente, me sentí muy mal, quería irme de allí, decirles algo, golpearlas, pero no podía me quedé quieta con los ojos llorosos y con la barbilla tiritando de la tristeza. Ellas al verme rieron malvadas, corrí fuera del baño y choqué con gente que me miraba enojada, yo sólo quería desaparecer, ¿por qué la gente era tan mala conmigo? Me sentí mareada, de pronto unas manos me tomaron de la cintura, me asusté al ver que era un joven de unos veinte y tantos, traté de soltarme de su agarre, pero me sentía fatal y estaba aterrorizada. El tipejo me agarró con fuerza con un brazo y con el otro empezó a manosearme.

-No te hagas la tonta, si ya estás usada.- dijo con voz horrenda.

Sentía su aliento a licor, mis ojos empezaron a llorar insistentemente y mi cuerpo tiritaba, para empeorarlo todo mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas. Su mano viajó por debajo de mi blusa hasta tocar uno de mis pechos, lo agarró con fuerza brutal y grité con dolor, pero sentí como el tipo se alejaba de mí de un golpe. Abrí mis ojos y vi a Brick parado junto a mí, sus ojos rojos transmitían una furia ciega y tenían esa aura de peligro.

-Que tipo más asqueroso.- dijo con voz baja, pero ruda.- ¿estás bien, mamita Blossy?

Me enojé, pero estaba agradecida, él me quitó a ese tipo que quería abusar de mí, me acerqué a él algo tambaleante y lo abracé con fuerza, sentí como se tensó, me alejó un poco de él y me miró con ojos severos.

-Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, PPG.- empezó a caminar con su mano tirando de mi brazo.

No dije nada, caminamos hasta la entrada de la disco, no sabía que pretendía el líder de los RRB, pero yo sólo quería estar tranquila. Paramos cerca del auto negro de los RRB, me quedé extrañada y le miré confundida.

-Te llevo a tu casa.- dijo sacando las llaves.- no sirves para las discos.

-¡No!- le grité desesperada.- quiero bailar, quiero ser una adolescente normal antes de que ya no pueda.

Me quedó mirando con seriedad, guardó sus llaves y se recostó en el auto con sus brazos cruzados, le daba un aire de cansancio.

-No puedes ni cuidarte sola en una escuela y lo harás con un montón de ebrios y jóvenes extasiados.- cerró los ojos.- eres una idiota.

-¡Sí puedo cuidarme…!- pestañeé.- ¿A qué te refieres con lo de la escuela?

-Cuando tu ex –novio te zamarreo y caíste.- me miró enojado.- tuve que sostener tu pesado cuerpo. Que fastidio.

-No quiero que cuides de mí, gracias.- caminé indignada hacia la disco, pero otro mareo atacó y caí al suelo de rodillas.

Brick apareció delante de mí y me miró desde arriba con una actitud vaga y de superioridad, se agachó y quedó a la altura de mi rostro. Desde allí podía ver bien esos ojos salvajes, esos iris de color sangre, tan peligrosos, fríos y seductores… estúpido conejo de ojos rojos.

-Que tonta eres.- me agarró del brazo y me levantó.- ve a la fiesta, no es mi problema.

Entramos a la fiesta, la música sacudió mis sentidos, decidí ir en busca de mis hermanas, pero no las veía por ningún lado. ¡Que diablos, bailaré yo sola, quiero divertirme! Bailé sola mucho rato, feliz, ya que no me sentía mareada ni nada, de pronto una mano se posó sobre mi hombro, me di vuelta para ver a una chica de unos veinte años de cabello rizado y un ceño fruncido.

-¡Eres una puta!- me gritó y me cacheteó, mi mejilla ardió.- ¡Mi amiga te vio manosearte con mi novio!

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que pronuncié.

La mujer aprovechó mi desconcierto para tirar de mi cabello y arañar mi cara, grité de dolor y la separé de mí de un golpe, pero no podía usar mi fuerza contra ella, la lastimaría. La mujer sabía esto, pues seguía tirando de mi pelo y golpeando mi cara, me sacó sangre de la nariz y rompió mi labio.

-¡Eres una chiquilla fácil!- me gritó enrabiada.- ¡preñada y todo seduces a mi hombre!

-Ya basta.- una mano tomó la de la chica y la alejó de mí.- no seas idiota, mujercita.

Brick tenía esa cara de tedio y frialdad de siempre, me tenía detrás de él como protegiéndome. La chica bufó enrabiada, pero no se arriesgaría a pelear con un RRB, menos siendo el líder. Detrás de ella salieron tres hombres bastante musculosos y con unas caras temibles, la mujer sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-¡Qué crees que haces!- gritó uno.- ¿Quieres golpear a un chica, marica?

Se lanzó sobre Brick con un izquierdazo, pero el pelirrojo lo esquivó con cansancio, mas no vio al otro que apareció por detrás y golpeó su nuca emitiendo un sonido sordo. El tercero le golpeó la cara rompiendo su labio y salpicando sangre, uno de cabello rubio le pateó las costillas, pero Brick le golpeó el rostro dejándolo K.O. al instante, con su pierna golpeó a otro en la espalda, el cual gritó de dolor y acabó en el piso. Brick dirigió su mirada rojiza hacia el último, pero éste salió de allí corriendo. La gente a nuestro alrededor se sintió miedosa, cohibida y furiosa, la pelea arruinaba su noche de diversión, los guardias no tardaron en llegar.

-Retírense.- dijeron con voz ronca ya autoritaria.

Yo no sabía que hacer, todo me tomó por sorpresa, sentí como unas manos se posaron en mí, era Burbuja con ojos culpables, me abrazó fuerte y con cariño. Todos nos fuimos de allí, excepto algunos que se quedaron para divertirse. Me sentía fatal, le arruiné la noche a todos y todo por mi debilidad y mi… embarazo.

-00-

Estábamos en casa, mis hermanas quisieron que los demás fueran a casa y pasaran un rato agradable juntos, yo acepté ante mi culpabilidad. Los chicos conversaban y comían las botanas que yacían en la mesa, además bebían sólo bebidas ante mis órdenes. Debía agradecerle nuevamente a Brick, ese idiota.

-Oye, Brick.- el aludido me miró.- ven, por favor.

Caminamos por las escaleras hasta que llegamos a mi pieza, entré y lo hice pasar aunque él no parecía muy convencido. Le dije que se sentara en mi cama, parecía abrumado ante tanto blanco, melón y rosa, busqué entre mis cosas un botiquín y volví a él.

-Quería agradecerte por todo.- agaché mi mirada.- fuiste muy bueno conmigo, aunque en realidad te caigo mal.

No dijo nada sólo me quedó mirando con su mirada seria, me acerqué a él y me senté a su lado. Mojé un poco de alcohol en un algodón y lo acerqué a su herida, él se echó hacia atrás.

-Aleja esa cosa de mí.- dijo fastidiado.

-Bebé.- y le unté el líquido en la herida, se quejó con dolor.

Luego le eché un poco de yodo para aliviar el dolor y le sonreí, mientras él sólo se tocaba la herida con dolor.

-Eres una imbécil.- fruncí mi ceño ante el insulto. Calma, Bombón.

-De nada, pirateado.- cerré mis ojos intentando calmarme.

De pronto sentí un dolor en mi boca, grité, era el alcohol. Brick sostenía el algodón con mano firme y con una sonrisa vengativa y sarcástica, me sorprendió aquello, pero él tomó una gasa y limpió la sangre de mi nariz. Luego de eso se levantó de la cama y me despeinó la cabeza, me miró con una mirada entraña por largo rato y después él dijo:

-Creo que con el golpe de la tipa eres aún más fea.- rió y se fue de mi pieza.

-¡Eres un idiota, petulante, engreído, conejo rabioso!- grité enfadada.

Ese imbécil, primero es amable y luego lo arruina con su pesadez, pero aún así él fue muy bueno conmigo, tan amable aunque ni sus palabras ni su actitud lo demuestren. Quizás no es tan vil como él aparenta ser. Sonreí, debo bajar para que esos vagos no destrocen la casa, ¡el Profesor me matará!

* * *

**He aquí otro capítulo de este fic, espero que les haya gustado, fieles lectores, gracias por su apoyo, ¡BYE!**


	7. Mi tutor

**Disclaimers: ****No soy dueña de PPG, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

"**I NEED YOU"**

**Capítulo 7: ****Mi tutor **

Estaba casi en mis tres meses de embarazo, mi vientre se estaba abultando y los síntomas típicos se estaban incrementando, mi familia me ha apoyado y ayudado mucho estos meses, Burbuja me mima como si fuese una niña, Bellota intenta no causarme enojos inapropiados y el Profesor me trata con tanto amor. Pero, lamentablemente estos meses he estado algo desconectada con los deberes escolares, mis calificaciones han bajado considerablemente, puesto que estado faltando por mis mareos matutinos y de media tarde, mis intensos dolores de cabeza o por simple flojera. Debo ponerme las pilas.

-Señorita Utonio ¿podría por favor venir un momento?- me decía mi maestro antes de que abandonara la clase.

-¿Sucede algo malo, señor Miller?- le dije con esa educada voz mía.

-Verás, hace tiempo veo que has bajado tu promedio.- contraje mis labios con culpabilidad.- sé que es por tu condición y por eso he decidido ayudarte.

-¡Vaya! ¿Cómo funcionaría eso?- le dije curiosa y algo animada.

-Te asignaré un excelente tutor.- me dijo amable y con una sonrisa.

-¿Tutor?- que raro yo siempre fui la tutora.- bien, ¿quién?

-Hablaré con él ahora en la clase que viene, luego te llamaré para discutir todo.- me decía encaminándome a la salida.- ¿estás segura?

-¡Sí! Quiero subir mi promedio y si esta es la manera estaré gustosa.- le sonreí y me despedí.

Un tutor, vaya si que es raro, no es por presumir, pero yo soy la mejor estudiante de mi nivel, ¿quién ese tutor que me supera? Vaya si que sonó de manera presumida, pero en mi mente nadie me escucha. Parezco loca pensando estas cosas, pero bueno.

-00-

El señor Miller me mandó llamar a su sala, no había nadie en el aula así que decidí sentarme y esperar. Sentí unos pasos y que dos personas hablaban, debían ser el profesor y mi nuevo tutor, lo admito, estoy emocionada.

-Bombón, él es tu nuevo tutor.- me dijo el maestro con amabilidad.

Cuando lo vi estuve a punto de gritar o vomitar, él era _él_, el chico que menos congeniaba conmigo. Brick me miraba con sus ojos tediosos, con su actitud de "nada me importa", caminó hasta mí y alzó su mano para estrechar la mía, pero yo no me movía estaba anonadada, ¡un RRB le enseñaría a una PPG! ¡Oh! maldito orgullo mío. Lo saludé apretando fuertemente su mano.

-Brick dijo que está dispuesto a ayudarte con tus materias más bajas.- decía el profesor.

-Ah… que bueno.- fue lo único que mi boca emitió.

-Sí, será cada día una fiesta.- dijo el pelirrojo con evidente sarcasmo.

-Imbécil.- dije con resentimiento.

-00-

Estaba frente a su puerta, en ese lujoso edificio, pero mis músculos habían organizado una junta de emergencia y decidieron no moverse. Apreté mi bolso rosa donde llevaba mis cuadernos, me arreglé mi vestidito veraniego color tierra con diseños de flores rojas, amarré mi cabello por enésima vez y respiré profundo, llevé mi mano hasta la puerta color granate y golpeé suavemente, sólo una vez.

-¡Oh, no hay nadie, me voy!- dije toda nerviosa con voz tonta, pero la puerta se abrió para mi mala suerte.

-¿Te vas?- me di vuelta al escuchar esa voz ruda.

Brick estaba en el umbral con actitud aburrida, hasta su ropa indicaba que esta sería una tarde tediosa; tenía un buzo gris holgado, una polera manga larga color castaña y su cabello- melena- enredado, parecía que hubiese estado tomando una siesta. No traía su gorra roja, eso era raro.

Se apartó del umbral dándome el paso para que entrase, lo cual lo hice con una actitud aterrada. Su living era hermoso, su departamento era hermoso, era como el equilibrio entre lo moderno y lo rústico.

-Siéntate en la mesa, iré por mi libros.- me dijo y caminó hasta desaparecer por un pasillo.

Me senté algo incómoda, saqué mis libros y cuadernos, mis lápices, todo. Me dediqué a ver la bonita casa que esos criminales tenían, de pronto sentí una presencia cercana y subí mi vista hasta encontrarme con unos ojos azules.

-Hola, Bombón.- me saludó amablemente.- espero que puedas sobrevivir a Brick, ¿le dices que voy al cine? Gracias, chao.

- Bien, adiós que tengas un buen día.- le dije con amabilidad, me sonrió y se fue.

-¿Escuché la voz de mi tonto hermano menor?- dijo Brick cuando llegó con sus implementos de enseñanza.

-Dijo que iría al cine.- él bufó molesto, sentándose.

-Bien empecemos.- abrió un cuaderno y de repente de un pequeño estuche sacó unos lentes y se los colocó.

Bien eso era raro, ver al rudo y distante líder de los RRB con unos lentes que le daban un aire de intelectual inmenso, debo decir que me causó gracia, creo que reí porque él me miró con ojos furiosos.

-¿Tengo monos en la cara?- decía con una ceja levantada.- eres una niña.

-Y tú eres un idiota jugando al inteligente.- reí de forma pesada.- si pareces Harry Potter con esos puestos.- reí con ganas.

Sentí como un lápiz impactaba con mi frente, me quejé y él rió con ganas, ese imbécil, pero bueno será mejor que me ponga seria, necesito subir mis calificaciones.

Llevábamos unas horas estudiando, empezamos con álgebra, química y luego física, las que más me complicaban y ya las entendía a la perfección ¡eran tan fáciles y yo de tonta me sacaba malas notas! Brick me estaba leyendo y explicando una página del libro de historia, era algo sobre la república romana, pero empecé a divagar. Mis ojos se cerraban solos, mas aún cuando me acomodaba para no dormir parecía que más cansados estaban, ya no escuchaba lo que me decía mi tutor, sólo veía sus concentrados ojos sobre el voluminoso texto escolar. De pronto todo se volvió oscuro… callado.

-00-

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, me sentí desorientada al no reconocer donde me encontraba, me levanté y me vi en una cama acostada, era de unas mullidas sábanas blancas y cobertor rojo sangre. Era una pieza mediana de paredes blancas con algunos pósters de grupos musicales, tenía un armario, un escritorio con una laptop, una televisión y unos instrumentos musicales; una guitarra electroacústica, un saxofón y un violín. Me quedé algo tensa, estaba acostada en lo que suponía era la pieza de Brick, pero ¿por qué? La puerta se abrió y entró el dueño de la habitación.

-Hola, fea durmiente.- me dijo como siempre muy malo.- ¿dormiste lo suficiente?

-¿Me quedé dormida?- pregunté algo avergonzada.- lo lamento.

-Está bien, escuché que las embarazadas se cansan con frecuencia.- me dijo al tiempo que se sentaba en la silla del escritorio.- pero, eres muy pesada.

-Idiota.- dije indignada.

-¿Quieres comer algo?- me preguntó de repente.

-Si no es molestia.- contesté algo tímida, tenía muchísima hambre.- me caería bien una sopa.

-Bien, espera aquí, puedes ver la televisión.- y me alcanzó el control remoto, hecho eso se fue.

Él es tan antipático cuando habla, pero sus acciones demuestran una amabilidad hacia mí, vi que mis sandalias estaban a un lado de la cama, él había desecho mi cola para darme mayor comodidad, me metió dentro de las tapas con cuidado. Sonreí y tomé el control para prender la tele.

"_Hoy en nuestra sección de __"Famosos el lado B", mostraremos el enorme cambio en la vida de una celebridad de nuestra humilde ciudad de Townsville, nada más ni nada menos que la líder de las Powerpuff Girls, Bombón Utonio. Esta chica de inusuales ojos rosas, cuerpo perfecto y una enorme inteligencia cometió un grave error que alteró todo su entorno: ella está embarazada a sus dieseis años."_

_-"Yo creo que ella sólo cometió el error de la mayoría de las jóvenes, creen que en su primera experiencia sexual no quedan embarazadas."_

"_-Esa niña es como todas las adolescentes embarazadas, hacen lo indebido y luego quieren quedar como víctima, es patético."_

_-"Pero, bueno, no podemos hablar así de su condición, es sólo una niña que cometió un error."_

"_Muchos de los que hablan de esta tragedia en las una vez inocentes PPG dicen que la jovencita cayó en este problema al no tener una figura materna presente, tratando incluso de incompetente al patriarca de la familia Utonio. Se sabe que el chico involucrado en el acto fue el exnovio de la chica, quién ahora está con la multimillonaria Princesa Morebuck, siendo esto una treta más del destino. ¿Qué se puede esperar de una súper heroína embarazada y abandonada por su novio y padre de la criatura?_

_-"Nada, es lo que digo yo, será inútil como defensora y es un pésimo ejemplo para nuestros jóvenes. Si su heroína es una muchacha preñada ¡qué les queda a ellos!"_

¡Los odio! ¡Odio a todos los que hablan de mí como si fuese un nuevo producto en el mercado! Me lastiman cada una de sus palabras, esa mujerzuela cómo se atreve a hablar de mí como si me conociera, es una bruja. Todos creen que pueden hablar de mí como les de la gana, pero nadie sabe todo lo que sufro, sufro por ser tan estúpida, sufro por haberme dejado llevar por las palabras del idiota de Ronald, sufro porque seré una terrible madre para mi bebé. ¡Sufro por mi maldita existencia!

-¿Bombón?- levanté la vista y vi a Brick muy extrañado.

No sé cómo, pero estaba en el piso cerca de la tele y mis lágrimas parecían cascadas, mis cabellos estaban revueltos y mi cuerpo temblaba violentamente.

-Soy una persona asquerosa.- y rompí en llanto.

Brick no sabía como reaccionar, caminó y dejó en la mesita de noche la comida que traía, caminó hasta donde yo me encontraba y se arrodilló a mi altura. Entre mis lágrimas pude ver como su actitud parecía debatir en qué hacer, vi como se tensó y torcía la boca en gesto de molestia. Al final, me abrazó con fuerza, me sorprendí de su actuar, pero una señal de apoyo era lo que más necesitaba y rompí en llanto, me aferré a su polera tirando de ella, él parecía algo incómodo, pero me aferraba delicadamente. Se separó de mí al poco tiempo, cuando ya mi abrazo lo perturbó por completo. Me ayudó a levantarme, en silencio, y me llevó hasta su cama, me acostó y me arropó. Me puso la bandeja con una sopa y un jugo en ella.

-Come.- lo dijo con una voz espeluznante.

-¡Sí!- dije algo nerviosa y asustada, estaba deliciosa.

Brick apagó la tele y sacó de no sé donde el libro de historia y comenzó a leerme los temas. No sabría decir, pero me parece que esta es su manera de mantenerme alejada de todas esas porquerías televisivas que hablan de mí. Es tan amable.

-Deja de sonreír como idiota y escúchame.- es tan rudo el imbécil.

-00-

-Gracias por ayudarme, Brick.- le dije en la puerta de su casa.

-Hm, de nada, ya sabes que tienes que subir tus calificaciones.- bufó enojado.- o volverás aquí a quitarme mi tiempo.

-Sí, ya oí.- le contesté enojada y me di media vuelta para irme.

-Oye, Blossy.- me volteé al oírlo hablar.

Estaba algo incómodo y sus ojos no chocaban con los míos, pasó su mano por sus rebeldes cabellos y torció su boca, como ya me di cuenta hacía cuando estaba molesto.

-No te frustres por esas mierdas de la televisión.- dijo eso con voz ruda.

Me sorprendí y hasta casi puedo asegurar que un ligero calorcito se presentó en mis mejillas. Le sonreí y me acerqué a él, le puse mi mano en su hombro y él como siempre se tensó incómodo.

-Lo haré, muchas gracias, Brick.- después de eso me fui volando.

Siento que Brick está siendo más bueno conmigo, me gusta ese Brick preocupado, humano y algo torpe. Aunque sigue siendo un imbécil que me trata como si fuese una niña pequeña. Creo que empiezo a estimarlo.

* * *

**¡Al fin un nuevo capítulo! Siento la tardanza, muchas cosas en mi colegio, espero que haya valido la pena la espera. BYE, cuídense.**


	8. Descubrimientos y misterios

**Disclaimers: ****No soy dueña de PPG, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

"**I NEED YOU"**

**Capítulo 8: ****Descubrimientos**** y misterios**

Que aburrido, hoy debo ir donde la Dra. Sedusa, pero ninguno de mis familiares podrá ir conmigo, el Profesor está en una clase en la Universidad Tecnológica y mis hermanas están en la semana deportiva de mi escuela, es como un festival sobre deportes. Yo no siento que me lo perdí del todo, pues no hago ningún deporte a diferencia de Burbuja que es porrista y está en nado sincronizado y Bellota que está en baloncesto, fútbol y rugby. Suspiré al llegar a la blanca clínica, entré y me senté a esperar.

-Bombón, pasa.- me dijo amable la recepcionista.- te esperan.

Asentí y le sonreí, entré y caminé directamente a la silla para sentarme, pero la doctora no estaba ahí, que raro.

-Oh, cariño, ¿no sabes que hoy tengo que hacerte la ecografía?- era Sedusa quien entró por una puerta trasera.

-No, no sabía.- ¿o lo olvidé? Que torpe soy.

-Bien, vamos sígueme y te haré el examen.

Entramos a una salita diferente, había una camilla y unos aparatos enfrente, como una televisión. Me cambié mi ropa y me puse una bata de hospital, luego me recosté en la camilla para que la doctora procediera con el examen. Ella me echó un líquido gelatinoso y muy frío, luego lo esparció con un aparatito y esto se traducía en imágenes en aquella especie de televisión. Las imágenes eran en blanco y negro y era difícil entenderlas a la primera.

-¿Ves esta sombra de aquí hasta a aquí?- asentí concentrada.- ese es tu bebé y este es su latido.

Se empezó a escuchar un latido, constante y fuerte, era tan hermoso que no pude evitar soltar unas lágrimas y esbozar una cálida sonrisa.

-¡Vaya!- miré a la mujer que tenía una expresión de sorpresa, me asusté.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- le pregunté de inmediato con el corazón en la mano.

-Son dos latidos.- me sonrió.- tendrás gemelos mi niña.

-00-

Caminé hasta la heladería de enfrente con un paso pausado, con una actitud ausente, ¡gemelos! Pensé que tener un bebé sería un desafío para mí, pero ahora resulta que son dos bebés los que tengo que tener y cuidar, siento que no estoy preparada para esto… ¿y si…los doy en adopción? Serían dados a una familia amorosa incapacitada -por una u otra razón- de tener hijos. Pero, yo no sé si podría entregar a mi propia carne de mi carne a una gente desconocida, no importando cuan bien recomendados estén. Que disyuntiva se me ha presentado.

-¡Cuidado, niña!- escuché ese grito alarmado.

Me espabilé, pero era tarde, un camión venía raudo hacia mi dirección, ya no había salida había estado caminando de manera despreocupada y sin escuchar a mi alrededor, al parecer crucé con la luz en verde. Ese camión es rojo, tan rojo como…

-¡Ah!- grité en mi arranque de lucidez, al pensar que mi vida podría quizás acabar ¡no! Que la vida de mis hijos podría acabar de esta manera.

El viento batió mis cabellos enredándolos en mi cara, nublando mi vista y casi causando que mi respiración se entrecortara. Sentía ese calor extraño sobre mí, mis pies estaban lejos del suelo y parecía que flotara, pero yo no había volado por mi cuenta, ¿entonces cómo?

-Que molestia eres, niña estúpida.- escuché esa voz tediosa.

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con el rostro de mi enemigo y contraparte, quien parecía algo cansado, más bien nervioso, con una respiración entrecortada y un ceño fruncido profundamente. Sus ojos rojos parecían inyectados con una furia pura, algo que nunca vi en sus ojos, ¿por qué estaba tan enojado?

Me di cuenta, estábamos en la acera, cerca del semáforo, él estaba de rodillas y me sostenía entre sus brazos como si fuese una niña pequeña. La gente alrededor parecía preocupada y aliviada al mismo tiempo. Parpadeé un par de veces, mis cabellos caían descuidados por mi cara tapándola por completo, sentía mis labios secos al igual que mi garganta.

-¿Qué sucedió?- fue lo único que articulé ante mi expectación.

-Casi te atropella un camión, idiota.- me regañó el pelirrojo.

Él aún me sostenía en sus brazos, se paró de su posición aún con mi peso sobre sus extremidades, la gente parecía muy extrañada y algunas tenían una mirada pícara en sus ojos. Me bajó con algo de brusquedad, como si mi contacto con su cuerpo quemara, al pasar mi mano derecha por su brazo sentí una extraña calidez, la retiré y vi ese líquido borgoña empapado en mis dedos.

-¡Sangre!- grité de repente, exaltándolo.

-¿Mh?- él parecía desinteresado, miró su herida y le restó importancia con los hombros.- ya sanará.

-¡No seas idiota!- le grité y él se sintió ofendido.- ven, te ayudaré con eso.

Lo tironeé hasta la clínica de donde había salido yo hace unos minutos atrás, entré y me dirigí hacia la recepcionista que tecleaba en su computador y reía por algo en la televisión que estaba para los pacientes.

-¿Bombón?- me preguntó extrañada por verme de nuevo y con compañía.- ¿pasa algo?

-¿La doctora está desocupada?- asintió extrañada.- gracias, señorita Helen.

Entré como si fuera mi habitación con un enojado Brick a rastras, al entrar me encontré con mi doctora archivando algunas fichas de pacientes, me miró con unos ojos sorprendidos.

-¿De casualidad tendrá una gasa y alcohol? – le pregunté con rapidez e inusualmente nerviosa.

-S-sí tengo.- me respondió con una cara de extrañeza evidente y me señaló el cajón.

Caminé hasta allí y tomé la cinta blanca y un frasco de plásticos que decía "Alcohol" y me encaminé hacia el pelirrojo de ceño fruncido.

-Aquí… aquí tie… tienes.- mi voz se quebró y las lágrimas fluyeron como ríos encabronados.

-¡Bombón!- corrió preocupada hasta mí la mujer de ojos verdes.- ¿qué te pasa, mi niña?

-¡No sé que hacer!- grité dejando salir todo.- ¡yo pensaba que un solo hijo cambiaría mi vida y ahora son dos! ¡Ni siquiera me creí capaz de ser una buena madre para uno sólo! ¿Qué haré con dos? Quizás debería darlos en adopción, pero soy demasiado egoísta y no quiero que unos extraños abracen a mis hijos, ¡quiero borrar mi pasado! ¡Quiero que esa noche jamás hubiese ocurrido!

Un silencio sepulcral creció entre la mujer de ojos verdes y el chico de ojos rubí, ella me abrazó con un calor tan maternal que no creí que fuese esa criminal psicópata, él sólo nos miraba en silencio con su rostro inexorable y su brazo sangrante. Me separé de la mujer y le esbocé una sonrisa, caminé hasta Brick y le remangué el traje de karate blanco que llevaba, la herida era fea, pero le coloqué el alcohol, esta vez él no emitió ningún sonido.

-Lo siento, de nuevo te heriste por mi culpa.- mis manos estaban tan lentas.- gracias por salvarles la vida.

Le amarré la tela blanca alrededor de su formado bíceps para detener el sangrado de tan fea herida, pero unas lágrimas rebeldes cayeron en su piel, tensándolo de nuevo por mis locos ataques de embarazada. De pronto sentí una calidez en mi rostro, la mano de Brick estaba apartando las gotitas saladas de mi cara. Su rostro parecía más serio que otras veces y sus ojos me parecían más hipnotizantes que nunca, ese mar de sangre, su mirada que a simple vista parecía ser de un homicida en potencia, ahora para mí eran los ojos de mi héroe, del salvador de mis hijos.

-No llores, pequeña tonta.- su voz era casi un susurro incomprensible.

Estábamos solos, al parecer mi doctora desapareció tras la puerta trasera, al pensar esto mi rostro se sonrojó fuertemente, pero no sé por qué. El rostro de Brick se empezó a acercar a mí, mis nervios me estaban matando ¡Por qué está haciendo esto! Mis labios se entreabrieron para emitir mis dudas, pero nada salió, sólo un sonoro suspiro. Podía ver de más cerca esos ojos carmesí, sentir más cerca el cálido aliento de mi enemigo, héroe y tutor, cuando su boca estuvo a escasos centímetros de mi rostro su rumbo cambió, se acercó hasta mi oído, dándome unos escalofríos.

-Si quieres agradecérmelo de verdad.- su voz era tan bajita.- no los dejes ir.

-00-

-Hola, Blossy, lamentamos habernos demorado tanto en el festival, pero cierta persona no parecía nunca.- decía mi hermana pequeña al llegar a la casa, mirando enojada a Bellota.

-Está bien.- le dije sin ganas, derramada en el sillón más grande.- ¿se divirtieron?

-¡Sí!- decía Burbuja emocionada sentándose en el sillón pequeño.- hicimos muchas cosas, espero que no te hayas aburrido.

-¿Bellota se perdió?- dije cambiando de tema.

-¡Sí! La muy tonta no aparecía nunca y la busqué por horas.- decía enfadada y mirando a la morena que estaba muy callada.- es por eso que mandé a Brick para saber de ti, lo siento sé que no se llevan bien.

-¿Mandaste a Brick?- pregunté muy asombrada, recién me di cuenta de que él también debió estar en el festival.

-Sí, lo encontré en el campo de fútbol viendo a los chicos y le pedí que si me podía hacer un enorme favor.- me relataba.- él dijo que iría a verte y que volvería con los detalles, pero no apareció más por la escuela, a pesar de que tenía su competencia de karate, dijo que iría rápido a la clínica para volver y competir, pero no lo volví a ver, ¿fue a verte?

-Sí.- susurré. ¿Él faltó a su competencia por ir a verme? ¿Quién es este Brick tan preocupado y dulce?

-00-

Estaba en mi habitación poniéndome pijama, le había dicho a mis hermanas sobre los gemelos y Burbuja estalló en alegría y Bellota se sorprendió, hablando de Bellota ha estado un tanto rara, ¿le habrá pasado algo?

-¿Bombón?- escuché la voz de quién pensaba.- ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Pasa, Bellota ¿sucede algo? Pareces muy perturbada.- le hice señas para que se sentara en la cama conmigo.

-Es algo que pasó en el festival.- parecía muy frustrada y sus mejillas estaban rojas.- yo… pues, yo…

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté con cariño.

-¡Butch me besó!- su cara estaba más roja y parecía muy nerviosa, mas no arrepentida.

Parpadeé sorprendida, pero quizás no tanto, desde hace algún tiempo veía una química extraña entre esos dos, esos jueguitos de niños para encubrir una verdad inminente.

-¿Y bien?- le dije con mirada atenta.- ¿pasa algo malo con eso?

-¡Qué!- me gritó indignada.- ¡él es mi enemigo, tonta! Desde que tenemos cinco años.

-Por eso mismo ¿pasa algo malo con eso?- le repetí con actitud serena.- Bellota ¿te gusta Butch?

-¡Qué!- gritó con sus mejillas rojizas, pero luego se calmó.- no debería, pero sí, es odioso sentirme así, cada vez que se me acerca no puedo evitar crear un pleito sólo para tocarlo, para pasar un rato juntos. Creo que ese juego se ha amoldado a mí y ahora que él me ha besado y dicho que me quiere, creo que es algo fuera de mi rutina.

-¡Tonta!- le grité exaltándola y haciéndola caer de espaldas al suelo.- ¡Debes aprovechar esta oportunidad para ser feliz, si quieres estar con él debes estarlo! ¡Te exijo que salgas con él y que seas feliz!

-¿Lo dices en serio?- sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.- pensé que desaprobarías que yo saliera con un RRB.

-No si eso te hace feliz, mi querida hermana.- la abrecé con una fuerza tremenda.- yo sólo quiero ver a mi familia tremendamente feliz.

-Gracias, Bombón.- sus ojos brillaron.- te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, boba.- reí con gracia.- eres una picarona, besuqueándote por ahí.

-¡Cállate, tonta!- se sonrojó por completo, haciéndome reír, se paró para irse.- Bombón.

-¿Qué sucede?- dije con una sonrisa.

-Serás una excelente madre, no dudes de ello.- y con eso y una hermosa sonrisa abandonó mi pieza.

-Sí, quizás no sea tan mala después de todo.- sonreí como una tonta.

* * *

**¡Gracias por todo el apoyo! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, cuídense mucho, ¡BYE!**


	9. Té frente a la playa

**Disclaimers:**** No soy dueña de PPG, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

"**I NEED YOU"**

**Capítulo 9: Té frente a la playa**

¡Por fin! Las vacaciones se acercaban raudas y con mi grupo escolar decidimos ir en un viaje a la playa para despejarnos antes de las pruebas finales. Mi padre no quería dejarme ir pues ya estoy con cuatro meses y 2 semanas y piensa que me puede pasar cualquier cosa, me gusta que se preocupe, pero tampoco soy discapacitada. Ahora estoy en el bus sentada con Burbuja al lado de la ventana, a lo lejos veo a Bellota sentada con Butch jugando entre ellos, pero a la vez tan acaramelados.

-Hermana, levántate, ya llegamos.- me decía Burbuja mientras bajaba de la parte superior su maleta.

-Ok, lo siento estaba distraída.- bajé mi maleta y juntas nos bajamos del bus.

Era un lugar increíble, la arena blanca y perfecta, el mar de un turquesa cristalino y el hotel cercano era precioso. La gente alrededor se divertía como si no hubiese mañana, el sol pegaba fuerte haciendo que mis ojos se cegaran por unos momentos. Fuimos todos al hotel para designar las habitaciones, serían escogidas al azar, pero el azar tiene una malicia contra mí.

-Vaya, parece que seremos compañeras.- sí, ella era mi compañera.

-Así parece, Princesa.- le dije sin mayor importancia.

Caminé hasta mi habitación y saqué mis cosas y las arreglé perfectamente, mis hermanas y mis amigas dijeron que iban a ir inmediatamente a bañarse para aprovechar el estupendo día, pero yo no estoy tan segura.

-¿Qué pasa, no te bañas?- escuché a Princesa balbucear.

Estaba frente al baño a un lado de su cama lista para ir a la playa, con un bikini muy provocativo de color dorado que destacaba la perfecta figura de la mujerzuela aquella. Su cabello caía suelto por su espalda, de verdad parecía una modelo de revista. Cuanta envidia.

-Ya vete con tu noviecito, mujerzuela.- le gruñí con odio.

-Eres tan evidente.- dijo tomando su bolso de playa y sus lentes.- sé que estás celosa de mí.

Se fue y me quedé sola en la habitación, sintiéndome miserablemente celosa ¿de qué? De la juventud, de la libertad, de la hermosura de Princesa, yo me veo como una ballena encallada, seré un espectáculo de mal gusto en traje de baño.

-00-

-¡Bombón, ven a bañarte!- me gritaba Burbuja desde el agua.- ¡el agua está increíble!

Estaban las chicas y los chicos en el agua divirtiéndose, Burbuja y sus amigas jugaban con una pelota de playa y Bellota jugaba tenis de playa con Butch, pero aún así no me sentía de ánimos para exhibir mi cuerpo deformado. Llevaba puesto un vestido gran de de color verde y mis sandalias, un sombrero para el calor y estaba sentada sobre una toalla bajo el quitasol.

-Hey, mamacita.- un tipo con tres amigos suyos se me acercó, no eran escolares.- ¿quieres un poco de diversión?

-No me interesa.- le di vuelta la cara completamente indiferente.

-¡No me ignores, pequeña idiota!- parece que le pegué en el orgullo.- ¡no actúes como si fueses tan imposible de alcanzar!

Él llevaba sobre su cabeza unos lentes así que para darle una lección se los derretí con mi visión calórica, él gritó y sus amigos sólo se alarmaban sin hacer nada útil.

-¡Perra desgraciada!- me jaló el cabello, me levantó y yo grité de dolor.

De pronto sentí como me soltaba de golpe y caía en los brazos de Burbuja, me fijé y vi como Butch lanzaba lejos al imbécil de un solo golpe, justo en el estómago.

-No fastidien, pedazos de mierda.- decía con su voz engreída.- no lastimen a mi cuñada.

Los tipos corrieron aterrados ante el poderoso RRB verde, mis hermanas se acercaron y me abrazaron, Butch se acercó y me acarició el pelo como si fuese una niña, los tres me dijeron que me metiese al agua para estar más segura junto al grupo.

-¡Ah, está helada!- chillé con gracia al sentir el líquido frío en mi piel.

Estaba sumergida en el mar hasta los muslos, pero no me saqué mi vestido, no quiero ser un espectáculo desagradable. Jugué con el agua como niña pequeña hasta que sentí una presencia detrás de mí.

-¿Por qué te bañas con tu vestido puesto?- esa voz hace semanas que no la oigo.

Me volteé y me encontré con Brick, quien estaba con su traje de baño rojo y negro, torso al descubierto, llevaba un collar negro con un dije plateado y como siempre con su eterna compañera: su gorra roja.

-Eso no te incumbe.- bien quizás le contesté muy brusca.

-Eres una idiota.- se dio la media vuelta, pero alguien le chocó tirándolo al agua.

Ronald lo tiró al estar jugando frisby con Princesa, éste con actitud descuidada simplemente le pasó por encima a Brick hundiéndolo en el agua. Después pasó sobre mí, pero él también resbaló al impactar conmigo y se agarró de mi vestido para no caer, esta acción hizo que mi vestido se rasgara por completo y él de igual manera cayera al piso submarino. Mi cuerpo quedó al descubierto, llevaba conmigo un bikini color rosa pálido con estampados de mariposas y mi vientre estaba allí abultado y al descubierto.

-¿Podrías por favor no mostrar tu asquerosidad en un lugar público?- la voz de Princesa me golpeó.- ¡Que mujer más repugnante eres! ¿Crees que con eso vas a atraer alguna pareja? Eres asquerosa.- y rió cruelmente.

Mi cuerpo tembló, mis ojos ardían por las lágrimas que salían incontrolablemente, mi garganta estaba tirante y dolía. ¿Soy acaso tan… asquerosa para el mundo?

-Cállate, maldita mujerzuela.- esa voz fue tan ruda y fuera de control.

Brick se levantó del suelo submarino y estaba frente a frente a Princesa, por la cara de ésta Brick debería tener una expresión del diablo.

-Si vuelvo a escucharte decir esas porquerías te arrepentirás de haberte involucrado con ella.- Princesa estaba aterrada.- ¿Me oíste, perra?

-¡No la llames así, criminal de mierda!- Ronald saltó en defensa de su novia.

Brick se volteó y lo vi, me asustó esa expresión dibujada en su rostro mojado. Sus ojos rojos parecían envueltos en un mar de furia incontrolable, sus músculos parecían tensos y sus nudillos estaban blancos al apretar tan fuerte sus puños.

-¿Qué dijiste? No te oí.- eso me asustó de verdad.

-¡Ya basta!- le grité al RRB rojo, él me miró con su expresión fría.- no te involucres con ellos, son basura.

-00-

La tarde estaba cayendo y todos estábamos en el comedor del hotel comiendo un delicioso almuerzo. Yo estaba comiendo mi carne asada cuando vi a Brick viéndome con una extraña mirada, me sentí algo cohibida, sus ojos parecían atravesarme el cerebro. ¡Asco!

-¡Necesito ir a un baño!- me levanté ante las miradas de mis compañeros y huí a un baño.

Al salir del baño algo más aliviada ya no me sentía con ganas de ir al comedor así que decidí ir a caminar por la playa, sentir esa arena suave bajo mis pies me calmará un rato. El viento enredó mis cabellos y batió mi vestido (era otro pues Ron rompió el anterior) pero, de pronto sentí una presencia detrás de mí.

-Hola, Brick.- ya conocía esa aura de peligro y misterio.

-Te quiero pedir disculpas.- eso si me sorprendió, me volteé a verlo.

-¿Disculpas?- me senté en la arena y él me imitó.- ¿por qué?

-Me gritaste cuando me enfrenté a ese patán, me pareció que te ofendí en cierta forma.- jugó con la arena.- lo lamento.

Este imbécil es un manojo de enigmas, siempre actuando tan indiferente conmigo, pero en momentos cruciales es bueno y se preocupa por mí. Llevé mi mano hasta la suya, pero él la retiró antes de que pudiese si quiera rozarlo, él me miró con aquella extraña mirada.

-¿Aún te doy lástima?- esa pregunta saltó de mis labios y lo sorprendió.

-¿Lástima?- levantó una ceja extrañado.- no te entiendo.

-Esa vez que te vi en tu clase de gimnasia, te reté a pelear y me dijiste que en mi condición sería una pérdida de tiempo.- suspiré y bajé la mirada.- tus ojos estaban llenos de lástima.

-Lo lamento, pero creo que aún no te has dado cuenta de que yo miro feo a todo el mundo.- sonrió irónico.- además no te golpearía embarazada.

-Cuando ese monstruo atacó la ciudad y ustedes nos atacaron igualmente, yo estaba embarazada y me diste una gran paliza.- lo miré sin sentimiento de rencor, sino curiosidad.

Él no dijo nada sólo se acercó a mí y me rozó la mejilla con sus dedos, alcé mi mano y estreché la suya sintiendo su calor, me fui acercando más para abrazarlo, pero él me detuvo en medio camino, se levantó y se perdió camino al hotel.

-No te vayas.- susurré para mí misma, me daba temor decirlo, pero… quiero a Brick, es mi amigo y lo necesito junto a mí.

-00-

La noche había caído y todos estaban en la playa en una mini fiesta en la hoguera, parecían pasarlo tan bien, pero yo no quería ir, Princesa y Ronald debían estar allí y ahora no les quiero ver, además no me siento bien tengo una fiebre tremenda. Estaba acostada en mi cama viendo caricaturas como niña buena… ok no mentiré me reía de las vulgaridades de South Park. Toqué mi vientre y sonreí, sentía como se movían esos dos niños míos, ya no quiero darlos en adopción quiero verlos crecer como dos niños sanos y amados, no importa si no tienen un padre ahora, ya tendrán uno más adelante, primero su mamá debe terminar la escuela e ir a la universidad para trabajar y darles un buen hogar.

-Tengo ganas de tomarme un buen té con canela.- me levanté y me puse un chaleco ligero.

Caminé hasta la recepción del hotel, cosa que no debí hacer porque me estaba mareando y no caminaba en un solo riel, le dije al chico que estaba ahí que si me podrían dar un té con canela a lo que el joven me dijo que podría a haber llamado por teléfono a servicio a la habitación… ¡que idiota más grande soy!

-¡Señorita!- escuché al joven gritar.

Me sentí muy mal y me desvanecí, sentí como mi cuerpo caía hacia el duro piso de cerámica, pero antes de impactar unos brazos me detuvieron.

-Tranquilo, la llevaré a su habitación.- esa voz.

-00-

-¿Por qué sales de tu pieza si estás con fiebre tan alta?- abrí los ojos y escuché esa voz de nuevo.

-¿Brick? ¿Eres tú?- alcé mi mano para buscarlo, mi mente no estaba muy bien.

-Sí soy yo.- me atrapó la mano.- deberías dormir, no estás bien.

Me enderecé y me aparté el cabello de la cara para ver mejor a mi amigo junto a mí, él estaba con una toalla mojada entre sus dedos, llevaba puesta una polera negra con un estampado de dragón chino, unos pantalones de mezclilla negros y no traía su gorra, haciendo que sus cabellos naranjos estuviesen rebeldes y descubiertos. Se veía tan bien.

-Eres amable conmigo.- él me obligó a acostarme de nuevo para poner el paño en mi frente.- aparentas ser frío, pero eres tan dulce, te quiero mucho, amigo.

-No digas idioteces.- se paró para buscar unas pastillas y volvió.

Me sentía algo atontada, sentí como Brick se sentaba y abría la caja de pastillas, estiré mi mano y tomé la suya, lo arrastré hasta la cama hasta que casi se cae encima de mí.

-¡Qué haces, tonta!- me regañó aún encima de mí.- ¡te puedo lastimar!

-¿Cómo me puedes lastimar?- veía un poco borroso.- eres mi amigo, quien cuida de mí, eres mi héroe criminal.

Mi mente estaba confusa, mis brazos rodearon el cuello del pelirrojo, levanté mi cabeza y sentía su respiración sobre la mía, él parecía tan tenso y nervioso e intentó zafarse varias veces, pero no podía, no quería hacerme daño. Mis labios sintieron ese contacto tan especial, mis labios algo secos se humedecieron con la boca del RRB rojo, él no reaccionaba parecía sorprendido, pero yo sólo me dedicaba a disfrutar esa sensación de paz que me otorgaba tan simple acción.

-Amigo.- susurré antes de sucumbir a la fuerte fiebre, sin antes de ver esos sorprendidos ojos rojos y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.


	10. NuevoViejo Amor

**Disclaimers:**** No soy dueña de PPG, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

"**I NEED YOU"**

**Capítulo 10: Nuevo/ Viejo Amor.**

¡Que bien me sentía el día de hoy! Hemos estado unos tres días aquí en la playa y mañana a eso de las siete nos devolvemos a la ciudad, que pena que esto acabe, pues la estaba pasando muy bien, después de los problemas del primer día no había tenido más que pura diversión con mis hermanas, amigos y amigas. Ahora iremos con mis hermanas a recorrer las pequeñas tiendas para distraernos un poco, Bellota quiso llevar a Butch, esos dos son tan adorables, Burbuja invitó a Boomer y a Brick para que no se sintieran alejados, además nos llevamos bien, aunque aún son villanos y nosotras heroínas.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos al centro comercial, paseamos y después vamos a un patio de comida?- nos consultó muy feliz mi hermana rubia.

-Me parece bien, quiero comprar un nuevo CD de música.- contestó mi hermana morena.

Después de eso nos dirigimos al lugar indicado, era grande y muy bonito con mucha gente, fuimos visitando las tiendas una por una, la tienda de mascotas para Burbuja, deportes y música para los enamorados, una tienda de variedades para Boomer. Pasamos enfrente de una tienda de maternidad y no resistí la tentación, pero me dio vergüenza.

-¿Qué esperas que no entras?- me dijo Butch con una sonrisa de lado muy amigable.- chicos, entremos a acompañar a la mamita.

Entramos y había tantas cosas lindas para un bebé, Burbuja se encantó con unos peluches e insistió en comprarlos, Bellota dijo que debería comprar una ropita que vio que le pareció "adecuada" tratando de ocultar su emoción. De pronto vi una cunita, era amplia y era doble perfecta para mis gemelos, pero el precio era demasiado.

-Una cuna doble.- Brick se posicionó a un lado mío.- ¿no la llevas?

-Es demasiado dinero, creo que buscaré una más económica.- acaricié la madera.- pero, de verdad es hermosa.

-Yo podría…- pero de pronto se cayó y se alejó.

Ahora que lo pienso estos últimos cuatro días ha estado muy raro conmigo, no me mira a los ojos, se pone tenso cuando lo rozo, ¿no querrá ser más mi amigo y no sabe cómo decírmelo?

-¿Bombón eres tú?- escuché una voz familiar.

-¡Jason!- grité emocionada al ver al portador de esa familiar voz.

Él era un antiguo amigo, en realidad fuimos novios desde los once hasta los trece años hasta que se tuvo que cambiar de ciudad. Era tal y como lo recordaba, un chico alto, de contextura normal, de cabello alocado y castaño y unos lindos ojos pardos. Estaba vestido con la ropa del personal de la tienda, pantalones negros, camisa blanca y una chaqueta sin mangas roja.

-¡Vaya han pasado tres años sin vernos!- nos abrazamos.- sigues siendo tan bella.

-¡Tonto, tú y tus cursilerías!- reímos juntos con una verdadera felicidad.

Mis hermanas y los chicos se acercaron a nosotros, mis hermanas al reconocer al muchacho se abalanzaron sobre él para saludarlo animadamente. Él se llevaba muy bien con toda mi familia, ayudaba a Burbuja con sus materias y hablaban de todo, él y Bellota hacían todo tipo de deportes, incluso Jason y mi papá pasaban horas en el laboratorio. Definitivamente él era el novio perfecto, amigable, amoroso, serio cuando debía y amado por mi familia.

-¿Por qué no nos acompañas a comer?- le decía mi hermanita muy emocionada.

-Sí, pero tendríamos que encontrarnos como a las una y media.- sonrió amigable.- ahí me dan mi hora para almorzar.

-¡Bien, nos vemos aquí!- dijo Bellota con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh, que mal educada soy!- dije recordando a los RRB.- Jason, ellos son nuestros amigos los RRB.

-Vaya, es curioso, pero genial.- inquirió emocionado y dirigiéndose a los chicos.- hola, mi nombre es Jason Myers, soy el amigo y ex novio de Bombón.

-Hola, soy Butch novio de Bellota y cuñado de Burbuja y Bombón.- ambos rieron.- ellos son mis hermanos Boomer y Brick.

-Hola.- saludaron al unísono los hermanos, Boomer con una sonrisa y Brick impasible como siempre.

-Bien, nos vemos para el almuerzo.- dijo Butch estrechando su mano.- vamos, pandilla.

-Adiós.- me dijo con una mirada llena de dulzura.

-Nos vemos.- le devolví el gesto y nos fuimos.

-00-

-Fue bueno volver a ver a Jason.- decía Bellota.- ese tipo es genial, muy bueno en los deportes.

-Hey, estoy aquí ¿recuerdas?- dijo Butch simulando celos infantiles.- pero, parece agradable.

-¿Con que fueron novios?- me dijo Boomer.- genial, pero por qué terminaron, es decir él se ve mejor que el patán de Ron.

-Sí, lo es, es un chico muy dulce y lo amaba mucho, pero su padre ganó un trabajo y tuvieron que irse cuando teníamos trece años.- sonreí con melancolía.

-¿Por qué no salen de nuevo?- Burbuja me tomó las manos en modo de súplica.- sería hermoso verlos juntos.

-Burbuja, ha pasado el tiempo, ¿no crees que tenga novia ya?- me dije con suavidad y soltándome.

-¡Esa actitud quiere decir que consideras la opción!- chilló emocionada.

-Podría ser.- dije apenada, pero luego sentí la mirada fría de Brick sobre mi nuca. Me estremeció.

-00-

-Este es el mejor lugar para comer.- nos decía Jason al entrar pasar por un puesto de comida china.- espero que les guste.

-¡Vaya, huele delicioso!- afirmó Butch corriendo hacia el lugar para pedir su orden.

Luego de pedir la comida conversamos animadamente mientras comíamos la deliciosa comida, me sorprendió que no me causara malestar.

-No quiero ser indiscreto, pero, Bombón te ves realmente hermosa con tu embarazo.- me miró con ojos sinceros.- no importa lo que la prensa amarillista diga, tú eres una muchacha fuerte, hermosa y serás buena mamá.

-Muchísimas gracias, Jason.- me sonrojé notoriamente.- de verdad.

-¿Vives aquí en la playa, Jason?- preguntó Boomer mientras bebía su soda.

-Así es, en una casa cerca de la colina Santa María, es acogedora con vista al inmenso mar.- comió.- pueden ir al día que quieran.

-¡Ojalá te aparecieses por Townsville!- dijo Bellota.- mañana regresaremos y sería genial verte más seguido.

-¡Seguro!- dijo muy animado.- ¿siguen viviendo donde mismo?

-¡Sí!- chilló Burbuja.- tenemos que vernos más seguido, como en los viejos tiempos. Hasta el Profesor se alegrará de verte.

-¡Genial, es bueno hablar con el señor Utonio, es muy inteligente!- se animó mi ex novio.

Quizás debería considerar la opción de volver con él, es decir, él es tan lindo, amable, cariñoso, inteligente, responsable, en fin, es el hombre indicado, pero no sé si él quiera darme una oportunidad. Ni siquiera sé si está soltero, además no sé si quiera estar con tres personas a la vez: yo y mis bebitos.

-¿Estás soltero, Jason?- preguntó de golpe mi hermana rubia. Me ahogué con mi bebida.

-Sí, hace unos meses terminé con una novia, pues ella me engañó con un tipo que es un patán.- sonrió algo melancólico y triste.

-¡Vaya, tú y mi hermana podrían salir de nuevo!- miré horrorizada a Burbuja.- es decir, ustedes se querían, pero debieron separarse.

-¡Burbuja, no seas chismosa y entrometida!- le regañé algo colorada.- lo incomodas.

-¡Sólo digo lo que Bellota y yo pensamos!- infló sus mejillas como niña pequeña.

-No me metas en esto.- dijo la morena algo indiferente.- ¡Pero, tienes razón!- declaró con entusiasmo.

Jason rió animado, Butch y Boomer también reían ante la discusión tonta que teníamos las PPG. Sólo Brick mantenía su mirada seria e incluso enfadada, estaba callado desde que nos encontramos con Jason en la tienda de maternidad. No lo entiendo, ¿por qué justo cuando lo quiero más cerca se aleja más de mí?

-Debemos irnos, seguro nos están buscando.- sentenció Brick, parándose de la mesa.

-Sí, un gusto conocerte.- dijo Boomer siguiendo a su hermano mayor.

-Nos vemos.- dijeron al unísono los enamorados.

-No olvides llamarnos.- le dijo Burbuja aún emocionada.

-_Encontrémonos en la playa frente a tu hotel, te estaré esperando_.- me susurró Jason con mirada suplicante.

-_Sí, ahí estaré_.- le dije antes de irnos del patio de comidas.

¿Qué querrá hablar conmigo?

-00-

La luna estaba apareciendo con un brillo hermoso, la playa resplandecía con un aura extraña, dándole un aire de romanticismo. Todos estaban en el hotel preparando las cosas para el viaje de regreso y yo aquí como tonta esperando a un viejo amor. Parece novela romántica.

-¡Bombón, has venido!- escuché la voz de Jason a un lado mío.

-Por supuesto, me lo pediste y somos amigos, ¿no?- le sonreí mientras me abrazaba a mí misma por el aire frío que pasó entre nosotros.

-Ten, debes cuidarte y no enfermarte.- me pasó su chaqueta gruesa de mezclilla.

-Gracias.- estuvimos callados un rato.

-Bombón.- lo miré algo esperanzada.- no me iré con rodeos, cuando nos separamos yo aún te amaba mucho y no te he olvidado. Estos días he visto como la prensa te ha devorado por tener un embarazo a tu edad, me parecía repugnante, para mí nunca habías estado tan radiante. Siempre he pensado en ti, en tu familia y en su bienestar, por eso ahora que te volví a ver, no puedo soportar no tenerte a mi lado.- cerró los ojos e inspiró aire.- quiero que tú y yo volvamos, te quiero mucho y sé que querré mucho a tus bebés, los tres se merecen lo mejor y yo intentaré ser lo mejor.

Me quedé helada, todo ese discurso parecía ser sacado de mis tontas fantasías sobre mi príncipe azul, nunca soñé que un chico me dijera esas cosas en mi condición, Jason es un gran chico y yo siempre le quise demasiado. Quizás.

Yo.- bajé la cabeza y una lágrima cayó de mi ojo y se perdió en la arena.- esto es tan inesperado, pensé que esto pasaría sólo en mis sueños.- me tapé la cara.

Él me abrazó con cuidado, sentí su olor y su calor y supe que de verdad quería sentir esa protección a diario, quería sentirlo cerca de mí y de mis bebés. Levanté la cabeza y lo vi sonriendo, me acerqué y él simplemente besó mi mejilla con la lágrima, me acarició el cabello y me dio un ligero beso en los labios.

-¿Prometes no volver a dejarme?- dije suavecito.

-Lo prometo, te quiero, Bombón.

-Y yo a ti, Jason.- nos abrazamos y nos dedicamos a ser envueltos por la mística de la playa nocturna.

-00-

Regresé al hotel y en camino a mi habitación me encontré con mis hermanas y los RRB.

-¡Cómo te fue con Jason!- chilló emocionada y saltando, mi hermana menor.

-¿Cómo sabes que yo…?- le pregunté sonrojada y apenada.

-No lo sabíamos, lo supusimos y nos lo acabas de confirmar.- sonrió soberbia, Bellota.

-¡Las odio!- chillé llena de vergüenza y ellas rieron de buena gana.

-Anda dinos, ¿qué es lo que quería hablar?- inquirió Burbuja con mirada pícara.

-Nada, sólo cosas.- desvié la mirada muy incómoda.

-¡No nos vengas con eso, anda dilo!- dijo Bellota enfadada y curiosa.

-Bueno, él me habló de.- dudé en seguir, pero la mirada de todos me puso muy nerviosa.- ¡él me pidió volver y yo le dije que sí!- solté de un sopetón muy sonrojada.

-¡Qué!- gritaron sorprendidas y emocionadas ambas y me abrazaron fuertemente.- ¡Genial!

-¡Súper, que bueno que él chico se decidió!- dijo Butch feliz y abrazándome fuertemente, sin lastimar a mi hijos.

-Me alegro por ustedes.- me sonrió Boomer.- espero que puedan verse seguido, es decir, él vive aquí y tú en la ciudad.

-¡Calla!- dijo Burbuja y empujándolo.- no seas pesimista.- infló los cachetes como niña pequeña.

-Bien, vamos al pub de aquí y nos distraemos por última vez en esta hermosa playa.- propuso Butch.

-Ok, pero iré a cambiarme de ropa.- les dije y todos se adelantaron muy felices. Sonreí.

-Felicitaciones.- la voz de Brick sonó tenebrosa.- supongo que eso fue un accidente.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué me hablas?- le dije extrañada.- además ¿Por qué estás tan alejado de mí?

-Sólo soy como siempre, no soy amable ni social como mis hermanos.- sus ojos estaban sumergidos en una especie de ¿decepción?- supongo que tu novio te cuidará bien.

-Brick, ¿qué sucede?- me acerqué, pero él se alejó.- ¿estás enojado conmigo?

-Somos enemigos, no sé por qué jugamos a ser amigos íntimos.- caminó dejándome detrás.- quizás sólo sentí lástima por ti.

Esas palabras me dolieron, mi alma se sintió tan desgarrada, yo lo quiero mucho y él me trata como basura. ¡Odio su actitud fría! ¡Ya no quiero verlo más!

* * *

**Perdón por la demora, pero el colegio me ha absorbido muchísimo. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena y que disfrutaran este nuevo capítulo de "I Need You", BYE.**


	11. Entre sombras

**Disclaimers:**** No soy dueña de PPG, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

"**I NEED YOU"**

**Capítulo 11: Entre sombras**

Era difícil, así es, era muy difícil comprender todo esta situación. Brick ha estado alejado de mí, le llamo para aclarar las coas que sucedieron hace semanas atrás en la playa, pero él no me contesta. No creo que esta presión sea buena para mis bebitos, pero no quiero que mi recién formada amistad con Brick se arruine por algo que ni siquiera entiendo, bueno en realidad jamás entendí del todo la personalidad distante de Brick. Suspiré y colgué el teléfono al ver que él no me contestaría.

-¿Sigues intentado llamar a Brick?- Bellota apareció detrás del sillón y se sentó junto a mí.- deberías dejarlo, él es bastante orgulloso. Incluso más que Butch y yo.

-No entiendo su actitud, ¿somos amigos no?- agaché mi cabeza un poco.- yo sólo quiero que él sea mi amigo, no quiero lastimarlo.

-No seas tonta, sólo dale tiempo.- sorbió la soda que estaba bebiendo.- si lo presionas él sólo se pondrá más insoportable.

-Tienes razón.- me relajé en el sillón.- hoy iré con Jason al cine, ¿quieres venir con Butch?

-No seas boba, aprovecha esta oportunidad para compartir con tu novio.- me sonrió de forma pícara.- deben ponerse al día.

Me sonrojé violentamente y la empujé de forma juguetona, ambas reímos un rato; era bueno distraerme y pasar un rato tan tonto, peo tan agradable con mi familia.

-00-

-¿En serio te dio miedo?- me preguntó Jason al salir del cine.- peleas con psicópatas, monstruos y demás villanos locos ¿y una película te dio tanto miedo?- me sonrió divertido.

-No es gracioso, esa película me puso los pelos de punta.- hinché mis mejillas como niña pequeña.- Actividad Paranormal 2 es peor que la primera.

-¡Es tan aburrida!- rió de buena gana.- no creas en esas cosas, además ¿quién podría herir a mi bella y poderosa PPG?- me miró con dulzura.

-Idiota.- me sonrojé y él se acercó a mí, sentí su respiración cerca de mi boca y entonces..

-Lo lamento.- un tipo chocó conmigo y casi me caigo, Jason le gritó algo, pero se detuvo al final de su frase.

El tipo era Brick, se volteó para vernos y su rostro daba miedo; sus ojos rojos nunca me parecieron tan llenos de rencor y furia, aunque tenía una postura de ignorancia e indiferencia. No se molestó en responder los insultos de Jason, sólo nos miró con una mirada de escáner y se volteó para seguir su camino. No entendía su actitud, pero tampoco iba a dejar que actuara como se le diese la gana.

-¡Ten más cuidado, estúpido!- le grité enojada, sorprendiendo a mi novio.

Brick se volteó nuevamente y me miró con lástima, ¡él sabe cuanto detesto esa mirada! ¡lo está haciendo a propósito! Imbécil, cree que puede venir y burlarse de mí, ¡no me deja entenderlo y después es mi culpa! Ya verá.

Me acerqué hasta él y lo encaré, subí mi vista para verle directamente a los ojos, sin importarme su frívolo mirar. Alcé mi mano y lo golpeé fuertemente, tanto que emitió un sonido sordo; su mejilla se puso morada rápidamente, pero su expresión no cambió ni un ápice. Se quedó quieto y luego me volvió a ver, sus ojos ahora parecían ¿decepcionados?

-Eres tan estúpida, Bombón.- su voz parecía salir con dificultad.- ¿quieres que seamos amigos? Bueno, vuelve en el tiempo y arregla lo que me hiciste.

Después de esas confusas palabras se fue volando dejando su típica estela de color rojo sangre, me quedé viendo el cielo azul que él surcó con tan rapidez y desesperación.

-Tu amigo es un tanto inestable.- Jason se me acercó.- creo que ustedes deben entenderse, no es bueno perder una amistad.

-No se puede perder lo que nunca existió.- declaré con voz firme.

-No digas eso.- Jason se plantó frente a mí.- ¿estás bien, cariño? Estás llorando.

Él me abrazó, pero yo no sentía nada, me sentía vacía ya que mi supuesto amigo me llenaba de tal confusión que supongo que me trabé. Jason, no te entiendo, la mayoría de los chicos se pondrían celosos después de eso o después de verme llorar y anhelar a otro, pero tú eres tan diferente, tan amable y dulce. No te quiero lastimar, pero tengo el presentimiento de que estarás envuelto en un conflicto que romperá quizás tu hermoso corazón.

-¿Estás bien? Ven vayamos a tu casa, descansemos.- me tomó de la mano y me guió hasta su auto.- arriba el ánimo, pequeña.

-Eres un tonto.- le dije con voz baja captando su atención.- eres tan bueno, la gente pasará sobre ti.

-Ya me han dicho eso.- me sonrió.- pero, de que sirve ser cruel, ¿si me voy a sentir miserable conmigo mismo? Ver el rostro de una persona a quien hice bien es gratificante, no importa si esa persona me apuñala.

-Es eso lo que te hace aún más imbécil.- le dije con voz seca, casi culpable.

-¡Creo que sí! Pero nací así y no puedo cambiar.- rió de buena gana y me abrió la puerta.- espero que aguantes a este imbécil.

-00-

Estaba tirada en mi cama, eran las doce y veinte minutos, la luna brillaba esplendorosa y las estrellas la acompañaban en el cielo nocturno. Desde mi cama podía ver ese hermoso paisaje celestial, el frío se colaba por la ventana abierta, pero estaba bien para mí, mi embarazo me da bochornos. Me levanté de mi cama, caminé entre la oscuridad de mi habitación y me acerqué a la ventana, quizás deba ir y hablarle. Suspiré.

-Bien, iré a aclarar las cosas.- me dije a mí misma.

Me coloqué mis zapatillas, me amarré el cabello en una cola alta, no me cambiaría porque estoy muerta de calor. Creo que no importa si sólo salgo con un pantalón corto y mi polera ancha a tirantes. Volé a través de la ventana y me dirigí hasta los departamentos donde vivían los hermanos RRB; el cielo estaba despejado, los habitantes de la ciudad aún estaban activos, salían a fiestas y demás actividades nocturnas. Llegué al edificio donde vivía el RRB pelirrojo, me acerqué hasta una de las ventanas, no tenía las persianas cerradas y pude comprobar que era la habitación del pelirrojo, ya que allí estaba todo lo que había visto la otra vez cuando me quedé dormida. Tanteé la ventana para ver si estaba cerrada, ¡suerte la mía! Estaba abierta, así que me metí dentro tal como lo haría un ladrón, con mucho sigilo. Estaba vacía, salí por la puerta y el departamento estaba en penumbras y no había rastro de ninguno de los tres. Vi dos puertas y las abrí, ambas habitaciones de los dos chicos restantes, ambas vacías, al parecer no estaban en casa.

-Que mierda.- dije algo decepcionada, en medio del oscuro y tenebroso pasillo.

-¿Acaso no eres una súper heroína?- escuché esa voz entre las sombras y me asusté soltando un gritillo.- Entrar en la casa de otros así es un delito.

Estaba vestido con piyamas, su cabello estaba enredado y traía consigo un vaso de bebida, pasó su mano por entre sus cabellos de igual color que los míos y me miró cansado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me preguntó algo adormilado.

-Lo lamento, pero tenía que hablar contigo urgentemente.- le dije con voz seria.

-Bien, ¿pero no podías esperar hasta mañana?- me dijo cansado.- o por lo menos golpear la puerta como la gente normal. De no haberte visto te hubiese hecho pedazos.

-Lo lamento, no pensé bien las cosas.- le dije apenada y de manera torpe.

-Bien, ven al living conmigo.- me señaló el camino y arrastró los pies de manera tediosa.

-¿Te desperté?- le dije de manera tímida.

-No, ya me había despertado hace unos minutos, tenía sed.- me daba la espalda.- la primera vez que me acuesto temprano y me joden el sueño.

Llegamos al living y nos sentamos en el mismo sillón, viendo hacia delante, sin cruzar miradas.

-Brick, lamento haberte golpeado hoy, perdí el control.- suspiré, que bueno que estábamos aún a oscuras.- yo de verdad te estimo, eres mi amigo.

-No deberíamos ser amigos, somos enemigos.- dijo de manera monótona.

-No digas eso, sabes que eso ya no se aplica.- seguí con la mirada al frente.- Boomer es nuestro amigo, Butch es novio de Bellota y nuestro "cuñado", también te apreciamos mucho.

-Bombón.- dijo con voz dura.- yo admito que soy alguien que es difícil de tratar, sé que mi carácter es de los mil diablos, pero hasta yo tengo sentimientos.

-No sé a qué te refieres.- mi mirada no se apartaba de la oscuridad.- explícamelo, por favor, lo de esta tarde.

-No lo recuerdas quizás.- tomó una gran bocanada de aire.- pero, el día en que tú te enfermaste en el viaje, esa noche que te cuidé, tú….- su voz se quebró, y retomó con rudeza la conversación.- tú me besaste y luego te desmayaste.

Por primera vez, en toda la noche me giré a verlo, aún entre las sombras vi su silueta agachada, arrepentida pro decir aquel secreto que yo, aunque involucrada, también desconocía.

-¡Qué dices!- grité muy sorprendida.- yo no recuerdo nada de eso.

-Tú no, pero yo lo tengo perfectamente grabado en mi cabeza.- vi como pasó sus manos por entre su cabello, frustrado.- ¡odio tener que recordarlo!

-Lo lamento, Brick.- entre cerré mis ojos y fruncí el ceño.- lamento ser un recuerdo asqueroso en tu vida, te pido perdón por hacer eso, no quería dañarte. Me voy, para que no tengas que forzar tu estómago para no vomitar.- me paré bruscamente.

-¡No seas estúpida!- él también se irguió, pero estaba muy molesto.

-¿Yo la estúpida? ¡Tú eres quién me insulta siempre y me tratas como basura!- le grité fuera de mí.

-¡Es por que no sé lidiar con esto!- agarró su cabeza desesperado.

-¡Bien, no tienes por qué lidiar conmigo! ¡Lamento ser un problema en tu perfecta vida de ermitaño!- me volví para irme de allí.

Su mano detuvo mi ida, mi brazo izquierdo se extendía hacia atrás al ser retenido por la fuerza del RRB rojo, intenté soltarme, muy molesta por todo.

-¡Déjame ir, Brick, ya no quiero estresar más a mis bebés por tu causa!- no quise mirarlo.

Él no dijo ni una palabra, sólo me hizo mirarle girando mi cuerpo en un ágil movimiento, quedando frente a frente. No podía distinguir bien sus rasgos en la oscuridad, sólo veía una silueta, pero eso me bastó para saber que había cambiado algo en él, su postura no era erguida ni tensa, sino vulnerable y decaída. Él se acercó hasta mí, lo suficiente como para que yo pudiese distinguir sus orbes carmesí entre las sombras.

-No sé como lidiar con esto.- susurró tranquilo.- sé que me equivocaré otras mil veces, pero quiero que entiendas mi disyuntiva.

-¿Cómo dices?- le pregunté algo ruda, aún estoy enfadada.

-No tengo solución a mi problema, pero déjame mostrarte el dilema que tengo.- suspiró.- aún así agrande más mis complicaciones.

Se acercó hasta mí y ahí, justo en el momento en que le gritaría sus labios chocaron con los míos, sentí sus manos a cada lado de mi cara, suavemente casi sin tocarme; sentí sus cálidos labios en los míos, mi corazón latió muy rápido y no supe cómo reaccionar. Era suave, tierno, casi un roce tímido; sentí cómo las lágrimas caían de mis ojos y mojaban sus manos, él se retiró y con él se llevó mis lágrimas, vi como sus ojos rojos se ablandaban, se contraían en una mirada llena de culpabilidad.

-No lo siento.- me dijo con voz baja y suave.- he ahí mi problema.

-00-

El viento frío golpeó mi cara, secando mis lágrimas, pero yo sólo quería gritar y llorar, ¡por qué Dios me pone en esta clase de complicaciones! No sé que hacer, Brick es mi amigo, Jason es mi novio, pero ¿si pudiera intercambiarlos me sentiría mejor? ¡No! Jason es un buen compañero, él ama a mis bebés tanto como yo, él no se merece el sufrimiento que esto puede ocasionar, en cambio Brick es tan inestable que, quizás podría aburrirse de estar con una chica embarazada, aburrirse de mis bebés. Mis niños no merecen un padre criminal.

-Jason.- susurré.- se lo debo a mis bebés.

La luna se ocultó detrás de las nubes, avergonzada de mí, apenada de lo sucedido.

-Lo lamento.- susurré hacía el viento intranquilo.

* * *

**Espero que disfrutaran el capítulo de hoy, lamento la demora, sé que siempre me disculpo y eso, pero ¡en serio disculpen! Faltan 2 semanas para que termine mi año escolar y prometo ponerme más al día con mi historia. Gracias a todos por leer, los aprecio; cuídense mucho ¡BYE! **


	12. Cara a cara después de

**Disclaimers:**** No soy dueña de PPG, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

"**I NEED YOU"**

**Capítulo 12: Cara a cara después de**

Llevaba unas dos horas frente al televisor de mi pieza comiendo un pote gigante de helado de fresa con chispas de chocolate y una bolsa de papas fritas. La doctora me dice que es normal tener antojos, pero que no exagere, no era bueno que me sobrepasara de peso como muchas otras madres que exageran el hecho de "comer por dos", bueno, tres en mi caso. ¡Pero, últimamente la comida parece estar enamorada de mí y llamarme a cada minuto! Es una amante exigente.

-¡Bombón, deja ya esa comida!- Bellota apareció y me arrebató mi amado helado.- estas comiendo por veinte.

-¡Hey, eso es casi llamarme gorda!- me quejé como niña pequeña.

-¡No fue casi llamarte gorda!- me regañó.- ¡Fue decirte ballena varada!

Empezamos a pelear como siempre, yo quien insistía en que debía comer y mis hijos serían escuálidos y ella que me gritaba que si seguía así mis hijos serían tan gordos que me partirían en dos en pocas semanas.

-Ustedes siempre con lo mismo.- apareció Burbuja junto con los RRB.- vamos a ir al cine y después a pasear, ¿van?

-¡Claro!- mi hermana morena se olvidó de la pelea y caminó feliz hasta su novio pelinegro, quien la abrazó con cariño. Que lindos.

-¡Por qué lloras!- Burbuja corrió hasta mí y me abrazó.- ¡no llores!

-Relájate, son las hormonas, me emociono con boberías.- le sonreí.- en este caso Bellota.

-¿Me llamaste boba?- alzó su puño y una vena saltó en su sien con enojo.

-¿Van a pelear todo el rato o irán con nosotros?- Boomer nos regañó y nos dimos cuenta de que ya estaban a la mitad de las escaleras.

-00-

El cine estaba algo lleno, se estrenaba la penúltima parte de la saga de Harry Potter y estaban todos como locos al esperar el estreno del mago inglés. Burbuja y Boomer se encargaban de las entradas, los novios compraban toneladas de comida, la mayor parte para mí y mis bebés. Me sentía algo incómoda con tanta gente a mi alrededor, aún sentía esas punzantes miradas venenosas sobre mi abultado vientre, esos lánguidos ojos posarse sobre mi sien y emitir susurros penosos y rabiosos. Me concentré en el dobladillo de mi ancho vestido y no quise subir mi mirada, me sentía desnuda, expuesta ante esta gente quienes parecen jueces y verdugos sobre tu propia vida. Mis ojos empezaron a picar, se nublaron ante esas tímidas lágrimas, esas que salen cuando sientes que aunque halla gente amada a tu alrededor aún te sientes tan solitaria y miserable. Vi entre reojo como unas zapatillas de correr se posaban a mi lado, inmóviles, aquella persona parecía hecha de piedra, ni siquiera la gente que chocaba con ella la movía. ¿Por qué no se mueve? Su presencia se me hace incómoda, distante, como si una fuerte pared de acero nos separase. Brick y yo ya no estamos en la misma sincronía.

-¿Estás bien?- esa voz, sí, había vuelto a su tono grave y frío. Ese tono tan doloroso.

-Sí.- no me atreví a mirarlo; sus ojos hace tiempo no les observo. Les temo.

-Vamos, la película comenzará.- caminó unos dos metros y me esperó de espaldas.

No me moví, hace tiempo que no estamos tanto tiempo juntos, mi cuerpo no sabe reaccionar, es torpe y lento. Mis labios tiritan suavemente, mis manos sudan y mi corazón late desbocado, este nerviosismo, este miedo que le tengo es tan molesto.

-¿Quieres que te envíe una invitación?- su voz ruda me sobresaltó, pero no me moví.

Sentí su cercanía, alzó su brazo y con la yema de los dedos rozó mi mano derecha, se detuvo allí, callado e inexpresivo. No quería subir la mirada, pero mis ojos inconscientemente se dirigieron a los suyos, lo cual me llevó al peor error de esta tarde. Su rostro, hace tiempo no le observaba con detenimiento, su piel pálida, sus rasgos masculinos y atractivos, su cabello rebelde color anaranjado siempre cubierto por su gorra color rojo sangre. Sangre, al igual que esos ojos, llenos de un mar de sentimientos; se veía en ellos un enorme esfuerzo por parecer inexpresivos y cortantes, pero tenían ese brillo de preocupación y ese… amor. Sentí el calor agolparse de inmediato en mis mejillas, sentí como mi corazón se detuvo y mis pensamientos volaron lejos.

-Brick.- un susurro travieso escapó de entre mis labios, era imperceptible entre la bulla del cine, pero él -extrañamente- estaba muy cerca de mí.

-Dime.- demandó con voz baja, pero aún ronca y fuerte. Sus ojos brillaron tenuemente.

-¡Chicos, dónde están la película empezará pronto!- el grito de Burbuja se oyó fuertemente en nuestras cabezas. Nos separamos de inmediato.

-Que callados están.- dijo la rubia con una ceja levantada.- ¿hice algo mal?- hizo un puchero al ver que los dos estábamos callados y tensos.

-No, nada, tontita.- le sonreí y me acerqué a ella.- vamos a entrar.

-00-

Bien, creo que tendré que comprar la película en DVD, ya que no puse nada de atención, me dediqué a pensar, pensar y pensar. Además mis ojos –involuntariamente- se desviaban con sumisión hacia un chico de ojos rubíes. No me entiendo, yo quiero mucho a mi novio Jason, él es amable, bueno, parece querer a mis hijos, etc. Pero aún sigo volviendo al tema de Brick, es decir, ¿no lo dimos por terminado? No, obviamente, puesto que ambos tenemos esa extraña tensión, ¡por qué la vida es tan injusta conmigo!, pero debo preguntarme algo, ¿Qué siento por Brick? Es claro que es mi amigo y que desde que me ha protegido y ayudado siento un cariño muy grande, pero ¿lo amo? No…

-¡Bien, vamos a caminar!- dijo Burbuja muy entusiasmada.

Llegamos a un parque lejano a nuestros hogares, era muy bonito, con grandes áreas verdes, árboles frondosos, flores de todos los tipos y colores, los niños jugaban felices, las madres conversaban, los adolescentes reían y los amantes pasaban un rato agradable. Los chicos decidieron jugar con una pelota que un niñito les emprestó, parecían niños pequeños, jugando infantilmente sin preocupaciones. Eso me hace sentir tan vieja, demasiado madura, casi prisionera de mi amorío temprano.

-Bombón.- escuché su voz a mi lado, estaba sentado junto a mí en esa vieja banca.

-¿Qué sucede?- mi mirada se mantenía en los juegos de los demás.

Hubo un largo tiempo de silencio, mis ojos se mantenía fijo al frente, pero mi mirada no se fijaba en ningún punto fijo, sólo estaba mirando el aire, la nada, el vacío. Mi respiración era débil, mi ritmo cardiaco era un sinfín de fuertes palpitaciones, una gota de sudor frío cayó por mi sien.

-Necesito que me respondas algo.- su voz parecía arrastrar un dolor, un pesar e incomodidad.- ¿Qué sientes por mí?

Mi corazón se detuvo, esa pregunta había estado presente en mi mente, la había respondido, pero…

-¡Ah!- chillé de repente sorprendida y llevándome las manos al vientre.

-¿Qué sucede?- se acercó precipitado y con preocupación en su mirar.- ¿te duele algo?

-¡Pateó!- una sonrisa cruzó mi sorprendido rostro.- sentí una patadita, alguno de mis niños está algo activo.- reí con soltura llamando la atención de los demás, quienes corrieron a mí.

Burbuja sonrió y sus ojos se humedecieron al sentir esas pequeñas patitas golpear contra mi vientre, Bellota dio una sonrisa de medio lado y dijo que los pequeños serían fuertes, Boomer, algo nervioso, rozó mi vientre y sonrió con ternura y Butch estaba emocionado y emitió comentarios de verdadera excitación, era tan infantil.

-¿No quieres sentir sus piececitos? – me giré hacia Brick con una sonrisa.

-No debería.- sus ojos se dirigieron a un punto muerto, pero luego se concentraron en mi vientre.- ¿puedo?

Asentí con la cabeza y la mano de Brick se acercó temerosa, sus dedos rozaron mi vientre y mi cuerpo recibió una fuerte descarga eléctrica, me sentí a gusto. De pronto, una dolorosa patada doble se sintió en mi vientre, emití un quejido y Brick abrió sus ojos con asombro, subió su mirar y su boca se entreabrió sin emitir ningún sonido; se veía tan lindo, tan inocente, como un niño pequeño.

-Vaya, parece que las patadas de uno despertó al otro.- dije con un poco de dificultad, esa patada dolió.

-¡Vaya, Brick, los pequeños parecen quererte!- Burbuja chilló emocionada y nos miró con sus típicas sonrisas dulces.

No sospecha cuanto se adentraron esas palabras en mi subconsciente, mis bebés y Brick, los tres juntos en una casa, jugando. ¿Formar una familia con Brick? Sólo en sátiras y comedias.

-Claro, que me quieren.- mis ojos sorprendidos se dirigieron a él.- me quieren patear el trasero con esas piernitas tan fuertes.

Todos rieron ante la ocurrencia de Brick, pero ¿por qué sólo yo sabía que él decía eso con dolor?

-Andando, vamos a tomar unos helados allí al frente.- dijo Butch.- me dio un calor asqueroso al jugar.

Caminamos hasta aquel lugar, donde elegimos una mesa y nos dedicamos a ver los sabores antes de ordenar. Brick dijo que iría al baño y volvía, Bellota y Butch hablaban y discutían como niños y los rubios y yo discutíamos los sabores. Sentí como mis pequeños presionaron demasiado mis órganos y unas ganas locas de ir al baño me invadieron.

-Ya vengo, iré al baño.- me paré y me excusé con mi hermana rubia y su contraparte.- estos dos siempre causando problemas.

-00-

¡Que bueno era ir al baño! Me lavé las manos y me mojé un poco la cara para despejarme, el baño estaba vacío, al ser una hora en que la tienda no estaba muy concurrida. Me arreglé el moño rojo que sostenía mi largo cabello y me sequé las manos con las típicas toallas de papel de los baños púbicos. Pero, al salir sentí como alguien entraba muy apurado y me tomaba algo brusco, pero sin llegar a lastimarme y me obligaba a entrar a un sanitario. Muy asustada ante esa acción tan rápida mis ojos empezaron a brillar de color rojo listos para disparar rayos. Pero, allí frente a frente me encontré con esos ojos carmesí.

-¡Brick!- emití un chillido, pero él me tapó la boca con su mano derecha.

-Ahora sin interrupciones.- su voz era baja y peligrosa.

-¿De qué hablas?- dije con voz algo alta y enojada.

Se escucharon unos pasos afuera del cubo del sanitario así que ambos nos quedamos muy callados, Brick subió sus ojos hasta quedar frente a los míos y en ellos se veía una gran determinación.

-¿Qué quieres hablar en este esplendoroso lugar?- dije con ironía y hastío.

-La pregunta que te hice.- su voz seguía igual de fuerte.

Me quedé en silencio, en esa incómoda posición, entre la pared y la puerta con los brazos de Brick cerrándome el paso y su aliento en mi cuello.

-No sé qué quieres de mí.- mis ojos seguían fijos en los suyos, pero daría todo por alejar sus frívolos ojos.

-Que me respondas.- se acercó.- ¿me quieres como yo a ti?

-No.- no sé de donde saqué fuerzas para decir eso, pero me hacía sentir miserable.- sólo eres mi amigo.

Él no dijo nada, sólo sonrió de lado con un aire sarcástico, luego se acercó y me abrazó sin lastimar mi vientre, se acercó a mi cuello y suspiró, su rostro subió hasta que sus labios rozaron mi lóbulo izquierdo de mi oreja.

-Que mal amigo soy.- susurró con voz casi sensual, arrastrando cada letra.

Su mano tomó mi rostro y me besó con fiereza, me tomó por sorpresa y mis ojos casi saltan de sus cuencas, intenté apartarlo de mí, pero mis fuerzas fallaron ¿o sólo era una excusa? Sólo sentí como aún me abrazaba y me besaba, pateó la puerta del sanitario y salimos al baño hasta que mi espalda topó con la puerta de salida. Su mano derecha acariciaba mi espalda con impaciencia, su mano izquierda estaba enredada con mis cabellos anaranjados, por otro lado mis manos viajaron hasta su gorra, arrancándola y empecé a jugar con sus cabellos rebeldes. Se separaron nuestras bocas sólo para emitir suspiros y volver a retomar aquel juego pasional e irracional, sentí calor, pasión, ganas de seguir así por largo tiempo, sólo quería perderme en ese mar de besos y caricias. De la nada, mi celular en mi bolsillo empezó a sonar fuertemente emitiendo mi canción favorita, ambos nos separamos y quedamos en blanco. Respirábamos agitados, Brick tenía el cabello todo enredado, su sudadera negra estaba abierta y su polera estaba corrida, yo, por otro lado estaba con mi coleta deshecha, los tirantes de mi vestido se habían caído y éste estaba algo arrugado. Llevé mi mano hasta ese aparato infernal, vi como en la pantalla rezaba el nombre "Burbuja", contesté.

-¿Qué sucede?- dije con un hilo de voz, con el aire casi nulo.

_-¡Por qué demoras tanto! _– la escuché gritar y a Bellota callarla.

-Me sentía un poco mal y me senté a calmarme, descuida estoy bien.- la calmé con voz dulce y maternal.

_-Okey, ven, te pedí tu helado favorito, ¡ah! Y ve si Brick está por allí_.- la línea se cortó.

Brick caminó hasta dar con su gorra y tomarla con cuidado, sacudirla y colocarla sobre sus enredados cabellos, se acomodó la ropa y caminó hasta llegar a mí sin mirarme, su gorra ensombrecía su cara.

-Permiso.- dijo con voz nula.

-No.- le dije con voz apretada.- mira, esto que pasó fue un gran error y no debe ocurrir de nuevo. Yo estoy bien con Jason y no quiero hacerle lo que Ron me hizo a mí. Por favor, sé mi amigo y nada más.

Mi cuerpo se congeló y mi corazón se detuvo al ver la mirada que Brick me dio, su cara se transformó de un sujeto confundido, apasionado y dolido a un hombre de mirar duro, lleno de odio y furia. Sumergió sus manos entre sus bolsillos, caminó con pasos firmes y atravesó la puerta con una postura erguida, orgullosa y me dio una última mirada de rencor.

-Maldigo el día en que fuimos a la playa.- su voz era rabiosa y ronca.

-00-

La cama se sentía fría, la habitación estaba más oscura que nunca y mis almohadas estaban húmedas. Llevé mi mano hasta mi flequillo y lo saqué de mis ojos, suspiré y me levanté de mi lecho, caminé hasta la ventana y miré hacia la calle, allí un auto color azul marino estaba estacionado, el auto de mi novio, venía por mí. Pero, no quería su compañía, no por que no lo quisiera sino porque el simple hecho de mirarle a la cara me daba vergüenza, hice lo mismo que Ronald, me siento sucia y vil. ¿Pero, por qué no me arrepiento de ese momento? Lo repito cada vez en mi cabeza, repaso lo detalles, recuerdo las sensaciones.

-Qué está mal conmigo.- agaché la cabeza.

-¡Bombón, Jason está aquí!- Bellota me gritó para bajar, sin embargo mis pies estaban clavados a mi piso.

Debo ponerle fina esto, seré firme con Brick y le diré con esa voz llena de confianza y autoridad que tenía antes, esta vez actuaré como la líder de las PPG que aún era.

-¡Lo siento, Brick, pero debo actuar como tú esta vez!- me dije a mi misma con gran confianza.

-¡Bombón, o bajas o te traigo a patadas!- gritaba furiosa mi hermana morena.

-¡Que ya voy!- tomé mi bolso y me peiné un poco, revisé mi aspecto en el espejo y bajé.

* * *

**Bien, no hay palabras que expresen mis disculpas al demorar tanto, pero al fin soy libre de la horrorosa escuela y promteo actualizar más pronto. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y recompense un poco mi retraso. BYE, cuídense mucho, lectores míos.**


	13. Maldito trato

**Disclaimers: No soy dueña de PPG, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

"**I NEED YOU"**

**Capítulo 13: Maldito trato**

La escuela parecía olvidarme poco a poco, las miradas ya no se fijan en mi vientre claramente abultado, de nuevo sus pupilas se mantenían en las mías. Últimamente todo va tan tranquilo que casi da miedo, mis hermanas y yo hemos estado pendientes de nuestros estudios, tanto así que incluso Bellota y Butch no se han visto ni han salido a pasear, Burbuja no ha ido a entrenar como debe con las porristas ni con el grupo de ballet, espero terminar ya con estos exámenes tan devastadores. Caminaba por el corredor con la vista fija en mis libros que reposaba entre mis brazos, estaba tan ensimismada que no me di cuenta cuando choqué con alguien y mis libros salieron volando.

-¡Disculpa! No me di cuenta, que torpe soy.- me agaché a recoger mis libros, ni siquiera miré a la persona.

Al recoger el último libro caí en cuenta de que esa persona no se había movido de enfrente y que no había dicho ni una palabra, elevé mi mirada y desde lo alto me miraba ese chico con esos profundos ojos carmesí. Como si fuese impulsada por un resorte me paré y caminé muy rápido alejándome de él, sintiéndome avergonzada y cohibida por su presencia silenciosa. Doblé por un corredor y me quedé estúpidamente escondida con la mirada fija en mis libros, con mi corazón agitado y mi respiración entre cortada.

-Vaya, se puede cortar la tensión con una hoja de papel.- una voz burlesca y cantarina llamó mi atención.

Princesa estaba parada con las manos en las caderas en una pose de superioridad acompañada por esa gran sonrisa triunfadora. Arrugué mi frente y me calmé para luego caminar rodeándola y seguir con mi ruta a la biblioteca.

Llevaba unos minutos caminando, faltaba poco para llegar a mi lugar de estudio, pero desde hace rato oía esos pasos detrás de mí, traté de ignorarlos lo más posible hasta llegar a mi sitio. Me senté en una de las mesas más apartadas de la biblioteca y me quedé allí sentada y acompañada de mis múltiples libros.

-¿Me vas a decir por qué me sigues como un sabueso?- pregunté a la rata mientras leía mi libro de biología.

-Esto es un país libre, amiga, puedo ir donde se me plazca.- rió Princesa sentándose frente a mí.

-No si eso implica acoso, Princesa.- seguí con mi lectura, no quería desviar m atención de mis estudios sólo por esta criatura del infierno.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos aproximadamente desde que Princesa se instaló frente a mí, sólo estaba allí con su barbilla reposando sobre sus manos entre cruzadas con unos ojos destellantes de un típico niño que piensa "sé algo que tú no" y con una sonrisa maligna que parecía intentar disimular. ¡Que fastidio era soportar su pecosa cara frente a mí! Si sigue así la golpearé con el libro.

-Dímelo.- bajé el libro y froté mi sien derecha con exasperación.

-¿Perdón?- fingió no entender mi pregunta.- sólo estoy aquí sentada.

-No me hagas perder los estribos.- mi ceja hizo un leve tiritón de enojo contenido y mis ojos permanecían duros en su patética sonrisa falsa.

-Bombón, eres tan paranoica, desde que te preñaste crees que todo gira a tu alrededor.-elevó las manos y giró la cabeza negando y fingiendo desinterés y exasperación a la vez.

-No lo repetiré.- mis uñas rasgaron la mesa dejando marcas, estaba perdiendo el control.

Princesa se levantó de su asiento y caminó alrededor de la mesa con actitud pensativa e inocente, de un momento a otro se posesionó detrás de mí y plantó su pierna en la mesa y en una pose amenazadora se acercó a mi oído.

-Blossy, está mal engañar a tu novio en el baño de una heladería.- su voz taladró mi cabeza.

Mi mano derecha se posó sobre la parte trasera de su cabeza y la azoté contra la mesa emitiendo un sonido sordo y haciendo que Princesa gimiera de dolor, mis uñas algo crecidas se enterraron en el cuero capilar de la pelirroja y la mesa seguía crujiendo bajo el peso de la criminal juvenil.

-¡Qué dices!- rugí con una voz que no creí fuera mía.- ¡anda habla ahora!

-Sólo… digo lo que vi.- decía con dificultad.- estaba en el baño y los vi, tú y Brick revolcándose como animales.

Mi mano tiritó sobre su cabeza, mi respiración se entrecortó y mi corazón parecía latir tan rápido que se saldría de mi pecho. Apreté los dientes haciéndolos rechinar, presioné su cabeza contra la madera que crujió de modo de advertencia, se rompería pronto.

-¡Qué quieres!- rugí infringiéndole aún más presión en su cabeza con mis uñas.

-Ah, eres una bruta.- se quejó casi sin aire.- si me sueltas te diré, pequeña ramera.

Mi mano dejó caer todo mi peso sobre su insípida cabeza vacía haciendo que la mesa se rompiera bajo el cuerpo de la pecosa, cayó de golpe contra el suelo emitiendo un penoso quejido de dolor, el sonido de sus manos al chocar con el piso se escucharon por todos lados. Se quedó un rato allí, respirando con dificultad y con la sangre corriendo por su cabeza y frente. Sentimos como unos pasos apresurados se acercaban a aquel recóndito lugar. Princesa se paró con dificultad y me miró con sus ojos serios y enfadados, la sangre corría quedamente por su rostro.

-Vámonos, no quiero sermones.- sacó de su bolsillo unos cuantos dólares y los dejó sobre la mesa destrozada.

-00-

El viento de la azotea del colegio hacia que mis largos cabellos se arremolinaran alrededor de mi rostro, impidiendo que viese a Princesa, que era algo bueno considerando que me da asco.

-Lo diré simple, cariño, yo sé algo que nadie más sabe.- caminó alrededor mío.- sé que la no tan perfecta Bombón Utonio, además de estar embarazada de mi actual pareja tiene un novio nuevo, un chico amable que según sé se llama Jason, el cual tiene los inmensos cuernos ya que la dulce líder de las PPG tiene un amorío con el gruñón líder de los RRB, Brick.

-No mentiré, me besé con Brick, pero no mantengo ningún tipo de relación amorosa con él.- mis bebés no deberían pasar por todo este estrés.

-Bien, pero el simple hecho de que hayas hecho ese pequeño acto de "fraternización con el enemigo" es suficiente para desgarrar tu relación.- sus ojos se agudizaron de tal manera que parecían ser feroces de verdad.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- me crucé de brazos y suspiré con pesadez.- no me dirías esto sin querer algo a cambio.

-Tienes razón, sí quiero algo a cambio.- Princesa colocó sus manos en su cadera con su típica pose triunfadora.- necesito que me ayudes en la escuela, harás todos los exámenes que tengamos juntas, mis tareas, reportes, todo lo relacionado con asuntos escolares.- me apuntó con el dedo.- ¡y quiero que me conviertas en la líder de las chicas súper poderosas!

-¡Qué!- separé mis brazos y los alcé ofuscada.- ¡Ni de broma, tú no tienes las capacidades!

-Muy bien, Blossy, es tú decisión.- actuó como desinteresada.- me haces la líder de las PPG o voy y le cuento a tu novio.

-¡Desgraciada! De todas maneras, ¿Crees que Jason te creerá a ti por sobre mí?- le sonreí con superioridad.

-No, claro que no.- agachó un poco la cabeza.- pero, creo que le creerá a esto, ¿Qué crees, tú? - alzó su celular.

En la pantalla de aquel aparato se mostraba una fotografía en que Brick me tiene acorralada contra la puerta del baño. Mi rostro se ruborizó por completo e intenté arrebatarle el infernal aparato a la chica, pero ésta me esquivó, no haría más esfuerzos por el bien de mis bebés.

-¿Y bien?- me miró con ojos superiores y con una sonrisa torcida estiró su mano hacia mí.

-Trato hecho, Princesa Morebuck.- estreché su mano hasta hacerla sonar.

-Buena decisión.- se sobó la mano.- vaya, se te pegó lo salvaje del RRB rojo.

-Cállate.- el viento agitó mis cabellos y se llevó unas pequeñas lágrimas que salieron de mis ojos.

-00-

Las escaleras parecían interminables, el peso de mis niños parecía que trituraban mis tobillos así que me senté a descansar y para pensar. Mis hermanas estarán muy enfadadas al saber que tendrán a Princesa como nueva líder, pero no les puedo decir la razón, no quiero que sepan que su hermana mayor es una embarazada infiel. Suspiré y enterré mi rostro entre mis rodillas acunadas en mis brazos, no podía dejar de pensar en el rumbo que mi vida tomó, cuando era niña y defendía la ciudad sólo pensaba en la justicia y moralidad, en que sería una gran estudiosa y un gran ejemplo para todos, incluso yo misma me consideraba perfecta. Apreté mis rodillas con mis largas uñas haciendo que éstas sangrar y que un gemido quedo de dolor abandonara mi boca junto con dos pequeñas gotas cristalinas que caían de mis largas pestañas.

-No seas tonta, te estás lastimando intencionalmente, ¿eso le enseñarás a tus hijos?- él estaba al final de las escaleras con sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Déjame en paz.- susurré cansada, no tenía ánimos de enfrentar al pelirrojo.

-Muy bien.- se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino con paso lento y tedioso.

-¡Espera!- ese grito salió impetuoso de mi garganta y fue algo estúpido.- no, olvídalo.

Él se quedó mirándome con esos ojos rojos que, debo admitir, me encanta admirar. Mis mejillas se sonrosaron y desvié la mirada, sentí que él subía las escaleras y se sentaba junto a mí, en silencio, su lengua nativa al parecer.

-Llora.- su voz fue ruda, pero tan aterciopelada a la vez.

Las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer mis mejillas en cuanto Brick terminó aquella frase, enterré mi rostro en su sudadera roja y apreté con impotencia su ropa, mientras él acariciaba mi cabeza y susurraba palabras de consuelo.

-Idiota, te detesto.- susurré entre sollozos ahogados.

-Eso no es nuevo, pero ¿por qué esta vez?- su voz era relajada y distante.

-Porque me haces tan difícil odiarte.- susurré con un aliento entre cortado.

-Eso está bien.- rió quedamente.- pero, recuerda que debes ser fuerte y odiarme con todas tus fuerzas. Sólo así tú serás feliz con tu novio y tus bebés.

-¿Tú no serás feliz?- le pregunté con voz cansada.

-"Seré feliz mientras tú seas feliz"- dijo con sorna.- esa es la típica frase cursi, pero yo no soy hipócrita y debo decir que sería más feliz si te tuviera sólo para mí y que seré miserable al verte con él. Pero, por favor, ódiame con todo tu ser, Bombón, te lo pido como amigo.

El silencio se formó entre nosotros, luego él se separo de mí y arrancó pedazos de la camisa que llevaba debajo de la sudadera y las ató en mis heridas de mis rodillas, me acarició la cabeza y casi pude ver una imperceptible sonrisa suya al decir "adiós" se perdió en el pasillo y no le vi más.

* * *

**¡Hola!, he aquí con un nuevo capítulo de "I NEED YOU", siento haberme tardado, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ya que las cosas no serán más fáciles para la líder de las PPG**. **Gracias por leer mi historia, les aprecio por eso, BYE, cuídense mucho.**


	14. ¿Te parece una buena líder?

**Disclaimers: No soy dueña de PPG, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

"**I NEED YOU"**

**Capítulo 14: ¿Te parece una buena líder?**

El olor a las frutas de aquel lugar llenaba mis pulmones de su agradable fragancia, pocas veces tenía un momento para mí sola, ya que mi familia y Jason siempre estaban sobre mí por estar con 6 meses de embarazo. El jugo de frutas caía por mi garganta de manera refrescante, la tienda de jugos naturales estaba bastante vacía así que sólo estaba yo y mis pensamientos, y mi jugo claro. Hace ya una semana que Princesa se unió a las Powerpuff Girls como la nueva líder, recuerdo aquel día, fue fatal.

_Flashback _

_Estaba sentada en el sofá de mi casa, había comido dos fuentes llenas de cerezas, la ansiedad se estaba apoderando de mi cuerpo, dentro de unos minutos vendría Princesa a nuestra casa a presentarse oficialmente como la nueva mandamás del grupo tricolor. No sabía como empezar a decir las cosas, cual sería la mejor excusa que les podría dar._

_-Hey, Bombón, pareces algo preocupada, ¿está todo bien?- me sobresalté al escuchar la suave voz de mi hermana rubia._

_-No estoy bien, es sólo que debo decirles algo muy importante.- entrecerré mis ojos con aire de culpa y evité contacto con mi hermana._

_-¿Es algo grave? Tus ojos parecen decir que sí.- Burbuja caminó hasta sentarse a mi lado en el sofá.- dime lo que quieras, estoy para ayudarte._

_-Bueno, esto tiene que ver más con ustedes que conmigo.- inspiré de manera exagerada y la miré con ojos de cachorrito bajo la lluvia.- ¡Princesa será la nueva líder de las PPG!- lo dije muy rápido._

_Burbuja se quedó callada, sus ojos permanecían abiertos de manera natural y su boca se curvaba ligeramente en una mueca de seriedad, pero luego de unos segundos sus orbes de color cielo se abrieron pasmada y su boca sonrosada por el labial se abrió dejando ver sus perlas blancas. Su cara era la representación del horror y la incredulidad._

_-¡Qué!- gritó y se paró al mismo tiempo.- ¡Estás loca o es que tus hijos se te fueron al cerebro! ¡Cómo es que dejaste que esa mujerzuela amante de tu ex y padre de tus hijos sea nuestra líder! ¡Me niego rotundamente! ¡Ya verás cuando lo sepa Bellota, te descuartizará! ¡En qué estabas pensando, Bombón Utonio!- esa última oración la gritó casi sin aire, puesto que anteriormente había gastado gran parte de sus fuerzas. Sería suerte si no quedaba afónica por ello. _

_-Bueno, verás, querida hermanita.- una ligera vena de enojo saltaba en mi sien.- primero: no, no estoy loca, segundo: aún conservo a mis hijos en mi vientre, tercero: Ron no es ni será el padre de mis bebés y cuarto: no creo que Bellota me descuartice, no creo que sea tan inmadura._

_-¿Quién es inmadura?- Bellota pareció en las escaleras con cara algo somnolienta aún vistiendo su piyama._

_-¡Adivina qué es lo que hizo nuestra amada hermana!- gritó Burbuja de manera indignada._

_-¿Se embarazó? ¡Ah, no! Eso ya lo hizo.- dijo con sorna y riendo como siempre._

_-Que graciosa eres para estar recién levantada.- la vena de mi sien parecía más peligrosa y mis puños ya estaban cerrados._

_-¡Bellota, esto es serio!- Burbuja le gritó aún sin voz, pero aún más chillona.- ¡Bombón dice que PRIN-CE-SA será nuestra nueva líder!_

_Bellota se quedó callada, sus ojos estaba aún adormilados y su boca tenía una mueca de fastidio ante los gritos de Burbuja. Bajó el último escalón y se rascó la cabeza peinando un poco sus enredados cabellos negros, caminó hasta acercarse al sofá y suspiró muy cansada y cerrando sus párpados._

_-¡Qué es lo que hiciste! ¡Te voy a descuartizar, pelirroja malvada!- sus ojos verdes se encendieron de una furia casi animal que hizo que me dieran escalofríos.- ¡No te salvarás sólo por tener bebés en tus tripas!- se acercó a mi con sus manos en postura de querer estrangularme._

_-¡Te dije que se molestaría!- chilló Burbuja enojada._

_-¡Anda, ayúdame, Burbuja!- Bellota bramó enojadísima.- ¡Sujétala y yo la asesinaré, conozco un lugar cerca del muelle donde dejar sus restos!_

_-¡Ah, aléjense de mí, psicópatas!- chillé asustada al sentir cómo Burbuja me sujetaba de las axilas y Bellota se acercaba con una mirada demente. De pronto, el timbre resonó en la casa._

_-¡Yo abriré, chicas, sigan jugando!- el Profesor apareció desde su laboratorio y caminó muy feliz ignorando la escena de un eventual crimen._

_El Profesor abrió la puerta y emitió algo así como un pequeño alarido de sorpresa y dejó entrar a la causante de mi próximo deceso. Princesa caminó con paso de bailarina, con sus manos siempre en la cintura mostrando una postura engreída, junto con ello su rostro era adornado por una enorme sonrisa. _

_-Hola, nuevas súbditas, espero que estén preparadas para una líder un poco más exigente.- su voz chillona y cantarina taladró mis oídos. _

_-Vaya, estoy en un enorme dilema.- dijo Bellota con voz calmada.- ¿A quién mato? ¿A la que hizo que esta mujerzuela entrara al equipo o a la mujerzuela quien dudo que lo haya hecho sólo por cosas de la vida?_

_-¡Vaya! Ustedes son unas salvajes, vamos cálmense, prometo ser buena.- elevó ambos brazos y en ambos mostró sus dedos en forma del símbolo de la paz._

_-Bombón, ¿qué está pasando?- preguntó el Profesor con cara de confundido._

_-Verán, estuve pensando que quizás proteger esta ciudad sea un trabajo de tres, he visto que Bellota y Burbuja han tenido dificultades y yo no podré ayudarlas en un buen tiempo, no deseo que mis únicas hermanas salgan lastimadas por mi culpa. Además, pensé, ¿quién sería la persona adecuada para sustituirme? Lamentablemente no encontré a ninguna, así que por descarte saqué a Princesa. _

_-¡Hey, no hables de mí cómo si fuese poca cosa!- Princesa exclamó ofendida._

_-Bombón, no debes preocuparte pro estupideces, estaremos bien.- Bellota suavizó su mirada y me sonrió de medio lado.- además, pudimos haberle pedido ayuda a los RRB._

_-Burbuja me dijo que una vez se lo insinuó a Boomer y que éste le dijo que ellos seguían siendo criminales menores.- la miré con actitud derrotada, en verdad me estaba cansando._

_-Eso es verdad, Boomer dijo y cito "No me gustaría ver todos los ojos de la ciudad sobre mí, diciendo que es correcto y que no sobre lo que hago. Prefiero ser un criminal y que ningún ojo se pose sobre mí por miedo a tener atención por ser falso"_

_-Ese tipo tiene sus momentos de reflexión.- suspiró Bellota cansada y sintiéndose impotente ante mi decisión.- okey, te apoyaré, Blossy, pero si ésta intenta algo estúpido la mataré y te echaré la culpa, ¿vale?_

_-Asumo las consecuencias.- cerré mis ojos y me senté, sentía mis tobillos como bloques de concreto._

_Fin Flashback_

Caminé tranquilamente por el parque frente al ayuntamiento, sin interés realmente, estoy tan cansada, cada vez siento más que mi espalda se partirá en tres partes por el peso de mis hijos. Que flojera, me sentaré en la banca a alimentar palomas con el pan dulce que me compré. De pronto, sentí una gran explosión cerca del gran banco central de Townsville, dirigí mi mirada para comprobar que efectivamente un robo se efectuaba en ese preciso instante. Cuatro hombres armados corrían hacia su auto con las manos llenas de sacos con dinero, qué idiotas, saben que las PPG vendrán y les patearán el trasero. Justamente, allí en el techo del auto estaba Bellota sentada con una actitud desafiante, con su típica sonrisa arrogante. Los hombres se asustaron y uno intentó escapar corriendo por la derecha donde se encontraba una multitud, pero Burbuja apareció de repente con sus brazos alzados y abiertos como para dar un abrazo. Un hombre muy corpulento sacó un arma gigante, pero fue mandada lejos antes de que tuviese oportunidad de disparar hacia Bellota, puesto que Princesa apareció y le dio con uno de sus láseres de los guantes dorados que adornaban sus manos. La batalla empezó, aunque terminó muy rápido, fue casi patético, pero debo admitir que esa puta loca de Princesa es buena en mi puesto.

-Que entretenido era patear traseros.- susurré al viento.

Luego, hubo una confusión extraña, algunos de los tipos salieron corriendo y armaron un caos entre la gente que por allí pasaba, ésta estaba asustada por las armas que los maleantes portaban. La masa de gente se estaba aumento y corriendo del lugar del asalto, llegando hasta el parque, donde un grupo de gente casi arrolla a un pequeño niño que allí jugaba, pero por suerte alcancé a protegerlo, elevándome por sobre la multitud y dejándolo en la banca donde yo me encontraba anteriormente. Me miró con ojillos llorosos y me dedicó una queda sonrisa, la cual yo devolví gustosa.

-¡Cuidado, señorita!- me gritó el pequeño con sus ojos asustados.

Hacia mí venía uno de los asaltantes y detrás venía Princesa intentando darle captura, el hombre al verle sonrió de manera macabra y saco un cuchillo listo para infringirme daño, cosa que sí podía lograr, ya que mis poderes eran bastantes bajos a estas alturas del embarazo. Cerré los ojos esperando que el arma blanca hiciera contacto con mi piel y dejara salir el torrente de sangre, pero ese filo jamás tocó mi carne, no sentí el ardor de la herida ni la calidez de la sangre. Sólo sentí como unas manitas se aferraban a mi blusa holgada y tiritaban levemente.

-¡Bombón, Bombón!- esa pequeña vocecita aclamaba mi nombre... ¡Podrá ser posible que hayan dañado al niño! ¡No! Abrí mis ojos de inmediato.- ¡Bombón, dañaron al chico de la gorra!

Me giré con mis ojos rosas muy abiertos, pero con mis brazos aún sosteniendo al pequeño castaño, y justo allí enfrente mío se hallaba el líder de los RRB con la cuchilla clavada en la parte trasera de su hombro derecho, la sangre salpicó toda su camisa color verde claro y el mango del arma. Brick estaba algo encorvado con la cabeza gacha y su flequillo ocultando sus orbes rubíes, el criminal estaba congelado por el miedo y Princesa-quién llegó tarde- lo miraba con ojos aterrorizados, debía ser por el aura de locura que lo envolvía.

-Tú, basura insignificante, te atreviste a intentar herir a Bombón, sabiendo que está embarazada.- elevó su rostro y se giró antes de que yo y el niño pudiésemos ver su rostro.- te voy a matar, maldito hijo de puta.- su voz fue un filo que cortó todo el ruido.

-¡No me mates, por favor!- el hombre estaba completamente aterrado, no se podía mover ni un poco.

-No sirve suplicar.- se arrancó el cuchillo y lo tiró lejos, salpicando sangre por doquier y se acercó al hombre con paso lento.

-¡Espera, Brick, yo soy la autoridad aquí!- Princesa se acercó y posó su mano sobre el hombro sano del RRB rojo.- ¡No mates a este hombre, idiota!

-Cállate.- y de un manotazo la mandó lejos.- tú debías atraparlo, debías proteger a los ciudadanos, si querías ser una PPG debiste pensar en que no sólo debes pelear, sino proteger también.

Brick tomó al hombre del cuello y lo alzó sin problemas, mientras éste suplicaba con el poco aire que poseía, mirando al pelirrojo con ojos aterrados y suplicantes.

-Basura patética.- y apretó más el frágil cuello del tipo.- No mereces nada.- y con su brazo maltrecho tomó el brazo derecho del hombre y de un solo tirón lo rompió, causando un estruendo y el grito de dolor del criminal.

-¡Brick, déjalo o disparo!- Princesa apareció con una pequeña arma entre sus dedos y le apuntaba con algo de miedo e inseguridad.

Brick la miró, ella se hallaba cerca de mí así que pude ver con claridad esa mirada de locura, sus ojos rojos estaban tan sombríos como los de un asesino listo para manchar sus manos con sangre. Sonrió de medio lado, dándole un aura de peligro, definitivamente él me estaba dando miedo. Princesa chilló quedamente y se hizo para atrás, tenía miedo, sus manos temblaban, claramente el hecho que temblase con un arma no le daba ni un poco de autoridad.

-Idiota.- dijo Brick con voz ruda y lanzó lejos al tipo haciendo que éste volviese a gritar con agonía.-Sería mejor que matase a la líder de mierda.

-¡Brick, no!- me acerqué a él y me abalancé sobre su brazo izquierdo.- ¡Deja de hacer idioteces, ya basta!

-¡Suéltame!- me gritó y no me miró sino que siguió caminando hacia la pelirroja de aspecto aterrorizado.- ¿No debías odiarme? Te estoy dando razones.

-¡Ya, detente, no quiero odiarte, no puedo!- mis lágrimas salieron sin que yo pudiese hacer algo.- ¡Te lo ruego!

-¡Dije que me dejes en paz!- y de un solo golpe me mandó al suelo.

Cuando caí sentí que mi cuerpo repentinamente carecía de fuerzas, me sentí mareada, pesada y mis ojos no enfocaban bien. Recosté mi cuerpo y me dediqué a ver el celo y sus nubes, no escuchaba el ruido a mi alrededor, vi como el niñito se me acercaba y me gritaba algo que no entendí, pequeñas lágrimas cayeron sobre mi mejilla, luego se acercó Princesa-creo- y me decía algo, estaba nerviosa al parecer. Quería dormir, no me sentía bien, lo último que vi fueron unos ojos rojos con ¿lágrimas?, ya estaba alucinando.

-_¡Bombón!_- esas voces, sí, eran las voces de mis hermanas.

_-Aún… así… no te odio.- _las palabras escaparon de mis labios o eso supongo y me sumergí en un mar negruzco, lejos de todo ruido y de toda luz. ¿Cómo odiar a alguien que amo tanto?

* * *

**Hola, a todos mis lectores, ¡lo siento! no he actualizado hace un montón de tiempo y sólo porque mi tonto hermano mayor usaba el computador todo el tiempo para la universidad, realmente lo siento, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Por cierto, les deseo a todos un gran año 2011 y que les vaya grandioso, muchas gracias por leer. Cuídense, BYE**


	15. En el hospital

**Disclaimers: No soy dueña de PPG, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro**

"**I NEED YOU"**

**Capítulo 15: En el hospital**

Ese olor, era tan familiar, era asqueroso, ese hedor que yo detestaba tanto era el inconfundible aroma a hospital, todo limpio y perfectamente esterilizado. Olía a enfermedad y sufrimiento. Abrí mis ojos con mucho pesar y lo primero que mi cansada vista enfocó fue esa pared blanca, pulcra sin siquiera una mancha de suciedad, en la pared se hallaba una televisión pequeña, negra y apagada. Bajé mi mirada hasta llevarla a mis pies, envueltos por esas sábanas blancas de hospital, pesadas y molestas, subí mi brazo, en él se hallaban inyectados diversos tubos intravenosos, no sé muy bien lo que sucedió, no recuerdo nada. A mi derecha estaba el Profesor sentado en una silla grande, estaba dormido y muy doblado intentado acomodarse a la incómoda posición. ¿Acaso ya había tenido a mis hijos? No, que improbable, no recuerdo bien que es lo que me llevó a estar postrada en esta cama horripilante. ¿No estaba yo sentada en una banca en el parque? ¿O fue un sueño inducido por los calmantes introducidos en mis venas?

-¿Bombón?- el Profesor había despertado, pero aún se veía y escuchaba somnoliento.- ¡Estás bien, gracias a Dios!- se acercó a mi cama y posó sus manos sobre el borde de la cama.

Quería preguntarle que sucedió, decirle que me sentía bien y que quitase esa expresión de angustia de su rostro, pero las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta y permanecieron allí. Inclusive mi rostro no cooperaba conmigo, intenté sonreír, pero sentía mi cara entumecida, creo que debía tener una expresión muerta, con razón me miraba con tal tristeza. Giré mi cara hasta que mis ojos dieron con el –también- pulcro techo blanco, entrecerré mis ojos y un ligero quejido abandonó mis labios e intenté hablar, moverme o siquiera fruncir el ceño, pero me era imposible, sentía mi cuerpo como toneladas de concreto y acero fundido.

-¡Blossy!- mis ojos se posaron sobre las nuevas personas que entraban a mi pieza nueva, eran mis hermanas menores.- ¡Que bien que has despertado!

-¡Hermana, dime quién te hizo esto para patearle el trasero!- Bellota se escuchaba muy molesta, más de lo habitual.- Princesa no dijo nada, sólo te trajo hasta aquí y luego nos llamó para desaparecer del mapa.

¿Princesa? ¿Estaba con ella cuando sea lo que sea sucedió? Rayos, quisiera poder recordar aunque sea un mínima imagen de lo que me pasó, pero mi cerebro está en blanco. ¡Ah! ¿Le habrá sucedido algo a mis bebés? Con sumo esfuerzo llevé mis dedos hasta mi abultado vientre, pero las palabras de nuevo se atropellaron en mi paladar y ninguna salió.

-Descuida, Blossy, nada les sucedió a tus bebitos.- Burbuja me sonrió y tomó mi mano y la acarició.- pero, casi sufres una pérdida. El doctor dijo que fue por el estrés acumulado durante todo este tiempo, mencionó que las adolescentes siempre están bajo presión y sus vidas son bastantes alocadas, por esa razón hay veces que las adolescentes embarazadas tienden a sufrir más complicaciones que una mujer normal, además tú tienes gemelos. Pero, ya estás bien, relájate unos días aquí en el hospital, te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos durante lo que reste de tu embarazo.

¿Pérdida? Yo… iba a perder a mis hijos, pero ¿por qué esto está pasando? ¡No quiero perderlos! Estoy harta de todo lo que tengo que hacer; pensar en la seguridad de la ciudad, encontrar a la nueva líder, el chantaje, la escuela con los exámenes y las tareas extras de Princesa, cuidar de no comer mucho, no correr o realizar actividades físicas peligrosas, estar bajo la mira de la ciudad entera, cuidar mi relación con Jason, no preocupar demás a mi familia, mi situación con Brick… Brick. ¡Brick!

-¿Hija, estás bien?- su voz era preocupada.- estás muy pálida y pareces nerviosa.

Cerré mis ojos, no quiero lidiar con nadie, sólo quiero estar sola, ¡sola! Estoy harta del mundo, estoy harta de todo, quiero que estos últimos meses pasen volando y tener a mis hijos, pero, la vida luego de eso será aún más dura, tendré el triple de responsabilidades, la ciudad vigilará cada uno de mis pasos, me juzgarán como mamá y podrían quitarme a mis hijos si no cumplo con sus expectativas, mis niños serán constantemente acosados por todos, por la prensa, quizás Ron quiera arrebatármelos, Jason podría aburrirse del acoso mediático y abandonarnos. Ya no podré ser una adolescente, tendré que esforzarme para estudiar y conseguir un trabajo a la vez, mantenerme sobre mis piernas con mis hijos en la espalda; viviré sola después, bajo mi propia responsabilidad con mis propios medios así no podré darles a mis hijos una vida normal y cómoda, ¡he condenado a mis hijos a una vida de acoso y exigencia! Mis errores de adolescente caprichosa, tonta e ilusa me seguirán siempre, siempre tendré la cruz sobre mis sangrantes hombros, mis pies estarán casposos y adoloridos por caminar sobre el camino empedrado de la vida dura y mis brazos cansados al tener que llevar a mis hijos sin que sus delicados pies toquen ese suelo sucio y cruento. Si el peso de mi cruz es demasiado caeré y mis hijos conmigo, llorarán mucho y se harán heridas profundas y yo estaré botada en el camino, bajo esa gran cruz de metal, desangrándome dejando a mi carne de mi carne sufriendo por mis propios errores. ¡Ah! Todo se ha ido a negro… no siento nada.

-00-

Mis párpados parecen más pesados ahora, mi vista está más nublada, pero al parecer mi cuerpo no parece tan pesado y difícil de mover. Siento una presencia junto a mi cama, al girar mi cabeza veo el cuerpo delgado de mi novio sentado en esa silla, sus cabellos marrones caen sobre sus ojos cerrados y su respiración escapa apacible de entre sus labios. De a poco, quizás al sentirse observado, abre sus ojos pardos y me mira con expresión cansada para luego sobre saltarse y acercarse hasta mí.

-¿Bombón?- su voz era baja, un susurro amable.- ¿Estás bien? Vine en cuanto pude, me dijeron que te desmayaste.

Alcé mi mano y toqué esos cabellos que caían sobre su frente y los aparté, le sonreí y dirigí mi mano hasta rozar su mejilla ¿Qué te he hecho? Soy una persona terrible, cuántas veces maldije a Ronald por correr a los brazos de otra mujer, cuántas veces dije vulgaridades e insultos de todo tipo hacia la gente que era infiel, cuántas veces dije que yo jamás sería infiel a mi pareja, me enojaba y refunfuñaba, cuántas lágrimas derramé al enterarme de que era una "cornuda". Ahora yo soy la infiel, la malvada que se tiró a los brazos de otro hombre, sucumbí ante la pasión que emana ese criminal de ojos carmesí, teniendo mi caballero que emana amor de sus ojos pardos. Mi mejilla se siente húmeda, pero sigo sonriendo con todo el cariño posible. Jason se altera, me pregunta qué es lo que me sucede, pero yo sólo le sonrío con todo mi amor, le quiero, pero no le amo lo suficiente. Llevo mi mano derecha hasta mis labios, le doy un beso a mis dedos y luego los poso sobre los entreabiertos labios de Jason. Él abre sus ojos sorprendido, pero se acerca hasta mí y me besa con cuidado, casi con miedo y precaución, no puedo evitar derramar una cuantas lágrimas más, cuando él se separó me miró con ojos húmedos y una sonrisa pequeña dulce.

-Es de noche, pero me quedaré aquí contigo, ¿está bien?- acarició mi cabello con una mano delicada.- te quiero, ¿lo sabes?

Le sonreí, pero por dentro estaba muriendo, cada gesto amable, cada palabra de amor era un balazo directo en mi pecho, destrozando mi corazón.

-Iré a buscar algo a la casa de mi tía que queda aquí en la ciudad.- tomó su chaqueta.- no me tardaré mucho, ya vengo, dulzura.- me sonrió por última vez antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Suspiré muy profundo, usé todas mis fuerzas para poder sentarme en la cama, pues mi espalda ya tenía llagas por estar tanto tiempo recostada. Toqué mi cabello, larguísimo como siempre, pero muy enmarañado, quizás debería cortarlo, puesto que llega hasta donde la espalda pierde su nombre y desamarrado sobrepasa mi trasero. Creo que pensar trivialidades despeja mi mente y me aleja el estrés de mí. Paso mis dedos por entre mi flequillo anaranjado y lo desordeno, estos cabellos que en ese momento fueron acariciados por ese individuo de existencia oscura, ¡por qué me pongo a pensar en esto! Por qué mi mente es atraída a ese fugaz momento, en que ambos nos sucumbimos a una danza tonta e irracional, ese momento en que mis labios buscaron los de él, en que mis manos se aferraron a su cabello de llamas, en ese momento en que mis ojos sólo querían ver esos rubíes. ¡Debería darme vergüenza! ¡Odio que me tenga enredada en su red! La puerta chilla, será una enfermera o quizás Jason, pero ¿tan pronto ha regresado?

-Bombón.- esa voz gruesa, ruda y directa.- ¿Crees que puedas verme a la cara? ¿O tendré que irme?

Mis ojos estaban fijos en la ventana de mi izquierda, las estrellas titilaban tímidas y quizás tan aterrorizadas como yo, aunque no recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió siento miedo ente la presencia de ese RRB rojo. Temblé como niña asustada y estrujé las sábanas bajo mis dedos.

-Supongo que no quieres verme ahora.- su voz sonó derrotada, arrepentida.- nos veremos.

-Brick.- la primera palabra en horas y tenía que ser su nombre. Patética.

Se volteó a verme, sus ojos rojos estaban opacos, su cristalino parecía inyectado por venas rojas, parecía que hubiese llorado mucho. Incluso su ropa reflejaba tristeza y dejación, su sudadera negra holgada con las mangas más largas que sus brazos, usaba pantalones grises de ejercicio, anchos y descuidados, sus zapatillas más sucias y desteñidas. Realmente parecía un muchacho descuidado, libre para robar sólo para comer.

Le hice una seña para que se acercara a mi cama, él dudoso, caminó a paso lentísimo, mi corazón golpeteó fuerte contra mi pecho e inclusive sentí mis mejillas arder. Se sentó en la silla, pero yo le quería más cerca-a pesar de que estaba terrada y nerviosa- golpeteé mi cama con suavidad. Él me miró extrañado y se acercó, cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca lo jalé de su manga y lo obligué a sentarse en mi cama blanca.

-Perdóname, por favor.- tomó mi mano entre las suyas y se agachó tocando con su frente mi mano. Temblaba mucho.- ¡Perdón!

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- susurré quedamente y con dificultad.

-¿No lo recuerdas?- seguía con su cuerpo encorvado y su rostro cubierto.- ¡Yo te lastimé y terminaste aquí!

Al elevar su rostro mi corazón se contrajo con dolor, Brick, el líder rudo y frío de los RRB estaba allí, encorvado, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y me miraban con sumo dolor.

-¿Tú… me lastimaste?- susurré algo confundida.

¡Ya lo recuerdo! Fue cuando ese criminal intentó atacarme, Brick perdió el control y luego lo intenté detener, pero él se enojó y me empujó lejos. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y mis manos temblaron, me solté de su agarre como si su contacto quemara.

-¡Tú casi haces que me diera un aborto!- le grité enojada, asustada, histérica.- ¡Cómo te atreves, idiota! – lo abofeteé dándole vuelta la cara.

-Merezco tu odio.- su flequillo ocultó sus ojos rojos, naturales y por el llanto.- sólo lo peor.

-¡Por qué me hiciste esto!- mi pecho se oprimió y mis palabras se ahogaron en llantos.- ¡Por qué!

-¡Perdí el control sobre mis acciones!- gritó aún escondiendo sus ojos.- ¡Con mayor razón debes odiarme! ¡No te merezco! ¡Jason es mejor que yo! ¡Ódiame!

Alcancé su rostro y lo obligué a mirarme, sus ojos estaban oscuros, perdidos en su culpa, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro hasta tocar mis manos. Acerqué mi frente a la suya, cerré mis ojos y inspiré mucho aire.

-Eres un grandísimo imbécil.- aún no quería ver su rostro.- te odio…

-Gracias.- su voz cobró fuerza, era como si desease ser odiado por mí.

-Déjame terminar.- le susurré con fuerza y autoridad.- te odio, por hacerme amarte de esta manera.- abrí mis orbes rosadas para ver su expresión de sorpresa.- pero, tú y yo no podemos estar juntos. Yo necesito más que pasión y amor de un delincuente, mis hijos necesitan más que eso. Lo siento.

Me acerqué y lo besé con cuidado y con muchísimo miedo, él me correspondió con ternura y con timidez, elevó sus manos hasta llegar a mi cara y se separó de mí con ojos fríos como eran antes de que fuésemos amigos, esos ojos criminales.

-Tienes razón, no puedes dejar que tú y tus hijos convivan con alguien como yo.- se paró y mantuvo una pose indiferente.- después de todo casi los mato.

-¡Fuiste tú, grandísimo cretino!- me asusté al escuchar el grito enfurecido de Jason quien acababa de llegar.

-Espera, Jason.- le intenté decir, pero éste se acercó a Brick y le dio un gran puñetazo que le hizo que éste girara la cara en el sentido contrario.

-¡Cómo te atreviste a herir a mi amada Bombón!- le gritó con una cara de pocos amigos.- ¡Bastardo!

-¿Eso es todo?- le contestó Brick con voz engreída y sonriendo de medio lado, con un tímido hilillo de sangre recorriendo su mentón.

Jason le dio un golpe en el estómago y luego una feroz patada en la base del mentón del RRB, mientras que éste sólo estaba quieto como un muñeco de trapo. Mi novio lo agarró del cabello –con la patada voló lejos su gorra- y lo sostuvo para golpearlo con su puño derecho.

-¡Ya basta!- le grité enojada.- ¡He dicho basta!

Una enfermera que pasaba y escuchó mis gritos se asomó por la puerta y llamó a seguridad de inmediato al ver cómo Jason golpeaba al líder de los RRB. Al momento aparecieron dos hombres corpulentos y sacaron a Jason y a Brick, mientras el castaño pataleaba encolerizado y Brick se mofaba de él con gran arrogancia. Quedé sola nuevamente y me eché hacia atrás hasta estar completamente recostada sobre la ahora cómoda cama de hospital. Estoy tan cansada, mañana salgo del hospital y no me siento del todo dispuesta, pero supongo que será mejor estar en casa con mi amada familia. Necesito un descanso de Brick, de Jason y de las PPG.

-Bebitos, nazcan pronto.- me acaricié la protuberante barriga.

* * *

**Hola, amados lectores, espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo, que como ven por los pensamientos de Bombón está algo estresada y está maquinando historias locas en su mentecita. Bueno, se cuidan mucho, BYE. **

**P.D: h t t p : / / t h e - o s t i u m . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / I - N e e d - Y o u - 1 9 2 9 8 7 2 7 3 Junten todo y tendrán un dibujo simplecito que hice yo :D (Cualquier duda me hacen saber)**


	16. Problemas sobre problemas

**Disclaimers:****No soy dueña de PPG, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

"**I NEED YOU"**

**Capítulo 16: Problemas sobre problemas**

Siento que estoy enorme, apenas puedo mover mis piernas, además mi espalda está matándome. Me la paso todo el día acostada o sentada en el sillón viendo tonterías en la televisión, menos mal que yo ya no soy tema de conversación para toda la ciudad.

-Hola, Blossy, iremos al centro a pasear, ¿quieres ir?- se asomó Burbuja detrás del sillón y me preguntó con voz cantarina.

-No.- le contesté con voz tremebunda y una mirada seria.- sólo quiero ver la televisión.

-Ok, hermanita.- me respondió con voz algo temerosa.- pero, no es sano que te encierres hasta que des a luz.

-¿Bombón sigue acostada cual vil vaca?- decía mi hermana morena con voz irritada.- eres una aburrida, te la pasas todo el día acostada y comiendo. Has descuidado tu cuerpo.

Me levanté lentamente y me enderecé para verles mejor los rostros, mi cara debió darles un miedo tremendo, pues ambas se abrazaban y me miraban como si fuese un dragón hambriento. Aparté el cabello largo que caía sobre mi frente y me nublaba la visión y con actitud calmada y refinada les hablé.

-¡Qué rayos dices, Bellota! ¿Descuidé mi cuerpo? ¡Estoy embarazada de dos bebés y me dices que mi cuerpo está descuidado! ¡Yo debería golpearte! ¡Ustedes no saben que es llevar casi una camada encima, mis tobillos van a explotar en cualquier minuto!

-Bien, lo sentimos.- decía Bellota algo enojada y nerviosa.- cielos, parece que estás en la etapa del malhumor.

-¿Por qué mejor no se van antes de que mis tobillos exploten justo en sus caras?- dije bastante cabreada con mis hermanas menores.

-Bien, que te diviertas, hermanita.- decía Burbuja con una sonrisita, pero que borró al ver mi cara de asesina.- ¡Ok, nos vemos!

La puerta dio un sonido sordo al cerrarse y por fin quedé sola con mi ahora amada televisión, suspiré y me acomodé en ese sillón que parecía plastilina al haberse amoldado a mi cuerpo.

-Hija mía, ¿hace cuánto no tenemos un plática tú y yo?- mi padre apareció y se sentó junto a mí con una sonrisa amable.

-Bastante.- así es, hoy es el día de las respuestas cortantes y/o furiosas.

-¡Vaya! Alguien está de mal humor el día de hoy.- exclamaba con voz cantarina y juguetona.- anda, cuéntame algo, lo que sea. ¿Algo te molesta? ¿Algo te agrada?

-Hay una cosa que me molesta.- me giré para verlo y ladrarle que él era precisamente ese algo, pero no pude pues su cara reflejaba una dulzura paternal que nunca había visto antes.

-Dime, para poder ayudarte, hija mía.- se acercó más a mí y me tomó las manos. Debía inventar algo o quizás no.

-Es sobre Princesa, ¿crees que hice bien al dejarla ser parte del equipo? Es decir, cuando yo vuelva a él quizás ella no quiera salir y lo transforme en un problema.- lo miré atenta.

-Verás, pequeña, sé que Princesa no es la chica más dulce o humilde del planeta, pero estos días ha hecho su trabajo bastante bien, incluso tus hermanas admiten que ha mejorado mucho.- lo miré no entendiendo su punto.- bien, iré al grano, ¿no has considerado dejar el grupo de las PPG… para siempre?

Abrí mi boca y mis ojos muy sorprendida por lo que mi padre me decía, ¿dejar las Powerpuff Girls? ¿Por qué? ¿No hacía yo un buen trabajo? Pero, debía admitir que iba a estar lejos del negocio por largo tiempo, mis hijos me tomarían largos años y quizás las PPG de unos 40 y tantos años ya no serían de utilidad.

-No lo sé.- bajé la mirada y suspiré.- bien, no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

-Bien, entonces iré al laboratorio para buscar unas cosas, como sabes tendré que ausentarme de la ciudad unos días, tal vez semanas por lo de la convención científica internacional.- se paró y caminó hacia su lugar de trabajo en el sótano.

-¡Espera, papá!- él se giró y me miró con su usual sonrisa. No sé por qué diré esto.- Profesor, crees que… ¿Jason sea un buen partido para mí? Es decir, si tengo un novio ahora, quien sea, ¿me acompañará por siempre? O por lo menos hasta que mis hijos nazcan.

-Bombón.- comenzó con voz sabe y conciliadora.- tienes dieciséis años, lamento decir que quizás durante un buen tiempo sólo tengas novios casuales, algunos durarán más que otros, pero me temo que ninguno se quede siempre a tu lado. Lo diré directo, hija, normalmente lo hombres somos muy egoístas y ¿por qué quedarse con la chica con niños si hay tantas otras solteras?- esas palabras duelen, bajé mi mirada ante esa cruel verdad. Sentí la mano de mi padre sobre mi hombro.- pero, óyeme bien, yo sé que tú tendrás a tu otra mitad. Quizás no ahora o en unos años cercanos, pero yo sé que tú, mi preciosa florecilla, serás muy feliz con tu familia. Sólo espera, ¿ok?

Le sonreí de verdad y él se alejó para continuar con sus labores. Sí, él tiene razón, quizás no debería confiar en que Jason será el próximo padre de mis hijos, ya que sólo tenemos dieciséis años, él me quiere mucho, no lo dudo, pero sé que se aburrirá pronto de la muchacha con hijos y buscará otra que lo acompañe al baile de graduación sin que tenga que volver temprano para acostar a sus hijos. Sí, será mejor no pensar tanto en hombres y pensar más en mí y en mis bebitos.

-00-

-¡Ah, mis libros!- grité al ver como dos de mis libros caían al piso y no los podía levantar.- ¿podría alguien ayudarme?- busqué a mi alrededor por si algún alumno ayudaba. Ninguno, ¡que sorpresa! Imbéciles.

-Tenlos.- una mano me ofreció los voluptuosos tomos.- ¿No deberías haberte tomado hace ya mucho tu pre natal?

-No lo necesito.- le dije con voz algo brusca intentando coger los libros, pero otros dos cayeron.- si quiero criar a mis hijos necesito estudiar mucho y conseguir una carrera.

-No te esfuerces tanto, Bombón.- Ron tomó todos mis libros y los cargó sobre sus fuertes brazos llenos de esteroides.- te ayudaré, ¿a dónde vas?

-A la sala de química, pero antes a mi casillero a dejar algunos libros.- le dije brusca, detesto que me ayude, pero ahora realmente lo necesitaba, además esto es su culpa. Por decirlo así.

Caminamos un trecho en un incómodo silencio, el camino era el doble de largo ya que no podía caminar muy rápido por tener acuesta a mi hijos. Ron silbaba despreocupado y no establecía ningún tipo de contacto conmigo, lo que era bueno, pues él aún me repugnaba. Llegamos a mi casillero donde dejé la mayor parte de mis enormes libros, ahí fue la primera vez que Ronald me miró directamente a los ojos.

-Bombón, debemos hablar.- me dijo al tiempo que tomaba mi muñeca con su mano izquierda.

-¿Sobre qué? ¿Sobre tu engaño? No, pero gracias.- le dije enojada tomando mi libro de química y caminando en dirección contraria.

-Por favor, Bombón, ¿vas a seguir con eso? Ya ha pasado un tiempo, ¿no?- me dijo con voz cansada e irritada.

-¿Ha pasado un tiempo?- me giré y le miré con odio.- Ronald, no me sentiría tan furiosa respecto a tu infidelidad si es que no tuviese cargando con tu supuesto amor eterno que solías profetizar. Me molesta mucho pensar que por lo único que accedí a acostarme contigo fue porque tú me decías que era todo para ti, que yo siempre estaría por sobre todo en tu vida, que aquello sería nuestra unión física que representaba nuestra unión espiritual y otras tantas estupideces que hablaste ese día para convencerme e ir directo a tus garras, pero ¿sabes? Lo que más me hace hervir la sangre es que yo creí todas esas mierdas que hablabas, que yo, la más lista de las PPG, caí con un truco tan barato.- me giré y caminé ofendida.

-Bombón, óyeme, lo siento.- me detuve, pero no me volteé, porque si lo hacía estaba segura que lo congelaría con mi aliento.- pero, no sé que hacer para que me odies un poquito menos. Además no era esto de lo que quería hablar, Bombón, yo quiero que mi hijo o hija tenga mi apellido, le daré todo lo que pueda.

-Eres un idiota.- al girarme lo miré con una ceja levantada en señal de incredulidad.- si quieres ser parte de _sus vidas_ tendrías que saber algo más sobre _ellos_.- él me miró sin entender.- Ronald, por lo menos infórmate antes de hablar cosas tan bobas, son dos, tengo gemelos, pedazo de idiota.

Abrió sus ojos y su boca se entre abrió ante la sorpresa de saber que su plan de seducción salió por partida doble.

-No, gracias, pero ellos tendrán mi apellido.- lo ignoré y nuevamente intenté marcharme.

-¡No! Ellos merecen tener el apellido de su padre, Bombón no se los puedes negar sólo porque estás encolerizada conmigo.- me gritó llamando la atención de los antes indiferentes transeúntes.

-¿Quién dijo que tú eras el padre?- le miré muy ofendida y con el ceño muy fruncido.- ¿No has oído la frase "Padre es el que cría no el que engendra"? si algún día me caso ese individuo será su padre. Déjate de hablar idioteces, te humillas, Ronald.

-¡Déjame que ellos lleven mi apellido!- ahora me gritaba enojado.- ¡Ellos son tanto míos como tuyos!

-¡Qué!- le grité furiosa.- ¡Tú te fuiste con otra días después de que nos acostamos! ¿Qué acaso querías comparar resultados? ¡Tuviste tu oportunidad, maldito! ¡Pero, tú preferiste revolcarte con Princesa! ¡Ve a pedirle hijos a ella, hijo de puta!- ahora estaba furiosa de veras, yo no soy de las que insultan fuerte, pero ahora estaba apunto de congelarlo o derretirlo.

-¡No tengo interés en ti, mujerzuela prepotente, es por eso que te engañé!- me gritó con voz ronca y potente.- ¡Eras una insoportable, pesada que sólo me agredía con tu supuesto intelecto superior, te encantaba humillarme, eras tan perra para tus cosas, Bombón! ¡Me fui con Princesa, porque aunque no lo creas ella es mejor de lo que tú fuiste, en todos los aspectos! Ahora sólo quiero a mis hijos, tú sólo eras la que los carga y alimenta ¡Quiero a mis hijos, me oíste!

Todo el corredor quedó en silencio, los alumnos que por allí caminaban se detuvieron y nos miraron con ojos sorprendidos, otros ofendidos ante la actitud de Ron y otros lo miraban como si de un héroe se tratara. Yo me quedé helada, quería gritarle, golpearlo y mandarlo hasta la luna, pero no podía, de hecho pasó lo último que yo quería que pasara: mis ojos empezaron a lagrimear, mi ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido y mis cejas arqueadas con sorpresa y los hilillos de agua salada bajaron silenciosos hasta mi mentón donde goteaban hasta el frío piso de la escuela. La cara de Ron de verdad daba miedo, respiraba muy entre cortado, unas gotas de sudor caían por su sien izquierda y su ceño estaba fruncido muy marcado. De un momento a otro golpeó los casilleros que se encontraban a nuestro costado izquierdo haciendo tronar con peligro las latas de éstos, haciéndome saltar por la sorpresa.

-Me cansé de ser el tipo amable.- se acercó un poco aún ante algunos gritos que le decían que se detuviera.- ¿Qué dices colaboras o tendré que usar medidas especiales?

-Aléjate, mono asqueroso.- una voz ronca y neutral se escuchó detrás de Ron.- me estorbas.

Ron se dio vuelta para encarar al hombre que le insultó, dejándome ver en el proceso la cara del sujeto y como había sospechado había sido Brick que caminaba acompañado de Boomer y Butch, los cuales tenían una cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Cómo me llamaste, criatura del infierno?- le ladró al líder de los RRB.

-Mo-no as-que-ro-so.- dijo con voz arrogante y esa sonrisa de medio lado bastante orgullosa y muy atractiva.- y sordo, he de agregar. Muévete o te muevo.

-¡Maldito invento defectuoso!- Ron intentó golpear con su puño gigante, pero Brick sólo se movió ligeramente y le colocó el pie para que el idiota cayera al piso duro.

-No, no tan defectuoso, humano ridículo.- la mirada roja de Brick se hizo más aguda y la sonrisa ahora parecía algo maníaca.

-Brick, déjame darle su merecido.- decía Butch con voz ansiosa y malévola.- ¡Que lindo deben sonar sus huesos!

Ron estaba algo asustado, podía verlo, pero aún mantenía esa mirada desafiante ante los RRB rojo y verde, se paró y los miró con sumo odio.

-Esto no es con ustedes, criminales.- dijo furioso.- es entre la mujerzuela y yo.

Al terminar de decir el insulto en contra de mi persona un puñetazo le dio directo en la base de la mandíbula y lo mandó lejos chocando con unos casilleros más alejados emitiendo un sonido sordo. Boomer lo miraba con ojos destellantes y se le acercaba con paso amenazante mientras tronaba los dedos de sus manos.

-¿Perdón? no te entendí bien- dijo con una voz de ultratumba que no creí que fuera capaz de emitir.- ¿Un asunto entre tú y quién?

-¡Entre la mujerzuela de Bombón Utonio y yo!- dijo mientras se secaba la sangre se salía de sus labios y le escupía un poco de ella a la cara nívea del rubio.

-Eso pensé.- murmuró el ojiazul antes de tomar una posición de pelea, similar al boxeo.- veamos si dices lo mismo después de esto.

Antes de que Ron dijese algo Boomer fue y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda y luego otro más en el estómago, donde Ron se ahogo y tosió fuertemente. Boomer no lo dejaba de golpear, los alumnos de allí vitoreaban y gritaban, los RRB restantes miraban con sonrisas orgullosas en sus rostros.

-¡Qué rayos pasa aquí!- distinguí entre la multitud la voz grave de mi hermana morena, junto a ella vi a Burbuja con ojos preocupados.

-¡Blossy!- Burbuja se acercó y me jaló de los hombros para sacarme de la pelea de ambos hombres.

Pero, un manotazo a lo loco de Ron acabó en mi largo cabello y lo jaló con suma fuerza haciéndome trastabillar hacia atrás, Burbuja intentó alcanzarme, pero no lo logró, menos mal que aterricé en los brazos de Bellota que con rapidez acabó detrás de mí.

-¡Bien, maldito, te daré tu merecido!- sentenció Bellota y con una patada le dio a Ronald en aquellas partes en que muchos de los espectadores solidarizaron con el aullido de dolor que emitió el castaño.

Ronald acabó en el piso sufriendo por aquella feroz patada en sus partes nobles, mientras Boomer lo miraba con superioridad y Bellota con asco tremendo. Yo me sentía algo culpable, ya que siempre había conflictos por mi culpa.

-¡Qué sucedió aquí!- apareció un profesor y se alarmó al ver a Ron tirado y a Boomer y Bellota junto a él con actitud incriminatoria.- ¡Señor Boomer, señorita Bellota, los dos a la oficina del director!

-¡Qué!- exclamó Bellota muy ofendida.- ¡Pero, si el mierda de Ron empezó! Supongo.- el profesor arqueó la ceja ante lo último.- ¡Ronald agredió a Bombón!

-¿Es eso cierto, señorita Utonio?- me miró con ojos algo preocupados, pero incrédulos.

-Sí, señor profesor.- dije con un hilillo de voz.- Boomer y Bellota sólo me defendieron, por favor no les castiguen, castíguenme a mí.

-Bien, en ese caso, señor Richard.- se dirigió a otro alumno.- lleve al señor Ronald a la enfermería y que después vaya a la oficina del director. En cuanto a ustedes dos, cuatro días de castigo, tómenlo como un gesto de amabilidad.- y con eso se fue.

-¡Mierda, todo lo malo me pasa a mí!- se quejó Bellota ante su castigo.

-00-

Caminé hasta los jardines del enorme campus del colegio y me senté en una solitaria banca bajo un gran árbol que se coloreaba poco a poco de amarillos y naranjas. Abrí mi pequeña bolsita donde traía comida, ya no me agradaba la comida de la cafetería y no podía comer allí puesto que el olor me mareaba. Saboreé el dulzón pedazo de manzana cocida y luego bebí de ese juguito que dejaban las frutas rojas al ser cocidas. Luego sentí unos pasos detrás de mí, pero los ignoré hasta que una mano jaló de mis cabellos anaranjados.

-Desgraciada.- era Princesa con un aura de peligro rodeándola.

-¿Qué quieres, idiota?- me solté de su agarré y seguí comiendo tranquilamente.

Caminó hasta posicionarse delante de mí, estuve unos minutos comiendo con calma e ignorándola por completo lo que la enojó de sobre manera ya que lanzó lejos mi pocillo de mis amadas manzanitas.

-¡Oye, esas eran mis manzanitas!- le grité como niña pequeña, pero ella me abofeteó.- ¡Qué rayos!

-Por tu culpa pueden echar a Ronald del colegio.- me hablaba con una seriedad increíble, ni siquiera elevaba la voz, sólo se mantenía con una furia serena.- él me habló sobre lo del apellido, por qué carajo no lo dejas que aunque sea su apellido esté presente en la vida de los hijos que tú alejarás de él, ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Desgraciada.

-Por Dios, no puedo creer la hipocresía que los rodea.- suspiré y rodeé los ojos cansada de tanta idiotez.- mis hijos son sólo míos cuando él se fue contigo los perdió para siempre, ¿me oyes?

-Acepta.- dijo Princesa con aún esa voz serena.- o Jason lo sabrá todo.

-¡Qué!- me levanté muy enfurecida.- ¡Cómo te atreves, maldita, tú no tienes vela en este entierro!

-¡Él es mi novio y haré todo para que sea feliz!- chilló ahora sí con una voz enfurecida.- ¡Sólo debes dejar que él firme un papel que reconozca a tus hijos!

-¡No! ¿Me oyes bien?- le grité fuera de mis cabales.- ¡Me niego que mis hijos lleven el apellido de u sujeto tan desagradable! ¡Es más le pediré a Jason que los reconozca!

-¡Cómo si fuese a aceptar después de saber que su dulce y perfecta Bombón le gusta engañarlo con el criminal de Brick!- señaló con una sonrisa macabra.

-Sólo déjame en paz.- me di la media vuelta y puse todo mi esfuerzo en levitar para volar lejos de esa arpía.

-¡Recuerda, Bombón, la advertencia está dicha es tu decisión hacer o no caso!- me gritó desde el suelo, pero ya no quería oírla y volé lejos.

-00-

-Bombón, anda, vamos al cine.- me decía Burbuja mientras caminábamos cerca de un pequeño parque en dirección a nuestra casa.- ahí sólo debes estar sentada viendo una pantalla gigante, que además se parece a una televisión. Anda, te compraremos golosinas.

-Bueno, está bien si es tan importante.- bufé ante la completa insistencia que Burbuja había dispuesto desde que salimos de clases.

-¡Es algo bueno para ti, mujer tonta!- me regañó Bellota mientras nos abrazaba a ambas haciéndonos reír.

Íbamos caminado despreocupadas y felices cuando justo enfrente de nosotras aparecieron Ronald y Princesa con una actitud de superioridad y enojo.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- exigió saber mi hermana de ojos verdes.

-Anda, Bombón, queremos la respuesta ahora mismo, no esperaremos ni un minuto más.- decía Ron con una voz ruda.

-¿Respuesta? ¿A qué se refiere, Blossy?- preguntaba Burbuja con voz dudosa y bajita.

-¡Anda!- exclamó Princesa.- ¿Les darás el apellido de Ronald a tus hijos?

-¡Qué! ¡Ni de broma, Bombón, no puedes dejar que tus bebés lleven el apellido de este malnacido!- exclamaba con furia mi hermana de pelo negro.

-¡Dejen a mi hermana y a sus hijos en paz!- gritaba Burbuja con una mezcla de enojo y tristeza.- ¿No ven que le hacen daño?

-No.- miré a la pareja de hipócritas con sumo odio.- no te daré ese privilegio.

-Bien, entonces les alegrará saber.- dijo Princesa con voz maliciosa dirigiéndose a mis hermanas.- que su perfecta hermana mayor le es infiel a su amado novio Jason.

-Como si fuésemos a creer eso de ti, pecosa malcriada.- bufó con sorna Bellota.

-Ah, ¿y qué es esto entonces?- Princesa sacó su reluciente celular y en él se veía aquella foto mía y de Brick.- ¿es esto suficiente para ti?

Bellota y Burbuja se quedaron heladas, ambas parecían no creer lo que sus ojos veían y bien que yo las entendía, ni yo podía entender por qué ese día yo y Brick pudimos caer en las redes de la traición tan fácilmente.

-¡Así es, Bombón Utonio engaña a su amado Jason con el criminal número uno de Townville: Brick!- gritaba y reía Princesa siendo acompañada por Ron quien reía de igual manera.

-¡Ya cállate!- le vociferé enfurecida.- ¡cuan más quieren hacer mi vida miserable!

-¿Es eso cierto, Bombón?- esa voz que apareció detrás de mí me congeló toda la sangre de mi cuerpo.

Al girarme pude ver con horror a mi novio Jason mirándome con unos ojos terriblemente dolidos. Las lágrimas cayeron inmediatamente de mis ojos al ver como mi novio hacia la misma acción que yo, sus ojos pardos emitieron dos ligeras lágrimas que desaparecieron rápidamente. Toda la calle quedó en silencio, sólo mi copiosa respiración se escuchaba, creo que me desmayaré.

* * *

**¡Hola, lectores míos! Espero que estén bien, sólo quiero decir lo mucho que aprecio sus comentarios, realmente cuando comencé no pensé que mi historia gustara tanto, así que muchas gracias. En este capítulo me "emocioné" más al escribirlo pues es más largo de lo habitual, espero que les guste, BYE, cuídense mucho.**


	17. Sorpresa

**Disclaimers: No soy dueña de PPG, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

"**I NEED YOU"**

**Capítulo 17: Sorpresa**

Jason me miraba con una tristeza que jamás creí que él fuese capaz de transmitir, ya que siempre sus ojos pardos estaban brillantes de felicidad y paz. Mis hermanas parecían sorprendidas aún, pero se veía en sus ojos un deje de decepción y como no si yo quien decía amar a Jason se había besado con otro, más veces de lo que ellos creían. Jason movió su cabeza lentamente como negando, caminó unos pequeños pasos hacia mí y me rozó la mano levemente, pero él se arrepintió de su acción y agachó la cabeza, dolido y decepcionado.

-Bombón, ¿cómo pudiste hacerme algo así?- su voz era queda y aún no me miraba a la cara.

-Yo…- pero, no pude decir nada, ¿qué valor tendrían mis excusas ante la evidencia irrefutable que Princesa mostraba?

-¿Por qué no simplemente terminaste conmigo? Eso hubiese sido menos doloroso.- seguía con esa voz quebrada y baja.

-Jason, yo no quería lastimarte, cometí un error horrible, yo sí te quiero.- intenté explicarme, pero hablaba rápido, torpe y nerviosa.- eres lo que quiero para mi vida, lo que intento decir es que tú eres con quien quiero estar. No Brick, eso fue sólo un error que jamás quisiera repetir.- Bien, ahora estoy mintiendo.

-¿Tú de verdad me quieres, Blossy?- por primera vez levantó la mirada, la cual era opaca y estaba humedecida.

-¡Con todo mi ser!- alcé mis manos y las llevé a mi corazón.- ¡Si mis hijos pudiesen tener una figura paterna quiero que seas tú! Aunque sé que quizás no estemos juntos toda la vida, quiero que ellos escuchen tu voz y sonrían, quiero que cuando sean mayores y yo les hable de ti, ellos esbocen una sonrisa y sus ojos se tornen amables. ¡Créeme, Jason!

-¡Hey, ya dije que esos niños serán mis hijos, no dejaré que cualquier niño bonito se apropie de mi derecho!- gritó Ron apareciendo a un lado de Jason y mirándolo con desprecio.

-¡Qué!- le grité harta de sus estupideces.- ¡Vete de aquí, maldita rata rastrera!

-Escucha, Utonio.- me agarró de una muñeca.- yo aporté para que esos bebés se formaran así que…- y me miró con fiereza.

-¡Oye, no lastimes a Bombón!- Jason me libreo del agarre de Ron de un solo manotazo.- Además, no puedes exigirle nada a ella. Tú la abandonaste.

-¡Cállate, maldito cornurdo!- Ron empujó a Jason mandándolo unos metros atrás.

-¡No te atrevas a lastimarlo!- apareció Bellota y encaró al estúpido castaño.- ¡Y más te vale que dejes de molestar a mi hermana, son sus bebés! ¡Vete o te rompo la cara!

-¡Cállate, marimacha, yo soy tu líder, obedéceme!- gritó Princesa con voz algo nerviosa pero furiosa.

-¡Estás fuera del equipo, _Princesa_!- le dije con mi voz más grave y autoritaria.- tus servicios no son requeridos, así que… ¡te puedes ir al demonio!

-¡No me provoques, Utonio!- me amenazó la chiquilla pecosa con voz fuera de sí.- ¡no quieras poner en riesgo todo!

-¿Es eso una amenaza?- Bellota se acercó hasta ella y en menos de un segundo su pierna izquierda viajó directamente hacia la mejilla derecha de la mujer pelirroja haciendo que ésta cayera al suelo y que su nariz sangrara.

Princesa se levantó y caminó hasta Ron, el cual tomó de un brazo y se lo llevó lejos de nosotros. Espero no verlos más, cuanto daría por ver a esos dos en un lugar lejano y horrible.

Jason me miró nuevamente, aún parecía muy dolido, pero sus ojos volvieron a tomar ese brillo que lo caracterizaba, se acercó hasta quedar frente a mí.

-Bombón.- empezó con voz seria.- ahora no puedo decirte con certeza si deseo o no estar contigo, no puedo discernir entre lo que debería hacer y lo que quiero hacer. Te pido que nos tomemos un tiempo, necesito re organizar mis ideas y sentimientos, ¿está eso bien?- me miró con ojos penosos.

-Sí, tómate todo el tiempo que desees.- le dije con voz suave y arrepentida, porque de verdad que lo estaba.

-Por favor.- dijo mientras se volteaba para seguir con su camino.- no tomes este tiempo para… dedicárselo a él. Te lo ruego.- y con eso se alejó a paso lento hacia un taxi que pasaba casualmente por allí.

Me quedé en silencio con la cabeza gacha muy avergonzada de mí misma, sentí como mi hermana rubia se acercaba lentamente y me acariciaba con delicadeza mi hombro derecho.

-Descuida, Blossy.- su voz era suave y casi maternal.- no aprobamos lo que hiciste, pero es un error que debes superar. Sabemos que quieres mucho a Jason y que él te quiere de igual manera. Todo se solucionará.- le sonreí tristemente.

-00-

Me duele mucho todo mi cuerpo, llevo unas horas recostada en mi mullida cama, pero parece no dar alivio a mi cansado cuerpo, de hecho parece ser peor, creo que falta poco para que las llagas hagan aparición. No puedo estar ni acostada ni parada, que gran fastidio. Estoy cerca de los ocho meses de embarazo, no puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo, y las cosas que han pasado en este lapsus; cuando le conté a mi familia, cuando todo la ciudad lo supo, mi amistad con los RRB –en especial con el líder- el caos de la escuela y los medios, el viaje a la playa, la declaración de Brick, que mi amor de amigo hacia él se transformara en algo más, mi encuentro y noviazgo con Jason, el trato con Princesa, los problemas con Ron. Todo ha pasado tan rápido. Hace casi dos meses atrás que corté relaciones con Brick, él ahora camina por los pasillos sin mirarme siquiera y cuando me dirige su mirada es una de fría indiferencia, él ha vuelto a ser como era antes de mi embarazo, como éramos antes, más pequeños. Pero, yo no puedo, a pesar de que mi corazón estime a Jason y mi cerebro me dice que me quede con él, mi corazón ansía tener esa roja mirada sólo para mí. Me erguí de mi posición y apagué la televisión.

-Creo que iré a comer algo.- como pude me levanté y caminé hacia las escaleras.

Al llegar a la cocina vi como Bellota hablaba por celular con quien puedo deducir por la manera en que habla y los términos usados era Butch. En la mesa de la cocina estaba Burbuja rebuscando algo en su cartera celeste claro. Me dirigí al refrigerador y saqué el cartón de leche para echarla sobre cereales y fruta picada.

-¿Van a algún lado?- aproveché de preguntarles a mis hermanas, pues estaban muy arregladas.

-Sí.- fue la respuesta seca de Burbuja mientras seguía buscando quien sabe qué en su bolsa.

-Ah.- dije quedamente al instante que sacaba el cereal de la alacena.- ¿a dónde van?

Noté como Burbuja se ponía tensa y se empeñaba en hacer su búsqueda un tanto exagerada y ruidosa como para fingir que no me había escuchado.

-¿Van donde los RRB?- dije casualmente con voz pasiva y normal, pero eso asustó a Burbuja y se dio vuelta con rostro nervioso y negó con la cabeza.- no mientas.- agachó la cabeza y luego asintió.- ¿por qué me lo ocultas? Va para ti también, Bellota, sé que finges seguir hablando por celular.- Bellota pegó un salto y refunfuñó al ser atrapada.

-No queríamos que te sintieras incómoda.- se excusó Burbuja con voz tímida.

-¿Por qué? Oigan, yo no tengo nada en contra de los RRB, son mis amigos y jamás me he sentido incómoda frente a ellos. Si piensan que es por lo de Brick, deberán saber que hace dos meses que no hablamos ni nos dirigimos miradas, pero no le doy importancia.- ambas se miraron algo dudosas.- ¿Qué? ¿Me van a decir que ahora no puedo juntarme con Boomer ni Butch porque Brick está con ellos? ¡Vaya!

-Ok, ¿entonces quieres ir?- me preguntó Bellota algo hastiada por mi discurso.

-¡Claro! Estoy todo el día acostada sin hacer nada, que aburrido.- me quejé con mis manos en mi cintura.- Boomer y Butch son mis amigos también, ¡por todos los cielos!

-¡Bien!- gritó Bellota.- ¡Puedes ir! ¡Diablos! Que escándalo.- con eso salió de la cocina para ir hacia el living donde prendió la televisión.- ¿Qué esperas? ¡Anda y arréglate!

-¡Está bien, no tienes que gritar!- le contesté al tiempo que subía la escaleta en velocidad tortuga.

-¡Pisa el acelerador, abuelita!- exclamó Bellota entre enojo y burla.- ¡Nos juntaremos hoy, no el siguiente siglo!

-¡Intenta moverte con dos bebés dentro de ti, pequeña bocona!- le regañé con una venita saltando en mi sien.

-Déjame ayudarte, Blossy.- Burbuja me sonrió y me tomó como pudo y me llevó al segundo piso volando.

-00-

Bellota golpeó la puerta del departamento que los RRB compartían con una fuerza bestial, Burbuja se tapó los oídos y la miró enojada, yo coloqué mis manos en mi cintura.

-Golpea más fuerte, creo que la ciudad continua no te escuchó.- le dije levantando mi ceja derecha con enojo.

-Cállate, cachalote.- me respondió como siempre con sus agudos comentarios sobre mi peso.

-Cállame, pequeña salvaje.- le reté con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-No me tientes.- me miró con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa de medio lado con aire macabro.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarán allí peleando?- ambas nos volteamos al escuchar esa voz.

-No lo sé, un rato supongo.- decía Burbuja quien estaba al lado de Boomer en la puerta de entrada.

-¡Lo sentimos!- nos disculpamos al unísono y entramos al hogar de los hermanos.

Bellota caminó hacia dentro del departamento obviamente buscando a su novio moreno, Burbuja se sentó en el gran sillón y yo decidí acompañarla. Boomer nos ofreció algo de beber y tras nuestra afirmativa se perdió en la cocina buscando dichos refrescos.

-Será lindo pasar un tiempo juntos después de tanto tiempo.- decía Burbuja con una ligera y sincera sonrisa. Yo asentí quedamente.

-¿Boomer?- tras una pared que daba a los dormitorios apareció el líder de los RRB con ojos algo adormilados y cabello enredado. Sus ojos rojos se abrieron con sorpresa al vernos sentadas en su living.- ¿y ustedes?

-¿No sabías de nuestra visita?- le preguntó Burbuja con una ceja levantada y con un ligero sonrojo.

-No, me quedé dormido.- respondió algo confundido y miró a su alrededor buscando a su hermano rubio, quien apareció con dos vasos llenos de bebida de naranja.

-Brick, ponte una polera, por favor, andas semidesnudo cuando hay visitas.- le dijo con un ligero ceño fruncido el rubio.

Así es, ese maldito estúpido se veía tan tentador que tuve que hacer uso de mi gran autocontrol por no sonrojarme o ponerse nerviosa; el idiota estaba con su perfecto torso desnudo, con unos calzoncillos tipo bóxers, el cabello sin su gorra enredado y tenía ligeras gotas de agua cayendo por su flequillo, cara y torso, quizás al enjuagarse la cara después de despertarse.

-Es mi casa, yo ando como quiero.- dijo con voz algo ruda mientras Boomer alzaba una ceja de incredulidad.- ¿les molesta?- nos preguntó a Burbuja y a mí.

-No.- dije con voz despreocupada y quitándole importancia con los hombros.

-Yo no tengo inconveniente, pero…- dijo Burbuja con voz bajita y un sonrojo leve.- me pone un poco nerviosa, debo admitir.- que tierna es… ¡gracias, Burbuja!

-Bien, iré a ponerme ropa y a decirles a Bellota y a Butch que se vayan a un hotel.- dicho eso desapareció detrás de la pared de separación.

-Bueno, ¿y qué quieren hacer?- dijo Boomer al pasarnos las bebidas y sentándose en el sillón continuo.- ¿Quieren salir?

-Yo no realmente.- dije mientras suspiraba y me acomodaba hacia atrás en el sillón.- mis pies me duelen muchísimo y mi espalda me mata.

-¿Qué tal si vemos una película los seis juntos?- sugirió Burbuja con una tierna sonrisa.- ¿Tienes alguna, Boomer?

-¡Claro! ¿Pero, qué quieren ver?- se paró nuevamente y abrió las puertas del mueble de la televisión.- tenemos muchas, no sé que sería de su agrado.

-¿Se quedarán aquí?- Brick apareció nuevamente.

-Así es, Bombón no se siente cómoda vagando como lo solemos hacer.- dijo Boomer mientras le dio una corta mirada a su hermano mayor.- ¿Pensabas que íbamos a salir?

El pelirrojo efectivamente estaba vestido como para una salida al centro de la ciudad; llevaba jeans negros, zapatillas converse negras, una camisa manga corta color ladrillo (¡Ja! Su color) y en su mano derecha llevaba una muñequera negra con la palabra "Korn" en letras rojas. Él gruñó de mala gana al ver que nos quedaríamos en la casa, pero sólo se tiró en el sillón donde Boomer había estado unos pocos segundos.

-¡Genial, una tarde de películas!- era la vos estruendosa y entusiasta del hermano de ojos verdes.

-¿Tú y Bellota ya se pusieron "al día" con sus asuntos?- preguntó de manera pícara con una ceja levantada mi hermana rubia.

-¡Calla, Barbie!- le gritó enojada y muy sonrojada mi hermana agresiva.- Sólo porque estás sola.

-¡Qué!- chilló ofendida Burbuja al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos e inflaba sus mejillas.- ¡Puedo tener a quien yo quiera!

-Sí, claro, pero ninguno te dura más de una o dos semanas.- decía burlesca Bellota mientras ella y Butch se sentaban en las sillas del comedor.

Ambas empezaron a pelear como siempre, los gritos agudos de Burbuja taladraban i cabeza y los graves contraataques de Bellotas me ponían de mal humor, pero nadie parecía querer detenerlas; Boomer seguía buscando una película ignorando todo y Butch y Brick parecían disfrutar la infantil pelea de mis hermanas menores. Justo cuando iba a reventarles las cabezas con mi visión calorífica Boomer se irguió de su posición y se volteó con una apacible sonrisa.

-Bien, elijan qué quieren ver.- les preguntó con voz suave, pero mis hermanas seguían gritándose y los RRB restantes vitoreaban y se reían. Una venita apareció en la sien del rubio.- ¡Cállense, maldita sea!- gritó con voz grave y bastante cabreado.

-Lo sentimos.- dijeron los cuatro con voces asustadas ante la reacción poco apacible del hermano menor de los RRB.

-Bien, veamos….- un dedo fue a parar a la barbilla de Burbuja al pensar.- ¿Tienes el "Cisne Negro"? Quiero ver que tal es.- dijo mirando al rubio.

-Así creo que está por aquí.- decía mientras rebuscaba.- El tonto de Butch la compro al ver la sinopsis y ver a dos chicas juntas.- dicho esto miró a su hermano con una cara de "no puedo creer que seamos familia"

-¿Con que sí?- dijo Bellota mirando amenazadoramente a su novio, quien rió nervioso y reprochó a su hermano menor con la mirada.

-Ustedes son graciosos.- dije con una risita acompañada de Burbuja.

-00-

Habían pasado unas horas, ya habíamos terminado de ver la película y ahora estaban viendo South Park y riendo de sus estupideces, mientras que yo aproveché de ir a buscar algo en la cocina, sé que es algo incómodo ir y servirse cosas en casa ajena, pero Boomer me aseguró que estaba bien con una amable sonrisa. Creo que…

-¡Ay!- sentí algo extraño en mi estómago.- que raro, pero será.

Seguí con mi búsqueda en el refrigerador de los hermanos, pero había muchas cosas grasientas y nada que fuese de mi gusto, creo que comeré esas manzanas verdes con un poco de jugo de naranja, las saqué y las lavé para poder picarlas. Creo que está todo muy bien, los seis hablando, riendo y compartiendo como unos adolescentes normales, casi ni parecemos las súper heroínas y los criminales que en realidad somos. Además, Brick y yo no hemos cruzado palabras muy significativas, sólo compartimos las bromas o pequeños comentarios según la situación los requiera. ¡Todo está tan pacíficamente bien! Pero, algo hizo que el vaso que sostenía se hiciera trizas en el piso.

-Oye, Bombón, me pasarías el… ¡ah!- Butch que venía caminado hacia mí se resbaló y cayó fuertemente al piso.- ¡Rayos con qué me caí! ¿Qué esta cosa en el piso? ¿Agua?

-Oh.- sólo ese minúsculo sonido abandonó mis labios cuando me di cuanta de la realidad, miré a Butch quien seguía inspeccionando el extraño líquido.- Butch, ¿no sabes que es eso?

-No, ¿tú sí?- dijo levantando una ceja aún tirando en el suelo.

-Eso es lo que sale cuando una mujer embarazada rompe fuente.- dije con voz incrédula y algo asustada.

Butch abrió sus ojos verdes y se alejó rápidamente del líquido caminando como un cangrejo.

-¡Eso quiere decir…!- dijo mientras se paraba y me miraba con sorpresa y confusión.

-¡Eso quiere decir que tendré a mis bebés!- le grité entre enojada y mucho muy atemorizada.

-¡Chicos, vengan rápido!- Butch gritaba a los demás insistentemente.

La primera en aparecer fue Burbuja quien de inmediato adivinó en qué situación me encontraba, se acercó a mí y me agarró por los hombros al ver mi cara de espanto, debía estar muy pálida. Bellota y los otros dos RRB entraron y sus ojos cambiaron de inmediato, los orbes verdes, rojos y azules estaban a punto de salir disparadas de sus ojos.

-¡Qué esperan, llamen a la clínica para que reciban a Bombón!- les ordenó mi hermana menor con una potente voz.

Mientras Boomer iba corriendo a llamar a la clínica que le había señalado Burbuja, ésta me acomodaba en un sillón aún en mi estado catatónico y le decía al mayor de los chicos que fuese a encender el auto, pues no sería cómodo ir volando para mí.

-¡Bellota, ve de inmediato a traer la maleta de Bombón que está en casa, te esperaremos en la clínica!- le dijo mi hermana rubia-que bien parecía matrona- a mi aún impresionada hermana morena.

Luego que de mi hermana abandonara la casa y que el mayor de los RRB fuese al auto para llevarme a la clínica, mi hermana menor se agachó frente a mí y me agarró por los hombros con una mirada dulce y comprensiva.

-¿Estás bien, Blossy?- me dijo con una voz muy bajita.

-Voy a dar a luz.- dije casi en un susurro, pero al pronunciar esas simples palabras mi miedo se alejó de mi cara y de mi ser; ahora mostraba una sonrisa y mi voz era calma.

-¡Sí, tendrás a tus bebitos!- gritó entusiasmada Burbuja al tiempo que me abrazaba y yo le correspondí aquel gesto.

-¡Felicidades!- escuché a Butch que estaba detrás del sillón.

-¡Voy a ser mamá!- grité con una gran felicidad al borde del llanto.

* * *

**Hola, mis queridos lectores, aquí nuevamente con un capítulo de este fanfic de la pobre Bombón, es algo corto, pero el que le siga prometo explayarme lo más posible, porque como sabrán, la dulce Bombón tendrá que dar a luz a los pequeños y no crean que la historia acaba con el nacimiento de los gemelos Utonio, no señor, hay más por escribir, espero que sigan leyendo, sin más que agregar, cuídense mucho, BYE.**


	18. ¡Bienvenidos!

**Disclaimers: No soy dueña de PPG, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

"**I NEED YOU"**

**Capítulo 18: ¡Bienvenidos!**

Los alrededores no se veían con nitidez, todo pasaba muy rápido, sólo veía borrones verdes, grises y uno que otro color, los suburbios y la ciudad pasaban con gran velocidad ante mis ojos, el auto mantenía un velocidad bastante acelerada, tanto que de vez en cuando Boomer le indicaba a su hermano mayo que fuese cuidadoso, mas el pelirrojo sólo gruñía con sus pupilas fijas en el tránsito. Mi hermana rubia me mantenía agarrada de una mano, la acariciaba y me decía que pronto estaríamos en el hospital, en tanto Butch hablaba con Bellota quien ya se encontraba en dicho lugar.

-Bombón.- mis ojos se posaron en los orbes azules de mi hermana.- ¿no has tenido contracciones?

¿Contracciones? ¡Ah! Era cierto, había tenido un ligero dolor antes de subirme al auto, pero hasta ahora no era nada importante, ni siquiera me había dolido, fue casi imperceptible.

-Una, antes de subir.- dije con voz queda.- casi ni la noté.

-Quiere decir que fue hace más o menos 20 minutos.- dijo pensativa mirando el camino que recorría el auto.- debes contar cada cuanto, ¿ok?

Sólo asentí, debo admitir que estaba más que nerviosa, estaba ansiosa y temerosa, en una cuestión de horas tendría a dos criaturas pequeñas en mis brazos, esas cosillas antes indistinguibles en el monitor de la ecografía ahora serían dos bellos bebés, dos bebitos que tendrán todo el amor del mundo, mío y de mi familia. Ya me imagino esos pequeño ojillos mirando los míos, esas manitas diminutas buscando las mías, esos corazoncitos que se conectarán con el mío en el momento en que crucemos una minúscula mirada. Quiero que estén ahora conmigo, debo decir que me muero por tenerlos ya, besarlos y sonreírles cada día que me quede de aquí en adelante. Imágenes de los niños jugando en el jardín de la residencia Utonio venían a cada momento a mi mente, escenas de juego, lágrimas, risas y regaños.

-¡Maldito enfermo, dónde diablos obtuviste tu puta licencia de conducir! ¡Hace media hora que la maldita luz está en verde, ve a hacerte un test para la vista, vejete decrépito!- una gotita de vergüenza ajena corría mi sien derecha al oír las blasfemias de Brick hacía algún conductor despistado. Pero, debo admitir que me hizo reír.

-¡Brick deja de gritar!- le regañó su hermano menor.- ¡Para la otra te bajas y le vuelas la cabeza!

-Debería.- dijo entre dientes el hermano mayor.

-¡Eh, Brick, gira aquí!- le indicaba Butch al asomarse por la ventana.- ¡Te pasaste, ahora tendrás que darte la vuelta del idiota!- le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Si no me hubieses distraído con tus gritos de mujercilla no me hubiese pasado, maldito marica!- le contestó Brick girando bruscamente para tomar otra salida anexa.

-¡No me agredas mira que me paro y te parto la cara en dos, drogadicto!- le respondió con voz grave y una vena saltando en su sien. ¿Drogadicto será por sus ojos rojos? Que gracioso.

-¡Ve por el túnel!- decía Boomer intentado calmar las cosas con sus hermanos mayores quienes parecía mucho más nerviosos que yo.

-¡Sé te pudrió el cerebro con tan tinte rubio, menso!- Butch le dio un zape en la cabeza rubia del chico causando un grito de molestia de su parte.- ¡El tráfico es un asco allí!

-¡Ya me tienen arto, salten del auto no me importa! Sólo váyanse.- decía el mayor apretando el manubrio con fuerza tal que éste emitió un crujido.

Los tres hermanos empezaron a discutir por cualquier cosa, ya ni siquiera decían palabras o frases coherentes parecían animalitos compitiendo por quién grita más fuerte. ¡Ah, un pequeño dolor se alojó en mi abdomen! No fue doloroso, pero fue como un pinchazo bastante incómodo.

-¡Basta, o yo misma les arrancaré la cabeza a todos!- gritó Burbuja con una voz bastante ruda.- ¿No ven que Bombón está algo nerviosa? Sus peleas infantiles harán que se ponga más incómoda.

-Lo sentimos.- se disculpó el rubio por los tres.- Brick, gira aquí.- silencio.- esto, bueno entonces aquí y luego por esa calle que ya pasaste así que mejor olvídalo.- el silencio se mantenía en el coche.- en este semáforo a la derecha, en éste, derecha. Bueno, si no quieres.- la voz de Boomer ya no parecía tan baja y agradable.

-En esa calle se llega más rápido a la avenida central.- acotó Butch siendo apoyado por su hermano rubio.- por esta calle, sí por esa misma que ignoraste.- silencio de parte de los hermanos. Me hace bastante gracia, así ya no pienso tanto en mi nerviosismo.

-Para, toma esta calle que tiene la misma función que la anterior.- nuevamente el pelirrojo ignoró las palabras de sus hermanos y ambos ya estaban con venas de enojo marcadas en sus sienes.- en ésta.

-Sube por esa, Brick.- decía el rubio mirando por la ventana mientras apretaba el mango de la puerta.

-¡Haz caso, bestia!- gritaron al unísono ambos hermanos hacía su líder y hermano mayor.

-¡Cierren la maldita boca, sé lo que hago!- le gritó de vuelta el ojirojo.

El silencio fue restaurado cuando Burbuja le dio un fuerte zape en la coronilla a los tres RRB, dejándoles callados y adoloridos. Luego de unos minutos más Brick estacionó el auto cerca de la entrada a emergencias en la gran clínica donde Sedusa trabajaba, mi hermana me tomó del brazo mientras Butch abría la puerta de la Hummer ayudándome a bajar cuidadosamente. Al momento en que mi pie pisó la gris acera mi corazón dio un gran vuelco, un nerviosismo enorme invadió mi cuerpo haciendo que éste se debilitara un poco y que casi no pudiese caminar, afortunadamente Butch me tomó en brazos y nos encaminamos hacia el portón donde una fastidiada Bellota esperaba con una maleta a su lado.

-Tardaron demasiado.- dijo antes de abrir la puerta de vidrio.

Caminamos hacia el mesón, había mucha gente a esas horas de la tarde (casi noche) y las secretarias que atendían el mesón parecían algo estresadas contestando llamadas, atendiendo pacientes, pelear con pacientes enojados, etc. Burbuja y Boomer se acercaron hasta una mujer de color bastante robusta y con el ceño fruncido. A pesar de ser la misma clínica donde yo venía a control es muy diferente estar del lado de los pacientes inoportunos sin cita alguna, pues al tener una cita la atención era mejor y no tan ajetreada.

-Disculpe, señorita.- dijo Burbuja con esa voz suave casi imperceptible. La mujer la ignoró o no la escuchó.- este, señorita.- la mujer seguía con lo suyo.

-¡Dama!- le gritó Boomer algo exasperado ante la cero atención de la mujer. Ahora la mujer fijó sus ojos negros en el rubio.- mi amiga está a punto de tener a su bebé.

-¡Oh! ¡Está bien, Rose Mary, trae una silla y llévate a la chica a la habitación 308!- gritó con voz potente a una muchachita delgada.- disculpen, hoy es un día ajetreado.

La muchacha me colocó en la silla de ruedas y me llevó a la habitación señalada anteriormente por la señora de ojos negros. La habitación era más o menos grandes, con tres camas, pude ver como una ya estaba ocupada por una mujer que reposaba con un gesto de dolor en su cara, la enfermera me ayudó a cambiarme de ropa, poniéndome de las típicas batas de hospital. Me recostó en la cama blanca y me pidió que permaneciera allí y que ella volvería en un momento a la sala, con la doctora y mi ficha médica. Me quedé sola y muy asustada.

-Hola.- me giré para ver a la mujer de la cama siguiente quien me hablaba con una sonrisa extraña, como soportando el dolor.- soy Heather.

-¡Hola! Soy Bombón.- le saludé de vuelta y ella asintió al oír mi nombre señalando con eso que me conocía (¿quién no?)- ¿Se siente muy mal?

-Un poco, las contracciones son algo dolorosas, estoy así como por cuarenta minutos.- dijo riendo bajo.- este pequeño no quiere salir aún.

-Vaya.- dije con una expresión algo aterrorizada debo admitir.- ¿es su primer hijo?

-No, es el tercero.- sonrió y se acomodó para poder hablar mejor.- pero, creo que aún no me acostumbro.

Cuando iba a responderle sentí como nuevas personas entraban a la habitación, eran la doctora Sedusa y mis dos hermanas, Sedusa colocó mi ficha médica en la base de mi cama y se acercó a mí con una simple sonrisa.

-Bien, pequeña, creo que es la hora, ¿cada cuanto son las contracciones?- me preguntó con una voz amigable.

-Como cada media hora.- le dije algo pensativa, pues no estaba muy segura.- no duelen tanto, aún.

-Muy bien, creo que aún falta un poco para que estés lista para el parto.- dijo encaminándose a mí.- veamos, pon tus piernas sobre los soportes, veamos si estás lista, aunque no lo creo.- me revisó mi parte privada y luego se sonrió para sí misma como felicitándose.- tenía razón, te falta aún, pequeña mía. Bueno sólo queda esperar, ¿ok? Nos veremos cuando estés lista para dejar salir a esos diablillos.- rió y abandonó la habitación.

Me recosté algo cansada y me tapé con las sábanas mirando el techo pensativa.

-Blossy, falta poco.- dijo Burbuja con una voz conmovida.- ¡Pronto tendrás a tus bebés!

-Sí, estoy algo nerviosa, pero a la vez muy feliz.- le dije mientras me sentaba y la miraba con cariño.- ¿El profesor volverá a tiempo?

-No, hablé con él cuando ustedes venían y me dijo que la reunión de genios aún no acababa.- me decía mi hermana morena.- ¿por qué esos ñoños se juntan en Londres?

-No les digas ñoños, papá es uno de ellos.- le señalé con algo de gracia.- está bien, él hace esto por mí y mis bebés. Además ustedes están aquí.

-¡Así es, Blossy! No te dejaremos en ningún momento.- dijo Burbuja con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, pero luego cambió su semblante a uno más serio.- Bombón, crees que deba… ya sabes, ¿llamar a Jason?

Es cierto, hace algún tiempo Jason me señaló que quería estar presente el día que los bebitos nacieran y creo que debería mantener esa promesa que le hice, pero ¿accederá? Debe estar muy enfadado conmigo, no creo que quiera ver a la traidora novia suya como da a luz niños que ni siquiera son de él, además Brick está aquí y probablemente se arme la grande. Suspiré.

-¿Qué creen que deba hacer?- les pregunté a mis hermanas, necesitaba oír su opinión.

-Yo creo que mejor no, después de todo él quería un tiempo, son tus bebés no suyos. Sin mencionar que Brick está aquí.- dijo Bellota cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Ni hablar! Blossy, tú le prometiste que le llamarías cuando estuvieras por tener a tus hijos.- la miré con ojos preocupados.- si bien Brick está presente no creo que se arme nada problemático, después de todo Jason es un chico ubicado y Brick no sabe que Jason sabe.

-Supongo que tienes razón.- tomé un largo respiro y exhalé una gran cantidad de aire.- pero, no estoy segura.

-Ok, yo lo llamaré y le diré que estás en el hospital, que Brick está aquí y que si él lo desea puede venir, si no quiere bien y si viene, bien también.- dijo Burbuja sacando su celular.

-Si se pone tonto lo golpeo.- me dijo Bellota en son de broma y le respondí con una sonrisa.

-¿Aló? ¿Jason? Hola, soy yo, Burbuja.- decía mi hermana llamando a mi novio ¿o ex novio?- no, no llamo para eso, ¡no digas esas cosas!- Burbuja hablaba un poco ofendida y enojada.- mira, déjame hablar ¡cállate y escucha! Bombón está en el hospital ahora y pronto tendrá a sus bebés, si quieres puedes venir como habían acordado antes.- se quedó un rato callada escuchando la línea.- ok, pero debo advertirte algo si decides venir, Brick y sus hermanos están aquí con nosotras, si vienes no armes escándalo. ¡Hey, si esa es tu actitud será mejor que no te aparezcas por aquí! ¡Tengo a Bellota y no me da miedo utilizarla! ¡Bien, adiós!- cortó la llamada de manera brusca y bufó enojada.

-¿Qué sucedió? Tú no sueles actuar tan brusca.- le pregunté con algo de miedo.

-Bueno.- dudó un poco en decirme.- dijo que iba a pensarlo, pero en él aún se siente dolido y traicionado, creo que es por eso que actuó como un patán.- Burbuja se sentó en una pequeña banquita a mi lado derecho.- cuando escuchó el nombre de Brick enloqueció, creo que será mejor que no venga.

-Es un idiota.- bufó Bellota algo decepcionada-al igual que Burbuja- de la actitud de Jason.

-Supongo que lo entiendo.- dije simplemente calmando a mis enojadas hermanas.- después de todo le engañé.

-¡Sí, está bien, pero eso no le da derecho de decir cosas tan feas como las que dijo!- chilló Burbuja enfadada, desconozco lo que le halla dicho Jason –y no lo quiero saber- pero creo que será mejor dejarlo pasar.

-Está bien, Burbuja, en serio, es más ¡Ah!- un dolor muy fuerte me dio en mi entrañas, fue tan que me doblé en mi cama con un vil gusano.

-¡Estás bien!- gritaron preocupadas ambas hermanas mías.

-S-sí, es sólo que fue una contracción muy dolorosa.- les dije con un poco de dificultad.

-¿Quieres que los chicos pasen?- me preguntó Bellota con una sonrisa simple y acariciando mi pelo. Le asentí.- ¡Hey, bobos, pasen!

Los tres hermanos pasaron de a poco, debo decir que es gracioso ver como sus caras hacen gestos extraños causados por el nerviosismo al jamás verse involucrados en un situación como esta; los criminales de Townsville yendo al hospital para ver, asistir y cuidar a su enemiga número uno, una PPG. Boomer se me acercó primero con una cara apacible, pero nerviosa, se detuvo a unos pasos de mi cabecera y en su cara se veía el debate mental que enfrentaba al no saber que decir.

-Chicos, relájense, yo soy la que va a dar a luz, no ustedes.- les dije divertida, pero mi comentario sólo hizo que los tres hermanos se sonrojaran y mirasen a un lado como niños pequeños.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó en tono bajo el rubio causando una risotada de Bellota.- es decir, he oído que las contracciones son dolorosas.

-Sí, estoy bien, tuve una ahora mismo muy dolorosa, estoy nerviosa porque sé que vendrán más.- le confesé con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Las mujeres sufren demasiado.- dijo Butch de manera simple quitándole importancia con los hombros.

-¡Así es! Es por eso que los hombres deberían ser más amables con nosotras.- dijo Burbuja con sus manos en su cintura.

-Como sea.- le respondió Butch de manera más simple aún haciendo que Bellota le diera un zape.

-¿Un parto tarda mucho?- preguntó Boomer.

-Sí, primero Bombón debe estar preparada físicamente para tener a sus hijos y eso puede tardar unas cuantas horas y luego viene el parto y debemos considera que Blossy tendrá dos.- le contestó Burbuja.

Estuvimos un largo rato hablando, pero necesitaba reposar un momento, el nerviosismo no abandonaba mi cuerpo por nada del mundo y las contracciones se hacían más fuertes y más seguidas. Me deparaban un par de horas más de intenso dolor antes de experimentar uno de los dolores más terribles que se puedan sentir y que sólo la mujer está capacitada para sufrir de tal manera, sólo para ver la carita de un nuevo ser, todo el dolor se esfuma cuando los ojos de la madre logran apreciar ese pequeño ser que comparte más que ADN y parecido a ella, no, algo más grande los une, algo más hermoso. Eso supongo que deberá sentirse, sólo lo podré confirmar después.

-00-

-¡Ah! ¡Qué doloroso!- chillé agarrando las sábanas hasta casi romperlas.- ¡Por favor haz que se detenga!

-Tranquila, Blossy, pronto acabará debes ser fuerte.- Burbuja estaba algo nerviosa al verme gritar de dolor y no sabía bien como reaccionar.

-¿No hay nada que le disminuya ese dolor que siente?- Escuché entre mis quejas la voz de Boomer.

-Quizás puedan darle una anestesia o algo pro el estilo, la verdad que soy algo ignorante en el tema.- le respondió mi hermana pequeña.

-¡Burbuja!- la voz potente de mi hermana morena atravesó toda la sala donde ahora había dos nuevas mujeres, la anterior, la señora Heather ya estaba en labor de parto.- ¡Tenemos un problema!

-¿Un problema?- mi hermana parecía extrañada al igual que yo.- ¿No me digas que es Jason y que comenzó una pelea con Brick?- Burbuja preguntó lo mismo que yo tenía en mente.

-No, es algo muy diferente, ven y te digo.- Bellota acentuó el ceño fruncido y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que mi hermana fuera donde ella.

Pasaron unos segundos después de que mis hermanas desaparecieran de la habitación y yo me quedara sólo con la compañía de Boomer, quién al parecer tampoco comprendía aquel problema del cual Bellota parecía tan preocupada.

-¿Qué crees que suceda?- le pregunté al RRB rubio quien se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué hay tanto ruido allá afuera?- escuché la voz de una de las mujeres que estaba a un lado de la ventana. Su marido se acercó a ver.

-¡Vaya! ¡Hay una multitud de reporteros y de gente apelmazados alrededor de la clínica!- exclamó el hombre de cabellos rizados.

No creo que esa gente sea la prensa amarillista que está aquí para ver como la desgracia de la ciudad tiene a sus bebitos ¿o sí? Si es así creo que me estoy empezando a sentir enferma, más que enferma, furiosa y cansada del acoso de esa gente malhablada.

-Permítame.- Boomer se asomó y pude ver como sus ojos se agrandaron y su boca se torció en una mueca de molestia.- al parecer vienen a ver a la gran noticia.- me miró con ojos severos.

-¿Qué hacen? ¿Intenta entrar? ¡Porque si llegan a aparecerse por aquí yo…!- se me cortó la voz al sentir una contracción dolorosa albergarse en mí y un fina y solitaria lágrima corrió mi mejilla izquierda y no era por el dolor físico sino más bien por ese terror psicológico que me invadía al pensar que un montón de extraños se me acercaran con cámaras y me hicieran preguntas sólo para incomodarme y alimentar esa codicia enferma por verme caer en lo más bajo.

-Tranquila, Bellota y Burbuja aparecieron e intentan calmar y alejar a la masa.- me decía Boomer desde la ventana.- ¿Podrías entrar? Bombón necesita apoyo- ¿A quién le hablaba?

Por la puerta entró el RRB mayor, el más alto de cabellos desordenados y del mismo color que el mío, su postura era algo decaída, caminaba arrastrando los pies y con las manos en los bolsillos, quizás estaba algo cansado por estar horas esperando aquí, porque ahora que lo pensaba bien, Boomer también tiene cara de cansado al igual que mis hermanas y el RRB restante.

-¡Esa gente me irrita!- exclamó furiosa la mujer que estaba al lado de la ventana.- ¡Todo por ver a ésta niña! ¡Qué tiene de grandioso ver como una tonta adolescente tiene a sus hijos bastardos!- gritó con furia la mujer mientras su pareja le pedía que se callara y calmara.

No voy a mentir, esas palabras me dolieron, a pesar de haberme hecho algo más fuerte que en el pasado cuando el chisme de mi embarazo estaba más latente, las palabras de odio, envidia, rencor o como quieran catalogarlas me siguen hiriendo de manera importante.

-¡Silencio!- la voz grave de Brick se hizo escuchar, tenía su ceño fruncido, pero no parecía en extremo molesto como hubiese estado antes, sino que parecía molesto. Como a quien le molesta una mosca.- ¿No debería preocuparse de tener a su hijo en vez de causarle malestar a otra mujer en su mismo estado? Que insensible resultó ser para estar a punto de convertirse en madre. Hasta su marido parece más aterrizado que usted.

-¡Cállate, mocoso irrespetuoso, ya es bastante malo tener que soportar este dolor que tú no podrías comprender y más encima hay un montón de ruido afuera!- gritó enfurecida aquella mujer de cabellos cortos y negros.

-¿Podrías no hacer un escándalo? Además, no es culpa de la muchacha.- habló la mujer de la cama de al medio que tenía una mirada cansada.

-¡Oh, si claro! ¡Seguramente está preñada por que la violaron!- su voz era cada vez más ruda y sus palabras más venenosas.

-¡Cállese, sé que fui una tonta al dejarme engañar, pero créame que no deseo esa locura mediática que está allá abajo!- le grité muy triste, creo que lloraré, pero no quiero.- ¡No me trate como a una cualquiera!

-¡Claro que no, porque una cualquiera se cuida, a diferencia de ti! – rugió como una bestia a punto de comerse mi cabeza.

-Cariño, no maltrates a la niña, no es de una señora como tú.- el pidió su pareja, aquel hombre de aspecto apacible y dulce.

-¿Quiere que el silencio reine?- le preguntó Brick con voz baja y peligrosa.- yo le daré silencio.

Brick se encaminó hacia la cama donde aquella mujer venenosa reposaba, tuve miedo de lo que estaba pensando ese idiota de gorra roja, incluso su hermano le miraba con ojos calculadores por si debía interferir en el problema que quizás su hermano causaría. Pero, el pelirrojo no reparó el la mujer, sino que se acercó a la ventana la cual abrió y se paró en el alfeizar de ésta. Saltó y pude ver como se quedaba flotando con la mirada hacia la multitud.

-¡Qué piensas hacer!- le gritó Boomer algo alterado, pues con el líder nunca se sabe.

-Otorgarle silencio a la dama.- pude ver como alzaba su mano y de ella empezó a desprender un brillo tenue entre blanco y rojo para luego transformarse en una esfera de energía color rojo sangre, la cual lanzó hacia abajo, donde supuestamente se encontraba la multitud.

-¡Brick!- gritamos al mismo tiempo Boomer y yo con voces preocupadas, pero el pelirrojo nos daba la espalda.

Escuchamos una gran gritadera de gente histérica, pero no se escuchó que la esfera de poder chocara contra el suelo o contra la gente, pues sé muy bien que ese poder suele emitir un gran tronido al llegar a su destino.

-¡Idiota! ¡Avisa que sabías que Butch la interceptaría y que era sólo para asustar a la gente!- le gritó Boomer con una gotita cayendo de su sien. ¿No lastimó a nadie? Que bueno.

-¡Oigan, todos ustedes se pueden ir a sus casas ya! ¡Porque, déjenme decirles que los RRB no somos benevolente y no dudaremos en volarles los sesos a todos ustedes!- gritó Brick con una voz maliciosa y potente.

El chico que muchas veces me hizo enojar hasta querer matarlo y suspirar hasta querer tenerlo a mi lado entró por la ventana y la cerró nuevamente, se arregló la gorra y se sacudió su camisa y se dio vuelta para sonreírle de manera malévola a la mujer embarazada y enojona. Ésta se estremeció y miró para otro lado. Era extraña la manera en que indirectamente me ayudaba aquel líder de aspecto frío y malévolo, pero supongo que está bien mientras no lastime a nadie. Sólo quiero que mis bebés nazcan pronto, ¿me oyeron? ¡Salgan de ahí flojitos!

-00-

El anochecer estaba ya en la ciudad, la sala estaba oscura mientras yo y la mujer de la ventana esperábamos que nuestros hijos nacieran; la mujer calmada y amable de la cama de al medio ya estaba en labor de parto, ¿por qué yo no he entrado aún? Me molestaba estar a oscuras, pero la mujer odiosa tenía dolor de cabeza y según ella la oscuridad le ayudaba. Estaba sola por ahora, los demás fueron a comer algo, puesto que había pasado un largo tiempo sin que ninguno de ellos comiese siquiera un emparedado. Las contracciones estaban siendo más seguidas, eso era algo bueno y malo a la vez, significaba que pronto estarían mis bebitos por salir, pero significaba que tenía menos tiempo para descansar entre contracción y contracción.

-Que aburrido.- dije en un susurro, pues ni loca despertaría a "Doña Malvada"

-¿Esperar a tus hijos es aburrido?- me sobresalté al escuchar esa voz ronca y aterciopelada. ¿Por qué era tan jodidamente sigiloso?

-No, pero digamos que es aburrido estar postrada en una cama durante horas sufriendo unos dolores inimaginables. No me quejo como ella.- señalé a la no tan bella durmiente.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar comiendo con los demás?

-Terminé antes y los demás me dijeron que te hiciera compañía.- se sentó en una silla cercana a mí.- y he me aquí.

-¿Gracias?- le dije con algo de molestia, ya que su respuesta me pareció más como "tuve que venir obligado a ver a esta gorda"- estaré bien, puedes volver con los demás.

-No quiero.- dijo simplemente y se quedó callado con la mirada hacia la ventana.

Estuvimos largo rato callados sin mirarnos siquiera, me sentía algo incómoda con su presencia puesto que hace tiempo que no hablábamos a solas, no desde que le rechacé de manera tajante, aunque ahora mi corazón me gritaba que me arrepintiese de mi elección, pues quizás Jason ya no estaba interesado en mí, pero mi cerebro aún me reprendía con la idea de que un criminal no sería bueno para dos pequeñas criaturas. Pero, le quiero mucho.

-¿Cómo crees que sean?- me asusté al oír nuevamente la voz del líder criminal.- ¿cómo tú o como él?

-Espero que Dios oiga mis rezos y que sean iguales a mí.- le dije mirando al techo.- además, puede ser que los genes con la sustancia X sean más poderosos que los simples genes humanos.

-¿Crees que tengan súper poderes?- esta vez me miró, pero no sé como pues la oscuridad aún reinaba.

-Supongo, aunque si no fuese de esa manera, no importa.- sonreí para mí misma y me acaricié mi prominente vientre.- no importa como sean, yo siempre les amaré.

Sentí como la mano del pelirrojo se posaba sobre las mías y sobre mi vientre abultado, se sentía algo fría y temblaba, quizás tenía frío o estaba nervioso. Ese simple tacto me hizo recordar ese sentimiento que tanto me propongo por desaparecer, ese cariño que siento por ese hombre de ojos carmesí, esa completa adoración por oír esa voz ruda, pero calma, ese amor por ese tipo tonto de actitud frívola. De pronto, su presencia se sentía más cercana, elevé mi mirada para -entre las sombras- ver ese rostro impasible acercarse a mí, los cabellos que caían en modo de flequillo sobre su frente me hacían cosquillas en la mía propia, casi podía distinguir con claridad ese par de ojos rojos como la mismísima sangre que corre por sus venas, como el último soplo antes de la muerte se sentía ese aliento frío sobre mi mejilla.

-¿Aún…?- habló con voz tan baja que parecía que jamás sus labios emitieron ningún sonido.- ¿no me dejas amarlos de esa misma manera que tú lo haces?- entrecerró sus ojos de manera que su antes impasible rostro se tornó peligroso.

-¿Cómo?- le miré confundida y mucho muy nerviosa al tener ere rostro seductoramente malvado tan cerca.

-Olvídalo.- se alejó y se volvió a sentar en la silla.- no vale la pena.- se cruzó de brazos y se hizo el desinteresado.

-Brick.- le llamé aunque él siguió desinteresado.- ¿sigues con esos sentimientos?

-No importa.- su respuesta fue cortante.- tú y yo no podemos estar juntos y bla bla.

-No fue eso lo que… ¡Bien!- me enderecé de mi posición.- Mira yo sólo… ¡Ah! Duele.- una fuerte contracción me atacó justo cuando intentaba decir algo.- ¡Ah!

Estrujé las sábanas tanto que las desgarré de manera brutal y me revolví como si de una posesión demoníaca se tratase. Grité un poco y el sudor empezó a correr por mis sienes, sentí como Brick se acercaba a mí y me tomaba de los hombros y me decía algo, pero francamente no le entendí ni una palabra. Está contracción se sintió eterna, ya sentía como me desgarraban las tripas, ¡ya no quiero sentirlas más!

-¿Ya acabó?- preguntó Brick acariciando mi espalda y hablando bajo.

-Sí.- dije escuetamente, estaba muy cansada.- sólo quiero descansar. Cerré mis ojos.

-00-

-¡Vaya! Creo que en unos minutos más podrías tener a tus hijos.- declaró Sedusa con una sonrisa amable y entusiasta. Burbuja gritó de felicidad, aún siendo de madrugada.

-¿En serio? ¡Me alegro mucho!- mi voz se escucha algo cansada.

-Bien, ya nos estamos viendo.- se dio media vuelta para irse, pero se volteó una última vez.- Calma, ya vendrán al mundo esos pilluelos.

-¡No es genial, dentro de poco conoceré a mis sobrinos!- pegó un saltito de alegría que contrastaba bastante con el mal aspecto que tenía.

-Lamento que estés en vela por mí.- le dije a mi hermana menor, quien negó fervientemente.

-¡No seas boba, Blossy! ¡Lo hago encantada! ¡De veras!- sus ojos azules brillaron a pesar de tener dos tenues ojeras bajo ellos.- ¿O no, Bellota?

Pero mi hermana morena estaba derrapada en un sillón cercano durmiendo a pierna suelta junto a su novio que dormía exactamente igual que ella. Pobres, merecen dormir un poco.

-Volvimos.- dijo Boomer con una sonrisa al llegar con unos cafés y unos pastelitos, pero al ver a su hermano y a la novia de éste su expresión pareció algo furiosa.-¡Estuve como tonto buscando comida para ellos y se dan el lujo de dormir!- una vena saltaba en la frente del rubio.

-Calma, estaban cansados.- le dijo Burbuja con una sonrisa.

-¡Cómo que calma! ¡Además no son los únicos!- estalló el menor de los criminales. Burbuja y yo nos asustamos un poco.

-Discúlpenlo, Boomer sin dormir apropiadamente es un ogro.- explicó Brick comiendo un pastel y bebiendo café. El rubio le miró con odio.

Estuvimos un rato hablando calmadamente mientras los morenos dormían y el rubio también lo intentaba, ya que le dije que sería lo mejor para su humor. Así que Burbuja y yo comentábamos cosas sobre cómo adornaríamos la habitación de los niños y cosas por el estilo, mientras que Brick sólo bebía café tranquilamente.

-Ya vengo, iré al baño, no me tardo.- dijo alegre mi hermana menor mientras iba corriendo hacia su destino.

-Debes sentirte algo aliviada al saber que tus hijos no tardan en llegar.- dijo Brick mientras seguía bebiendo el café que le correspondía a su hermano pelinegro.

-Así es, sólo deseo ver sus caritas.- le sonreí de buena gana.- ¡Vaya! Aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer en casa, prepararles un cuartito, adornarlo a la perfección, comprarles mucha ropita linda y juguetes.- ¡Estoy tan entusiasmada!

-Genial.- dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.- Oye.- lo miré aún con la tonta sonrisa, pero él permanecía muy serio.- Sé muy bien que me quieres fuera de tu vida y toda esa mierda de telenovela, pero ¿habría una posibilidad que yo…?- se revolvió incómodo en la silla.- ¿esté presente en la llegada de esos bebés rudos?- no me miró.

Me quedé callada, era cierto que yo podía elegir a quien yo quiera para que me acompañe en la hora del parto, pero, ¿realmente sería bueno que Brick sea el elegido? Si me preguntan, ¿quieres? Mi repuesta es un sí absoluto, pero en la pregunta ¿deberías? La negativa es la primera cosa que aparece en mi mente, ¿qué es lo que debería hacer? Creo que le pediré un consejo a Burbuja.

-Adelante, di que sí, todos sabemos que te mueres por decirle que sí.- esa voz, no podrá ser…

-Jason.- el chico de cabellos castaños me miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido y se veía algo agitado.- ¿Viniste?- quería decirlo con alegría, pero más sonó como un rechazo.

-Así es, ¿no te alegra? Por supuesto que no.- dijo con voz resentida y dando una corta mirada de odio al pelirrojo que para su mala suerte éste captó.

-¿Qué te pasó chico de ensueño? Pensé que eras de los tipos amigables y bondadosos.- dijo con gran sorna.- además, ¿esperas que me intimide esa mirada tuya?

-Cállate, maldito bastardo.- nunca había visto a Jason enfadado como ahora, parecía que cada mirada que le daba al RRB era un intento de homicidio.- ¿Qué crees que haces aquí de todas maneras?

-Acompaño a mis hermanos a acompañar a Bombón, gran cosa.- el pelirrojo no le dio gran importancia y siguió tomando de su café.- ¿Quién crees que eres tú para exigirme explicaciones?

-Bueno, te puedes retirar, Bombón me pidió hace tiempo que fuera yo el que la acompañara, me pidió a mí que estuviera junto a ella en el momento del parto.- cerró sus puños conteniendo la rabia.- así que esfúmate.

-¿Por qué no viniste hace rato? Bombón lleva tiempo aquí, además sé muy bien que te opusiste ante la idea de venir aquí.- el criminal le quedó viendo de arriba a bajo con desprecio.- y por cierto, hablas en pasado: hace tiempo me pidió. Vive el presente, niño perfecto.

-¡Qué más da! ¡Tú eres un criminal, no deberías estar aquí con una PPG!- le gritó con furia haciendo que la mujer de al fondo se sobre saltara.

-Lo que yo haga no debería importarte.- Brick simplemente no le prestaba atención.

-Jason, Brick, por favor, paren de discutir, hay más gente aquí.- les hablé con voz suave, pero autoritaria.

-Tú eres el causante de esto.- se acercó a Brick y se agachó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de la inexorable cara de Brick.- tú tenías que llegar con tu galanura fingida y engatusar a mi novia.- Brick levantó la ceja como diciendo "no entiendo"- ¡Por qué besaste a mi novia!- dio eso Brick abrió los ojos para luego caerse de la silla a causa del puñetazo otorgado por el castaño.- ¡Maldito, hijo de puta!

Jason le dio una fuerte patada en la base de la quijada del RRB rojo, quien en su estado de impresión estaba muy vulnerable y no pudo defenderse ni nada, sólo se quedó en el piso con unos ojos abiertos y con un tímido hilillo de sangre cayendo por la comisura de sus labios.

-¿Creías que sería el cornudo por siempre?- le gritó sumamente enfadado el castaño.- ¿Bombón es un juego para ti?

-¡Cállate, no sabes de qué hablas!- Brick se irguió del suelo y le miró con enojo.- ¡Sí, besé a Bombón y créeme que lo haría de nuevo!- me sorprendió oír eso.- ¡Ella no es ningún tipo de juego! Pero, aquí el perdedor soy yo, ella te eligió a ti, aunque muchas veces intenté entrar a su corazón y a su vida ella siempre se negó porque ella sólo te quería a ti.- los ojos de Brick parecía de un rojo más denso.

-Sólo soy la mejor opción social.- dijo Jason con voz triste.- Sé que Bombón consideró muchas veces a quien quería, pero yo soy el que se ve mejor con una adolescente con dos hijos, yo soy el más decente, calmo, normal, un perfecto ejemplo de perfección ante la sociedad, esa perfección que Bombón perdió y que la ciudad pide a gritos, eso soy yo. Sé que ella quiere estar contigo, pero, ¿la líder de las PPG con el líder de los RRB, más encima con dos hijos a cuesta? Eso socialmente suena como lo peor, Bombón es muy susceptible ante los comentarios de la gente y sé que la prensa se comerá a la inocente al saberlo, Bombón quería dar una estabilidad a su situación, es por eso que me eligió a mí. Soy un chico promedio sin ningún tipo de problema, la sociedad me aceptará, pero el corazón de Bombón jamás lo hará. Porque, su corazón pide a gritos al pelirrojo RRB, mientras que su cerebro le repite mi nombre mil veces. Está siendo racional, no emocional.

El silencio se apoderó de la sala de maternidad, mis ojos picaban ante las lágrimas que brotaban de ellos, ¿por qué lloraba? Porque todo era verdad, y él lo conocía a la perfección, era el único que entendía por lo que estaba pasando, y algo me decía que llevaba un tiempo conociendo esa verdad. ¡Yo le he hecho tanto daño sólo para protegerme a mí misma del sufrimiento! Hacía sufrir a otros para salvarme a mí, eso era lo peor, es una de las cosas más terribles que jamás he hecho, Jason es un joven amable, bondadoso y en efecto un ejemplo de hombre, pero yo sólo lo utilicé, lo engañé, le hice mal para mi beneficio, soy lo peor. Ahora al verlo tan vulnerable me doy cuenta de lo horrible que fue toda mi elección, soy de lo peor, desde que decidí acostarme con Ron todas mis decisiones han sido erróneas y estúpidas, hiriendo gente en el camino. Sólo soy una adolescente estúpida y caprichosa, a pesar de que siempre me decía que el embarazo me hizo madurar, era todo lo contrario, aún era una chiquilla torpe, egoísta y malvada. ¡Soy lo más horrible en este mundo! ¡La peor persona!

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- Burbuja llegó y se alteró ante la situación.- ¡Qué sucede!- su grito chillón hizo que los tres dormidos despertasen de un golpe.- ¿Por qué Bombón está llorando tan desconsoladamente?- se me acercó y me acunó en sus brazos.- ¡Respondan, maldita sea!

-Yo…- Jason dudó y se veía la culpa pintada en su rostro.- creo que la lastimé.

-Ambos.- Brick declaró.- nos pusimos a pelear, eso la alteró.

-¡Idiotas!- exclamó Bellota muy despierta y enojada.- ¿No ven lo mal que está mi hermana? ¿Qué sólo piensan en ustedes?

Me duele mucho mi vientre, me siento muy mal, estoy alterada, mi cuerpo tiembla incansablemente y los dolores se hacen más agudos y duraderos, creo que no podré con esto, el dolor es demasiado potente y me siento desfallecer. Mi hermana le pide a Boomer y a Butch que busquen a Sedusa con gran urgencia. Ya no entiendo mucho que pasa a mi alrededor, todo se ve borroso, sólo veo una mota rubia cerca de mí y otra negra muy cerca de los borrones café y naranjo. No me siento muy bien.

-00-

-Vamos, Bombón, resiste.- me decía mi doctora, pero ¿dónde estoy?- quédate aquí conmigo, necesito que estés despierta, ya es hora.

Me tienen en una camilla y me llevan con gran urgencia a una habitación alejada, veo cómo los enfermeros y demás doctores están a mi lado, pero ¿dónde están mis hermanas y mis amigos? Les quiero cerca, estoy asustada y muy adolorida.

-Hermanas.- articulé con voz torpe y baja mientras me ponían en la camilla del parto.

-¿A quién quieres?- me preguntó mi doctora con una expresión preocupada.

No sabía bien a quien quería a mi lado, sería mejor tener a una de mis hermanas junto a mí, ellas siempre me han dado todo su amor y apoyo constante.

-Burbuja.- mi voz era casi inaudible, tanto que la doctora frunció el ceño al no oírme del todo bien.

-Avísenle a las hermanas.- la mujer colocó mis piernas en alto y me preparó para que tuviese a mis bebés.

Mis ojos estaban muy cansados, pero pude ver la brillante cabellera de mi hermana menor acercarse hasta mí. Al llegar sus ojos parecían entre preocupados y emocionados, unas finas lágrimas se posaron en su iris de color celeste y me apretó la mano con cariño, dándome fuerza. Le intenté sonreír, peor no estoy segura si lo logré del todo, me sentía tan mareada, sólo quería dormir por largas horas en una cama calientita.

-Bien, estamos listos para recibir a estos niñitos.- me sonrió la partera.- bien, cariño, esto será duro, pero debes resistir y confiar, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí.- le respondí, pero sentí que me decaía.

-¡No, no, escucha, amor, debes estar despierta, sé que estás sumamente cansada por la crisis nervios que sufriste hace un rato, pero debes poner todo de ti ahora!- me decía insistentemente, esperen, ¿crisis de nervios?

Burbuja tomó mi mano entre las suyas para darme ánimo, pero estoy más que segura que durante el parto se arrepentirá de esa decisión. Sedusa hablaba sobre algo con los demás médicos que realmente no me interesa mucho por escuchar, luego la mujer de ojos verdes me miró con una extraña mirada entre ansias y profesionalismo. Ya era hora, estaba lista para dar a luz a mis pequeños hijos que había tenido por tanto tiempo en mí, juntos pasamos por grandes problemas, pero los superamos.

-Bien, cariño, necesito que empujes con todo esa fuerza tuya, ¿ok?- me decía la mujer.

Puse toda esa fuerza súper heroica que me caracterizaba para poder dar a luz a mi hijos, pero no era tan fácil como lo pensé, era bastante doloroso y de por sí ya estaba muy cansada, me sentía como dopada. Vi como la doctora se erguió de su posición y me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Bombón, necesito que estés en esta sala de parto, conmigo, necesito que pujes y des a luz a estos niños, no estás colaborando en nada, ¡vamos, eres una PPG!- me miró con unos ojos enfadados, pero a la vez maternales.

Bien, era la hora, pujé con todas mis fuerzas, me costaba respirar, pero mi hermana me ayudaba indicándome como mantener el ritmo de mi respiración, estrujé su mano fuertemente haciendo que ella se quejara un poco ante la presión, pero lamentablemente seguí apretando su mano hasta que de pronto se escuchó un crujido bastante feo, le había roto la mano a mi hermana rubia sin querer. Burbuja emitió un gemido de dolor muy quedo, pero me sonrió y siguió a mi lado, aunque la doctora le dijo que lo mejor sería que se fuera y que Bellota entrara, mas mi hermanita se negó justificando que Bellota estaba muy nerviosa y le daba "cosa" estar en un parto, le dije que estaría bien por mi cuenta, no quería que su mano fuera desatendida y no quería obligar a Bellota a algo que le incomoda un poco. Burbuja salió de la sala y debía admitir que sentí un gran vacío, mientras pujaba lo que más podía, el dolor no menguaba y tenía la gran urgencia de que alguien amado por mí estuviese ahí para sonreírme y apoyarme. Fue cuando por la puerta entró un acelerado pelirrojo que en menos de unos segundos sostuvo mi mano con gran urgencia, le miré sorprendida y él sólo me sonrió quedamente y me dio palabras de apoyo. Brick estaba allí conmigo y yo me sentía con toda la fuerza del mundo. La doctora me decía que ya veía la cabecita de mi primer retoño, que debía pujar con toda la fuerza que tenga, tomé la mano de Brick y la estrujé aún más fuerte que con Burbuja, peor su mano no se quebró y él me miraba con ojos calmos. Sentí un gran alivio al ver cómo la doctora se erguía y entre sus brazos había una pequeña criatura aún envuelta en grasa y otros restos de mi útero, le cortaron el cordón umbilical que lo mantenía unido a mí y alcé la mano y rocé su pequeño bracito y reí muy cansada.

-Mira, cariño, es tu bebito, es un varoncito muy fuerte.- Sedusa sonreía mientras me dejaba tomarlo un rato.

El pequeño niño lloraba quedamente y yo lloraba como una tonta al ver a ese ser tan perfecto, miré a Brick quien estaba muy callado, absorto al ver a un ser tan minúsculo. Una enfermera me lo quitó para poder lavarlo y vestirlo, pero no quería dejarlo ir, era mi hijo precioso.

-Vamos, Bombón, aún falta uno.- dijo Sedusa con una sonrisa para luego posicionarse para recibir a mi último bebé.

Nuevamente tomé entre mi mano esa gran mano fría del chico pelirrojo, él sólo me sonrió y posicionó en mí unos ojos muy dulces, unos que jamás había visto antes. Pujé con gran fuerza, pero me estaba constando más que la vez anterior, Sedusa dijo que el bebé estaba invertido, estaba saliendo con sus pies primero, dijo que sería difícil, pero que podría lograrlo. Me costó mucho, grité y apreté con gran fuerza la mano de mi pelirrojo favorito, pero al fin salió ese ser de mí, Sedusa lo levantó y le cortó de inmediato el cordón umbilical mientras el pequeño ser lloraba fuertemente, más que su hermano.

-Que niña más bella.- dijo Sedusa al pasarme a mi hijita.

Era un poco más pequeña que su hermano, pero al igual que él era simplemente perfecta, sus pequeños bracitos se agitaban al no reconocer el entorno, sus ojillos permanecían cerrados al igual que su hermano mayor, quería apreciarla un poco más pero me la quitaron nuevamente para limpiarla y vestirla.

-Felicidades, Bombón, eres madre de dos perfectos bebitos.- me decía Sedusa mientras bajaba mis piernas de los soportes y daba por terminado todo el asunto del parto.

Sonreí quedamente y me sumí en un estado de letargo, me sentía tan adolorida y cansada que casi no podía entender nada de lo que me rodeaba, me hubiese quedado dormida de no ser porque unos dedos sacaron los rebeldes cabello húmedos que caían sobre mi frente. Miré hacia arriba y me encontré con esos rubíes que tanto amaba, él estaba mirándome con una sonrisa dulce, pero aún su rostro conservaba esa complexión de seriedad y frialdad. Llevé mi mano hasta la suya y la acaricié queriendo transmitir mis disculpas por casi arrancarle la mano.

-Felicidades.- me dijo con un tono sereno, muy bajo que sólo yo capté.

-00-

La habitación estaba iluminada por un sol agradable, no era abrasador, era cálido como mi amor por estas criaturitas que sostengo en cada brazo; un bebito y una bebita, ambos perfectos en cada uno de sus detalles, de pieles blancas como la mía, de cabellos oscuros que luego de unos meses revelarán el verdadero color que tendrían y esos ojitos, oh esos ojitos, la pequeña tenía dos grandes orbes rosadas como las mías y el hombrecito tenía unos opacos ojos rosas, casi dándole un toque masculino a su mirada. Escuché la puerta abrirse, eran mis hermanas y mis amigos.

-¡Ah, mis sobrinitos lindos!- chilló Burbuja con gran alegría, noté que tenía un yeso en su mano quebrada.

-¡Vaya! Estos chicos son rudos, lo sé.- se acercó mi hermana morena.- Bombón, perdón por no acompañarte, no tengo justificación.

-Tranquila, lo importante es que sé que me apoyas en todo.- le sonreí con gran amor y ella sólo dio sus clásicas sonrisas de medio lado.

-Miren, chicos, ¿a qué no son los niños más hermosos del planeta?- le di a Burbuja a la pequeña.- ¿Cómo es que los nombraste?

-Es cierto, nunca nos dijiste que nombres les pondrías.- decía Bellota con el varoncito entre sus brazos.

-¡Ah, es cierto!- dije con una sonrisa.- Siempre me ha parecido genial que los gemelos tengan nombres parecidos.- Bellota levantó una ceja con incredulidad.- así que les llamé, Jacqueline y Jackson.- finalicé con una sonrisa tonta.

-Entonces, son Jackie y Jack.- dijo Butch con una sonrisa divertida mientras veía al pequeño Jack.

-¡Me parece genial!- exclamó Burbuja al lado de un embobado Boomer.

-Que trillado.- exclamó el RRB rojo, de inmediato le miré con gran enojo.- calma, era una bromita inocente.

-Bueno, creo que estaré aquí hasta mañana o quizás me den de alta en la noche, como sea creo que deberían irse a casa.- les dije a todos.- deben comer bien, tomar un baño e irse a dormir a una cama calientita.

-Pero…- repuso Burbuja con un puchero infantil y ojos extremadamente brillantes.

-Nada de peros, estaré bien, en serio.- le dije con el ceño fruncido.- los veré pronto.

Todos se despidieron de mí, Burbuja me dio un enorme abrazo mientras me disculpaba por lo de su mano a lo que ella simplemente no le tomó importancia, Bellota igualmente me dio un gran abrazo, lo cual era extraño en ella, por lo cual lo agradecí un montón. Boomer me abrazó y me revolvió el pelo y se despidió, Butch me abrazó efusivamente y me revolvió el cabello con gran cariño, era tan bobo a veces. Todos habían salido a excepción de un chico alto de ojos rojos quien me miraba con paz, se acercó hasta mí y me acarició la mejilla con su fría mano.

-Nos vemos pronto.- me dijo con esa voz baja y aterciopelada.

Le tomé de la mano y le miré con ojos brillantes, no sabía que decirle ni cómo decirle lo que sea que le quería decir, así que sólo susurré un "gracias" y él sonrió y se acercó para besarme con ternura mi mejilla algo sonrosada. Se quitó esa muñequera que decía "Korn" y me la entregó, diciendo que quizás así le recordaría un poco, dicho eso abandonó la pieza dejándome sola con mis hijitos en sus cunitas.

-Ah, hijitos míos, espero que estemos bien de aquí en adelante.- les susurré con voz cansada.

-Lo estarás.- me sobre salté al oír esa voz.- créeme.

Jason se me acercó con paso lento y se quedó parado al pie de mi cama, observó de lejos, pero detenidamente a mis hijos y una gran y hermosa sonrisa se formó en su rostro, susurró un "que bellos son" y la sonrisa se tornó un tanto melancólica, me miró y tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

-Jason, yo…- me adelanté a decir, pero realmente no sabía que decir. Él negó con la cabeza y alzó la mano para detener mi habla.

-Bombón, quiero que sepas que no te guardo ningún tipo de rencor, todo lo contrario, aún te quiero muchísimo.- mis ojos se humedecieron al escucharlo decir eso tan tristemente.- y es por que te quiero que te diré lo siguiente.- me miró serio.- no te engañes, no quiero que tu corazón sufra, así que por favor has caso omiso a tu cerebro y a lo que la gente dirá. Bombón, quiero que te quedes con Brick.- mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al igual que mi boca.- tú lo quieres y mucho y sé que él también, no es bueno que sigas mintiéndote y que sólo estés conmigo porque me veo bien para los demás.

-¡No! No quiero que pienses que sólo estaba contigo por eso, yo te quiero y mucho.- le dije con gran sentimiento.

-Sí, lo sé, pero le quieres más a él.- me sonrió con gran dulzura.- así que por favor, escucha a tu corazón y quédate junto a Brick, porque aunque él sea un hombre criminal, su amor por ti no es ningún crimen o error. Sé feliz, preciosa, tú y tus hijos.

Lloré de felicidad y con gran esfuerzo me levanté para abrazarlo con gran afecto para demostrarle mi gran gratitud y el enorme cariño que sentía por él. Él me abrazó con gran fuerza, enterró su cara en mi cabello y suspiró fuertemente, se separó de mí y me sonrió con una calidez tan grande que casi no pude soportar, él era el hombre más bondadoso que jamás conocí y no quería perder su amistad.

-¿Crees que podamos seguir siendo amigos? No quiero perder a alguien tan valioso como tú.- le pedí con una sonrisa algo triste, pero feliz al mismo tiempo.

-Seguro, yo tampoco quiero perderte.- me acarició la cabeza.- eres una mujer estupenda. Mejor me voy, nos estamos viendo y espero que estés con ese idiota de ojos rojos.- sonrió con ojos destellantes.- diles que su tío pronto los visitará.- dijo refiriéndose a mis hijos y dicho aquello se fue.

Jason me dijo que me quedase con Brick, mi corazón también me dicta aquello, pero ¿realmente será lo correcto? Debería dejar de negar ese amor que tengo por ese RRB rojizo o debería sólo preocuparme de mis bebés y de mi educación. Tantas cosas en mi mente, será mejor que por ahora sólo me ocupe de Jackie y de Jack, que son realmente mis grandes amores y mi razón de ser. Veré el asunto de Brick en otro momento, sí, eso será lo mejor.

* * *

**¡Hola, lectores míos! Ha pasado un poco de tiempo, pero he aquí un nuevo capítulo de este fic, como verán los pequeños han nacido y Bombón quizás tome la decisión de dejarse de tonterías y quedarse con el RRB rojo. Espero que odien un poco menos a Jason, ¿o será que lo odien más? jajaja, como sea, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y debo decir que quizás los nombres de los bebitos no son la gran cosa, pero bueno, es cosa de Bombón xD jajajaja, nos vemos en un próximo capítulo. ¡BYE, cuídense mucho!**


	19. Podría ser mejor

**Disclaimers: No soy dueña de PPG, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

"**I NEED YOU"**

**Capítulo 19:**** Podría ser mejor**

Una semana, exactamente una semana ha pasado desde que abandoné el hospital con mis dos pequeños amores, y hace siete días que no había salido de mi casa aún no me sentía lista para afrontar las escudriñadoras miradas de cientos de extraños que sólo esperan que cometa un solo error para juzgarme. Me sentía a gusto en mi metro cuadrado, sólo con mis hijos, mis hermanas y mi padre, quienes por cierto han sido tan amorosos, mi padre siempre está haciendo gracias con mi bebés y siempre anda diciendo que les enseñará todo sobre ciencia, por otro lado Burbuja los mima de manera efusiva, les hace gracias al igual que mi padre y les canta tonadas pegajosas y Bellota sólo les sonríe de manera cariñosa y les habla en tono bajo, pero no en el típico tono bobo en que la gente les habla a las guaguas. Realmente estoy feliz, inclusive los RRB nos visitan de vez en cuando y Butch hace relucir toda la inmadurez que posee y parece que cuando estén más grandes les agradará estar con su tío Butch, al contrario, los hermanos azul y rojo son más reservados y suelen actuar como lo hace Bellota, con quedo entusiasmo.

-¡Blossy, vamos a pasear al centro comercial!- Burbuja apareció con su siempre brillante sonrisa.- Hace milenios que no abandonas tu pieza, te pudrirás.

-No estoy muy segura.- contraje mis cejas en un gesto de desaprobación.- Ya sabes, toda esa gente…

-¡Piensas esconderte toda tu vida por un montón de idiotas ignorantes!- su grito me tomó por sorpresa y caí de la cama ya que estaba sentada en el borde de ésta.

-¿Por qué tanto grito?- Bellota apareció con su típica pose soberbia, pero relajada.- Creo que los pobres Jack y Jackie deberán acostumbrarse a tu tono súper sónico.

-¡Cállate! Ellos me van a adorar, porque soy la más dulce y divertida de las dos.- volteó la cabeza en un gesto de infantil enojo.

-Además de humilde y buena hermana.- la ironía de Bellota terminó por hacerme reír y molestar a mi hermana rubia.

-Supongo que estará bien si salgo por unos momentos.- me paré y caminé hacia mi armario para vestirme adecuadamente para el frío clima que hacía afuera.- ¿Podrían vestir a los bebitos?

-¡Siempre! Yo vestiré a Jackie, la pondré lindísima.- tomó a mi hija de su cunita y la acunó en sus brazos.- claro, Bellota que tú vestirás a Jack, ya que tienes ese lado masculino tan desarrollado.- rió mientras seleccionaba la ropita.

-Cállate, muñeca de cuerda.- Bellota ya tenía esa cara de asesina y creo que si Burbuja la provoca una vez más aquí habrá un río de sangre y cabellos rubios.

-Bien, relájense, por favor. Mis hijos están muy chiquitos para presenciar un homicidio.- les decía al tiempo que me ponía mi abrigo morado para resguardarme del intenso frío.

-¡Ok, prometo no destripar a Burbuja!- Bellota le ponía un chalequito a mi hijo.- Frente a tus hijos.- su mirada maligna asustó a mi hermana menor.

-Estoy algo nerviosa y asustada.- les confesé a mis hermanas.- La gente de esta ciudad puede ser muy hiriente.

-Lo sabemos, pero debes demostrarles que no tienes de qué avergonzarte, que eres una mamá muy capaz y una ciudadana como todos. Deben saber que ser una PPG no te hace ser un ser sin derechos, sentimientos o capacidades, debes demostrarles que se equivocan.

Es verdad, debo ser fuerte al enfrenar por primera vez a la multitud embravecida, ansiosa y ponzoñosa, no tengo de qué avergonzarme mis hijos son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida corta que llevo y no dejaré que nada ni nadie los lastime. Soy una PPG plena de sus facultades heroicas, ya que sin el embarazo mis poderes y mi agilidad han vuelto en gloria y majestad, aunque el trío de las PPG no ha vuelto aún, la líder sigue al pendiente de sus retoños y quizás los sucesores del grupo justiciero.

-Bien, vamos al centro comercial.- tomé a mi bebito en brazos y me encaminé hacia la salida de mi pieza seguida por mis dos hermanas, de las cuales Burbuja cargaba a la pequeña.

-¿Niñas a dónde van?- nos preguntó nuestro padre cuando pisamos el primer piso. Tenía esa cara de nuevo.- ¿Las acompaño? Es peligroso allá afuera.- Sí, esa cara de papá sobre protector.

-Profesor, no sea ridículo, somos las Powerpuff Girls.- Bellota era la más furiosa ante los ataques de papá loco.- ¿Quién rayos se atrevería a hacernos algo? No sea tonto, iremos al centro comercial, volveremos pronto.

-Así es, Profesor, pierda cuidado, Bellota y yo protegeremos a Bombón y a los gemelos.- Burbuja rió y posó su mano derecha sobre la cabeza del Profesor como si de cachorrito se tratase.

-Profesor.- él me miró un tanto preocupado y decepcionado.- No se preocupe, de verdad, al volver traeremos pasteles para comer todos juntos.- me sonrió con cariño paternal.

-Bien, tengan cuidado.- me acarició la cabeza.- Que la pasen bien allá afuera, nietecitos míos.- acarició a los dos bebés.

-Bien, vamos, acá está el coche doble.- dijo Bellota al llegar con un coche doble como bien dijo ella, con un carrito adelante y el otro atrás.

Puse a mis hijos en el coche, Jack delante y Jackie atrás y me preparé para salir, aún no estaba del todo convencida de salir a la calle donde toda la ciudad esperaba por ver a los bebitos de la PPG descarriada.

-¡Andando!- gritó Burbuja en un ataque de entusiasmo que nos contagió a mi hermana morena y a mí, después de eso salimos al frío exterior. Espero estar bien.

-00-

El frío calaba mis huesos pasando a través de mi abrigo, así que me preocupé de arropar aún más a mis hijos para evitar alguna complicación en su salud debido a un resfriado indeseado. Burbuja llevaba un rato pegada en una tienda de ropa, probándose cosas que eventualmente no se compraría por lo ridículamente altos precios, ante esto mi hermana morena estaba perdiendo los estribos creo que falta sólo una prenda más para que Bellota le arranque los brazos a Burbuja.

-¡Burbuja, llevas siglos probándote ropa, ya para!- Bellota ya se había cansado y estaba a punto de colapsar.- Quiero ir a un lugar de mi gusto ahora.

-¡Que mala eres, nunca vengo a ver ropa linda!- Burbuja hizo un puchero que no convenció a mi hermana.

-¡Cómo que nunca vienes si sales con tus amigas periódicamente!- caminé hacia la salida de la tienda porque no deseaba que los gritos de mis hermanas alteraran demasiado a mis hijos.

El centro comercial parecía normal, nadie se me acercaba con intenciones de acosarme ni a mis hijos, parecía que encajaba perfectamente en la armonía que presentaba este lugar y hasta ahora mi humor eran genial la sonrisa aparecía en mi rostro de manera inmediata así que me aventuré a una pequeña tienda que se encontraba frente al lugar donde mis hermanas aún discutían y traumatizaban a los vendedores y compradores. Guié el cochecito hasta la tienda de peluches para comprar algo para mis bebés, un pequeño regalo casi innecesario porque ellos aún no entendían del todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-¡Bienvenida!- una amable chica de mi edad más o menos me recibió en la entrada, creo que si la conozco.- ¡Bombón, espero que estés bien!

-Ah, gracias, lo estoy.- llevé mi mano hasta mi cabeza.- Disculpa, ¿tú eres?- reí algo nerviosa.

-¡Oh, lo siento! Soy Karen Smith compartimos clases de deportes, química, literatura, historia y… ¡artes!- me sonrió nuevamente, creo que le es habitual ser tan amable.

-¡Claro, ahora te recuerdo! ¿Eres la chica que una vez pintó un hermoso cuadro de un atardecer en una playa? Impresionaste a todos.- ahora le recuerdo, sí, esta chica suele ser muy cariñosa y amable, como Burbuja.

-¡Sí, creo que fue suerte!- rió algo avergonzada.- ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece? Te puedo ayudar en lo que desees.- me guió hasta un estante lleno de peluches muy adorables.

-Me gustaría unos que no tengan tanto pelo, es para mis bebitos así que… ya sabes.- le sonreí entre amable y nerviosa. Ella me devolvió una amable sonrisa.

-¡Muy bien, déjame ver!- se dispuso a buscar y no me presionó por conocer a mis hijos, por saber detalles incómodos ni nada como pensé que lo haría. Que bueno.- ¡Éstos!

-Qué lindos.- tomé los dos peluches que me ofrecía, un osito color castaño vestido con una jardinera y con una corbatita de moño y una conejita rosa con un vestido verde olivo y un gran lazo en una de sus orejas.- Los llevaré, muchas gracias.

La seguí hasta la caja donde atendía, pasó los dos animalitos de felpa por la barra donde se pasa el código de barra y me dio el monto total a pagar siempre con una sonrisa plantada en la cara. Le pagué y estaba dispuesta a tomar la bolsa y retirarme y buscar a mis hermanas menores. Pero, la chica rozó apenas mi hombro derecho y al voltearme la vi un poco avergonzada y muy tímida, jugaba con el dobladillo de la falda que usaba.

-Bombón, ¿podría yo…?- su voz era baja, su actitud espontánea cambió totalmente.- no quiero ser inapropiada, pero quisiera conocer a esos adorables hijos tuyos.- arrugué el ceño sin querer.- ¡Ah! ¡Disculpa, no quiero incomodarte!

-No, no hay problema.- destapé a mis dos amores y la chica se acercó a verlos.- Ellos son Jackson Utonio y Jacqueline Utonio.

-¡Son adorables!- una enorme sonrisa cruzó la cara algo regordeta de la chica.- ¡En verdad son igualitos a ti! En verdad son unos encantos, debes estar muy orgullosa.- me miró con ojos sinceros y brillantes.

-Lo estoy, muchas gracias, Karen.- volví a tapar a mis hijos para abrigarlos, éstos dormilones aún siguen en los brazos de Morfeo.- Realmente espero que nos encontremos otras veces, eres muy amable.

-¡Seguro, Bombón, me gustaría mucho! De hecho estoy en las porristas con tu hermana Burbuja.- señaló muy contenta.

-Entonces deberíamos juntarnos, le diré a Burbuja que nos contacte, ¿bien? No vemos, te cuidas mucho.- nuevamente me dirigí a la salida mientras Karen se despedía amablemente.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no veía tu dulce rostro?- me congelé al oír esa voz y fue peor al subir la mirada y ver en el umbral de la puerta de la tienda esa figura gruesa y altiva.

-Ronald.- susurré muy enojada, esta vez no seré una damisela en peligro.- Qué quieres.- pasé por el lado sin siquiera mirarlo, pero me tomó del brazo apretando bruscamente.

-Verás, quiero conocerlos, vamos tú sabes que ellos también son parte de mí.- su voz sonaba muy socarrona y con cada palabra apretaba más mi brazo.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo vas a seguir con lo mismo? Si querías tanto a los niños, por qué no te quedaste conmigo.- mi voz era calmada, no pretendía hacer una escena.- Desaprovechaste toda oportunidad, si quieres hijos dile a Princesa, no me vengas a molestar a mí ni a mis hijos.

-Bombón, creo que no entiendes.- me obligó a voltearme y a soltar el mango del coche. Mi ceño se arrugó.- Ellos son tan míos como tuyos, yo sólo quiero conocerlos, ni siquiera sé sus nombres. Anda no seas egoísta.- tomó mi otro brazo con el suyo, seguía aplicando presión.

-Suéltame, no puedo dejar el coche solo.- mi voz era baja, en modo de advertencia. Quería sonar lo más amenazadora posible, así que imité el tono y los gestos que Brick solía hacer en el pasado.

-No.- me acercó a su cuerpo, demasiado, más de lo que me gustaría. Sentí su respiración cerca de mi cara, pero yo aún tenía los ojos entre cerrados y la quijada tensa en una expresión de sumo enojo.- Vaya, que fea expresión, así casi te pareces a ese adefesio del RRB rojo. No me gusta.- susurró y entrecerró los ojos, parecía molesto, pero no más que yo.

-Te doy 20 segundos para que me sueltes.- siseé al tiempo que mi mano emitía el tronar de mis huesos al formar un puño.- Aléjate de mí y de mis hijos.

-Ni soñarlo.- de un momento a otro posó su mano derecha en mi cintura y la otra en mi cabeza y me plantó un beso inesperado. Me solté de un sopetón algo acalorada, ¡ese maldito!

-¡Maldito, quién te crees que eres! ¡No me vuelvas a tocar nunca jamás en la vida!- le grité enfurecida y avergonzada. Tomé mi coche nuevamente con mucha fuerza.

-Había olvidado lo bien que sabías, _Miss Perfection_.- se relamió los labios y yo me tensé, no quería volarle la cara de un puñetazo, sería muy violento.- No entiendo por qué juegas a la cartucha (N/A: reservada) si sabes que anteriormente te la pasaste muy bien en mis brazos.- me tensé en serio.- ¿Recuerdas? Tú, yo, esa cama, esa noche cuando casi podrías haber sido una cantante por la manera en que…- una sonora cachetada lo calló de inmediato.

-¡Cállate!- Burbuja apareció detrás de mí y fue ella quien le dio semejante escarmiento.- ¡No vuelvas a hablarle así a mi hermana! ¡Jamás!

-¡Quién te crees para golpearme así! ¡Ni tu hermana reaccionó tal violenta!- Ron se acercó con malas intensiones a Burbuja y a mí, pero súbitamente detuvo su andar y una ligera gota de sudor recorrió su sien.

-¿Qué intentas de hacer, Ronald?- Bellota estaba detrás de nosotras con una expresión que sinceramente hasta a mí me asustó.- Será mejor que te largues antes de que me veas furiosa.

-No creas que tus súper poderes te salvarán de todo, Bomboncito, yo tengo trucos bajo mi manga. Será mejor que empieces a colaborar conmigo.- advertido aquello se volteó y se fue con paso firme y postura algo encorvada.

-¡Más te vale desaparecer, maldito hijo de puta!- gritó enfurecida mi hermana morena mientras sus puños quedaban casi blancos ante los tensos que estaban.- ¡Bombón, por qué no le volaste la cara!

-Bellota, entiende, no quiero participar en ningún tipo de escena dramática que ese tipo quiera engatusarme. Ya es bastante presión salir a la calle sin hacer nada para llamar la atención.- lo dije con voz cansada.

-Supongo.- no pareció muy convencida, pero luego apoyó su mano en mi hombro y me sonrió.- ¡Pero, bueno arriba el ánimo porque es mi turno de ver tiendas!

-¡No!- Burbuja se quejó haciendo un puchero exagerado.

Es bueno estar con mis hermanas, me comprender, me defienden y me quieren mucho, pero debo admitir que la mirada que Ron poseía no era la típica de niño tonto, no, ésta era un mirada malévola casi maníaca, él tramaba algo en mi contra pero no podía figurar que era. Será no darle más vueltas, pero sí tener mucha cautela.

-00-

-¡Una hora pegada frente a un montón de horribles cosas deportivas!- se quejaba Burbuja mientras parábamos a tomarnos un café en una cafetería del centro comercial.

-¡Tú estuviste casi lo mismo frente esa ropa que valía más que nuestra casa!- otra vez mis hermanas ligeramente menores peleaban, nunca cambiarán.

-Utonio.- escuché una voz femenina detrás de donde estaba sentada, instintivamente agarré mi cochecito con mis bebés.

-¿Sí?- al voltearme me di cuenta de que era una mujer, no superaba los cuarenta y tenía una cara que se dividía entre enojo y asco.- ¿La puedo ayudar?- había una niña detrás de ella de unos ocho años.

-Sí, mira, mi hija Lila te admira bastante.- le sonreí a la niña la cual correspondió con suma timidez.- sin embargo, ahora eres un pésimo ejemplo, así que desearía que tomaras en cuenta la posibilidad de no aparecer más en público. No quiero que mi hija crezca admirando a una chica que se dejó llevar por la lujuria.

-Señora.- debo respirar, contar hasta diez.- ¿podría ser tan amable de cerrar su boca?- la señora se horrorizó.- Yo no voy a esconderme en mi casa por siempre sólo porque a usted y quizás a otros no les guste mi presencia, ¿qué importa si tuve hijos a los dieciséis? Ellos son míos, yo los criaré con mucho amor y disciplina, usted preocúpese de su hija en vez de venir y molestarme a mí, muchas otras chicas tienen hijos a edades precoces y no creo que ellas sufren tanto acoso como yo, no soy la primer ni seré la última, estuvo mal, lo sé, pero ya está hecho y seguiré adelante y amaré a mis hijos durante toda mi vida, ellos no son un error, son mi vida.- me levanté lentamente y la confronté.- así que por favor, ¡lárguese!

La mujer se asustó, tomó la mano de su hija y se dio media vuelta con rapidez mientras que su hija pequeña volteaba a verme por última vez y me sonreía con inocencia y amabilidad. Pero, ante esta escena no premeditada mucha gente se volteó a ver, sí, gente que antes no había prestado atención a mi persona ahora lo hacía con ojos acusadores, una mujer vociferó algo como "ahora ningún lugar está lejos de la depravación" y unos tipos murmuraban cosas apestosas y probablemente obscenas sobre mí. Ya no me estaba gustando el ambiente formado a mi alrededor. Mis hermanas se levantaron y cada una miró con amenaza a la gente que se arremolinaba a nuestro alrededor.

-La gente puede ser muy cruel.- me volteé al escuchar esa voz.- ¿No lo crees, Bombón?

-Sí, pero no dejaré que eso me derribe.- sonreí algo sarcástica y él me correspondió esa sonrisa de medio lado.- No me importa lo que digan, tengo tanto derecho como ellos a estar aquí. Hermanas, siéntense, no nos intimidaremos ni nos moveremos.

-Tienes razón, venga Butch siéntate aquí.- Bellota arrastró una silla de otra mesa y la colocó a su lado. Sí, eran los RRB, esos tontos que siempre aparecían el momento justo.

-No tolero a esta gente, es patética, ¿no tiene vidas?- Burbuja se quejaba, pero degustaba su tortita de mil hojas.

-Supongo, hay gente que ama entrometerse en las vidas de otros, creo que así se sienten más seguros sobre sus falencias.- decía Boomer mientras sus ojos azules escaneaban a la gente aún reunida.

-Siempre con palabras bonitas y poéticas, enano. Son sólo un montón de imbéciles.- Butch parecía estar entretenido con alguna idea sádica sobre cómo sacar a toda la gente.

-Vimos a Ronald, ¿te has topado con él?- me sobresalté y miré poco serena a Brick, ¡cómo lo hace! Siempre sabe todo.- por tu cara creo que sí.

-Sí, me confrontó cuando salía de una tienda.- dije mirando mi café intentando restarle importancia.

-¿Pasó algo malo?- me rehusaba a mirarlo a los ojos, así que seguí revolviendo mi café con la cucharita.- Silencio otorga.

-Sí, si pasó algo malo.- miré a Burbuja con reproche.- Lo siento, Blossy, pero debo decirles, son nuestros amigos. Ron agredió a Bombón, le dijo cosas horribles y yo, personalmente, creo que está tramando algo en contra de Blossy y sus hijos.- todos quedamos en silencio.

-No creo que quiera quitártelos, ¿o no?- dijo Boomer un tanto dudoso.- ¿Puede hacer algo así?

-¡Qué clase de persona podría acreditar las palabras de ese tipo! Además ¿por qué los quiere?- se quejó Bellota un tanto harta del tema.- él botó a mi hermana.

-No lo sé, en realidad ¿quién puede saber con certeza lo que sucede en la mentecilla de ese tipo?- Butch aún se entretenía mirando a las pocas personas que quedaban observándonos.

-Bombón no tiene ningún tipo de marca en su historial, es la líder la las PPG, ¿qué podrían encontrar de incompetente en ella? Simplemente creo que no hay que darle importancia a ese imbécil.- Burbuja le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

-Supongo, pero aún no me puedo relajar del todo.- suspiré y en un descuido subí la mirada y di de lleno con los ojos rojos de Brick y recordé algo.-Tu muñequera.

-¿Ah?- levantó una ceja, al parecer no esperaba tal declaración.

-Tengo tu muñequera esa de… Korn o algo.- le dije mientras bebía mi café.

-Oh, bien, hoy en la tarde paso por tu casa.- se levantó y sus hermanos le imitaron.- nos tenemos que ir. Adiós.

Todos nos despedimos y fue ahí cuando caí en cuenta de que sería la primera vez desde hace mucho que Brick estaría en mi casa y debo admitir que los nervios ya me empezaron a consumir. Sí, ya sé que soy mamá y todo el asunto, pero aún así soy una adolescente y como tal tengo esas bobas reacciones frente a situaciones tan tontas y triviales.

-00-

Eran eso de las siete de la tarde, mi padre y Burbuja salieron a comprar los víveres y Bellota estaba en la planta inferior viendo televisión y riendo a carcajadas. Que loca es a veces. Yo estoy aquí sentada en mi cama dando de comer a mis hijos, Jackie reposaba con su pancita llena en su cunita mientras que terminaba de darle su merienda a Jack. Sentí una puerta sonar abajo, pero supongo que sería Bellota como siempre con sus toques de "princesa mágica de cuento de hadas", esa chica cuando aprenderá a ser un poco más dócil, sólo un poco. Sentí algo detrás de mí, me tensé y me di vuelta aún con mi hijo en brazos y mi pecho al descubierto.

-Hola, Bombón, vine como…d-dijis…- la cara de Brick se tornó tan roja como sus ojos.

-¡Ah, sal!- antes de voltearme, en un micro segundo tomé lo primero que tuve a mano y se lo lancé directo en la cara. Lo oí quejarse. -¡Por qué no tocaste la puerta!

-¡Estaba abierta! Bellota me dijo, "sube, está arriba en su pieza jugando con los niños"- se quejaba mientras yo le daba la espalda para arreglarme la playera después de dejar a Jack en la cuna.

Me volteé y lo vi de espaldas, estaba como siempre con jeans oscuros, playera negra, chaqueta de cuero negra, sus converse rojas y su gorra clásica. Idiota, llega tan de improvisto, pero aún así no puedo dejar que una boba sonrisa se aloje en mi cara al saber que está aquí. ¡Tonta!

-Vine por mi muñequera.- dijo al voltearse con suma cautela y con un fuerte rubor aún en sus mejillas.

-Bien.- me paré y busqué entre mis cosas su jodida muñequera. La encontré.- tenla, gracias supongo.

Él se acercó y la tomó algo brusco, me parecía que al todo poderoso Brick "Jojo" o "Him" –según sea el caso- no le gustaba el papel del avergonzado adolescente. Era divertido saberlo.

-¿Nervioso?- le sonreí algo burlesca, después de todo, él siempre era el que controlaba la situación. Él me miró desafiante, pero aún ruborizado.- Sí, sí lo estás.- reí algo bajito para no despertar a mi bebés.

-Para nada, no te sientas tan especial.- le quitó importancia con la mano derecha y se volteó dispuesto a irse.- no son los primeros pechos que veo.

-Pervertido.- siseé algo molesta por su soberbia voz.- como sea, nos vemos.- me acerqué a él para despedirlo.

Pero, antes de que mi mano tocase su hombro su mano viajó hasta la mía y con un poco de violencia hizo que me quedase entre la pared y su persona. Le miré con cara de no entender lo que pasaba en esa mente maniática suya.

-Ronald.- dijo con voz asqueada.- ¿Te está molestando mucho?

-¿Eh? No, de hecho sólo lo vi hoy. Gran cosa.- levanté los hombros y me saqué de encima a ese tonto criminal.- No te preocupes, tonto.

-Escúchame, ese tipo trama algo, lo sé.- me atrajo hasta él y me dio un abrazo protector.- si pasa algo, cualquier cosa, referente a ese maldito me tienes que decir. Lo mataré.- ok, eso se escuchó demasiado real, ¿de verdad lo mataría?

-Idiota, no necesito que mates por mí.- rodeé los ojos aún cuando él no podía verme.- no eres mi sicario.

-Como sea, promételo.- me estrechó más fuerte, susurré un "si como sea, lo prometo" y me soltó.

Nos quedamos muy juntos, en ese momento me puse a pensar sobre nuestra relación, ya sé que Brick me quiere, pero ¿estaré dispuesta a tener una relación con él? No lo sé, esa maldita inseguridad siempre se planta en mi cabeza, ¡odio esto! Él me ha quedado mirando con aparente mirada ausente, pero lentamente se acercó a mí hasta que su frente chocó con la mía y mis ojos se entrecerraron inconscientemente, mis manos se posaron sobre su pecho y sus manos acariciaron mi rostro. Siempre terminamos en este tipo de situaciones tan comprometedoras. Lo obligué a acercarse y él poco se resistió –como si fuera posible- sus labios dieron un tierno beso en mi mejilla y yo sonreí sonrojada, sí, estaba controlando todo de nuevo. Me acerqué a su boca y le besé con cautela, él correspondió con una ternura algo forzada, como si en realidad quisiera besarme con pasión desenfrenada, pero se estaba controlando para dar una buena impresión. Reí y le besé con amor y pasión… ¿amor? ¿Le amo? Supongo que sí. Un fuerte grito de Bellota nos hizo saltar, yo sentí que mi corazón salía despedido por mi boca. Brick frunció el ceño.

-¿Bellota estás bien?- aún estaba entre la pared y el cuerpo de Brick, aún abrazados.

-_¡Escucha, maldito, lárgate de mi casa! ¡Qué! ¡Tu puta madre, engendro! ¡Hey, espera, no subas!_- ¿Qué pasaba? Se escucharon los fuertes pisotones de alguien.

-Vaya, así que la hermosa Bombón está revolcándose con el criminal junto a la cuna de sus hijos. Muy responsable.- era Ronald, ¡ese hijo de puta!

-¡Escucha, maldito, no me provoques porque…!- pero Ron sacó una hoja que detuvo el amenazante andar de Brick.

-Un juicio.- mi corazón se detuvo.- quiero a los bebés, Utonio.- miró a Brick con desdeño.- espero que lo quieras lo suficiente para perdonarlo, porque él te costará a tus hijos.

Definitivamente mi alma abandonó mi cuerpo, sentí que todo se iba a negro, que mi cuerpo abandonaba sus fuerzas y que mi corazón se resquebrajaba en miles de pedazos. Recuerdo haber golpeado el piso y oír el llanto de mis hijos, que no lloren, cálmenlos. Jackie, Jack, mis amores, yo… no quiero… que me los arrebaten.

* * *

**¡Lo siento! Siempre empiezo con un agradable "hola", pero ahora en serio necesito disculparme, me tarde unos mil años en subir un cochino capítulo, pero el colegio me ha absorbido por completo y para empeorar la situación creo que los siguientes capítulos se tardarán de igual manera, pues además de la escuela debo ir al ****pre universitario, pero de que continuaré, continuaré ¡En fin! Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, ahora como verán van a odiar con todo su ser a Ronald, está bien, yo lo odio jajaja, nos vemos. Muchas gracias por su paciencia a esta loca, BYE, cuídense mucho.**


	20. Ayuda

**Disclaimers:**** No soy dueña de PPG, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro. No soy dueña de PPG, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

"**I NEED YOU"**

**Capítulo 20: Ayuda (o felicidad)**

Era el tercer vaso con agua con un poco de azúcar que tomaba, pero aún mis manos temblaban y los nervios no me abandonaban. Mi padre me acompañaba con un silencio tremebundo, con su rostro limpio de cualquier expresión.

-No puede hacer nada.- dijo mi padre con voz y mirada ausente, intentado creer en sus propias palabras.

-¡Mierda! Ese tipo cree que puede hacer lo que quiera.- Bellota caminaba exasperada por la sala de estar.- Yo creo que este imbécil no pudo maquinar tan elaborado plan solo, esa maldita de Princesa lo debe estar ayudando.

-Es lo más seguro.- Burbuja suspiró cansada y sus ojos brillantes se posaron en mí.- anda, Blossy, no puede quitarte a tus hijos. No te preocupes.

-¿Cómo la gente puede ser tan malvada?- dije en susurro. En verdad no comprendía ese afán de Ronald por arruinar mi vida.

-Lo lamento.- mi padre al escuchar esa voz frunció el ceño, estaba molesto con el portador de aquella voz. No lo culpo, papá siempre ha sido muy sobre protector.- confíe en mí, no dejaré que Ronald le arrebate a Bombón sus hijos.

-No es tu culpa.- susurré derrotada. Mi padre se levantó y se paró en frente de Brick con una expresión de gran molestia.- Papá, no lo molestes.

-Ronald y sus abogados dicen que el que estés ligada amorosamente con un criminal de talla mayor como éste, hace más probable que el juez dicte que tus hijos están en un peligro constante.- me volteé para ver como mi padre tenía una expresión de enojo y Brick intentaba mantener una actitud dócil y no perder el control ante las injurias.

-Bien, basta.- me levanté y me interpuse entre los dos hombres.- Papá, Brick y yo no tenemos ninguna relación amorosa, sólo nos dimos unos besos, gran cosa. Además, utiliza el hecho de que soy una súper heroína para quitarme la custodia de mis hijos, según dice es muy peligroso para ellos. El verdadero problema aquí es el imbécil de Ronald.

-Sí, entiendo.- mi padre fue a la cocina, probablemente a tomar un poco de agua para calmarse.

-Yo, en verdad lo lamento.- Brick había agachado la cabeza y posado sus manos con frustración sobre la cabeza del sofá.

-Bien, vayamos donde el alcalde.- dijo Burbuja, todos la miramos sin entender.- ¿Qué mejor que contratar los abogados de la persona más importante en Townsville?-Sonreí ante tal idea.

-¿Crees que nos ayudará?- interrogó Bellota con actitud algo desconfiada y frustrada.

-¡Claro, por qué no!- me levanté muy entusiasmada.- Es decir, nosotras hemos protegido su hermosa ciudad y ayudado con sus bobos problemas durante años, sería terrible que no nos ayudara.

-¡Muy bien! Vamos ahora mismo.- Burbuja tomó su abrigo y le tiró el suyo a Bellota, quien de mala gana se lo colocó.

-Bien, nos vemos, me llaman para saber como les fue.- dijo Brick mientras se colocaba su chaqueta y nos sonreía con algo de ¿tristeza?

-¡Anda, ven con nosotras! Ya estás aquí después de todo.- Burbuja lo tomó de la mano para evitar que éste se fuera.- No aceptaré un no como respuesta.- Brick sólo la miró resignado.

-¿A dónde creen que van?- el Profesor apareció con una mirada algo enojada.- bien, expliquen.

-Iremos donde el Alcalde para que nos ayude con lo del caso de Ron, de seguro que sus abogados aplastarán a los del cretino.- le dije tranquilizándolo. Pero, no funcionó, porque aún tenía esa mirada preocupada.- Anda, papá, estaremos bien. Me llevo a los bebés, los quiero lo más cerca posible mío.

-¿Por qué va él?- rodé los ojos con frustración.

-Papá, ya te dije que Brick no tiene la culpa de nada, ya deja de preocuparte de más. Estaremos bien. Te quiero.- le di un beso en la mejilla y caminé hasta la puerta con los demás.

-¡Cuídense, llámenme cuando lleguen allá!- gritó en la puerta cuando estábamos afuera subiendo al auto de Brick.- ¡Y tú, jovencito, más te vale cuidar de mis cinco preciosidades!- movía su puño con un gesto bastante gracioso a mi parecer.

-Descuide, señor Utonio, sé que no me puede confiar un banco, pero referente a sus hijas y a sus nietos me puede otorgar toda confianza.- Brick sonrió de medio lado y subió al volante.- Su padre es algo…sobre protector.

-¿Algo?- dijimos las tres al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, vamos donde ese viejo inútil.- oh, ya recordaba, Brick detesta al Alcalde y éste detesta a Brick (bueno a todos los RRB, pero al líder sobretodo) esa es la razón por la cual Brick no quería ir.

Llevamos un buen rato en el camino, el cielo estaba completamente oscuro y las estrellas poco se veían gracias a la gran aglomeración de nubes que había en el cielo. Abracé a mis dos hijos, uno en cada brazo, estaban sumamente abrigados y dormían plácidamente, sonreí y vi como mi hermana morena me miraba con ojos ausentes, decidí susurrar un "Bellota", pero ésta no me escuchó y siguió con esa ausente mirada hasta que Burbuja, al notar que yo intentaba hablarle, le tocó el hombro y la morena de mi hermana se sobresaltó y se sonrojó levemente al verse descubierta por ambas.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté quedamente y con gran cariño.

-No es nada.- la miré sin creerlo y ella suspiró.- En verdad, es sólo que jamás te hubiese imaginado con hijos y debo decir que tenía razón.- me miró con una cálida sonrisa.- Eres un excelente madre, lo sé con sólo mirarte.

-Gracias, no sabes cuanto me alegro de oír algo así.- una silenciosa lágrima cayó por mi mejilla fría. Bellota sonrió muy amable y se acomodó más en su asiento. El auto se detuvo.

-Ya llegamos.- Brick mantenía las manos agarradas al volante, muy estático.- Bajen, las espero aquí.

-Anda, Brick, no te morirás por pisar la alcaldía.- Burbuja, que no sabía cómo pero ya estaba afuera, lo estaba jalando para sacarlo del asiento del conductor.

-Burbuja, déjalo, no quiere ir.- Bellota bajó y se ajustó el cuello de su chaqueta para cubrirse la cara.

-Bien, iré, pero déjame en paz.- Brick bajó de la camioneta y cerró con seguro y activó la alarma.

-Irónico que un criminal asegure tanto su auto para que no se lo roben.- dijo Bellota con gracia mientras caminábamos hacia la Alcaldía.

-No quiero que ningún criminal de cuarta me quite mis pertenecías.- dijo con voz indiferente.

Entramos a la alcaldía donde la recepcionista que allí estaba nos dijo que el Alcalde nos recibiría tan pronto terminase de hablar con un inversionista o algo por el estilo. Nos sentamos callados; Bellota jugaba con su celular, Burbuja arreglaba sus colitas un poco deshechas, Brick dormitaba levemente y yo sostenía a mis dos hijos, ya que la sola idea de que los separasen de mí es abominable e inconcebible.

-El Alcalde los atenderá ahora.- señaló la mujer de voz nasal y tediosa.

Caminamos hacia la enorme puerta de madera de la oficina del Alcalde y Bellota abrió con gran brutalidad, que obviamente fue reprendida por mí. Adentro se encontraba el pequeño Alcalde hablando sobre negocios con la aún bellísima señorita Bellum. Al vernos, el pequeño hombre emitió un chillido de alegría y nos hizo pasar, pero pude ver como su ceño se fruncía al ver al RRB rojo.

-¿Qué hacen mis ciudadanas predilectas con el criminal más cruel de todos?- dijo con voz ofendida.

-Creo que se refiere a mi segundo creador.- dijo Brick con cierto sarcasmo y superioridad.- no me considero tan cruel, pero lo puedo intentar.- esto último lo dijo con gran malicia.

-¡Vete de mi oficina!- chilló el pequeño Acalde muy alterado, a lo que Brick sólo se dio media vuelta y se sentó en las sillas fuera de la oficina. Cerramos la puerta.

-Alcalde.- Burbuja empezó a hablar con una voz algo dubitativa.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede niñas? Ustedes saben que pueden confiar tanto en mí como en la señorita Bellum.- ésta última asintió con un amable sonrisa.

-Verá, tenemos un problema muy grave con el ex novio de Bombón, Ronald Harper. Él ha estado hostigando y acosando a mi hermana, primero exigió que Blossy pusiera a los gemelos los apellidos de él y ahora último quiere la custodia de los pequeños. ¡Le ha puesto una demanda a Bombón!- explicaba Burbuja.

-¡Vaya! Esto es muy serio, chicas, al parecer este chico se ha tomado muy mal todo el hecho de que Bombón sea madre soltera.- decía el alcalde con voz reflexiva.

-¿Este chico Ronald tiene una asesoría legal muy importante? Porque, él no suena como alguien influyente.- preguntó con voz suave la señorita Bellum.

-El muy desgraciado es novio de Princesa Morebuck, es obvio que ella le está ayudando. Puede que sea ella la que le haya lavado el cerebro, ya que el tipo es un imbécil.- respondió Bellota dejándose caer con brusquedad en un sillón.

-Eso es malo, esa chiquilla malcriada maneja muchas influencias muy importantes.- decía con voz preocupada el pequeño señor.- ¿Qué dices tú, pequeña líder?

Me sobre salté un poco, a pesar de estar escuchando no estaba muy comprometida con la conversación, puesto que me hallaba pendiente de los gemelos que estaban mis brazos balbuceando y estirando sus manitas para todos lados. Burbuja me miró con reproche, se me acercó y me quitó a ambos, iba a reclamar cuando una dura mirada azul me detuvo. Me dio miedo, lo admito.

-¡Bombón, concéntrate de una buena vez!- la vos de Burbuja fue de volumen normal, pero muy asertiva.- Bellota, abre la puerta, por favor.- mi hermana lo hizo de mala gana.

-¡A dónde los llevas!- la seguí hasta la puerta.

-¡Brick, ven aquí holgazán!- chilló Burbuja y el aludido se levantó del asiento un tanto confundido.- Ten, cuida a los gemelos un momento.

Brick abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y balbuceó un par de palabras ininteligibles al verse con un bebé en cada brazo. Yo iba a protestar, pero al ver mejor esa imagen me pareció demasiado tierna; Brick, el criminal juvenil número uno con dos bebés en cada brazo y con su ceño fruncido acompañado de un ligero rubor rosado. Sonreí y Burbuja cerró la puerta nuevamente.

-Bien, ahora sí.- mi hermana menor me empujó hasta sentarme en las sillas acolchadas frente al Alcalde.

-Vale.- dije un tanto encaprichada, pero me concentré.- Alcalde, por favor, deme asesoría legal, ¡yo no puedo perder a mis hijos sólo porque el idiota de Ron se ha encaprichado con la idea de tenerlos! Está usando fundamentos inválidos.

-¿Cuáles son sus fundamentos?- cruzó sus manos y posó su diminuta barbilla en ellas.

-Dice que la vida de mis hijos está en constante peligro sólo porque yo soy una PPG, ¡si fuera por eso jamás podría ser madre! Además desde que me embaracé no he asistido a la ciudad combatiendo contra el crimen. Además está el hecho de que…- dudé un poco en decirlo, no quería que más gente pensara que entre Brick yo había algo.- Ronald dice que mis hijos no podrán crecer en un ambiente saludable a lo que moralidad y valores se refiere.

-¿A qué va eso? ¡Eres una PPG, quién mejor para saber donde está marcada la línea entre bien y mal!- exclamó ofendido el pequeño sujeto.

-Él dice que Brick y sus hermanos pueden influir en la crianza de mis hijos.- no lo miré, pero pude sentir su fija mirada sobre mí.

-¿Por qué Brick? ¿Hay algo que no me estás diciendo?- escuché su voz algo paternal, algo así como un padre preocupado.

-Dice que Brick y yo tenemos una "relación"- al levantar la vista un poco temerosa vi como el Alcalde abría la boca listo para exaltarse por tal insinuación.- ¡Pero es mentira! Sólo nos besamos y Princesa nos tomó una foto.- ok, eso quizás no fue lo mejor, porque la cara del Alcalde se desfiguró.

-Señor Alcalde, pro favor, cálmese.- le dijo la señorita Bellum con su voz pacífica.- Bombón, te daremos todo el apoyo legal que necesites

-¡Gracias, se los agradezco tanto!- en un arrebato de felicidad me lancé hacia los brazos de la señorita Bellum y la abracé muy fuerte, ella me devolvió el gesto y me acarició la cabeza.

-Bien, está todo arreglado, mañana por la tarde te llamaré para arreglar las cosas con los abogados. Ve y descansa, querida, lo necesitas.- me dijo el Alcalde con tono muy paternal. Fui y le abrecé con gran afecto.

-Muchas gracias.- dijimos mis hermanas y yo al mismo tiempo y nos dirigimos a la gran puerta.- En serio, les agradezco de corazón, hasta mañana.- me despedí y abrí la puerta.

-¡Al fin!- Brick se levantó del asiento con una cara entre enojada y avergonzada y aún con ambos bebitos reposando en sus brazos.- Pensé que jamás saldrían de allí.

-No seas exagerado, idiota, sólo fueron unos pocos minutos.- fue la agresiva contestación de mi hermana morena.

-¡La gente…!- dijo con su rostro aún más sonrosado, pero se mordió los labios y desvió la mirada. Sonreí maliciosa.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa, oh poderoso Brick?- le pregunté con sorna mientras le quitaba al pequeño Jack de las manos y lo acunaba en mis brazos.

-¡La gente me miraba extraño!- dijo ocultado su mirada detrás de la sombra que creaban sus largos cabellos sobre su frente.- Algunos parecían molestos y las mujeres me miraban y sonreían y comentaban entre ellas.

-¡Eso es porque te ves muy lindo con los bebés bajo tu cuidado!- chilló mi hermana rubia mientras colocaba sus manos en su cara y bailaba graciosamente.

-Te miran molestos, porque lo imbéciles piensan que quizás los podrías usar como bolsa para golpear a la gente y robarles.- miré feo a Bellota por pensar así de mis hijos, ella sólo se encogió de hombros.- Es verdad.

-¡Soy un criminal, no debo verme "lindo"!- seguía quejándose el idiota RRB.

-Te ves muy paternal, ¿qué hay de malo con eso? – dije sin mirarlo, y que estaba con mi vista fija en Jack.

-Idiotas.- murmuró y le eché un vistazo para poder regañarlo, pero me quedé viéndolo con una boba sonrisa.

Brick cargaba en sus brazos a la pequeña Jacqueline y éste la miraba con una seriedad pacífica y aún con ese adorable sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas. Vaya, si lo pensaba, Jack y Jackie pasarían sin problemas como hijos de Brick y míos, es decir, Brick y yo nos parecemos muchísimo y los gemelos son pelirrojos y de ojitos rosados. ¿Si dejase entrar a Brick en mi vida sería un buen padre? ¿Podría decirles a mis hijos que Brick es su verdadero padre y que Ronald jamás existió? Que su existencia fue gracias al amor mutuo que él y yo nos profesábamos, que en realidad nunca me sentí forzada a hacerlo sino que fue algo que…que de verdad anhelaba. Me sonrojé notoriamente, pues mi cara ardió. No puedo creer que esté pensado en…"eso" y con Brick. Negué con la cabeza.

-¡Vaya que roja estás!- me giré nerviosa hacia Bellota y ella sonrió maliciosamente.-Bueno, bueno, ¿en qué obscenidad pensabas, hermanita mayor?

-¡N-nada! Que tonterías dices, Bellota.- mi voz no sonó para nada convincente.

-¡Ah! Ya entiendo…- una sonrisa verdaderamente malvada se formó en su rostro.- ¡Soñabas despierta con Brick! ¡Te pillé!

Okey, si no fuera por Jack que está en mis brazos ya me hubiese desmayado de la vergüenza, es decir, ¡como rayos mi hermana supo lo que…! ¡Ah, no! Lo estoy admitiendo, no, yo no sueño despierta con Brick, no, soy muy pequeña para pensar cosas erróneas. Escuché la risa de mi hermana rubia y la de Brick.

-Venga, pervertida, sube al auto y vámonos a casa.- se paró al lado mío y me sonrió con un aire bastante… ¿sexy? Me sonrojé, pero fruncí el ceño.

Las estrellas brillaban borrosamente debido a la velocidad del carro, Bellota reposaba con sus ojos cerrados y respiración apacible, por el espejo derecho del auto pude ver a Burbuja sentada en el asiento del copiloto con mirada calmada y viendo el paisaje. Miré a mis bebés que dormían plácidamente en mis brazos y sonreí. De verdad les amo y no los dejare ir, jamás.

-00-

-¡Por qué no me llamaron!- mi padre gritaba neurótico en la puerta de mi casa.

-¡Cálmese, Profesor, cuántas veces debemos decirle que somos súper heroínas!- Bellota bramó con evidente fastidio.- Además con sus gritos despertará a los bebés.

Entraos todos, aunque tuvimos que obligar a Brick a entrar, y que se sentía muy incómodo con la constante y acusadora mirada de mi padre. Burbuja llevó a mi padre hasta la cocina para prepararle un café calientito y calmarlo de sus tontos ataques de paternidad. Bellota se tiró sobre el sofá y prendió la televisión en el canal de música para ver programas bobos. Brick me miró como diciendo que era hora de su retirada, pero le dije que si me acompañaba a acostar a los gemelos; asintió algo dudoso. Subimos las escaleras en silencio hasta llegar a mi habitación.

-Hasta mañana mis ángeles, espero.- recosté a Jack y Jackie y les miré con ternura.

-Gracias.- emití de mis labios un tanto apretados, quizás por el frío.- eres un buen amigo.

-No hay que agradecer, sólo disculpar. Por mi culpa te pueden quitar a los gemelos. Lo lamento.- bajó la cabeza y apretó sus manos.

Me acerqué a él y le abracé, fuertemente para intentar con ese simple gesto transmitirle mi cariño y aprecio hacia él, tratar de decirle que no era su culpa, quería transmitirle que esto era culpa de la gente envidiosa y maliciosa. Quería, con ese gesto aniñado, decirle que lo quería, más que a cualquier otro hombre. Enterré mis uñas en su chaqueta al darme cuenta de mi cobardía, era tan jodidamente dependiente del que dirán que no podía admitir lo ya asumido: amaba a Brick y quería tenerlo a mi lado tanto como fuera posible. Quería besarlo, abrazarlo, caminar de la mano, vivir junto a él, que mis hijos le vieran como su padre, quizás tener uno con él, ¡Dios, le amaba tanto que mi mente idealizaba un montón de situaciones! Sentía como Brick se estaba tensando como en los viejos tiempos, cuando él y yo no éramos más que enemigos y que al tener el mínimo contacto físico-contrario a golpes- sus músculos se tensaban y su cuerpo se ponía a la defensiva y su mente estaba en alerta. Sus manos de forma tímida me abrazaron, al parecer no estaba segura de tal acción, no después de que la principal razón de mi demanda sea él. Levanté mi cabeza y le miré, directo a esos ojos color sangre, que a ojos inexpertos son un mar de frialdad y crueldad, sin embargo, ante mis ojos esa mirada refleja valentía, pasión y deseo de vivir.

-Te amo.- le susurré. Sus ojos se agrandaron y su boca se entre abrió.

-¿Qué?- su voz fue apenas un suspiro. Le sonreí.

Me paré de puntitas y le di un corto, pero dulce beso en sus labios y me separé de él y le di la espalda para ver la cuna de mis hijos. No quiero perderlos, pero no quiero perder a Brick por causa de la demanda. ¡Por qué mi vida no es normal! Sentí como el RRB rojo me rodeaba con sus brazos y recargaba su frente en mi hombro izquierdo y su respiración parecía algo agitada. Besó mi cuello, sin pasión, al contrario, con mucho amor. Casi como un beso de despedida.

-No sabes cuanto me alegro de oír eso.- su voz era mezcla de felicidad y tristeza.- Que mierda que nos juzguen si nosotros…

Nos quedamos en silencia un buen rato, en esa posición, ambos mirando como los gemelos dormían tranquilamente sin perturbaciones. Me giré para ver a mi amado, mi amado criminal y le dediqué una sonrisa algo triste.

-¡Al carajo! ¡Estoy harta de hacer lo que la gente quiere que haga! ¡De sentirme avergonzada de mis hijos y de quien soy!- grité en susurro-sí, que ridículo suena- con la cara sonrosada.- ¡Yo Bombón Utonio, Powerpuff Girl, amo a Brick Him, Rowdyruff Boy, y me importa un bledo lo que la ciudad piense!

Dicho aquello me lancé a los brazos de mi amado y caímos estúpidamente sobre la cama, Brick emitió un quejido de dolor al dar tan fuerte e imprevistamente contra el mueble y yo reí quedamente al tiempo que le plantaba un sonoro beso en la mejilla del ojirojo.

-Idiota.- el RRB rodó los ojos, peor sonrió y me abrazó para darme un beso en los labios y acomodarnos en la cama, uno al lado del otro.- ¿No crees que esto será problemático? Es decir, con esas dos palabras afirmaste una relación conmigo.

-Lo sé, pero no pienso ocultar más mis sentimientos o mi manera de ser por complacer a un montón de hipócritas mal agradecidos. Si la justicia, por la cual tanto he luchado, existe aún sabiendo que tú y yo tenemos algo me dejarán en paz.

-Bien, Blossy.- dijo con sarcasmo, ya que no suele usar apelativos de cariño tan azucarados como lo hace Burbuja. Rodé mis ojos y le abracé.

Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo me sentía Bombón, libre de pensar, sentir y hacer lo que sea que yo quisiese. No me rendiré, no dejaré que el maldito de Ronald y la malcriada de Princesa me arruinen mi oportunidad de ser feliz. Feliz. ¡Realmente me siento tan feliz!

* * *

**No, no me había muerto, sólo que he estado hiper mega ocupada, el colegio y el preuniversitario (clases extras en una institución para prepararme para dar la prueba que me dejará entrar a la universidad) me han succionado mi alma, no he tenido tiempo para nada, ni para dibujar o salir con amigos. En fin, basta de excusas, sólo expresar mis disculpas y ojalá que les haya gustado este capítulo y que intentaré actualizar con más frecuencia, en serio. Gracias por su infinita paciencia, lo aprecio demasiado, cuídense mucho, BYE.**


	21. ¡Te voy a vencer!

******Disclaimers:**** No soy dueña de PPG, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro. No soy dueña de PPG, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

"**I NEED YOU"**

**Capítulo 21: ¡Te voy a vencer!**

Mañana. Sólo veinticuatro horas más y me enfrentaré a Ronald frente a un jurado que ignora todo lo que he pasado, a ellos sólo le importa lo objetivo. Hace unas horas que esto da vueltas en mi mente, todo lo que podría pasar mañana, a pesar de que los abogados del Alcalde me aseguraron que el caso fallaría a mi favor no podía encontrar la calma. No podía concebir la idea de que Ron podría alejar a mis pequeños niños de mis brazos sólo por que su mente ha sido infectada por el odio descomunal que Princesa siente hacia mí. Suspiré y seguí mirando por la ventana del pasillo de mi escuela. Sí, me encontraba allí, pues sólo venía a dar las pruebas que mis amigos y hermanas se habían encargado de prepararme. Revolví unos pequeños mechones de mi ahora corto cabello (hasta un poco más arriba de los hombros) y mecí con cariño el coche donde mis bebés dormían plácidamente.

-Pareces preocupada.- como siempre Brick tenía la extraña preferencia por la aparición silenciosa. Me volteé y le sonreí débilmente.- Retiro lo dicho, afirmo que _estás_ preocupada.

-¿Cómo no estarlo? Ron podría muy bien arruinar mi vida.- contraje mi ceño en signo de aversión.- Es un maldito y yo tengo tanto miedo que…- mi voz se quebró y de inmediato Brick colocó su mano en mi mejilla, deteniendo el camino de una solitaria lágrima.

-No te preocupes, bien sabes cuanto detesto a ese idiota del Alcalde, pero debo reconocer que hizo un buen trabajo esta vez.- pasó su mano por mi cabello y torció su boca.- ¿Por qué decidiste cortártelo?

-Empezó a tornarse molesto.- lo miré con una ceja levantada.- ¿Me veo mal?- él rió suavemente y se me acercó hasta que sus labios rozaron mi oído. Obviamente causando mi tonto sonrojo.

-Me molesta el hecho de que…te veas aún más hermosa.- y añadió con voz ronca.- Y me da miedo no poder resistirme.- lo alejé con una media sonrisa y la ceja izquierda levantada.

-Calma, semental, ya tengo suficiente con dos hijos.- él sólo rió y le alejó lo suficiente para que ambos sólo pareciésemos amigos.

-¿Es hora de que vuelvas a casa, no?- asentí levemente y observé como Brick fruncía el ceño y giraba su cabeza hacia la derecha para sonreír sarcásticamente.

Seguí el mismo trayecto suyo y pude ver como al final del pasillo estaba Princesa con una extraña mirada en sus ojos, de hecho no parecía ella pues tenía una expresión vacía, fría y casi pacífica, lo que normalmente difiere de su rostro lleno de malicia, envidia y arrogancia. Pareció darse cuenta de su propia expresión, porque frunció el ceño y una ya conocida sonrisa cruzó su cara pecosa. Caminó contoneando sus caderas y se detuvo a unos escasos metros de mi coche. Una mirada cansada, más bien arrogante, se posó sobre mis bebés. Sonrió y me miró con una mirada cargada de resentimiento.

-¿Nerviosa?- su voz retumbó por los pasillos.- Me pregunto que otra cosa podré quitarte después de ganar el juicio.

-No ganarás. Escucha, no sé que estupidez le metiste en la cabeza al imbécil de Ronald, pero te aseguro que jamás me verás vencida por una niña malcriada y envidiosa.- le dije con los dientes apretados por la ira.

-Ronald te demandó, no yo, te equivocas de rival.- dijo restándole importancia y jugando con su cabello.

-¡Por favor! Es más que obvio que tú estás detrás de esto.- sonreí con sarcasmo.- Ronald podrá ser un maldito manipulador e infiel, pero sé que no sería tan patán para hacer lo que está haciendo. ¡Tú le convenciste de esto! ¡Me envidias tanto que quieres quitarme todo lo que poseo!- le apunto acusadoramente con mi dedo índice.- ¡Bombón Utonio jamás se dejará vencer por ti, Princesa!

Aplaudió con gran sarcasmo y una expresión de aburrimiento en su cara. Me miró con ira y después pasó sus ojos oscuros hacia Brick y se relamió los labios, se veía la lujuria en sus ojos. Miré a Brick, pero este se limitó a reír por lo bajo.

-¿Qué? ¿Piensas que cederé ante tus "encantos"?- formó con sus dedos las comillas en la última palabra.- No tengo tan mal gusto, por lo general me gustan humanas, no las criaturas del averno.- reí suavemente y Princesa colocó sus manos en sus caderas.

-Claro. Como si ustedes fueran humanos.- levantó la ceja y ahora apuntó a Brick con el dedo índice.- Caerás, te lo aseguro.- ante esto caminó alejándose de nosotros con su usual paso contoneado.

-Bruja.- suspiré con cansancio y reposé mi espalda contra el ventanal de la escuela.

Brick me tomó por lo hombros y me guió hasta los casilleros del otro lado del pasillo y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Yo estaba con mis ojos cerrados, pero sabía que debía evitar el contacto físico con Brick estando en público, pues Ron y Princesa podrían utilizar nuestra relación en nuestra contra. Aún así el RRB rojo insistía en las muestras de afecto en público. Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con la roja mirada del criminal, le separé de mí cautelosamente y tomé el mango del coche con fuerza y le sonreí.

-Nos vemos mañana, criminal de cuarta.- y me alejé con paso calmado.

-¡Adiós, nerd de hermoso trasero!- me devolví y le lancé una esfera de poder que él evadió fácilmente mientras reía. Imbécil, la próxima no fallaré.

-00-

-¿Qué piensas de esto?- decía Burbuja con una falda un tanto corta y una chaqueta que se ceñía a su bien proporcionado cuerpo, todo en color lavanda claro.

-Bueno quizás si usas eso el juez pueda olvidar todo este circo.- decía Bellota recostada en mi cama con expresión aburrida. Burbuja infló sus mejillas como niña pequeña. Yo sólo reí.

-¡Debo verme linda y sofisticada! No iremos a cualquier lado.- decía mientras buscaba otra cosa en esa enorme montaña de ropa que había trasladado hasta mi habitación.

-¡Burbuja, no iremos a una fiesta! Iremos a una situación crítica.- se quejó Bellota lanzándole una cojín justo en la parte posterior de la cabeza rubia de mi hermana menor.

-Deja que se ponga bonita, Bellota.- le dije con voz suave, pero ella sólo se limitó al fruncir el ceño. Estaba preocupada, pero no debía. Yo tampoco.- ¡Anda, Burbuja!, ¿qué debería vestir yo?

-¡Sí!- chilló emocionada y me lanzó inmediatamente un conjunto a la cara.- eso se te verá lindo.

-Eso fue rápido.- dijo Bellota expresando lo que yo tenía en mente.

Me coloqué la falda que me llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas y me pareció bien, no era muy ajustada, por lo que me dejaba caminar con libertad y no era ni muy larga ni muy corta. Pero, cuando comencé a abotonarme la blusa mi ceño empezó a fruncirse con más rabia cada vez y cuando me coloqué la chaqueta es cuando de verdad sentí la ira salir por cada poro de mi cuerpo. ¡La jodida blusa y la puta chaqueta no me quedaban!

-¡Bombón, cuidado si te pones en frente de mí de seguro los botones me arrancarán los ojos!- rió con grandes carcajadas mi hermana morena. La miré con furia ciega.

-¡Burbuja, esta porquería no me queda!- Burbuja me miró desde su posición en el suelo al lado de la montaña.

-Que raro, estoy segura que es de tu talla.- pareció meditarlo unos segundos y luego sonrió como quien descubre algo muy obvio.- ¡Por supuesto! Olvidé que con el embarazo tu busto creció, lo siento.

-¡Mentira! No soy más….- miré hacia abajo y vi los dos bultos de mi pecho y levanté mi ceja, ¿realmente estaban más grandes?

-¿De qué te quejas? Agradece que no quedaste gorda, sólo con un pequeño e insignificante rollito.- decía Bellota aburrida comiendo unas papas fritas.- Además siempre dijiste que querías tenerlos más grandes, ¿no?

-¡Cuando dije una cosa tan superficial!- pregunté indignada, jamás me habían acomplejado mis medidas.

-Cuando teníamos catorce y Burbuja tenía los globos inflados.- Burbuja la miró con furia.- y tú me dijiste que tú aún parecías niña o alguna idiotez así.- siguió comiendo desinteresada.

-¡Mentirosa!- le aventé la almohada que ella misma había lanzado.- ¡Burbuja, dame algo de mi talla o te juro que iré en pijama!

-Bien, no te alteres, ten este.- dijo con voz calmada pasándome otro conjunto de color grisáceo con ligeros tonos celestes, casi imperceptibles.

La falda era del mismo largo que la anterior, pero era algo más apretada, eso me disgustó un poco. La blusa se adaptó bien a mi pecho al igual que la chaqueta, pero ambas eran muy ceñidas. Mis mejillas se sonrosaron un poquito.

-¿No crees que es muy apretado?- Burbuja me miró con cara de "deja de quejarte, idiota"- ¿Qué? Era sólo una pregunta.

-Te ves bien, ya no molestes. Estoy guardando mis energías par vestir a Bellota.- ambas miramos al mismo tiempo a la morena.

-¿Yo qué?- estaba derrapada en la cama con unos anchos pantalones militarizados, una polera holgada que hace muchos siglos dejó de ser blanca y su cabello estaba tan enredado que parecía un monstruo hambriento. Unas gotitas resbalaron por nuestras sienes, de Burbuja y mías.

-Yo la retengo y tú atacas.- desplegué todas mis habilidades de líder para esta peligrosa misión.- Burbuja asintió con gran seriedad.- ¡Vamos!

-¿Qué hacen? ¡No, por favor no! ¡No la falda no, por favor, por lo más sagrado! ¡No!- su gritó debe haberse escuchado por todos lados, pues creí que quedaría sorda.

-00-

Me desperté a eso de las dos y media de la mañana. Abrí mis ojos y sólo observé la oscuridad de mi habitación. En su cuna, mis hijos dormían plácidamente y sonreí ante esa imagen tan bella. Decidí ir por un vaso de leche para calmarme. Salí de mi habitación y escuché los ronquidos de Bellota, me asomé por la puerta y la vi durmiendo como un lirón, con los brazos y piernas por cualquier lugar y con baba cayendo de su abierta boca. Esta chica jamás cambiaría. Mi padre no estaba, ya que adelantaría un trabajo para estar conmigo hoy en el juicio. Suspiré y me detuve en el pasillo. No debo temer, Ron es un imbécil y Princesa malvada y el mal jamás triunfa sobre el bien. Escuché unos murmullos en la sala que me sacaron de mis reflexiones. Estúpidamente me alarmé, pero pronto recordé que podría derrotar fácilmente a quienes se hayan atrevido a entrar a mi casa. Bajé flotando levemente casi sin respirar para atrapar a los ladrones, los murmullos se hacían más fuertes y me asomé por una pared para observar la sala. Gran fue mi impresión cuando reconocí en la oscuridad una cabellera rubia. ¿Burbuja? ¿Con quién hablaba? Me acerqué con el morbo de saber que hacía mi hermana menor.

-Es un poco tarde ¿no crees?- escuché sarcasmo en la pregunta.

-Sí, lo sé, estaba algo inquieto por lo de mañana y decidí dar un paseo, aunque es extraño que haya venido hasta acá y más encontrarme contigo en el marco de tu ventana.- esa voz, es muy familiar.

-¡Las coincidencias de la vida!- se escuchaba enojada, algo raro en ella. Me acerqué más y me refugié detrás del sofá.

-Sí, es muy sospechoso y estúpido a la vez.- la voz del chico se escuchó nerviosa. Esperen. ¿Burbuja con un chico en medio de la noche? Sonreí con perversión.- pero, es igual de sospechoso que me abrieses la puerta.

-Supuse que quizás venías con información de cierto tipo.- sentí como Burbuja se sentaba en el sofá donde yo estaba refugiada.

-Bueno, supe que Ronald intenta justificar la incompetencia maternal de Bombón con la relación de nuestros hermanos. Lo escuché decir que tenía pruebas irrefutables.- mi corazón se encogió. ¡Tonta, recién ahora me doy cuenta de que el chico es Boomer!

-Me tiene sin cuidado, los abogados del Alcalde lo tienen todo cubierto y ese patético sujeto no podrá hacer nada.- Gracias Burbuja. Yo también lo creo así. ¡Que decepción pensé que éstos se traían algo sucio entre manos! Mejor me voy antes de que me vean.

-Bien será mejor que me vaya.- dijo Boomer con su típica voz pacífica y carente de preocupación alguna.

De pronto, se quedaron en silencio y tuve miedo de moverme, pues me escucharían y estaría frita. Burbuja odia que la espíen o cosas por el estilo, así que contuve mi respiración y sentía como unas gotas de sudor caían por mi sien derecha. Sentí como Burbuja se paraba levemente de su asiento y luego caían dos pesos sobre el sillón.

-¿Pasa algo? Te has puesto bastante seria de repente.- como siempre su voz era tranquila, ya podía imaginar su expresión carente de emociones que a veces ponía.

-No pasa nada.- Burbuja habló con algo de brusquedad. Estaba molesta.- Supongo que es eso lo que me molesta.- Creo que en ese momento tanto Boomer como yo tuvimos que haber puesto la misma expresión de "WTF".

-No entiendo lo que intentas decir.- suspiró con pesadez. Y yo contuve mis ansías de respirar con normalidad.

Silencio nuevamente, siento como un peso deja de estar sentado y puedo deducir que es Boomer. Pero luego, con brusquedad, mi hermana deja el sofá y escuchó cómo Boomer emite un sonido de sorpresa. Nuevamente silencio. ¡Debo huir! Pero cuando me disponía a escapar sentí dos pesos caer al pobre y maltratado sofá, me quedé quieta con el terror escrito en mi cara. Luego escuché respiraciones agitadas, el sofá crujía levemente y escuché un largo suspiro de una voz femenina. Levanté una ceja y me volteé para ver como la mano de mi hermanita se asomaba por las orillas del mueble.

-Boo…Boomer.- ok, es oficial, mi cara debe ser un gigantesco tomate con ojos bien abiertos y boca abierta como caricatura. ¡Cómo carajo huyo!

-¿Te molestaba esto? ¿El hecho de que seamos sólo amigos?- quizás si me arrastro como cucaracha, sí, eso será lo mejor.- Que tonta eres, Burbuja.- sentí como gruñía con… ¿pasión? ¡Ah, debo escapar!

-¡Cállate, arruinas el momento!- cada vez me gustaba menos sus tonos de voz y esos gemidos que lanzaban.

-¡Qué mierda hacen! ¡Intento dormir, por la mierda, o paran sus cochinadas o los echo de mi casa! ¡Y qué carajo haces tirada en el suelo Bombón! ¡En esta casa abundan los idiotas!

-¡Bombón!- vociferó Burbuja con su cara muy roja, con su cabello desordenado y su pijama revuelto.

-¡Mierda, Bellota, estaba bien huyendo sin tu ayuda!- grité igualmente roja.

-Creo que mejor me voy.- se escabulló un desarreglado Boomer mientras las tres peleábamos como niñas pequeñas. Debo admitir que pelear así me divierte, me recuerda a cuando éramos niñas.

Esa estúpida y algo pervertida situación me quitó toda preocupación que tenía sobre el juicio. Así que volví a mi camita y dormí, pero no antes de darle un besito a mis hijitos.

-00-

Bien, basta de estupideces, ayer fue un día lleno de las típicas tonterías que pasarían en una comedia adolescente, pero el día de hoy Bombón Utonio debe ser una mujer madura y fuerte en espíritu. Caminé hasta que los tacos de mis zapatos hicieron un eco sordo en la gran sala. Miré con ojos seguros a mis hermanas y a mis padres, quienes parecían entender tan bien como yo la postura a tomar; mi hermana rubia había desaparecido todo rastro de felicidad infantil de su rostro y sus ojos mostraban seriedad y solemnidad, mi hermana morena mantenía una actitud de pacífica y controlada furia, sabía que no debía perder el control y mi padre mantenía una expresión que pocas veces había visto en su rostro: enojo, un enojo por esas personas que atentaban contra la seguridad de su hija y sus nietos.

-Estoy lista, esos dos no van a doblegarme.- suspiré y empuñé mis manos.

-Bombón, chicas, señor Utonio.- escuchamos la voz dulce de la señorita Bellum que en su rostro se veía una sonrisa de gran confianza.- Me alegro verlos con esas expresiones en sus rostros, vamos a ganar esto. Se los doy por sentado.- a su lado apareció el bajito Alcalde que sonreía con igual o más confianza.

-Señoritas, Profesor, él es Hugh Geller.- dijo presentando a un hombre de edad similar a mi padre con actitud bonachona.- él será el abogado que defenderá la posición de Bombón.

-Es un placer al fin conocerla, señorita Utonio.- me alargó la mano para estrecharla y con gusta y una sonrisa amable le correspondí el gesto, pero el señor me guiñó el ojo en un gesto de coquetería. Nauseas se presentaron en mi cuerpo.

-Vaya, el viejo no pierde oportunidad, ¿es este su respetable abogado, señor Alcalde?- me volteé para ver a un bien vestido Brick, sin gorra y con una expresión de "aléjate de ella, viejo cochino"

-¡Vaya, es un placer estar en presencia de los Rowdyruff Boys!- soltó mi mano y apretó y sacudió la mano de Brick, dejando a éste muy traumatizado.

-Bien, sólo aléjese, hombre extraño.- realmente estaba muy traumado.

-Como sugerencia, le pediré que los tres se alejen de las chicas.- todos le miramos extrañados.- es mejor así, no queramos que el jurado se pase al lado de Morebuck.

-¿Seguro que tiene todo bajo control?- le pregunté algo acongojada. El hombre me miró con seriedad, pero luego sonrió amablemente.- claro que sí, preciosa mía.

Mi rostro dio paso a una sonrisa algo perturbada y pude ver que tanto como el Profesor como Brick tenían una expresión furiosa en su cara dirigida exclusivamente hacia el abogado pervertido.

-Muy bien, creo que tenemos ganado el caso.- sonrió muy confiada mi hermana de cabellos negros.- ¿No lo creen así?

Todos asentimos con gran entusiasmo, pues no dejaré que esos malditos me arrebaten lo que es mío por derecho divino. Ganaremos el caso y viviremos muy bien todos como una gran y extraña familia feliz.

-00-

-Todos de pie para recibir al honorable juez Francisco Cooper.- decía un tipo de aspecto mortalmente serio.

Mientras todos en la sala nos poníamos de pie, un hombre de aspecto taciturno caminaba lentamente hasta postrarse detrás del impotente estrado de madera. Hizo un gesto flojo con la mano para indicar que nos podíamos sentar.

-Muy bien, el caso de Ronald Harper contra Bombón Utonio abre sesión.- suspiró cansado y revisó unos papeles de su escritorio. Miró por encima de sus lentes y se dirigió al abogado de Ron.- Bien, señor Swan, preséntenos su demanda.

-Señoría, mi cliente aquí presente.- señaló a un Ron de aspecto serio, pero que se deducía un intento por no relucir su sonrisa sarcástica.- demanda a la señorita Utonio con el propósito de obtener la custodia de los hijos de ella.

-¿Bajo que cargos sería tal petición?- preguntó el juez de aspecto aburrido.

-Bajo los cargos de incapacidad de la madre.- fruncí el ceño y me sentí con ganas de golpearlo.- Estimo que ella no es capaz de sostener a sus hijos.

-¡Objeción! No puede ofrecer como argumento su opinión, señor Swan.- mi abogado se había parado y miraba con seriedad a su contrincante.

-A lugar.- dijo el juez con voz fuerte y el abogado de Ron sólo asintió con desagrado.- ¿Presenta usted testigos?

-Así es, su señoría.- una sonrisa casi imperceptible se formó en el rostro del joven abogado.- llamo a la joven Princesa Morebuck.

-El jurado llama al estrado a Princesa Morebuck.- ante tal declaración apareció Princesa como siempre con su habitual contoneo de caderas.

-Señorita Morebuck, promete usted decir solamente la verdad y nada más que la verdad.- Princesa tenía su mano posada en el libro negro y su otra mano levantada en pose solemne.

-Lo prometo.- su voz era demasiado confiada, tenía ese brillo estúpido en sus ojos y una sonrisa cínica en su boca.

-Señorita Morebuck, ¿qué clase de relación tiene con el demandante?- le preguntó el abogado joven.

-Soy su novia.- dijo sin vacilar y con una falsa, pero amable sonrisa. Estaba fingiendo para los jueces.

-¿Y su relación con la presente acusada?- se giró y me dio una corta mirada.

-Somos compañeras de clases desde los cinco años.- declaró con sus ojos fijos en los míos.- también fui la líder de su grupo un corto periodo de tiempo.

-¿Puede usted describir la personalidad de la señorita Utonio en lo que puede apreciar en las horas de clase? Antes, durante y después de su embarazo.- me tensé y apreté mis puños contra mi falda.

-Así es. Antes del embarazo era como siempre, la típica chica dedicada al estudio, sólo salía con sus hermanas y con sus amigas. En ese tiempo estaba de novia con Ronald y nada estaba fuera de lo normal, seguía combatiendo el crimen.- suspiró con cansancio y tornó su mirada a una preocupada. Estaba actuando acongojada.- Durante su embarazo era muy inestable, probablemente por culpa de este estado. Era muy agresiva con todos, siempre que la veía estaba gritando a Ronald, a los RRB y a mi persona. Pude ser testigo que sus rabietas sólo llevaban a desgastarla a tal puto que ponía en riesgo tanto su integridad física como la de sus hijos.- posó su mano derecha sobre su frente.- y después de dar a luz no se le ha visto por la escuela, sólo da exámenes y desaparece sin entablar ningún contacto con nadie, en otras palabras, antisocial- se calló y su cara denotaba una falsa incomprensión hacia mi persona.

-Objeción, esto no tiene nada que ver con la presente demanda.- la voz potente de mi abogado me hizo sonreír.

-A lugar, por favor señor Swan, ¿su testigo puede comprobar la incapacidad de la acusada?- como ya era usual, el juez habló con voz carrasposa y cansada. El castaño abogado frunció el ceño.

-Señorita Morebuck, ¿cómo usted comprobaría la incapacidad de la acusada?- se plantó frente a ella y pude ver como Princesa me dio una corta mirada maliciosa.

-Tengo una prueba.- señaló con el dedo índice.- La señorita Utonio, como todos sabemos es una súper heroína, por lo cual, está siempre en constante peligro.- vi como el jurado asentía.- Pero, me parece que para ella este tipo de peligro no es suficiente.- me miró con verdadero odio.- pues ella mantiene una relación sentimental con un criminal, Brick Him.

Toda la sala empezó a cuchuchear, miré al jurado que parecía tan sorprendido como los que se encontraban a mis espaldas. Era obvio, ¿la perfecta Bombón con el psicópata de Brick? Sólo en las más bizarras historias, pero que lamentablemente era cierto. Pero, nadie debía saberlo.

-¡Silencio en la sala!- la poderosa voz del juez se hizo escuchar y todos callaron.- ¿Tiene pruebas de ello?

En una pantalla que había puesta a un costado del estrado se mostró la ya conocida foto mía con Brick, besándonos en el baño de la heladería. Mi cara ardió de a vergüenza, pues todos sabrían de ese acto tan privado, además estaba segura que sentía la mirada de mi padre, oh, estaré en graves problemas.

-Como verán, la señorita acusada está en un acto obvio de intimidad con el criminal más peligroso de Townsville.- el abogado con voz potente se dirigió al jurado.- ¿Cómo esperar que esos niños crezcan en un ambiente seguro, si la madre mantiene relaciones con criminales? Y digo criminales puesto que los dos RRB restantes también son amigos de la familia. Butch Him es novio de la tía de las criaturas, ¿Qué clase de educación se les dará?

La sala volvió a murmurar y yo sentía que perdía el control de mis manos, pues éstas tiritaban de manera incontrolable, pero tomé una gran bocanada de aire cuando el juez llamó al silencio total.

-No hay más preguntas, su señoría.- declaró el abogado castaño con una tenue sonrisa sarcástica hacia nosotros.

-¿Preguntas, abogado defensor?- miré al hombre a mi lado y éste se paró y caminó hacia donde Princesa le miraba con desdén.

-Señorita Princesa.- comenzó el hombre pervertido.- ¿Es cierto que usted fue en el pasado otra criminal más de nuestra noble ciudad?- sonreí con amplitud.

-Sí.- su respuesta escueta fue acompañada por una mirada de puñal.- en el pasado, como usted destacó.

-Muy bien.- se ajustó su saco negro.- y ¿es verdad que es bien conocida por sus berrinches y por su declarado deseo de ser parte de las Powerpuff Girls?- la cara de Princesa casi deja su máscara de inocencia, pero se contuvo.

-No sé bien si soy conocida por ello, señor, no tengo conocimiento de la opinión pública sobre mi persona.- dijo en todo inocentón, pero a la vez socarrón.

-Bien, déjeme facilitar mi pregunta.- se plantó frente a ella.- ¿Tiene usted una enemistad más bien criminal con la acusada?- Princesa no contestó.- Le recuerdo que está bajo juramento.

-Sí, todos en la escuela saben de nuestra enemistad.- sus ojos estaban a punto de apuñalar al abogado, claro, si pudiera.

-¿Ha actuado con intensiones criminales hacia mi cliente estos últimos dos años?- eso fue específico. Princesa puso cara de pensarlo bien.

-Una vez, cuando teníamos catorce.- ella se acomodó en el asiento.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?- mi abogado caminó lentamente por la sala mientras Princesa estaba en completo silencio.

-Le disparé con un láser especial. Le dañé su hombro derecho.- su voz era rasposa, estaba muy enojada.

-Vaya, la actual novia del demandante sucumbió ante un ataque de ira y lastimó a una persona, mi acusada en este caso. ¿Los niños podrán crecer junto a un padre que tiene tal novia?

-¡Objeción! El abogado no está realizando ninguna pregunta a mi testigo.- el abogado de Ron se paró con indignación.

-A lugar.- declaró el juez.- ¿Más preguntas, abogado defensor?- el señor Hugh negó con la cabeza y se vino a sentar a mi lado.- Puede retirarse, señorita Morebuck.

-Calma, Bombón, este niño no podrá vencernos.- me dijo en tono bajo y sonrió.- he desacreditado a su principal testigo.- le sonreí complacida.

-El jurado llama a declarar a Ronald Harper al estrado.- me había distraído en mis pensamientos y vi como el "proveedor de esperma" estaba sentado frente a mí.

-Señor Ronald, ¿es verdad que usted dejó a mi clienta?- ¡tonta! Debo poner más atención, no me di cuenta de que mi abogado le llamó a declarar.

-Así es.- dijo Ronald que ya había presentado el juramento.

-¿Cuándo exactamente, señor? ¿Y por cuáles circunstancias se separaron?- Ronald frunció el ceño para recordar cuando sucedió.

-Fue una semana antes de saber de su embarazo.- suspiró cansado.- y nos separamos porque le fui infiel con Princesa.

Sonreí, no sé muy bien por qué, pero lo hice, quizás fue al ver como algunos de los miembros de jurado contraían sus inexorables expresiones a una de desaprobación.

-¿Al saber del embarazo de mi clienta, usted se acercó a mostrar algún interés?- inquirió mi abogado al, ahora, nervioso Ronald.

-No.- agachó la cabeza con ¿culpabilidad? ¿Será que por fin recapacita sobre esta absurda situación?- Yo no mostré ningún interés, hasta cerca de unos meses después del parto.

-¿Cómo podrá usted sustentar a los hijos que desea? Porque, siendo Bombón Utonio, los niños estarán con una situación económica bastante acomodada y estable al ser carga del Profesor Utonio.

-Yo…- dudó, en su rostro se veía la desesperación. No sabía que decir.- Iré a la universidad, estudiaré y trabajaré. Princesa, ella ofreció darme sustento económico.

-_Quien lo diría, Ronald es la perra de Princesa_.- obviamente aquel comentario sarcástico y grosero era de mi hermana Bellota, sentada detrás de mí. Sonreí ante su comentario.

-No tengo más preguntas para el testigo.- declaró mi abogado con voz segura al mismo tiempo que el abogado opuesto negaba con la cabeza, tampoco tenía más preguntas. Iban a perder, se veía claramente.

-Se llama al estrado a la señorita Bombón Utonio.- bien, era ahora o nunca, todo lo que dijera podía condenarme o salvarme. Mis tacos hicieron eco y mi corazón latía fuertemente.

-Señorita Utonio.- el abogado me miraba intensamente con sus ojos verduzcos. Estaba frustrado.- ¿Es verdad que usted mantiene una relación amorosa con el líder de los RRB?

-No.- me miró sorprendido y sonrió con sarcasmo.- Es verdad que en esa foto se muestra que Brick Him y yo nos besamos, pero no pasó de ello.

-Pero, ¿es cierto que ambos mantienen una relación cercana?- asentí.- Bien, también es cierto que él y sus hermanos siguen siendo criminales activos, ¿o me equivoco?

Suspiré, miré la sala repleta de personas y el nerviosismo se apoderó de mí nuevamente. Mis ojos viajaron hasta unos que bien conocía, me estaban dando el valor necesario, casi sin querer esbocé una queda sonrisa y me relajé una vez más.

-Sí, lo eran.- me miró extrañado.- hace meses que no participan de ningún tipo de acto delictivo. A pesar de ser amigos, yo y mis hermanas le apresaríamos. Justicia sobre todo, señor.- mi voz resonó en la sala. La elevé sin querer.

-Muy bien, por favor mire a la pantalla de su izquierda.- me giré levemente y vi como en aquella pantalla se mostraban fotografías de mis hazañas como súper heroína.

En muchas no me veía tan mal, sólo unos rasguños, moretones y un poco de sangre loca por ahí. Pero, había algunas donde me veía asquerosa, tenía mi ropa rasgada, sangre en mi cara y mi cuerpo. Lo peor era que donde peor estaba era a causa de peleas con los RRB. Esto pintaba para mal.

-Ha protegido a nuestra ciudad desde su creación, ¿no?- asentí con seguridad.- ¿Cree que su espíritu justiciero se pudiese "apagar"?- le miré sin comprender.- Con sus hijos, durante lo que dure su niñez y adolescencia, ¿podrá usted mantenerse alejada de la vida que durante tanto tiempo ha llevado?

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en la sala, los ojos estaban posados sobre mí, pero los míos se fijaron en unos orbes color escarlata. De pronto sentí que sólo era yo en esa gran sala, yo y él sentado a varios metros con su postura fría y calmada. Apreté el dobladillo de mi falda y agaché mi cabeza y las imágenes de mis bebitos recostados en su cunita vinieron a mí, haciendo que una sonrisa orgullosa atravesara mi cara.

"_Señorita Utonio"_

¿Podría dejar de ser la justiciera para ser un simple humano? Todos los días ir a trabajar, y ser atrapada por la monotonía del día a día. Volver a casa y ser recibida por la cálida sonrisa de una niñita pelirroja, que quizás necesita mi ayuda con el chico que le gusta. Ver los ojos serenos de un chiquillo travieso que me insiste en que le ayude en sus tareas. Recostarme en mi cama junto a un hombre que me abrace y me sonría con cariño. Sonreí ampliamente

-¡Señorita Utonio, responda a la pregunta!- me sobre salté al escuchar la potente voz del juez y mis mejillas se colorearon de un rosado tenue.

-Sí, sería capa de dejar la vida de emoción para vivir en paz con mi amada familia.- confesé con una sonrisa amplia y verdadera, sentí como una tonta lágrima cayó por mi mejilla derecha.

-No más preguntas.- declaró el castaño abogado al verme directo a los ojos.

-¿Preguntas, abogado Geller?- mi abogado me miró y sonrió quedamente.

-No, no tengo preguntas, su señoría.- declaró con voz pacífica.

-Puede ir a sentarse señorita Utonio.- dicho eso me paré y caminé lentamente hacia mi asiento.- Descanso de 30 minutos para la declaración final del caso.

-Sí, ganaremos, dulzura.- lo miré esperanzada.- ese niño tonto no tiene pruebas suficientes, es una pérdida de tiempo estar aquí.

-Muchas gracias, señor Geller, en verdad agradezco su…- mi ceja tiritó con enojo y el señor sólo sonreía bonachonamente. Estaba acariciando mi rodilla al descubierto.- ¡No sea, pervertido!

-00-

-¡Vamos a ganar! Jamás he visto un caso tan patético como este.- declaró Bellota muy feliz abrazando a Butch.

-Así es, ese tonto de Ronald se arrepintió en el último momento.- decía Burbuja son una sonrisita inocente.- Princesa tendrá que pensar mejor su próximo ataque.

-Bien hecho, señor Geller.- felicitó mi padre al viejo pervertido. Este sólo negó con la cabeza.

-No hay que agradecer, ya que el señor Ronald se hundió solito en esto.- sorbió de su café.- primero, su testigo era Princesa, una criminal, segundo, él mismo no tenía convicción de su demanda y tercero, son unos imbéciles.- rió fuertemente.

-Sé que ganarás, Bombón.- sentí la mano de Brick sobre mi hombro y me sentí segura. La acaricié y me volteé a verle con una sonrisa grande y con un ligero rubor.

_-Te ves demasiado adorable, por favor, no me tientes_.- susurró sólo para mí con esa sonrisa de medio lado. Yo fruncí el ceño en tono juguetón.

-Sepárense, tortolitos.- me alejé de él al oír la voz de mi hermana morena y sólo la miré con ojos asesinos, como siempre ella sólo sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

-Bien, es hora de volver, darán la decisión del caso.- dijo el abogado con voz cantarina.

-00-

-Bien, todos de pie para la decisión del jurado frente al caso de Ronald Harper contra Bombón Utonio.- el jurado entró con diversas expresiones en sus rostros.

-Nosotros, el jurado, encontramos a la acusada, Bombón Utonio.- mi corazón se detuvo unos momentos al oír las palabras del hombre de canoso cabello.- completamente competente de cumplir con sus deberes de madre.

-Fallo a favor de Bombón Utonio. Se acabó el caso.- suspiró cansado y aburrido el juez de voz grave y toda la sala vitoreó en mi favor.

No sabía que hacer, a pesar de que una parte de mí sabía que esto sólo fue una gran pérdida de tiempo y que seguramente ganaría, tuve miedo de que me quitaran a mi hijos. Ahora sentía que podía vivir en paz, que finalmente no me preocuparía de nada más, sólo de criar a mis hijos y obtener mi educación universitaria. Una sonrisa cruzó mi rostro y me paré muy feliz, realmente estaba dichosa de todo esto. Me volteé y abracé con gran gratitud a mi abogado, él me había ayudado y le estaba tan agradecida que una ligera lágrima abandonó mi ojo rosado izquierdo. De pronto, sentí una presión extraña en mi nalga derecha.

-¡Ah! ¡Viejo pervertido!- me separé del abogado, quien me miraba sonriente y despreocupado. Mi cara estaba roja y mi ceño fruncido.

-¡No creas que no lo vi!- Bellota le dio un zape al viejo y éste sólo se quejó y rió.- ¡Cochino!

-¡Hermanita, ganaste, podrás vivir por fin en paz!- mi hermana rubia me abrazó con gran fuerza y yo le devolví el gesto.

-Bombón.- solté a Burbuja al oír esa voz. Lo miré y él sólo pudo regresarme la mirada llena de arrepentimiento.- Lo lamento esto fue patético, no sé que me sucedió.

-Al fin te diste cuenta de que todo esto sólo fue una gran show.- le miré enojada y Ron sólo agachó la cabeza y asintió.- Sólo, aléjate, ¿está bien? Sigamos con nuestras vidas.

-Sí, será lo mejor.- se dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia Princesa que lo esperaba más lejos.- Me equivoqué al dejarte ir.- yo sólo suspiré cansada.

-¡Vete, imbécil, ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí!- gritó con sorna Bellota seguida por una gran risotada, la cual fue secundada por Butch.

-¡Felicitaciones, cuñada!- Butch me abrazó y me levantó del piso y yo sólo reí con soltura.

-Sabía que ganarías, Bombón.- Boomer se acercó y me sonrió algo apenado, seguramente por lo que pasó con mi hermana. Le sonreí y le abracé.

-¡Hija, mía, cuanto me alegro que por fin estarás bien!- mi padre me abrazó y me acarició la cabeza con gran amor.

-Lo sé, gracias, papá, te quiero.- y sonreí lo más feliz del mundo.

Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, me volteé y vi como Brick me miraba con esa típica sonrisa de medio lado tan seductora. Me sonrojé y agarré su mano fuertemente y pude ver como sus ojos me decían "quiero besarte, ahora", pero aún no podíamos hacer oficial lo nuestro. Que pena, realmente quería abrazarlo, besar sus labios y desordenar su cabello.

-Pareces tomate.- me dijo con voz ruda y socarrona. Le miré feo.- que bien que perdió ese hijo de puta y la perra de Princesa.

-No seas grosero, idiota.- le pegué en el hombro y él sólo sonrió nuevamente.

Caminamos todos juntos fuera del gran juzgado, yo iba tomada de la mano de mi padre quien hablaba con el Alcalde que había llegado a felicitarme junto con la señorita Bellum, Burbuja hablaba felizmente con Boomer y Brick y los morenos se molestaban y reían estruendosamente. Realmente estábamos todos demasiado felices y nada podría estropearlo.

-_Verte feliz me apesta, disfrútalo_.- me susurró esa arpía de cara pecosa al pasar cerca de mí. Yo sólo sonreí con gran satisfacción.

_-Sí, realmente disfrutaré mi vida feliz_.- susurré, no importando si me escuchó, sólo quería expresar esta felicidad que me envergaba.

* * *

**No, no estaba muerta, andaba de parranda jajaja, bueno, ya en serio, merezco que me asesinen de las formas más horribles, ¡me demoré un siglo en subir un nuevo capítulo! Pero, bueno, mi cerebro honestamente ha estado muy seco, pero ya retomé el ritmo de escribir fanfic. Espero me perdonen, fui una irresponsable. En fin, ruego que les agradara el capítulo y que se rían en la cara de Ron por llevar a cabo un caso tan patético(gracias a mi poco conocimiento legal jajaja, no me sirvió ver "Caso Cerrado" con la Dra. Polo xD) como sea, aún queda más por conocer de la vida de la tontita de Bombón. Cuídense mucho, fieles lectores, quien no me asesinarán...¿cierto? BYE**


	22. Un día con Brick

**Disclaimers: Las PPG no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro,fama o lo que sea.**

"**I NEED YOU"**

**Capítulo 22: Un día con Brick**

Habían pasado cerca de tres semanas desde que me enfrenté a Ronald frente a ese juez de aspecto cansado, y desde ese momento todo había ido muy bien, en la escuela todo iba normal y cada vez que me topaba con mi ex novio, él sólo se alejaba con cabeza gacha, quizás avergonzado de su estupidez. Jamás me había sentido más feliz, pero aún mantenía mi actitud recelosa ante las actitudes de Princesa, pues sabía muy bien que esa arpía tramaba algo contra mí, así había sido antes y así sería siempre.

-¿Bombón?- la cabeza rubia de mi hermana menor se asomó con una sonrisa amable.- Vamos, es hora de comer. Cociné unos ricos tallarines con salsa.

-¡Eso se oye delicioso, Burbuja!- le sonreí al tiempo que me levantaba de mi cama.- ¿Pero, por qué te dio por cocinar? Siempre lo hace papá y si él no está lo hago yo.- tomé a mis hijos en brazos para llevarlos conmigo.

-¿Qué tiene de raro? No seas pesada.- decía mi hermana con un ligero rubor. Sonreí malvada.- ¿A qué viene esa malvada sonrisa?

-No, nada.- caminamos juntas hacia las escaleras.- pensé que te esmerabas en ser una chica adorable para quedar bien con Boomer.- suspiré.- pero, quizás son sólo tonterías mías.

-¡Qu-qué dices, hermana!- su rubor se hizo más notorio y su ceño se frunció al escuchar mis risas.

-Que animadas están.- dijo Bellota al recibirnos sentada en la mesa mientras el Profesor servía los platos.- ¿De qué te ríes, Bombón? Será acaso de la tonta Burbuja y su desbocado amor por Boomer, ¿o me equivoco?

-¡Cállense, ambas!- reclamó Burbuja como tomate al oírnos reír de buena gana.- ¡Cómo si fuera la única! Bellota se comporta toda sumisa cuando Butch le da alguna caricia, no lo niegues que lo he visto.- Bellota frunció el ceño y yo reí más fuertemente mientras dejaba a mis niños en una cunita extra en la cocina.- Y tú no te rías tanto, hermanita mayor, ambas sabemos muy bien que te mueres de ganas por saltarle encima a Brick.- infló sus mejillas en gesto de niña caprichosa.

-¡Qué!- emitió nuestro padre con gran indignación.- ¡Cuidadito ustedes tres con andar con cosas raras, ya es suficiente con tener a dos bebitos! ¡No quiero más nietos hasta dentro de un largo tiempo!- las tres nos sonrojamos.

-¡Profesor, no tiene que decirlo!- gritamos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Y pensar que hace poco eran tres lindas niñitas que defendían Townsville antes de irse a dormir!- decía el Profesor con voz dramática- ¡Y mírenme ahora, con dos nietos!

-¡Ay, por favor, Profesor! No se ponga meloso.- se quejó Bellota aún con la boca llena.- La vida sigue, déjese de tonterías.

-¡Es muy dulce, Profesor!- dijo Burbuja después de limpiar su boca con la servilleta.- pero, nosotras siempre seremos sus niñitas, no tema. Y descuide, no pretendo ser mamá hasta cuando sea ya mayor.- me miró cuando bebía su jugo.

-Muy graciosa, Burbujita.- una vena saltó en mi sien.- No pienso repetir el error, Profesor, se lo juro.- bebí mi jugo.- Ya deje de hablar tonterías.

-¡Así es, pero le aconsejo que tenga cuidado con Burbuja!- dijo Bellota con una malvada sonrisa.- ¡Ni se imagina cómo la pillé un día con su lindo Boomer! Usted no puede permitir eso.

-¡Qué! ¡Cállate, Bellota! No es cierto, Profesor.- decía Burbuja asustada al ver la mirada de nuestro padre.- ¡Eres una tonta, ahora será más sobre protector!

Reí de buena cuenta al ver cómo mi hermanita intentaba apagar los celos y la preocupación de nuestro padre. Hoy en la tarde vendrían los RRB, mi padre no estaría y al saber de nuestros planes se había puesto muy alterado y se pasó más de media hora diciendo cosas embarazosas. Pero, tenía razón al preocuparse, porque, horriblemente debía admitir que ahora que estábamos juntos se me hacía casi imposible resistirme ante sus sonrisa seductoras y sus ojos rojo pasión, pero jamás de los jamases dejaría que nada "extraño" pasara entre nosotros. No quería cargar con las consecuencias durante 9 meses.

-00-

-¡Bombón, apúrate, ahí vienen los RRB!- me avisó mi hermana pelinegra, mientras yo daba de comer a mis hijos.

-¡Sí, ya sé, pero aún no termino!- le grité de vuelta.- ¡No te atrevas a dejarlos subir o te golpeo!

Bellota gruñó algo a modo de respuesta, mientras me volteaba a ver a mi hija cómo bebía su leche. Realmente jamás pensé estar en esta situación a los dieciséis años que poseo, pero no es como lo imaginé en un principio; antes pensaba que les arruinaría la vida a los bebés el estar conmigo, pero ahora sólo quería darles todo el amor posible. Mi bebé se retiró cuando su pancita se llenó y se quejó batiendo sus pequeños bracitos, sonreí y la deposité en su cunita. Alcancé mi sostén sin voltearme hacia la puerta y me lo coloqué acomodando mis ahora enormes pechos, ¡que gran fastidio! Quiero que dejen de beber mi leche para estar así más cómoda con estas…cosas. Me coloqué mi playera holgada y fruncí el ceño notoriamente.

-¿Cuánto más piensas estar ahí parado, gran pervertido?- definitivamente mataría a Bellota.

-No vi nada, en serio.- me volteé y vi al sujeto más estúpidamente atractivo del mundo.- No te creas tan afortunada, cariño.- lo último, como siempre lo dijo incómodo. Me sonrió de medio lado.

-Eres un imbécil.- me paré y caminé hasta él, pero me detuve a medio camino al sentir el frío calar mis huesos.- ¡Qué frío, dónde está mi chaqueta!

-¿Para qué quieres una chaqueta si me tienes a mí? El todopoderoso Brick Him.- caminó y se sentó en mi cama de manera brusca.

-Cállate, pervertido.- me volteé para buscar mi chaqueta en mi armario, pero sentí los brazos de Brick rodear mi cintura estropeada por el embarazo.-Suéltame, no me gusta que toques mis rollitos.

Él rió con suavidad y me obligó a sentarme sobre su regazo, aún dándole la espalda. Suspiró sobre mi cuello, me abrazó dándome calor gracias a su sudadera gruesa color rojo sangre. Me separé de él, prefería no estar así de cerca del impulsivo líder de los RRB. Saqué una chaqueta azul de mi armario para calentarme de este malvado frío, entonces escuché los pasos del idiota arrogante acercarse a lo que sería la ubicación de la cuna de mis hijos.

-Son… bellos.- su voz era baja y calmada.- serás buena madre, Bombón, tenlo por seguro.

-Gracias, es raro que salgas con frases así.- le miré divertida desde mi armario.

-Lo sé, pero sentí que debía decirlo.- seguía con su mirada rojiza fija en mis hijos.- lo difícil será encontrar un padre que de la talla.

-No estoy preocupada por eso ahora, cuando llegué el ideal ahí veré.- le quité importancia con los hombros.- Ahora sólo debo preocuparme por estudiar.

Brick se dio vuelta y me miró con una extraña mirada, aún me era difícil entender esas miradas rojizas. Caminó hasta casi quedar dos metros de distancia y con ese aspecto que solía tener antes, pero que aún mantiene cuando está en público: frialdad calculadora.

-¿Qué pasa si después de los años yo aún no me canso de ti?- preguntó restándole importancia a sus palabras.

-¿Qué pasa si yo me he cansado de ti?- levantó una ceja.- Prefiero no pensar en ese futuro incierto, sólo vivir el momento. Y el momento de ahora es que Brick y Bombón están juntos.

-¿Aún no haremos pública nuestra relación?- estaba más cerca aún con esa aura de peligro que tanto me intimidaba, pero me agradaba.

-Dejemos pasar un poco el tiempo.- me abracé a mi misma para darme calor y para de alguna manera protegerme de la mirada algo molesta de Brick.- ¿Aún piensas que me avergüenzo de ti?

-Es difícil no creerlo cuando ocultaste que me querías sólo por caerle bien a la sociedad.- se cruzó de brazos con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Espera, tú no comprendes la situación en la que me encontraba y en la que aún me encuentro.- puse mis manos en mis caderas y mi ceño se frunció notoriamente.- Tú no eres la adolescente, líder de las PPG y con dos hijos, ¿o sí lo eres?- a estas alturas ya había elevado el tono de voz.

-¡No me grites! Además yo te hubiese protegido de lo que sea, me hiciste sufrir, niña malvada.- dijo en ton de enojo y burla. Eso sólo me hizo enojar más.

-¡No soy una niña, así que no me trates como tal!- bien, tampoco era una mujer hecha y derecha, pero estaba cabreada.- ¡Tú no entiendes, nadie entiende!- unas tontas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos. Ahora mis gritos habían despertado a mis hijos.

Me acerqué a la cuna he intenté tomar en mis brazos a uno de mis llorosos retoños, pero no fui capaz, estaba histérica y lloraba como las estúpidas, me caí al piso y tapé mi cara para ahogar mi llanto patético. Mis hijos seguían llorando casi tan alto como yo.

-Bombón.- Brick se acercó y se arrodilló hasta quedar a mi lado.- Deja de llorar, tú eres muy fuerte, lo sé.

Lo miré aún sollozando fuertemente, él me miró con ojos serenos y alzó sus manos rozando mis mejillas para luego abrazarme con gran fuerza. Apreté su sudadera y lloré ahogando mis llantos en su hombro, estaba tan triste y sin razón alguna, ¿era eso que llamaban "depresión postparto"? No me sentía bien, mis párpados se sentían pesados cuando Brick me separó y me tomó en brazos para posarme en mi cama.

-Espera un poco.- me dijo con voz suave.

Se paró y caminó hasta la cuna, donde sacó cuidadosamente a mi hijo y lo acunó en sus fuertes brazos y lo meció con gran suavidad. Su rostro se mostraba calmo y sus ojos estaban concentrados en la pequeña criatura que reposaba en sus extremidades; poco a poco Jack se empezó a callar y a sumergir nuevamente en su sueño. Cuando éste dejó de llorar, el RRB rojo lo dejó en su cunita y repitió la acción antes descrita con mi hija Jackie, pero ésta al parecer se había interesado en ese hombre que la arrullaba. Brick sonrió levemente al ver como mi niña batía su bracitos cada vez más lento hasta caer en un sueño profundo.

-Es raro verte así, ¿cómo es que no te quemaste?- susurré con una sonrisa cansada. Él me devolvió el gesto.

-¿Qué podía hacer? Los pobres estaban desesperados y su madre estaba muy cansada.- se sentó a mi lado en la cama y acarició mi cabello.- Cálmate, ¿ok? Siento haber parecido un patán, pero verás.- suspiró y sonrió de medio lado.- soy un criminal, desde pequeño que soy un patán, agresivo, frío y burlón.

-Está bien, tú sabes que yo soy mandona, gritona, aburrida y una justiciera loca.- acaricié su brazo.- ¿me quieres así, o no?- él rió quedamente y se acercó a mí.

-Supongo, quizás un poco menos mandona.- lo miré feo y él me besó la mejilla.- y menos enojona.

Me senté y le abracé para darle un beso apasionado, pero corto, estaba muy cansada, así que él me recostó y me arropó después de sacarme la gruesa chaqueta.

-Duerme, ¿ok?- poco a poco mis ojos se fueron cerrando.- bajaré a calmar a esos cuatro metiches, sé que han estado callados sólo para escuchar.- sonreí y la vista se me hizo borrosa.

-00-

Estaba sentada en una pequeña banca de la oficina central de la escuela, había ido para dar los últimos exámenes, faltaban pocos días para las vacaciones de Navidad y los profesores nos habían atacado con reportes, maquetas, proyectos, exámenes y demás cosas que francamente me tenían exhausta, además de que yo no asisto a clases, sólo vengo a dar pruebas y a entregar trabajos, así que me las tengo que arreglar sola. Me levanté y me despedí de la secretaria quien me respondió la despedida amablemente, me llevé a mis bebés en su cochecito y me dispuse a pasear por todo el colegio. Creo que lo he hecho tantas veces que me sé de memoria este lugar.

-¿Qué pasa, mis niños?- ambos hermanitos se agitaron. Puse oreja y pude percibir música.- ¿Es eso? ¿Les gusta la música?- les hablé y reí ante sus braceos y pataditas.

Caminé hasta dar con la sala de música, asomé mi cabeza para ver que estaba vacía, sólo un chico estaba parado en medio de la sala, dándome la espalda y tocando melodiosamente un violín. Me adentré en silencio y sonreí al escuchar unos balbuceos de mis hijos. La música paró, el joven se dio vuelta y me miró con sus ojos rojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- fruncí el ceño ante la respuesta tan brusca.- Perdón.- sonreí.- ¿Qué _hacen_ aquí?- imbécil conejo de ojos rojos.

-Los niños escucharon música y creo que les gustó así que vine a ver.- le dije con el ceño fruncido.- Y me encontré con un joven que tocaba hermosamente un violín, pero luego ese joven calmado se fue y llegó un patán de mirada estúpida.- Brick se rió fuertemente y se sentó en una silla solitaria que estaba junto a él.

-Bien, lo siento.- atraje una silla y me senté junto a él.- El profesor Wendell me pidió que tocara en la banda que le dará el "soundtrack" a la obra de teatro navideña.- suspiró y dejó cuidadosamente su violín en el estuche.- Hace tiempo que no toco el violín y se me hace difícil seguir el ritmo de los otros y eso me pone de muy mal humor.

-Ya veo, pero sé que lo lograrás a la perfección, después de todo eres Brick Him, un cabeza dura de primera.- me miró con una sonrisa de medio lado y una ceja levantada.- Oye, ¿por qué aprendiste a tocar el violín? Es un tipo de instrumento que no lo asocio a ti.

-Bueno, primero aprendí a tocar guitarra, porque me gusta el rock y todo eso. Después me interesó el saxofón, lo encontré un instrumento tan interesante y difícil de apreciar.- me miró con ojos pacíficos.- y por último, el violín me pareció… pacífico, hermoso y un clásico. Quise aprender a tocarlo para expresar esa melodía que nadie puede percibir en mí.- su mirada se perdió dándole un aire melancólico y tan bello.- Eso sonó tan maricón, olvida eso.

-Eres un idiota, el que expreses tus sentimientos no te hace menos hombre.- lo golpeé en el hombro y él sólo rió quedamente.

-Oye, Bombón.- le miré desinteresada.- ¿Quieres salir un rato? Por si no te has dado cuenta, jamás hemos tenido una cita o algo parecido.- un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas el cual intentó disimular con su ceño fruncido.

-¡Eso sería genial!- me levanté entusiasmada y me dirigí al cochecito donde mis hijos se movían felices.- ¿Oyeron eso, bebitos? El tío Brick nos está invitando a salir y de seguro le comprará toda clase de cosas deliciosas a su madrecita linda.- sonreí y los bebitos balbucearon.

-No te aproveches de mí.- se levantó y tomó el estuche de su violín.- No al menos de manera financiera.- y una sonrisa pervertida cruzó su cara. Lo golpeé en el estómago, sonrojada me fui caminando hacia la salida.- ¡Vamos, fue una bromita!

-Vamos, niños, dejemos al tío Brick con sus perversiones para él sólo.- inflé las mejillas, él rió fuertemente y me besó en mi inflada mejilla derecha.

-00-

Muy bien, la gente nos estaba mirando…raro, no, esa palabra no alcanza a describir los ojos desorbitados de toda la gente que nos ve. A pesar que el juicio que Ronald levantó en mi contra había dejado algunas cosas en claro frente a la sociedad, la cual no parecía importarle más mi maternidad adelantada, creo que aún no les cabe en la cabeza que Bombón Utonio paseé con un cochecito con dos gemelos y que camine al lado del criminal más peligroso de la ciudad, el líder de los RRB, Brick Him.

-Nos miran extraño.- dije en tono bajo y ocultando mi mirada perturbada bajo mi flequillo naranja. Brick rió con sorna.

-No sería la primera vez.- suspiró y acomodó el estuche de su instrumento de cuerda.- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Bien, ¿puedes hacer que dejen de mirarnos?- me miró con una malicia muy notoria.- Olvida eso, ¿por qué no vamos a mi casa mejor? O a la tuya.- me miró enojado.

-¿Quieres salir huyendo? De nuevo estás escondiéndote de estos imbéciles.- sí, estaba furioso, caminaba más rápido y se rehusaba a mirarme a los ojos. Suspiré, es un idiota.

-Bien, cálmate, no hagas una escena.- dije cansada y él se volteó con una expresión molesta.- ¿Qué? Tú eres el que hace el papel de vieja pesada.- reí y él aún mantenía su expresión de nula emoción. Sí, mi novio es un gran imbécil.

-¡Bombón!- fijé mis ojos al frente para ver a aquella chica que hace algunos meses atrás me vendió peluches en el centro comercial. Le saludé con la mano.- ¿Cómo has estado? No te he visto en la escuela.

-Hola, Karen, he estado muy bien.- moví el coche un poco.- Solamente voy a dar pruebas y a entregar trabajos. Ya sabes, estos diablillos demandan atención.- mis hijos emitieron extraños soniditos.

-¡Son tan lindos!- Karen se agachó a ver a mis hijos con detención.- ¡Realmente se parecen a ti, lo sé! No veo ningún parecido con el espantoso y odioso Ron.- seguía sonriendo y haciendo muecas.

-Eso espero.- dije riendo. Percibí como Brick quedaba fuera del cuadro.- Bien, debemos irnos, te cuidas mucho Karen. ¿Qué tal si este viernes vamos nosotras, mis hermanas y las demás chicas al cine y luego a pasear?- sugerí con alegría.

-¡Me encantaría, me pondré de acuerdo con tus hermanas en el colegio!- Se enderezó y sus ojos viajaron hasta mi acompañante y pegó un ligero saltito en su lugar.- ¡Oh! Lo lamento, Brick, no te había visto. Soy muy torpe.- rió con nerviosismo y pasó a su lado para seguir su camino.- ¡Disfruten su cita, nos vemos!- rió y palmoteó la espalda del RRB.

Ambos quedamos boquiabiertos y muy silenciosos hasta que al final Brick emitió una risa fuerte y socarrona.

-Esa niña es perspicaz.- ajustó su estuche y siguió caminando.- ¿No vienen?

-¿Ah?- Karen en verdad no era tan torpe como pensaba.- ¡Sí, ya vamos, tipo gruñón!

-Si sigues tratándome de esa manera no te compraré nada rico, ¿me oyes?- miró por sobre su hombro para sonreírme con soberbia.

-¡Sí, señor Him amo del universo!- coloqué mi mano a modo de saludo militar.- Espero que la adulación me recompense con un enorme pedazo de pastel con jugo de frutas.

-Ya veremos, pequeña.- paró de repente haciendo que el coche topara con su pierna derecha.

-¡Oye, ten cuidado, los niños volaron!- le grité y le golpeé el brazo. Él no se movió.

-¿Vas a quedarte allí todo el día, simio ridículo?- volteó a su derecha hacia unos arbustos.

Miré y pude divisar cómo desde detrás de éstos salía el simio más inteligente de todo el mundo. Mojo Jojo caminó con paso lento y con rostro enojado. Brick se colocó entre él y yo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres, _padre_?- dijo con sorna las últimas palabras.

-Ustedes me traicionaron.- su voz parecía dispersa, se veía mal.- ¡Yo que les cree con mis propias dos manos con el propósito de eliminar a estas niñas latosas! ¿Y cómo me pagan? ¡Siendo amigos de ellas! Butch es el novio de la niña salvaje, Boomer se la pasa con la bebita llorona y tú, tú mi hijo predilecto, heredero de mi inteligencia y perversión, te la pasas jugando a la casita con la mandona.- con cada palabra su voz se alzaba cada vez más y su dedo apuntaba acusadoramente a un Brick indiferente.

-Oh, vamos, viejo. No seas escandaloso.- rodó los ojos cansado.- Ni siquiera nuestro _padrastro_ es tan alarmista. Estás haciendo un teatro, mono tonto, nosotros hacemos lo que queramos, si queremos destruir a las PPG es nuestra decisión, nosotros elegimos y de momento no queremos, no fastidies.- se cruzó de brazos y le miré feo, "¿de momento no queremos?" ¡Qué se cree!

-¡Cómo me has traicionado así!- sus manos de simio llegaron hasta la chamarra de Brick y le sacudió la ropa, pues su fuerza no podía mover el cuerpo del RRB.- ¡Por qué me has abandonado!

-Porque yo quise.- los ojos y la voz de Brick fueron como dagas de hielo que hasta a mí me helaron el corazón.- Si yo quiero hacer algo, lo hago, no pido permiso a nadie, ¿me oyes? -Ya no soy un niño.- de un manotazo lo alejó de él. Puedo decir que sentí pena por el villano.

-¡Maldita, súper tonta!- me miró con desesperación ¿De verdad Mojo quería a los RRB como a unos hijos?- ¡Te mataré, por fin!- sacó una de sus típicas armas, pero no me preocupé, jamás hacían daño.- ¡Te mataré de la forma más atroz!- y apuntó al coche de mis hijos.

-Ya cállate, villano de cuarta.- y de un manotazo el arma salió volando.- ¿No ves que estás siendo patético? Sé como los otros villanos, retírate y busca trabajo.

-Mojo.- el simio me miró con ojos enojados, como siempre me miraba en el pasado.- Siento robar a tu hijo.- Brick me miró con cara de "¿hijo?" – Pero, él puede escoger su propio camino, así como tú debes hacer igual.

-Ustedes las PPG siempre roban a mi familia.- suspiró cansado y sus hombros decayeron.- No creas que dejaré de ser villano, esa es la razón de mi existencia.- Sonreí.

-No podría ser de otra manera.- sonreí amable.- Y si algún día me enojo con Brick puedes llamarlo para que haga alguna fechoría y le patearé el trasero como en los viejos tiempos, ¿ok?

-Eso estaría bien.- una sonrisa optimista cruzó la peluda cara del extraño mono.- ¡Ya verás PPG, tarde o temprano escucharás sonar tu patético teléfono de emergencia y sabrás que viene el todopoderoso Mojo Jojo!- corrió como un loco a quién sabe donde.

-Eso fue…perturbador.- sonreí y seguí mi camino a paso tranquilo.

-"Si me enojo con Brick, lo llamas y le patearé el trasero" Te tienes mucha fe, debilucha PPG.- se quejaba el tonto de ojos rojos.- Todos sabemos que soy más fuerte que tú.

-Oh, por favor, ¿esta conversación de nuevo? Yo soy una chica buena, y todos saben que el bien triunfa sobre el mal.- canturreé con alegría volteándome de vez en cuando para mirar al líder de los RRB.

-¿Qué? ¡Por favor, desde el principio los RRB somos más fuertes que ustedes!- caminó hasta quedar a mi lado.

-¿Perdón? Brick, bruto no es lo mismo que fuerte.- me miró con una ceja levantada.- Además, la primera vez que nos vimos, nosotras los derrotamos. ¡Y con un lindo besito!- estiré mis labios en un gesto exagerado y reí estruendosamente.

Sentí la mano de Brick en mi mentón acompañada por el caliente aliento del pelirrojo en mi cara, sus ojos rojos me miraban directamente y mis mejillas inmediatamente se pusieron coloradas. Una sonrisa de medio lado adornó la cara del criminal.

-Mira quien se pone toda como gelatina por un intento de beso, ni siquiera un beso.- se separó de mí y rió con sorna como era usual en él, bueno, en los tres hermanos. Inflé mis mejillas.

-Quiero dos trozos de pastel con un jugo gigante.- y le di un fuerte pisotón en su pie. Gritó enojado y balbuceó unas maldiciones. Sonreí triunfante.

-00-

-Tú realmente adoras comer.- me decía Brick con su rostro apoyado sobre su mano y con una expresión de asombro.- ¿No me darás una probadita?

-¡No!- y engullí otro pedazo de pastel.- Te pasa por ser un imbécil. Además los niños tampoco quieren que comparta, ¿no, niños?- ambos balbucearon.- ¿Ves?

-Egoísta.- se estiró en el sofá de su casa.- ¿Por qué vinimos a encerrarnos nuevamente? Aburrida.

-Te dije que estoy cansada, además pronto los gemelos tendrán hambre y no quiero exponerme nuevamente ante el ojo público.- bebí mi jugo de guayaba. Fruncí el ceño.- Pensándolo bien, aquí me expondré al ojo pervertido del líder de los RRB.

-Cálmate, no haré nada malo.- terminó acostándose en el sofá y cerró sus ojos. Estuvo así varios minutos.

Mis hijos empezaron a llorar así que decidí darles de comer, tomé a Jack y aprecié su carita regordeta con esos ojitos rosas que me miraban exigiendo su alimento. Tomé una manta de mi bolso y la coloqué sobre mi hijo y sobre mi hombro para tapar mi pecho descubierto. Acomodé al pequeño para que comenzara a alimentarse. Miré a mi lado y vi como Brick respiraba acompasadamente, al parecer se había quedado dormido, ¿y así me dice aburrida a mí? Estuve varios minutos alimentando a ambos bebés y escuchando sólo sus gargantas sonar al tragar y la respiración del RRB.

-Ay, mis niños, mamá está cansada.- los niños se acomodaron en su cochecito y cerraban de a poquito sus ojitos rosas como los míos.- Pero, estoy tan feliz de haberlos tenido, los amaré por el resto de mi vida y aún más allá. Prometo ser una buena madre y encontrarles un buen padre, y si no es así, prometo ser mamá y papá.- se quedaron completamente dormidos. Sonreí.

-¿Siempre les hablas con tanto cariño?- me volteé para ver a un adormilado Brick.

-Son mis hijos, siempre les hablaré con cariño.- torpemente me tapé con la manta e intenté colocarme mi chaleco en su lugar.

-Ya veo.- dijo más para sí mismo que par mí.- Oye, tonta.- fruncí el ceño y le di la cara, sólo para ser besada en mi frente.- Te quiero y mucho.

-Lo sé.- sonreí con soberbia, pero aún con un tinte rojo en mis mejillas.- Yo también te quiero, Brick.

-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?- me tiró de un brazo para acostarme sobre su hombro.

-Brick.- me miró para que siguiera.- ¿Por qué un RRB como tú quiere a una PPG?

Se quedó callado durante un minuto quizás y debo admitir que me estaba matando el tiempo que se tomaba para pensar. ¿No tenía claro el por qué me quería? Idiota, yo sí sabía.

-No es porque seas una PPG.- comenzó mirando hacia el vacío.- es porque eres tú, Bombón Utonio. Me gusta tu forma de ser, me encanta hacerte enojar, siempre inflas tus mejillas y tu ceño se frunce de manera graciosa. Cuando te pones nerviosa ese color rojo de tus mejillas le da un aire adorable e inocente a tu aspecto. Tu risa es agradable, al igual que tu sonrisa, la cual me encanta aún más cuando les sonríes a tus hijos. Siempre que les hablas con ese amor me quedo prendado. Eres muy inteligente, eres una mujer admirable, muy fuerte y una madre inexperta, pero sé que eres la mejor, a pesar de que yo jamás tuve una y tú tampoco. Graciosa y enojona a la vez, en el momento justo puedes demostrar ambos atributos.- me miró con ojos calmados.- ¿Te he echado suficientes flores? ¿O debo continuar?

-Idiota.- le sonreí y lo abracé fuertemente.- Pienso lo mismo de ti, aunque seas frío y rudo en el exterior, siempre te preocupas por mí y eres un caballero, a tu manera claro. Me haces reír y sonrojar. Aún recuerdo una vez que teníamos nueve años y teníamos que interpretar "Caperucita Roja" y no me dieron el papel principal. Recuerdo que me enojé mucho, pero un comentario que hiciste me hizo sentir tan bien, admito que hiciste mi corazón palpitar muy fuerte.

-¿Comentario? No recuerdo eso, ha pasado mucho tiempo.- me miró interesado.

-¡Sí! Tú dijiste y cito: "¿Querías ser la Caperucita? ¿Por qué? Es tonta y muy confiada. Tú no eres para nada igual a ella. Por eso eres una oponente de temer, líder gritona y mandona" y me sonreíste de medio lado, como siempre lo haces.- le dije mirándolo con cariño.

-¡Las cosas que recuerdas!- se acomodó para no hundirse en el sofá y me miró con ojos entre cerrados.- Bombón…no te cerraste bien el chaleco.- otra vez la sonrisa soberbia y pervertida.

-Brick.- cerré mis ojos contando hasta diez mil, no debía gritarle lo cochino que era, pues mis hijos dormían. Me abroché el chaleco.- Pervertido.

Tomó mi cara y me besó con cariño, como pocas veces lo hacía y me obligó a reposar mi espalda en el brazo del sofá, alcé mis brazos hasta colocarlos detrás de su cuello, botando sin querer su gorra roja en el proceso. Realmente disfrutaba estar con este estúpido y bruto hombre, siempre tan arisco ante todos, pero guardaba todo ese cariño sólo para mí y para nadie más. Que afortunada me sentía. Cerré un ojo tras sentir una mordida suave en mi labio inferior, Brick es un salvaje de verdad. Debo estar atenta, no quiero que esto pase a mayores, no quería tener más niñitos corriendo por la casa, eso definitivamente mataría a mi padre.

-Brick, cálmate, ¿quieres?- dije con el ceño fruncido y un pronunciado sonrojo.

-¿Calmarme? Blossy.- dijo con voz ruda y sarcástica.- Eso deberías decir si hiciera algo como esto…

Se posó sobre mí y sonrió de manera malvada, pero atractiva; sus manos viajaron de manera segura por debajo de mi blusa, acariciando mi espalda y causándome un sonrojo más allá de lo normal. Le empujé y miré con reproche, pero un beso en mi cuello me hizo desistir de todo sermón que tenía preparado. Lo tiré de su chaqueta cuando sentí una de sus manos en mi pecho derecho, ¡este sujeto no me está entendiendo! Con una fuerte cara roja y un ceño fruncido le pegué un puñetazo en el hombro.

-Ok, lo lamento, me sobrepasé.- se alejó y sonrió de medio lado.

-Menos mal que entendiste por la "buena".- me senté y me arreglé la blusa, pero sentí las manos de Brick abrazándome por la espalda y posando su mentón en mi hombro.

-Te quiero.- dijo con voz ruda y pude deducir que estaba avergonzado.

-Sí, yo también, aunque ahora quiero golpearte.- dije en falso enojo.

-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?- me preguntó mientras se paraba del sofá.

-Vamos a mi casa, haber si te pasas más seguido por allá.- alisé mi cabello con mis manos.- así mi padre se acostumbrará mejor a la idea de que estamos en una relación.

-Por favor, podría ir con una tonelada de oro y aún así tu padre me odiaría.- dijo con sorna mientras se acomodaba la gorra roja.

-Bueno probablemente porque ese oro sería robado, querido ladronzuelo.- tomé el cochecito de mis hijos y lo guié hasta la puerta.- ¿Vamos?

-¿Tengo otra opción?- caminó con flojera y me miró fastidiado.

-Conmigo jamás tendrás otra opción, esclavo.- sonreí de medio lado y el rió quedamente.

-Ok, vamos, mi ama.- y salimos del departamento hacia mi casa.

-00-

-¡Quién es el bebé más lindo del mundo!- escuché los mimos de Burbuja desde la cocina y las quejas de Bellota.

-Esas dos nunca cambiarán.- negué con mi cabeza y corté los champiñones para la salsa.- tenemos eso en común, ¿no?

-¿Ambos tenemos que soportar a nuestros hermanos menores?- asentí con una sonrisa.- Sí, supongo que es verdad. Además, tú y yo siempre peleamos con Bellota y Butch respectivamente.

-Oí mi nombre, ¿acaso no pueden estar ni un par de minutos sin mencionar a su diosa?- entró mi hermana morena y se sentó en una de la sillas de la mesa con una sonrisa socarrona.- ¿Cómo has estado, chico de la gorra?

-No me quejo.- escuché como mi hermana y mi novio hablaban animados.

Después de unos cuantos minutos terminé de cocinar, Bellota y Brick ponían el mantel y demás utensilios para la cena, serví los platos de carne asada y de puré de papas, coloqué un pocillo con la salsa de champiñones y otra salsa con el jugo de la carne. Serví jugo de frutas para todos y miré satisfecha mi hermosa cena improvisada. Brick me miró con una cara inexpresiva, le sonreí ante su gesto y él simplemente desvió la mirada y se sonrojó levemente.

-¡Hermana, realmente te luciste con esta hermosa y deliciosa cena!- Burbuja apareció con el coche con los bebés y se sentó ansiosa.

-¡Papá, ven a comer!- gritó Bellota hacia el laboratorio y luego de unos minutos se escuchó los pasos apresurados de mi padre.

-¡Huele estupendo!- el Profesor se sentó a comer felizmente, pero se percató que no sólo comía con sus hijas y con sus nietos, sino que allí también estaba el líder de los RRB.- ¿Y tú?

-Vine a cenar con los Utonio, señor.- dijo con una voz que jugaba entre lo sarcástico y lo caballero.

-Eso veo, ¿sabes?, mi hija siempre te tiene que cocinar una rica cena.- oh no, ya empezó.- ¿Cuándo será el día en que tú, oh todopoderoso RRB, le prepares algo a mi tierna hija? Ella está exhausta con los exámenes, tareas y de cuidar a mis nietos.- comió un poco, sin dejar de mirar amenazadoramente a mi novio pelirrojo. Suspiré.

-Bueno, eso no sería un problema, cuando quieran pueden ir a mi casa.- Brick nos miró a las tres con una pequeña y amable sonrisa.- Y por supuesto que está usted invitado, señor Utonio.- la mirada roja desafiante se posó sobre los inquisidores ojos negros. Una,obviamente falsa,sonrisa inocente adornó la cara de Brick.

-Claro, pon fecha y hora y ahí estaré.- una, también falsa, sonrisa amable se formó en la cara de mi padre. Ambos rieron de una manera amable, pero forzosa.

-_Sólo no robes los ingredientes_.- susurró mi padre mientras bebía el jugo.

-_Sólo robaré el laxante que pondré_.- susurró mi novio mientras mascaba un pedazo de carne.

Ambos se miraron con odio, pero aún así rieron de manera falsa. Bellota se rió de buena gana y diciedno que era agradable ver a la familia reunida, Burbuja le siguió el juego y reía con sus típicas risitas cortas y chillonas. Yo sólo sonreí cansada y suspiré. Bueno, no esperaba que esos dos se entendieran de un día para otro, tomaría tiempo, pero sé que con el tiempo mi padre aceptará mi relación con Brick y sé que mi novio respetará la autoridad de mi padre.

-¡Cómo que no te gusta la salsa de champiñones de mi adorada hija!- bueno, quizás no suceda MUY pronto.

-¡No me gustan los champiñones, viejo testarudo! ¡No es nada encontra de Bombón!- creo que tendré que esperar mucho,mucho.

-¿Viejo testarudo? ¡Tú eres el pendenciero sin clase que no sabe apreciar la buena comida ni aunque le saltara en la cara!- oh, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

-¡Ya me aburrió! ¡Yo vengo con buenas intenciones y usted sólo me jode la tarde! - quizás aún...-¡Váyase a la mier...- no, esto se arruinó.

-00-

Me encontraba lavando los platos después de tan... ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Productiva cena? Bueno, después de la cena. Mis hermanas y mi padre jugaban con mis hijos y Birck había ido al baño y volvería para ayudarme con los platos, pues si no lo hacía, mi padre era capaz de colgarlo del ventilador del techo. Miré por la ventana que daba a la calle, oscura iluminada a trechos por los pilares, a veces pasaba una persona trotando, paseando a su mascota o tirando la basura. Era un noche tranquila, una de esas que tanto anhelé cuando antes a estas horas mi cabeza estaba llena de problemas como: el nacimiento de los gemelos, los problemas con Ron, mi romance con Jason, lo que sentía respecto a Brick, sobre Princesa... ¿Princesa? esa mujer allí parada, en la otra vereda, era... ¡era Princesa! ¿Qué hacía esa mujerzuela en los suburbios? No me gusta esa expresión en su cara, esa sonrisa grande y de tinte malévolo, esos ojos vacíos, oscuros cómo lo que estaba pensando, ¿qué estará pensando?

-Ya regresé, Bombón.- ya verá esa tipa, iré ahora mismo y...- ¡Bombón! - Brick me tomó de los hombros y me volteó para que lo mirase. Parpadeé antes de fijar mis ojos rosas en esa expresión confusa.

-¿Sí?- el RRB suspiró cansado y me soltó.

-¿Qué te sucede? Te hablaba y no contestabas, además te veías muy tensa.- me miró con una preocupación bien encubierta en su expresión típica de "chico cool"

-¿Yo? No me sucede nada, sólo estaba absorta en mis pensamientos.- reí quedamente y me volví hacia la ventana.

Ya no estaba, esa chica alta de pecas en la cara ya no estaba. Suspiré cansada. ¿Me habré imaginado esa figura parada afuera? Es la única explicación racional que se me ocurre, es decir, ¿qué haría ella, siendo tan millonaria, en los suburbios de la gente de clase media? Ella jamás se "rebajaría" a convivir con "gente como nosotros" Sí, quizás imaginé eso, pero ¿y si no fuese así? Dios, estoy siendo abrumada nuevamente.

-¿Bombón?- me viré para encarar a Brick y me acerqué hasta él y me paré de puntitas para depositar un pequeño besito en su mejilla.

-¿Podrías quedarte a dormir conmigo esta noche?- extrañamente no me quería quedar sola, tenía un irracional temor.

-Seguro.- de inmediato una sonrisa pervertida cruzó el rostro del criminal. Le pegué en el hombro.- Auch, lo siento, sé que no era en _ese_ sentido.

Me abrazó y no desperdicié la oportunidad para enterrar mis dedos en su ropa, estrujándola fuertemente para sentirme segura, protegida. Brick tomó mi cara y me dio un beso bastante dulce y me agarró la mano para ir a la sala con los demás. Pero, aún así, no podía dejar de pensar en esa sonrisa, en esos ojos. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

* * *

**¡Hola! Bien, antes que todo, les doy permiso para que me arranquen las piernas, después de todo no las necesito para escribir u.u. Sé que me demoré un siglo en actualizar, pero estuve los últimos meses con lo último del colegio y además preparándome para la prueba para entrar a la universidad, lo siento, en verdad no hay excusas para mi demora. Ahora estoy de vacaciones asi que prometo actualizar más seguido. Espero que les haya alegrado este capítulo y si no...bueno quizás el próximo les agrede más, aquí quice regalarle un momento de paz a Bombón, aunque al final la atormenté nuevamente (inserte risa malvada) Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, sin piernas supongo u.u BYE, cuídense todos, y les agradezco a cada uno de ustedes, de corazón.**

**P.D: Feliz Navidad(atrasada) y feliz Año Nuevo, sean felices.**


	23. Mejor llévate mi alma

**Disclaimers: No soy dueña de PPG, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

**"I NEED YOU"**

**Capítulo 23: Mejor llévate mi alma**

Vi el reloj puesto en la pared de en frente, sus manecillas hacían eco en mi cabeza. Me senté y pasé mi mano por mi cabello húmedo por el sudor, tiré con frustración las sábanas y golpeé con colchón, por último lancé lejos mi almohada, lo cual vino seguido de un quejido masculino.

-¡Rayos! Bombón, qué te pasa.- divisé a Brick que se paraba del suelo y cepillaba con su mano derecha los arremolinados cabellos. Sus ojos estaban aún adormilados.

-Ella planea algo.- susurré y coloqué mis pies en la alfombra peluda.

-¿Ella? ¿Quién?- preguntó seguido de un gran bostezo.- ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? Estás muy sudada.

-Princesa.- me paré y lo miré desde arriba, creo que aún no está completamente despierto.- Ella planea algo en mi contra, lo sé, lo puedo sentir en mi corazón.

-Está en tu cabeza, seguramente tuviste una pesadilla con ella.- se acurrucó entre las sábanas del suelo y volvió a cerrar sus ojos. Fruncí el ceño.

-¡Es verdad!- lo pateé en el estómago y él se quejó fuertemente. Me agaché y tapé su boca.- Cállate, mi padre no sabe que estás aquí.- me miró feo.- Créeme, Brick, esa tipa planea algo. Ayer la vi en frente de la casa, estoy segura.

-Bueno, aunque fuese verdad, ¿qué hay con eso?- se sentó.- Es una idiota, la mataré si quieres.- lo fulminé con la vista.- o no.

-No me crees.- me senté con cansancio.- pensé que podía confíar en ti.- escuché como bufaba y se sentaba a mi lado.

-Puedes hacerlo, pero no tienes pruebas de que esté planeando algo.- acarició mi cabello mojado.- descansa, ¿ok? Date una ducha y duerme.

Lo miré con una mezcla de cariño y enojo infantil, coloqué mi mano en sus cabellos enredados y los peiné con calma. Acerqué mi cuerpo al suyo, con algo de vergüenza por el sudor, y lo abracé cortamente. Brick me sonrió y me dio un abarazo más largo, posó sus labios en los míos, con un compás dulzón y tierno, acarició mi espalda dándome apoyo y seguridad. Me separé de él y me paré para ir a mi pequeño baño.

-¿Quieres tomar un baño?- lo miré sugerente y toqué mi cabello.- La bañera es grande.

Los ojos de Brick se abrieron por completo y dejó de lado su comportamiento adormilado, una sonrisa pervertida cruzó su rostro mientras se dirigía a mí. Estaba a unos pasos cuando decidió sacarse la parte superior de su pijama.

-Ahora te despiertas, gran pervertido.- y de una patada lo lancé lejos.- Idiota.- y cerré detrás de mí, acallando sus enojados murmullos.

-00-

Un viento frío revolvió mi cabello y la falda que estaba usando, me senté en frente de la gran escuela mientras todos los estudiantes salían apresurados y con gran alboroto, ya que habían empezado las vacaciones para la Navidad. A lo lejos divisé una brillante cabellera rubia, como siempre, envuelta en un sin número de personas; Burbuja siempre había sido una chica popular desde que las tres decidimos separarnos un poco, era alegre y bonita, además de amigable y optimista, ¿quién no querría estar cerca de una persona así? Mis ojos rosas viajaron hacia otro sector de la gran escuela y divisé una cabezota abrigada por un gorro de lana verde, obviamente conocía ese gorro, era mi hermana morena, como era usual, estaba rodeada por chicos, pero no porque fuera la "comehombres", al contrario, era muy masculina y amaba juntarse con los chicos para discutir cosas como deportes y video juegos. Mis hermanas habían cambiado tan poco en estos años, desde que fuimos creadas nuestras personalidades fueron definidas muy claramente, la líder estricta, la dulce e infantil y la ruda y agresiva. Todo seguía igual. Burbuja seguía siendo una chica que, a pesar de sus años, su personalidad era la de una niña. Bellota seguía siendo maculina, ruda y agresiva. Todo era igual, a excepción de mí, ahora era Bombón, la PPG con dos bebés.

-Debo dejar de pensar en eso.- suspiré y me tapé la nariz con mi bufanda.- Madura, Bombón.

Bajando las escaleras divisé al trío de hermanos problemáticos, los RRB, los cuales tampoco han cambiado mucho, siguen siendo criminales, agresivos, brutos y con cero sentido de la empatía. Un par de ojos carmesí me miraron con una mezcla de dulzura y extrañeza. Le sonreí a ese líder tonto, pero vi como su ceño se frunció y aceleró su caminata hacia mí.

-Mejor me voy o tu novio pendenciero podría matarme.- me congelé al oír esa voz chillona, pero algo tenebrosa ahora. Me volteé.

Ahí estaba parada esa chica pelirroja con pelo ondulado, llevaba chaqueta gruesa para el frío y unos jeans acompañados por un par de botas de diseñador, parecía una chica linda normal de una escuela normal, pero no lo era. Era ella. Sus ojos oscuros me parecieron más densos, la bufanda tapaba la mitad de su rostro y además llevaba un gorrito, eso sólo dejaba esos fríos ojos negros a la vista. Me miraba con rencor.

-Princesa.- un susurro atemorizado se coló por mis labios.

-¿Me tienes miedo?- caminó con paso lento, alejándose de mí.- Deberías.- y con eso se fue con paso lento hacia su limosina.

Muy bien, si antes tenía temor por algo que se me había pasado por la cabeza, ahora estaba aterrada, era verdad que esa bruja tramaba algo, pero no era como las otras veces, esto era verdaderamente malvado, algo en su mirada me lo decía. Normalmente, cada vez que tenía un tonto plan para acabar conmigo (o mis hermanas) tenía ese brillo de egocentrismo en sus ojos, sin embargo, ahora sus ojos mostraban un profundo sentimiento de venganza y eso me aterraba hasta la médula.

-¡Bombón!- unas manos me tomaron con violencia de los hombros, enfoqué la mirada y me encontré con unos ojos preocupados.- ¿Esa puta te hizo o dijo algo?- se veía en su expresión que sería capaz de ir y de una patada lanzar lejos a la limosina con Princesa dentro. Negué con la cabeza, pero unas quedas lágrimas abandonaron mis ojos.

-Estoy...bien.- Brick me abrazó con fuerza y acarició mi cabello. Me aferré a su chaqueta y temblé.

-¿Qué sucede?- se separó de mí y me miró con súplica, raro en él.- Dime.

-Princesa, ella planea algo, y ahora tengo la certeza.- me sequé las lágrimas y fruncí el ceño.- Debiste ver sus ojos, eran de maldad pura, realmente me preocupa.

-Descuida, todos te protegeremos.- se paró y me ayudó a hacer lo mismo.- ¿O no?

-Como si lo tuvieras que preguntar.- Bellota tenía una fiera expresión en el rostro.- Mataré a esa mujerzuela.

-Nosotros te protegeremos, también a tus hijos.- sentenció Boomer con expresión seria.

-¡Nadie va arruinar la felicidad de mi hermanita mayor!- exclamó con entusiasmo mi hermanita rubia.

-Si pasa algo, sólo llama y le romperé la cara a quién sea.- una sonrisa maliciosa decoró la cara de Butch.

-Gracias.- les sonreí, pero realmente no me sentía para nada mejor.

-00-

Caminé despacio por el atestado centro comercial, apenas veía el cabello dorado de mi hermana, sentía que moriría aplastada por toda esta gente. Alguien me jaló la mano y me llevó hasta una tienda.

-¡Mierda! Este lugar está repleto.- se quejaba mi hermana morena, algo sonrosada por el calor que toda esta gente difundía.

-Creí que no lo lograría.- respiré con dificultad y apoyándome en mis rodillas.

-¡Hermanas! ¿Qué hacen aquí paradas? Hay que buscar regalos.- sonrió como siempre.

-Te mataré.- dijo Bellota con un aura de peligro. Me puse en medio de ellas.

-Bien, ya tenemos regalos para: el Profesor, nuestras amigas, la señorita Keane, el Alcalde y la señorita Bellum.- dije contando con los dedos.

-Faltan los RRB.- dijo Burbuja con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué les daremos regalos?- dijo Bellota enfadada y muy cansada.

-¿Porque uno de ellos es tu novio?- Burbuja levantó una ceja con incredulidad, Bellota sólo bufó.

-Le daré un beso y ya.- negué con la cabeza ante el total desinterés de mi hermana menor.

-¡Anda, no seas tacaña!- la tomé del brazo y la guié dentro de la tienda.-¡Busquemos algo para nuestros criminales!

Estuvimos buscando por largo tiempo, yo ya tenía unos audífonos para Butch y un abrigo para Boomer. ¿Pero qué rayos le iba a dar a Brick? Había ocupado toda la materia gris de mi cabeza en buscar los otros regalos y sinceramente no tenía idea en qué podría hacer sonreír a mi novio esta Navidad.

-Quizás algo así lo haga _muy feliz, _¿No lo crees?- me giré para ver a mi hermana morena y mi rostro se pintó de un fuerte rojo.

Mi hermana sostenía un sugestivo pijama tipo "babydoll", de bragas de encaje color rojo con detalles en negro, un sostén a juego y muy diminuto y sobre esto traía una camiseta traslúcida roja que con suerte me llegaría hasta mitad de mi trasero. Me sonrojé y le quité el atrevido conjunto y le pegué con él en su cabezota mientras ella reía fuertemente.

-¡Pervertida! ¿Por qué no te compras algo así para Butch?- le grité aún muy avergonzada.

-Porque a Butch le gusta el verde y no hay de ese color.- sonrió con sorna y yo sólo me sonrojé más y le seguí reclamando su perversión, aún cuando ella decía que era broma.

-Oigan, dejen de hacer escándalo, me avergüenzan.- decía Burbuja con una expresión de reproche.

-Ok, pero en serio necesito regalarle algo genial a Brick.- me senté en una silla solitaria.- quiero que mi regalo diga: "Te quiero demasiado y no me avergüenzo de ti"

-Podrías decirle a Townville que ustedes dos son novios.- negué fuertemente ante tal idea de Bellota.- O dale un disco de algún grupo, ¿no? es sólo un gesto, no tiene que ser la gran cosa.

-Diablos, estoy jodida.- suspiré y me paré de inmediato, pero choqué con alguien sin querer.- ¡Disculpe!

-Más te vale, es un asco tener que verte y el sólo hecho de que me hayas tocado es...imperdonable.- quedé frente a esos ojos negros y mi sangre se congeló rápidamente.

-Prin...cesa- instántaneamente me alejé de ella, pero se acercó con aura amenazante.

-¿Miedo? Vaya, nunca me lo esperé de ti.- su voz seguía plana, sin ninguna emoción.

-¡Hey, qué crees que haces!- Bellota se interpuso entre nosotras, pero Princesa no se movió ni un centímetro. No me gusta la nueva forma de ser de la pecosa.

-No empieces una pelea que sabes que perderás.- Burbuja advirtió con voz suave, pero asertiva. Princesa pasó de manera lenta su mirada hacia mi hermana rubia.

-¿Pelea? Realmente ustedes son unas barbáricas.- emitió una risa suave, muy sarcástica.- No estoy interesada en pelear.

-Bien, ¡Entonces lárgate, maldita!- gritó con odio mi hermana morena.- ¡Por qué yo sí estoy interesada en pelear!

-Muy bien, me iré, pero sólo porque es realmente molesto tener que escuchar tus gritos de bestia.- se giró para irse, pero mi hermana la detuvo del brazo.-¿Sí?

Como siempre, Bellota no pude controlar sus impulsos y le pegó un sonoro puñetazo a la pecosa. Soltó un quejido y cayó al suelo sosteniendo su quijada con dolor, unas gotas se sangre salpicaron el piso de la tienda y la gente a nuestro alrededor se quedó muda. Escuché cómo Burbuja reprendía a Bellota por su impulsivo actuar, yo hubiese secundado tales sermones, pero mis ojos no se podían despegar de la pelirroja tirada. Se levantó con dificultad, apoyándo una mano ensangrentada en la pared, pude ver cómo se limpiaba su nariz rota, pero era inútil, ésta seguía sangrando. De repente me miró con ojos fieros, era primera vez que su mirar salía de ese tenebroso trance y sin duda fue atemorizante. En ellos estaba escrito la palabra "venganza". Se paró, acomodó su abrigo y salió caminando muy rápido, casi con ira.

-Estoy doblemente jodida.- suspiré aliviada con su partida, pero aún así no era del todo bueno.

-00-

Maldito papel de regalo. Suspiré y me senté con pesar en el sillón. Había estado envolviendo regalos por horas con mis hermanas y cuando al fin faltaba uno, el maldito papel se rompe, ahora debo ir a comprar más y no tengo ganas. Miré al corralito y vi dormir a mis hijos y no pude evitar que una sonrisa cruzara por mi cara, pero al mismo tiempo una extraña sensación de angustia se albergó en mi corazón. Debe ser el estrés de las fiestas, sí, eso debe ser.

-Bien, iré a comprar más.- gracias a Dios, Burbuja es tan amable.

-No te demores y ten cuidado.- le dije con un tono bastante maternal que hizo sonreír con dulzura a mi hermana rubia.

-No te preocupes, mamá, estaré bien.- fruncí el seño y ella rió.- Ya vengo y por favor, despierta a esa floja.

Miré hacia el piso y pude ver cómo mi hermana morena dormía a "pata suelta", incluso un hilo de baba salía por su boca. Dios, eres realmente muy bueno por haber creado(o permitir que haya sido creado) a Butch, pues es el único hombre que podría soportar tanta masculinidad dentro de una chica que en apariencia era bastante femenina. Reí y me levanté con cuidado, me agaché a su lado y la moví con delicadeza, pero no tenía intenciones de despertarse.

-Anda, Bellota, despierta.- le susurré, pero ella sólo cambió de posición.- ¡Mira es tu grupo favorito de football tacleando en conjunto a Butch!

-¡Qué! Tengo que ver eso.- se despertó de golpe, pero al ver que estábamos solas en la sala hizo un puchero y me vio decepcionada.- Mentirosa, no juegues así conmigo, sabes que ese es mi gran fantasía.

-Sí, lo sé.- reí fuertemente.-¿Cómo es posible que sueñes con eso con tu novio? Eres cruel.

-Vamos, lo quiero, pero es un idiota inmaduro y a veces me dan ganas de estrangularlo.- hizo el geesto con las manos mientras yo reía.- ¿No te dan ganas de golpear a Brick a veces?

-Para ser sincera, creo que lo golpeo bastante seguido.- dije apenada por mi comportamiento.- ¡Pero él se lo busca por ser tan pervertido y un gran idiota insensible!- me justifiqué con un ligero sonrojo.

-Calma, no te culpo. No es como si yo fuera "suave" con Butch.- rió y se paró para caminar hacia la cocina.- ¿Quieres algo para comer?- asentí y me paré.

-Creo que puedo buscarlo yo misma.- pasé por la ventana y por el rabillo del ojo pude identificar un punto naranja. Me detuve.- ¿qué caraj...?- susurré y me acerqué a la ventana.

Allí estaba parada nuevamente, con su cabello ondulado que caía por todos lados dándole un aire de rebeldía. Decidí terminar con esta locura, tomé mi abrigo y salí corriendo de la casa, escuché a mi hermana gritando el por qué de mi salida..

-¡Qué mierda quieres!- avancé con furia hacia esa silueta molesta.

Entre las sombras apareció una enorme sonrisa, una malvada sonrisa casi podía jurar que unos colmillos se asomaban por sus labios. De la impresión me congelé en medio de mi furiosa caminata. La pelirroja metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su gran abrigo negro y siguió con esa retorcida sonrisa en su cara pecosa, vi cómo sus labios se movían sin emitir ningún ruido, pero alcancé a comprender las últimas palabras que decían algo como "._..te lo mereces" _ Fue en ese segundo cuando escuché el derrapar de unos neumáticos y al voltearme me vi frente a un camión de la basura. El impacto fue más fuerte de lo que imaginé, me dio de lleno en mi brazo y costado derecho y me mandó a volar. Durante esos segundos mi mente permaneció en blanco, mientras veía cómo Princesa camina alejándose de mí, aún con esa sonrisa. Mi cuerpo golpeó el duro pavimento y emití un fuerte gemido de dolor, rodé por todos lados, mi cuerpo era un simple trapo ante el impacto del enorme automóvil. Cuando mi cuerpo dejó de rodar y golpearse quedé tirada, fue ahí cuando sentí el dolor punzante de mis heridas, aunque no era algo que pusiera en riesgo mi vida, era realmente doloroso. Nuevamente, gracias a Dios que soy una PPG, sino este impacto me hubiese matado. Gemí al intentar mover mi brazo, quizás esté roto, tocí un poco y sentí ese sabor metálico en mi lengua, realmente el atropello fue horrible.

-¡Bombón!- dos gritos desesperados, empiezo a oír el ambiente a mi alrededor, ¿cuando había llegado tanta gente?

-¡Dios mío, hermana!- enfrente de mí apareció Burbuja con sus hermosos ojos celestes llenos de lágrimas, a su lado apareció Bellota, reteniendo unas lágrimas. Sonreí como pude.

-¡Llamen al 911!- rugió Bellota a la multitud curiosa y se agachó para rozar con sus dedos mi mejilla, una lágrima traviesa se coló de sus ojos y cayó sobre mí. No quiero que lloren, estoy bien, esto no me matará.

Me empiezo a sentir muy mareada, mis ojos juegan con las imágenes, torcíendolas y mezclándolas entre sí. Cierro mis ojos y respiro con dificultad, incluso el aire que se cuela por mis fosas nasales tiene ese olor característico de la sangre. Soy demasiado torpe, cómo no me fijé que me había parado en medio de la calle, en una noche tan negra como esta. Princesa vio el camión y estaba feliz de ver cómo éste me atropellaría, es por eso que gesticuló tales palabras. Mujerzuela, la mataré, ella cree que me tiene totalmente intimidada-lo cual es casi cierto- pero definitivamente no le daré el gusto de verme derrotada, es una idiota si pensó que un simple camión podría matarme. ¡Ja! Idiota, una grandísima idiota. Esperen, ¿cuánto tiempo he estado con los ojos cerrados y pensando en esa pecosa? Abrí mis ojos y vi blanco, mucho blanco.

-¿Dónde estoy?- articulé con una voz pastosa con sabor a hierro.

-En el hospital- una mujer me miró con ternura, era enfermera.- es una suerte que seas una PPG, el impacto fue terrible, pero te mejorarás pronto.

-Gracias.- me senté en la cama de hospital y vi mis brazos, el derecho estaba roto y el izquierdo tenía vendas.- Que horror.- me sonrió y se retiró.

Toqué mi cara, la sentí un poco hinchada, en especial mis labios, tenía parches en mis mejillas, subí mis manos hasta mi frente y sentí una serie de vendas alrededor de ésta y mi cabeza. Tomé un mechón de cabello y lo llevé hasta mi nariz, tenía olor a fármacos, a tierra y a sangre. Mi cuerpo dolía, me saqué de encima las sábanas y vi mis piernas con vendas y algunos raspones y moretones menores. Toqué mi torso y sentí un dolor punzante, debían ser magulladuras, inclusive mis pechos dolían.

-Bombón.- dirigí mis ojos hasta el hombre parado en el umbral.

-Papá.- caminó hasta mí y me abrazó con fuerza, parecía muy consternado.- Vamos, no estés así, han habido veces que he salido peor en una batalla.- reí y él se separó de mí, pero aún tenía esa mirada llena de dolor.- ¿Pasa algo?- me preocupó.

-Perdóname.- apoyó sus manos en mis hombros, me dolió, pero callé al oír los silenciosos sollozos de mi padre.- ¡Perdóname!

-¡Papá, qué sucede, no llores! No lo hagas.- sentía mi propia voz quebrándose, no quería ver a mi padre llorar.

-Se los han llevado.- susurró con una voz terriblemente apesumbrada.- Y no sabemos quién fue o hacia dónde se los han llevado.

-¿A quiénes se han llevado?- sentí miedo al hacer tal pregunta.- ¿Papá?

-A los gemelos.- terminó por decir y con un gran sollozo tras la frase.- ¡Perdóname!

Crack. Ese fue el sonido que hizo mi corazón al oír tal horrible noticia. ¿Alguien se había llevado a mis hijos? ¿Quién haría tal acto de...cobardía? ¡No! ¡Esto no es verdad! Quizás aún estoy cedada por los fármacos y estoy en una retorcida pesadilla. No puede ser verdad. ¡No!

-¡No!- grité con horror y me paré de golpe de la cama y salté hasta la puerta, sin importar mis heridas.

-¡Bombón!- escuché el grito desesperado de mi padre, pero eso ya no importa.

Salí de la habitación y corrí, lejos, no importando cuan doloroso era cada movimiento o cuán mareada estaba, ¡alguien había osado llevarse a mis amores y lo iba a encontrar y a matarlo! Giré a la derecha sólo para chocar con alguien que detuvo mi carrera. Me revolví de su abrazo, pero era muy fuerte, no importó cuanto me removiera y pataleara, lo mordí en su mano hasta sentir ese sabor metálico en mi boca, pero aún así no me soltó.

-¡Dejáme, debo encontrarlos, debo...!- y grité como loca, con interminables y saladas lágrimas.- ¡Por favor!

-No.- posó su mano en mi cabeza y la acarició.- Hasta que te calmes, no te soltaré.

-Brick, ellos han despa...- emití un sonoro sollozo y me caí de rodillas con él aún abrazándome.

-Lo sé.- fue su escueta respuesta y me abrazó aún más fuerte.- Los encontraremos, te lo prometo.- susurró con una voz tenebrosa. Me aferré a su abrigo.

-No, no, yo debo...- y nuevamente no pude continuar. Estaba tan adolorida, ahora que estaba en reposo podía sentir el intenso dolor de mis heridas.

Brick me levantó del frío suelo y me apoyó en una pared, por mi parte, yo seguía llorando y temblando. Subí mi mirada hasta esos ojos rojos buscando comprensión, apoyo y amor, pero sólo encontré rencor y odio. Sus manos tiritaban en mis hombros, no de ira, sino más bien impotencia. Lo abracé para calmarlo, sus tensos músculos se fueron relajando poco a poco, enterré mis lastimadas manos en su abrigo, ignorando el hecho que mi brazo derecho estaba roto y enyesado. Sabía que Brick estaba tan debastado como yo, pero él no era de los que lloraban, era del tipo rencoroso y sabía que si encontrábamos al secuestrador, Brick lo mataría con sus propias manos. Sus manos fueron hasta mi espalda, estaban calientes, atravesaron la delgada tela de la bata de hospital, me pegué más a él, buscando su calor y su protección. Su mano izquierda bajó hasta mi trasero y movió la bata, tapándo mi parte posterior que seguramente debía estar a la vista por mi carrera. Se separó de mí y me entregó su largo abrigo negro, me lo puse muy lentamente. Sólo quería encontrar a mis hijos, de lo contrario no valía la pena vivir en un mundo tan podrido como este. Brick limpió mis lágrimas y con sus labios besó mi mejilla más sana, sus manos se posaron en mi cuello, dándole calor y masajándolo delicadamente, parecía que tenía miedo de tocarme. Tomé sus manos y besé sus palmas, pobre de mi criminal, está muriendo tal y como yo lo hago ahora.

-A quien sea, lo mataré.- dijo con voz ruda y tosca.- te lo prometo.- negué con la cabeza.

-Sólo quiero encontrarlos, no me importa su vida, no quiero que arruines la tuya.- acaricié su rostro iracundo y una sonrisa fantasmal apareció en mi cara y él lo notó.

-No quiero que sonrías así, por favor.- posó su cabeza en mi hombro y me abrazó con una fuerza descomunal. Dejé salir un gemido de dolor y él me soltó.- Perdóname.

-No hay que perdonar.- le dije a la persona que estaba a unos metras detrás de Brick. Mi padre estaba debastado y muy triste. No quiero que esto sea así.

-¿Dónde están mis hermanas? Ellas parecían tan preocupadas cuando me vieron en la calle tirada.- pregunté a los dos hombres allí presentes.

-Ellas fueron a buscar...- mi padre se detuvo a mitad de su oración, estaba muy consternado y Brick le hizo una seña con la mano y mi padre se sentó en unas sillas cercanas.

-Tus hermanas y mis hermanos fueron a buscar a los gemelos.- declaró Brick obligándome a sentarme al lado de mi padre.- Nosotros dos decidimos esperar a que despertaras para decirte las malas nuevas, pero ahora iré a unirme a los demás. Tu padre se quedará contigo hasta que logres recuperarte.- lo miré con reproche.

-No, yo iré con ustedes, son mis hijos.- me paré y cerré mi puño izquierdo.

-Ellos necesitan a su mamá en buen estado.- me miró con enojo y se dio media vuelta para retirarse.

-¡Espera, yo iré con ustedes!- pero antes de que diera un par de pasos, Brick sujetó mi brazo izquierdo con tal firmeza que no pude evitar emitir un quejido de dolor.

-Cuando esto no te duela puedes venir.- me sentó.- por ahora, quédate aquí con tu padre y recupérate.- dicho eso abrió una ventana cercana y salió volando dejando atrás su clásica estela roja.

-¿Cómo sucedió?- pregunté sin mirar a mi padre. No quería preguntar, porque él se veía tan demacrado e infeliz, pero debía saber.

-Cuando te atropellaron tus hermanas corrieron en tu ayuda.- empezó con voz rasposa y cansada.- estaban muy preocupadas y confundidas, cuando llegó la ambulancia subieron contigo.- reposó su peso en sus rodillas.- Yo me vine al hospital inmediatamente después de que me llamaron.

-Les agradezco.- le sonreí con cariño, pero le negó.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Los olvidamos, ellas corrieron detrás de ti, yo fui corriendo por ti.- negó con la cabeza y la tomó con sus manos.- Se nos olvidó por completo que en la casa aún estaban los bebés durmiendo. Nos dimos cuenta, Bellota fue volando lo más rápido que pudo, pero ya era tarde. Alguien entró en la casa y aprovechó de la conmoción.

-Cálmate, por favor, papá.- acaricié su espalda.- No los culpo, yo sólo puedo culpar a esa persona.- me di cuenta de algo.- Espera... esa persona sabía que no había nadie en la casa, porque jamás se aparecería por ahí con nosotros dentro.

-No entiendo.- me dijo mirándome preocupado.

-¡Debe ser alguien que presenció el atropello!- me levanté muy rápido, lo cual me ocasionó un mareo que me obligó a sentarme nuevamente. Abrí mis ojos con horror.- Ya sé quien es.

-¿Lo sabes o lo sospechas, cariño?- mi padre me miró con esperanza.

-¡Lo sé!- lo miré con el ceño fruncido y con una sonrisa torcida, muy a lo Brick.- ¡Fue esa maldita de Princesa! Ella estaba en el accidente, fue por eso que salí a la calle. Sabía que haría algo terrible contra mí, la muy perra.- apreté mis puños con odio.-¡Tengo que avisar a los demás!

Me paré y me dirigí rauda hacia la ventana, el viento que corría era frío, pero no me importa, debo detener a esa maldita loca.

-¡Bombón, espera, estás herida!- gritó mi padre con horror.

-Descuida, volveré pronto y con mis bebés.- dicho eso salté de la ventana y emprendí vuelo. ¡Recuperaré a mis hijos aunque muera en el proceso!- ¡Te encontraré, Princesa!

* * *

**Hola, mis queridos lectores, he me aquí nuevamente con otro capítulo de esta (_susurro: interminable_) historia. Agradezco nuevamente su paciencia, y espero que perdonen cualquier falta de ortografía, pues mi computador nuevo carece de cualquier tipo de programa tipo Office (_susurro: maldito_ ¬¬) Aunque en capítulos anteriores, que revisé, vi unas faltas que me sacaron una que otra carcajada por mi idiotez jajajajaja. Bueno, espero que tengan gran paciencia, porque me será difícil actualizar cuando empiece Febrero, pues me iré de viaje y después en Marzo empezaré la Universidad, pero jamás abandonaré mi historia. **

**Bueno, ahora ven que la desgraciada de Princesa no se rendirá hasta hacer completamente miserable la vida de Bombón, es una loca, me pregunto quién la hizo tan despreciable (silbido) Ok, nos vemos pronto-espero- cuídense mucho y BYE.**


	24. Él y Ella

**Disclaimers: ****No soy dueña de PPG, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro**

**"I NEED YOU"**

**Capítulo 24: Él y Ella**

Llevaba volando unas horas, el cielo era bastante oscuro, pero aún destellaban las luces en la gran ciudad. Mi cuerpo ardía por las heridas, mi brazo era molesto con el pesado yeso. Aterricé en una azotea cercana, coloqué mis manos en el suelo y mi respiración era agitada; gotas de sudor caían por mis sienes y mis párpados luchaban por cerrarse, pero no podía darme el lujo de dormir sabiendo que en algún lugar estaba esa maldita chiquilla con mis dos hijos. Golpeé el suelo con rabia, no puedo creer que esa tipa haya sido capaz de hacer semejante atrocidad.

-¿De qué me sorprendo?- reí con sorna y me senté para recobrar fuerza.

Mi vida siempre había sido perfecta hasta que cumplí los dieciseís, no, retiro lo dicho, cuando una noche normal fui a la casa de Ron y cometí varios pequeños errores que culminarían en un desastre. Ahí todo fue en picada.

_-Hola, Bombón.- me sonrió en el umbral de su puerta.- Mis padres no estan, ¿Está bien que entres?_

Allí cometí el error de asentir, entrar en la casa y platicar cómodamente con Ronald.

_-Se me olvidaba, quiero que veas algo, ¿subimos?- tenía una inocente sonrisa en la cual yo deposité mi confianza._

Segundo error, subí esas escaleras, mis zapatos hicieron eco en la vacía casa y mi corazón palpitaba con emoción. Entré y me senté en la cama.

_-Bombón.- lo miré y él se sentó junto a mi, acarició mi mejilla.- Te amo.- me sorprendió y él me besó con dulzura.- Siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré, amo cada aspecto de tu ser. De Bombó Utonio, la pelirroja inteligente y mandona, no la líder de las PPG. Aún si perdieras tu poderes, yo te seguiría amando y me esforzaría por ser tu súper héroe._

-¡Imbécil!- siempre he sido tan idiota. Creo en todo lo que me dicen. Me confío de todo. Siempre que me siento amada, calmada o feliz, me descuido y algo pasa que me rompe el corazón.

_-Ron, ¿es eso cierto?- me conmoví y unas lágrimas de felicidad cayeron. Él asintió y me besó con amor, dulzura. Le abracé.- Te amo tanto, Ron, eres el único hombre que se ha fijado en mí en la secundaria, nadie me ve como Bombón, todos ven a una PPG, pero tú..._

-¡Idiota, tonta, bruta, confiada, inútil!- grité como loca y azoté mi mano buena contra el suelo, salpicó un poco de sangre.- ¡Primero no pudiste cerrar las piernas, luego heriste a dos hombres buenos y ahora...pierdes a tus hijos!- lloré y grité tan enfadada conmigo misma.

_Tan feliz, tan amada y comprendida, así era como me sentía en ese momento. Los besos y caricias que Ron me brindaban me hacían sentir tan...especial, sabía que estaba mal que a mi edad hiciera este tipo de cosas, pero, no mentiría, se sentía tan bien. Su boca sobre la mía, sus manos acariciando mi cuerpo, haciéndolo estremecer bajo él. Eran irresponsable, pero no pensé en nada cuando él culminó el acto, me sentí plena y tan feliz, lloré al final, tal era mi felicidad al sentir a ese hombre que me amaba._

-¡Te odio, te odio!- grité ya casi sin voz, con amargas lágrimas cayendo desde mis ojos hasta el suelo.

_-¿Ronald? ¿Qué significa esto?- el regalo, un pastel, cayó de entre mis manos al ver la escena pintada frente a mis ojos._

_Mi novio tenía práctica de baloncesto, asi que después lo decidí ir a visitar a los vestidores, pero mi sorpresa fue grande al verlo acorralando a una chica de largos rizos naranjas. Las piernas de la chica lo envolvían en un "abrazo" pasional, ambos semi desnudos, rostro rojos y sudorosos y ella, ella tenía una sonrisa malvada en su rostro al verme entrar. Ron se sorpendió y bajó a la chica, se subió sus pantalones y se arregló el cabello, pero nada de eso borraría la imagen de mi cabeza y nada en el mundo podría suturar ese enorme agujero que estaba en mi corazón. Lloré, pero mi cara no tenía ninguna expresión. Volé lejos. Porque si me quedaba, probablemente estaría en la cárcel ahora mismo por un doble asesinato. ¡Cómo sentí vergüenza de mí en ese minuto! Creí todas sus mentiras, le di mi virginidad, le di mi corazón, le di mi alma y él aún así encontró mejor cogerse a Princesa en los vestidores. ¡Los odio tanto, tanto como un corazón roto puede odiar! _

-¡Te odio Bombón, te odio por tu ineptitud!- ahogué un sollozo y respire con dificultad. En cualquier minuto me desmayaría, mi vista se borraba. Me paré con dificultad, me tambaleé y tosí fuertemente. Tomé mis cabellos, no importando mi brazo roto, y los halé con ira, con decepción e impotencia.-¡Cómo te aborrezco, mala madre!

-¡Cállate, idiota!- unas manos tomaron las mías y las alejaron de mi cabello maltratado.- ¡Jamás vuelvas a decir algo como eso, no te perdonaré que repitas tales improperios contra tu persona! ¡Gran idiota!- me abrazó con fuerza y posó su frente en mi cabeza.

-Todo lo que dije es cierto, no merezco tu lástima.- mi voz era seca, baja y taciturna.

-Mentira.- su voz era ronca, casi como ahogando un llanto. Lo cual es imposible.- Eres una buena madre, principiante sí, pero eres asombrosa. Aún recuerdo tu cara cuando viste a los gemelos por primera vez, esa mirada de amor, devoción y entrega total no era la mirada de una mala madre. Era la mirada de un ser que daría todo, absolutamente todo por ver a esos pequeños seres felices. ¡Y no te tengo lástima, idiota! ¡Te amo! ¿Oíste bien? Yo, Brick Him, amo a Bombón Utonio.- me volteó, me tomó de la barbilla para obligarme a verlo.

-Brick...- esos ojos rojos, esos siempre fríos y apasionantes ojos carmesí estaban acuosos. Una gota cristalina cayó de su ojo izquierdo, para luego ser imitado por el ojo derecho. ¿Estaba llorando? ¿Por qué?- ...¿Por qué...?

-Me dije que jamás nadie me vería llorar.- sonrió con ironía y se limpió con su manga.- Pero, el que tú lo hayas hecho no me hace sentir menos hombre, al contrario, siento que puedo ser completamente Brick a tu lado.- sonrió quedamente.- Me parte el pequeño corazón que tengo, el verte así, tan sumida en una idea tan ridícula, no quiero que mi mujer se sienta miserable y quiero definitivamente encontrar a tus hijos, porque ellos iluminan tu mundo, porque he llegado a amar a esos enanos como te amo a ti, PPG estúpida.- rió y una gota cayó por su mejilla, pero la detuve con mi dedo.

-Brick.- lloré nuevamente, pero esta vez de felicidad, pero no una felicidad como aquella falssa que sentí cuando me acosté con Ronald. No, esta era una felicidad verdadera, tan fuerte y plena como cuando sostuve a mis hijos entre mis brazos.- Gracias por todo.- reí y él me abrazó.

-Al contrario, pequeña, es a ti a quien tengo que agradecer. Tú me has enseñado tanto, me has mostrado esa humanidad que yo renegaba, no me siento un experimento que se salió de control, me siento tan humano como los demás ciudadanos de Townsville.- se acercó y me besó con dulzura y amor, mucho amor.

-Te amo, Brick, demasiado.- me dejé abrazar y aspiré ese olor de Brick, suave y cálido.

-Ahora, te prometo que iré donde Princesa y recuperaré a tus hijos.- me miró con ojos fieros.

-¿Cómo sabes que fue Princesa?- me sorprendí, sólo se lo dije a mi padre.

-Tu padre me llamó, estaba preocupado por ti- suspiró y me acarició la cabeza.- Me dijo que Princesa era la culpable, que tú se lo habías dicho. Me pidió que te encontrara y que te protegiera, ¿Puedes creerlo? Tu padre confía en mí.- rió quedamente.

-Siempre tuve fe en su relación.- reí también.-Vamos, hay que encontrar a esa mujer.- me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Piensas ir luciendo así? Ve al hospital y descansa.- negué con la cabeza. El bufó enojado.

-Sabes que no me detendrás.- le sonreí y tomé su mano.- Además, estoy contigo, nada ni nadie podrá lastimarme si estoy junto a ti, amor.- él me sonrió con un ligero sonroso.

-Bien, testaruda, vamos por la loca ricachona y recuperemos a los enanos.- me apretó la mano y emprendimos vuelo. Sentía que nada nos podía detener ahora.

-00-

Faltaban unas horas para el termino de la noche y aún no había rastro de esa muchacha, hace unos minutos Brick había entablado contacto con mi hermana morena y con su hermano rubio, ninguno de los dos duetos había encontrado a la pelirroja. Estoy tan cansada, más mentalmente que físicamente, esa mujer parecía que se la había tragado la tierra. Ya no puedo más, de sólo pensar que Princesa podría estar lastimando a mis hijos me dan náuseas de la rabia y mi corazón se oscurece cada vez más.

-Ahí están los demás.- aterrizaron mis hermanas y sus hermanos en la azotea en donde los esperábamos.

-¡No hay rastro de la maldita!- vociferó Bellota con ira e impotencia.

-Llevamos horas buscándola, ¿no será mejor alertar a las autoridades?- indicó el rubio con aire cansado y frustrado.

-Te apoyo, es decir, es mejor tener más ojos sobre esa puta.- aportó Butch con voz rasposa, conteniéndo la ira.

-No lo sé.- terminé por decir y me senté en el suelo, siendo imitada por Burbuja y Butch.

-Hermanita, ve a descansar, no te ves nada bien.- Burbuja acarició mi cabello y me abrazó con cariño.

-Estoy bien, sólo quiero encontrarla.- me dejé arrullar por mi hermana.

-Si tan ólo supieramos que es lo que planea.- pensaba y decía para si mismo Brick.

-¿Qué tal si le preguntamos a Ronald?- preguntó con inocencia el hermano menor.

-No tenemos nada que perder.- dijo Bellota y todos asentimos.

Volamos por un tiempo y llegamos a la casa de Ron, era tal y como la recordaba, común de suburbio, se veía acogedora y muy linda. Era de dos pisos, pero la habitación que daba hacia el amplio jardín trasero era la del castaño, fuimos inmediatamente y Burbuja voló hasta la ventana y golpeó quedamente, al no haber respuesta, golpeó con más fuerza y una luz se encendió dentro. Ronald se asomó por la ventana, pero aún estaba algo adormilado, por lo que no se sorprendió de ver a mi hermana volando afuera.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo con voz pastosa y restregando sus ojos.

-Necesitamos saber algo de Princesa.- dijo en susurro agresivo.- ¿Ella te ha hablado de algún plan sobre mi hermana Bombón?

-¿Ah?- contestó con claro desinterés producto del sueño.

-¡Despierta,idiota y se útil!- Burbuja lo agarró de la camiseta y lo sacó de la ventana.- ¿Sabes algo de Princesa?

-¡Mierda! Ok, te diré lo que sé, pero bájame.- mi hermana lo bajó en el césped, junto a nosotros. Él se sintió algo nervioso bajo nuestras miradas.

-¿Princesa planeaba hacer algo con mis hijos?- mi pregunta fue clara y él se sorprendió y luego su mirada se ensombreció.

-No sé sus intenciones con claridad, pero ella siempre murmuraba que algún día te haría sufrir.- peinó su cabello con nerviosismo.- A pesar de que yo le decía que no insistiera con el tema, ella siempre me insultaba y se iba furiosa. Nunca entendí bien lo que me decía, pero siempre tenía una idea loca y peligrosa que muchas veces nos llevó a más de una pelea.- el gesto que hizo no me gustó.

-¡Habla, carajo!- gritó mi impaciente hermana morena.

-Ella siempre decía: "Todos los criminales se han olvidado de su verdadero objetivo, yo no. Y creo que hay un criminal que ella han olvidado y me aprovecharé de eso"- le miramos sin comprender y Ron suspiró apesumbrado.- Hablaba sobre "Él".- el silencio reinó.

-¿Nuestro padrastro?- se preguntó Butch.- ¿Quería hacer un trato con ese lunático?- Ron asintió.- Menuda psicópata.

-Nunca me dijo que clase de trato quería hacer, pero noté que siempre que veía a Bombón con sus hijos.- él torció la boca con molestia.- Ella colocaba una mirada enrabiada, casi lunática. Siempre me preocupó eso.

-¿Y a pesar de eso nunca nos dijiste nada?- Brick caminó hacia él y Ron se puso muy nervioso.

-¡Calma! Ustedes no me querían ver ni en pintura, además nunca creí que llevaría a cabo nada, ni que Él fuera a hacer un trato con una chiquilla como ella.- tenía razón en eso último.

-Bueno, ella ha secuestrado a mis hijos.- expresó una verdadera cara de sorpresa y horror.- ¿En verdad crees que fue con Él?

-Definitivamente, ella siempre ha sido muy entregada a sus planes.- me miró con seriedad.- si ella hablaba de un trato con Él, ella irá por ello, aunque no le salga bien, ella no perderá esa oportunidad.

-Muchas gracias, Ronald, en verdad.- le sonreí con gratitud verdadera.- No tenías razón de ayudarme.

-Oye, aunque tú no lo creas así, ellos son una parte de mí, no dejaré que nada les pase, aún si se trata de mi propia novia quien los quiera herir.- espetó con total veracidad y estiró su mano para estrecharla conmigo.- Creéme en eso.- y yo estreché la suya.

-Gracias.- nos elevamos para poder ir tras esa loca y posiblemente, ir tras Él.

-00-

A lo lejos, en una montaña muy alejada de Townsville y sus alrededores se alzaba una enorme mansión de tipo gótica y oriental, extraña combinación, pero era obvio con tan extraño dueño. El aire era denso, insoportable, nos hacia volar más lento a nosotras, para los RRB era normal, pues pasaron varios años de su niñez aquí, con razón eran tan fuertes. Brick aterrizó junto a un alto árbol de tronco negruzco y casi sin hojas, nos hizo una seña y aterrizamos detrás de él.

-Quizás ya sabe que estamos aquí.- dijo tocando el árbol con un aire meláncolico, pero furioso.

-Maldito árbol, lo había olvidado.- Butch se acercó y pateó el árbol con flojera.

-¿Qué tiene ese árbol?- preguntó Burbuja con preocupación.

-Le avisaba cuando llegábamos.- dijo Boomer y aclaró la voz para hablar.

_-¡Oye, Brick, qué tal si vamos y sorprendemos al amanerado y le pateamos el trasero!- gritó Butch con voz chillona._

_-¡Genial, veamos quién logra machacarlo más!- le siguió el juego Brick con sonrisa autosuficiente. _

_-¿Será buena idea?- fui abucheado como siempre._

_Pero, cuando volamos cerca del árbol torcido, de inmediato del suelo salieron unos rayos rojos y nos electrocutaron de tal manera que nos tiraron al piso. Luego, después de un humo rosa apareció nuestro padrastro con una sonrisa torcida, rió y puso una expresión de reproche._

_-Niños malos, ¿creían que podían sorprender a su nuevo papi?- su voz suave cambió a una ruda.- ¡Idiotas! A mí jamás me podrán sorprender, gracias a mi árbol sensor. Y les espera un gran castigo por su rebeldía. Y no crean que ese árbol estará ahi siempre, oh no, siempre que vengan él me avisará. Ciao, my babys.- y desapareció dejándonos con convulsiones._

-Que buen padre, ¿Así que ya sabe de nuestra visita?- preguntó Bellota. Los hermanos asintieron.-Mierda.

Y justo en ese minuto, una nube rosa apareció frente a nosotros, al desaparecer dejó ver al criminal más temido por todo Townsville, un sujeto rojo de extraños ropajes y de una actitud bastante afeminada. Nos sonrió con cinismo y se relamió los labios con morbo.

-¡Mis niños han venido a visitar a su abandonado padre!- habló con voz chillona.- No los he visto por un tiempo, están tan grandes y atractivos.- nos miró a nosotras.- ¡Y trajeron a las PPG! ¡Preciosas como siempre!- plantó sus ojos en mí.- Preciosa, ¿qué te ha pasado? Estás toda lastimada, mi amor.

-¿Princesa está aquí?- pregunté con voz clara y sin miedo. Él sonrió con inocencia.

-¿Princesa? ¿Esa chiquilla pecosa?- rió como una niña.- Creo haberla visto con unos hermosísimos niñitos.- Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa.- ¿Sabes? Esos pequeños eran idénticos a ti, he estado algo desconectado del mundo, ¿eres madre?- una sonrisa llena de cinismo y perversidad cruzó su cara.

-¡Entrégame a mis hijos, ahora!- Bellota me sostuvo, pues estaba decidida a ir y romperle la cara al afemidado rojo. Él sonrió con maldad.

-Yo no los tengo, preciosa.- su voz se fue tornando más gruesa y masculina.- Pero, haría lo que sea por tenerlos para mí. Los RRB me traicionaron, eran defectuosos desde el principio.- los hermanos gruñeron con ira.- Creí que si los revivía podría corregir los errores de Mojo, pero sus corazones y mentes seguían siendo retorcidos y mediocres. Tus hijos son otro cuento.- caminó tranquilamente.- Ellos fueron concebidos, son un tipo completamente diferente de vida, son más entregados, si crecen junto a mí, me adorarán y me servirán.

-¡Jamás! ¡Ellos son mis hijos y nadie los va a tocar!- gruñí con rabia.- Además ellos quizás no tengan poderes.

-¡Es por eso que me aseguraré y los haré malvados!- dicho eso, creó esos rayos que mencionó Boomer en su historia y nos electrocutaron a todos.

-¡Aléjate de mis hijos!- grité a través de esos rayos que lastimaban mi ya maltrecho cuerpo.

-¡Hijo de puta!- Brick se liberó del ataque y voló con ira.

-Siempre tan agresivo y malhablado, hijo mío.- negó con la cabeza.

Brick le encestó un golpe en la cara y lo lanzó lejos, pero no paró, una seguidilla de puñetazos y patadas maltrató al hombre rojo. Una patada lo lanzó lejos y él cayó al duro suelo. Pero, el ser rojizo sólo rió histéricamente y se paró lentamente mientras se quitaba el polvo de encima.

-Mis niños, nunca los eduqué bien.- suspiró cansado y sonrió malvadamente.

-Mira, maldito, no creas que nos ganarás.- en ese momento los otros dos hermanos se liberaron y volaron hasta donde se encontraba Brick.

-¡Entrega a los niños, pederasta de mierda!- vociferó Butch con mucha rabia.

Mi cuerpo se desplomó al terminar el suplicio, me convulcioné un poco y tocí sangre. Entrecerré mis ojos al sentir la tierra en ellos, a lo lejos escuchaba a mis hermanas y los gritos de los RRB. Sentí como retumbaban mis oídos y cerré mis ojos con cansancio, escuché un estruendo y más gritos de enfado, me tenía que dar ánimos para abrir mis ojos, pero el cansancio y el dolor eran abrumadores.

-Eres patética, tus poderes no salvarán a tus hijos.- esa voz me dio la suficiente fuerza para abrir mis ojos rosas.

Estaba parada allí, al lado del afeminado ser, traía un short dorado y una camiseta blanca. Su cabello caía por todos lados, enredado, dándole un aire desenfrenado. Encima traía un abrigo largo, hasta el suelo de color negro. Traía esa corona dorada que usaba cuando era una niña mimada. Entre sus brazos tenía a mis hijos, ¡no puedo permitir que su horrible ser sea capaz de tocar a mis ángeles!

-¡Aléjate de ellos!- volé con rapidez, pero antes de siquiera estar a unos 5 metros de ella, Él utilizó sus poderes para pegarme con un especie de látigo de rayos rojizos.

-¡Bombón!- gritaron los demás.

Se materializó una especie de cuna negra y roja, tétrica y Princesa depositó a mis hijos en ella. Se acercó a mí, con un aire de superioridad que no entendí muy bien, pero cuando sonrió, lo entendí por completo.

-¿Te crees tan especial ahora?- una sonrisa con dientes algo afilados apareció.- Tus poderes no son nada en compareción con los míos.- mis ojos se abrieron con terror.

-¿Le diste poderes?- articulé con incredulidad y fijé mis ojos en Él.

-Así es, unos pocos, un agradecimiento por darme a estos preciosos retoños.- se agachó y colocó las pinzas alrededor de mi cara y emití un gemido de dolor.- Que hermoso sonido, mi dulce princesa.

-¡No la toques, hijo de puta, o te mataré!- la fiereza con que Brick emitió esas palabras desconcertaron al propio Él.

-¿Mi amado hijo mayor siente algo por la princesa?- me levantó del suelo aún sujetándome de la cara. El dolor era insoportable.

-¡Déjala en paz, por favor!- escuché como Burbuja suplicaba con una voz triste.

-Saben, creo que nesecitaré a una mujer que se encargue de los bebés, alguien que los amamante los primeros meses.- me miró y se relamió los labios y volvió a apretujar mi cara. Grité.- Y la princesa está muy bien.- se acercó y lamió mi mejilla y bajó hasta la comisura de mis labios. Yo grité con asco y terror, no quería que ese pervertido me tocara. Unas lágrimas cayeron.

-¡Brick!- grité con desesperación y antes de que me diera cuenta mi cuerpo cayó a los brazos de mi hermana rubia.

Observé como Brick molía a golpes al tipo rojo y por el otro lado los dos hermanos y Bellota se encargaban de Princesa. Butch se abalanzó sobre ella con un puñetazo sónico, pero la pelirroja lo paró sin problemas y le torció la muñeca de tal manera que ésta tronó horriblemente. Lo tomó y lo lanzó sobre Bellota, quien no lo esperaba y juntos cayeron a duro suelo. Boomer se acercó y con una poderosa patada le logró dar en la cara, pero Princesa a penas se movió y emitió una risa un tanto gutural y con un puñetazo mandó lejos al rubio.

-Anda, quédate aquí.- mi hermana menor me recostó sobre la tierra y me sonrió.- Iré por mis sobrinos.

Burbuja voló hacia la horrenda cuna, pero antes de llegar, Princesa le lanzó una esfera de energía que mi hermana logró esquivar. La pecosa se preparaba para un nuevo ataque cuando Butch se le lanzó encima y la aprisionó con sus fuertes brazos, Burbuja aprovechó y se acercó a la cuna. Princesa se revolvía, pero Bellota apareció y golpeó fuertemente en el estómago a la pecosa y lo siguió haciendo aunque Princesa tociera saliva. Mi vista se borró por unos segundos y giré para ver a mi novio. Brick se azotó contra el suelo y gruñó, Él lo pateó en la boca del estómago y colocó sus pinzas en la yugular del oji-rojo y aplicó presión. Intenté gritar, pero no podía, estaba tan cansada.

-Hermanita.- Burbuja llegó y consigo traía a mis hermosos hijos. Sonreí levemente y estiré mis brazos, pero mi brazo dolió mucho.- Calma, cariño, estás muy mal.- de nuevo esa sonrisa de mamá.

-Brick, Bellota, Butch y Boomer.- con debilidad susurré todos esos nombres. Burbuja negó y sujetó con más ahinco a mis hijos.

-Estarán bien, cálmate.- susurró con cariño.

Pero, al termino de esa oración, Él se acercó y trató de herir a mi hermana con sus tenazas, pero Burbuja fue muy rápida y lo esquivó. Con una risa malvada el ser malvado siguió con su seguidilla de ataques, pero mi hermana los esquivaba todos con una gran agilidad, mas Él no era para nada tonto, materializó una raíz y mi hermana rubia se tropezó al no verla, abrí mis ojos con horror cuando casi hiere a mis hijos, pero Burbuja giró muy rápido y la teneza roja cortó una de sus colitas rubias.

-¡Mi hermoso cabello!- gritó molesta y horrorizada, le dio una buena patada en la cara al sujeto rojo.- ¡Eres despreciable!

De la nada apareció Princesa y con su puño intentó darle a mi hermanita, pero Boomer la detuvo y utilizó una esfera de poder para lanzarla lejos, voló hacia donde la lanzó y la pateó en la cara, pude divisar cómo salpicaba la sangre de la muchacha.

-¡Maldita loca!- gritó Boomer y con toda su fuerza le encestó un puñetazo. Un hueso sonó.

Princesa estaba tirada en el suelo, su respiración era pausada y salía sangre de su boca y nariz, la cual estaba muy rota. Cuando intentó moverse, Bellota le pegó una poderosa patada y la criminal emitió un gemido de dolor.

-Me parece que tu nueva adquisición es un tanto patética.- dijo con veneno y con una sonrisa retorcida.

-Bueno, querido Brick, estoy acostumbrado a la mercancía dañada.- dijo el ser rojo y Brick sólo rió con sarcasmo.

-Estás jodido, malnacido.- Brick le dijo a su padrastro y raudamente el demonio se vio rodeado por los demás.

-Eso veremos, mi amado hijo.- y dicho eso, todos se abalanzaron sobre él.

Butch le dio el primer golpe, justo en la parte baja de la espalda. Boomer se acercó y con ambos puños le pegó en el cráneo. Burbuja emitió un grito ensordesedor justo cerca de sus oídos, algo de sangre salió de ellos. Bellota le pateó el estómago y con su puño golpeó su barbilla, haciendo que el sujeto se elevara unos centímetros. Y finalmente, Brick lo empezó a golpear con muchos puñetazos rápidos, generó una energía rojiza con sus manos y la colocó a cada lado del rsotro rojo de su mentor y lo electrocutó.

-¡Déjanos en paz a todos!- gritó Burbuja.- ¡No puedo creer que cayeras en el plan envidioso y caprichoso de alguien como Princesa!

-Bueno, en verdad no le presté atención a la cría esa.- decía mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.- Pero, en cuanto vi a esos niños, mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte.- rió levemente, pero frunció el entrecejo.- Ahora, me encargaré de ustedes.

Con rapidez golpeó la cabeza de Burbuja y su rostro, lanzándola lejos y cuando ésta cayó a tierra, unas raíces la apresaron. Él miró a Butch y unas raíces le agarraron las piernas al moreno, aun cuando éste tratara de liberarse parecía imposible romperlas. Él aprovechó de golpearlo con fuerza con sus tenazas y el oji verde cayó con pesadez y fue atrapado como Burbuja. Los tres restante lo atacaron a la vez, pero el rojo sonrió y atrapó al rubio y lo golpeó en el estómago.

-Hagamos esto interesante.- tomó la cara del rubio y lo miró a los ojos. El iris negro del demonio se posó sobre el iris azul del RRB y con un destello rojo el rubio quedó hipnotizado.

-¡Boomer!- gritó Brick al observar como su hermano menor quedaba en el suelo, demasiado inmóvil- ¡Qué le hiciste, maldito!

- Lo hice más interesante.- y dicho eso, Boomer se paró, pero ya no era el mismo.

Sus cabellos cubrían sus ojos, pero cuando alzó su rostro todos pudimos notar unos iris rojos detellantes y una sonrisa malvada cruzó el lindo rostro del rubio. Con rapidez voló hacia su hermano y lo golpeó fuertemente, tanto que Brick quedó algo aturdido. Comenzó con una lluvia de golpes y Brick no podía detenerlo. Bellota fue en su ayuda, pero el rubio se giró y la agarró de su flequillo y guió su cabeza hasta la rodilla del susodicho y la golpeó con bestialidad. Una gutural risa emergió de la garganta del RRB sereno.

-¡Despierta, Boomer! No seas imbécil.- gritó Brick con fiereza y toció sangre.

Brick se veía terrible, unos moretones se formaron en su rostro, tenía el labio y la nariz rotos y por esa razón su rostro estaba impregnado con sangre. Su ojo derecho estaba muy pequeño a causa de un enorme moretón. Su ropa estaba sucia y rota, con restos de tierra, sudor y sangre.

-Estoy bien despierto, hermano.- la voz de Boomer me estremeció y me acerqué a mis hijos que estaba acostaditos en el suelo.

-Mátalo.- ordenó Él con malicia y el rubio asintió.

Voló hasta su hermano y lo pateó en la "manzana de Adán" y le quitó el aliento, luego lo pescó de sus cabellos y estrelló su cabeza contra su rodilla, tantas veces que empezó a salpicar sangre. Mis ojos no podían seguir viendo tal masacre, Burbuja y Butch veían la escena con terror y mi hermanita lloraba sin parar. A unos metros se hallaba Bellota, incosciente por el golpe, parecía una muñeca de trapo.

-¡Detente, Boomer, no escuches al maldito!- grité con todas mis fuerzas.- ¡Tú amas a tus hermanos, eres mi cuñado, mis hijos te dirán tío Boomer!- me cansé, pero retomé- ¡Burbuja te ama, sé que están destinados a terminar juntos! ¡Eres dulce, atento y buen consejero. Siempre tienes algo inteligente que decir, eres el más maduro de todos, pero aún así tienes esa inocencia innata!.- comencé a llorar mucho.- ¡Te amamos, Boomer, por favor, detente!

En medio de la paliza que Boomer le daba a su hermano mayor, unas lágrimas se asomaron por los ojos del rubio, pero aún así no se detenía y su rostro aún mostraba ese gesto de agresividad y sus ojos aún se mantenían rojos. Brick en un momento detuvo los ataques y le encestó un gran puñetazo y una patada en la boca del estómago. El rubio no opuso resistencia y cayó al suelo.

-Br-Brick.- susurró Boomer mientras sus ojos rojos soltaban lágrimas. Sus manos se aferraron al pie de us hermano, dispuesto a romper su tobillo.- De-deténme.

-¡Mata a tu hermano, escoria de cabello rubio!- gritó fuera de sí el ser rojo.

Boomer emitió un quejido y se dispuso a romper el tobillo de su hermano, pero antes de que sucediera, Brick lo tomó de sus cabellos y lo miró con tristeza, pero con desición y le pegó en la nuca, causándole la inconsciencia. El RRB menor cayó con fuerza al suelo de tierra.

-Ahora.- Brick se giró hacia el rojo y lo miró con muchísimo odio.- Te mataré.

Él sintió miedo de las palabras del pelirrojo, pues su voz se escuchaba en verdad malvada. Emitió un chillido asustadizo de mujercilla y el líder de los RRB voló muy rápido y lo golpeó con brutalidad en el pecho, de hecho, pude escuchar como sus costillas tronaban. Mientras Brick se encargaba del criminal, yo me acerqué a mis retoños y los abracé con mucho amor y miedo a perderlos. Pero, alguien tiró de mis cabellos, me giré y vi a Princesa con una cara de miedo.

-Muérete, maldita perra con suerte.- siseó con odio y alzó una especie de espada dorada.

No tuve tiempo de pensar, sólo sentí un dolor agudo en mi vientre. Sentí como todo mi alrededor de volvía borroso, no escuchaba nada. Cuando mi cerebro se ajustó a la situación, mi vista retornó y vi esa extraña espada dorada clavada en mi vientre, vi como la sangre corría por mi cuerpo y se escapaba. Normalmete una espada común no haría tanto daño, no podría atravesar mi cuerpo, pero sabía que esta espada no era común, así como su dueña. Sentí como un chorro de sangre salía de mis labios. No sentí dolor.

-Te veré en el infierno, preciosa.- escuché a la pecosa y sacó el arma de mi cuerpo para dirigirse hacia mis hijos.

-N-no.- dije con voz extraña. Princesa tomó el arma con ambas manos y miró con odio a mis hijos. Vi, en cámara lenta, como el puñal bajaba en dirección al pequeño Jack. Mi corazón se apretó y sentí como mi alma abandonaba mi cuerpo.- ¡No!

Pero, antes de que el arma blanca rozara siquiera a mis hijos, de una patada Brick la mandó a volar. Princesa se vio sorprendida y yo sólo atiné a arrastrarme y a cubrir a mis hijos con mis brazos. Brick posó una mirada psicópata sobre la pecosa y se dirigió con seguridad asesina hacia ella, intenté decirle que se detuviera, pero no dije nada, pues una parte de mí quería ver a esa mujer metros bajo tierra. Me horroricé ante tal pensamiento.

-Te mataré.- y dicho eso, el oji rojo tomó del brazo a la pecosa y de un movimiento brusco, se lo rompió.

La chica gritó de dolor, sus ojos lloraba e intentaba sin éxito sacarse de encima al líder de los RRB. Al parecer, sus poderes eran sólo momentáneos, porque ahora era sólo una pobre humana a merced de aquel adolescente de poderes ilimitados. Sentí lastima por ella.

-Bri-brick, no la... mates.- mi voz era extraña y baja. Tocí sangre.- Es hum-humana.

-Calla.- dijo con voz profunda y algo gutural.- No soporto la existencia de alguien tan patética.

-¡No, no me mates, por favor, piedad!- lloraba muchísimo. Brick tomó los dedos de su brazo no roto y los empezó a romper, uno por uno, ante la horrorizada mirada de la pecosa.

-¿Piedad? No vi piedad en tu intento de matar a los hijos de Bombón.- su voz era calmada, pero perversa.

-¡Brick, no!- grité con mis últimas fuerzas al ver que Brick se preparaba para perforar el estómago de la millonaria con sus poderes.

Mi grito llegó a tiempo, los dedos de Brick se habían internado levemente en el abdomen de la pecosa, la sangre chorreaba de manera grotesca. Era una herida seria, pero no mortal.

-No...quiero que seas asesino.- posé mi frente sobre el suelo, mis ojos ya no enfocaban y sentí mi cuerpo frío.

-¡Hermana!- escuché los gritos de mis hermanas, al parecer habían podido recuperárse. Eso quiere decir que Él había sido derrotado por Brick, y como siempre que el demonio era derrotado, éste desaparecía para no volver. Jamás se arriesgaría a morir o a quedar demasiado mal.

-Menos mal.- fueron las últimos palabras que dije, antes de perder el conocimiento, pues mi cuerpo ya no soportaba más castigo. Oí las voces preocupadas de todos y sentí un tacto suave en mi cara. Luego de eso, sólo recuerdo una gran oscuridad. Me sentía perdida en un lugar plagado de tinieblas y de un frío que calaba los huesos.¿Era esa la sensación antes de morir?

* * *

**¡Hola, amados lectores! Lamento la demora, pero durante todo Febrero estuve algo atontada por el calor de Santiago y no tenía muchas ganas de escribir, además de que me sometí a una cirugía, pero bueno, aquí estoy para entregarles otro capítulo de esta historia tan loca jajajajaa xD. Como verán, quedó la grande por aquí jajaja, quise meter a Él a la historia, porque me parece un villano de lo más freak xD Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que ojalá haya valido la pena la espera. Un abrazo y les agradezco todos sus reviews, los leo toditos. BYE, cuídense.**


	25. La luz al final del túnel

**Disclaimers: No soy dueña de PPG, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro**

**"I NEED YOU"**

**Capítulo 25: La luz al final del túnel**

Dolor. Molestia. Naúseas.

Fue lo primero que pasó por mi cabeza cuando sentí que mi consciencia volvía a mí, no quise abrir mis ojos o más bien no pude hacerlo. Poco a poco sentí un olor a limpio, demasiado limpio, ese olor a desinfección que sólo tiene un lugar, un lugar al cual he estado frecuentando demasiado. Moví mis dedos, no supe si eran los de la mano izquierda o derecha, pero los moví y sentí esa textura suave de la tela. Un quejido salió de mis labios cuando intenté moverme para acomodarme, era muy molesto sentir esto. Poco a poco, entre abrí mis ojos, pero aún así había oscuridad. Me asusté. ¿Es que acaso estaba ciega? Mi corazón latió muy fuerte, pero luego una luz captó mi atención. Era la luna desde la ventana. Dios, eso fue un gran susto.

Con los minutos, realmente me di cuenta de dónde estaba y cómo estaba. Era el hospital, una habitación privada, las cortinas estaban cerradas, excepto por una pequeña parte que era por donde se colaba la luz lunar. Estaba todo consumido por la oscuridad. La máquina que leía mis signos vitales estaba sonado con ese pitido clásico. Mi cuerpo se sentía... ajeno. Sentía que sólo mi cabeza estaba en esa cama de hospital. De repente, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, sentí el crujir de una puerta.

-Mi amor, espero que despiertes pronto.- era una voz cansada, una voz madura, pero sobretodo muy triste y desolada. Era mi amado padre.

Al parecer no se dio cuenta de que estaba despierta, se sentó y miró sus pies. Pude ver que estaba muy cansado, no sólo porque sus hombros caían con pesadez junto con sus brazos o porque suspiraba y bostezaba demasiado, no, sus ojos eran real evidencia de su agotamiento. Unas ojeras grotescas se asomaban y ensombrecían unos ojos rojizos y con viejos iris negros. Me parecía que su rostro tenía más arrugas, además de que tenía una desprolija barba en su mentón. Pobrecillo. Quise decirle algo, pero no estoy segura de haber emitido algún sonido y si lo hice, era evidentemente cualquier cosa menos palabras.

-¿Bombón?- vaya, quién lo diría, mi boca emitió señales de vida.- ¡Hija mía!

Vi cómo sus negros ojos se iluminaron nuevamente, se acercó a mí y con unos dedos nerviosos acarició mi mejilla. Intenté sonreír y parece que dio resultado pues él conrrespondió mi gesto. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y un sollozo se atoró en su garganta, pero aún sonreía dulcemente.

-Mi amor, tú y tus hermanas siempre decían que nada podía pasarles, que no me preocupara, pues ustedes son súper heroínas.- acarició mi cabello.- pero, por Dios, yo... yo temí perderte, hija mía. ¡Cuándo Butch apareció contigo en sus brazos y tus hermanas tenían esa cara de desesperación! ¡Dios mío, Bombón, temí por tu vida!

¿Temer por mi vida? Yo... yo no recuerdo nada grave. ¿O sí? Emití un suspiro y fijé mis ojos en el techo blanco del hospital. ¿Algo malo sucedió?

-Y-yo...- escuché mi voz o eso pensé, pues era una voz rasposa y muy grave. Era como si no hubiese hablado hace mucho tiempo.- No... ¿mi vid-vida?- Mi padre me miró con tristeza.

-¿No lo recuerdas?- mi silencio y mi no reacción ante lo dicho le confirmó que yo no recordaba nada.- Casi mueres. Princesa... ella te apuñaló con una espada especial anti- sustancia X. Casi no sobrevives.- su mirada se oscureció nuevamente.

¿Casi muero? ¿Apuñalada por Princesa? ¡Eso no es posible! Es decir, lo último que recuerdo fue... el hospital, sí, yo estuve aquí antes, gracias a un atropello. ¿Atropello? ¡Sí, crucé la calle cuando vi a... a.. Princesa! Abrí mucho mis ojos cuando todo lo sucedido vino a mi cabeza. ¡Por supuesto! Fuimos a buscar a mis hijos, luego Él apareció y le dio poderes a Princesa, hubo peleas... luego... un dolor terrible, un filo dorado y sangre, mucha sangre. ¡Mierda!

-¡M-mierda!- vociferé con un grito ronco, sorprendiendo a mi padre de paso.- Mis hijos.

-Ellos están bien.- sonrió para calmarme.- Están ahora siendo cuidados por tus hermanas. Aunque tuvimos que buscar una nodriza para ellos, ya que aún se alimentan de leche materna.- abrí mis ojos y contraje mis cejas con extrañeza. ¿Nodriza?.- Hija, estuviste en coma por un mes.

¿Qué? ¿En coma? ¿Un mes? ¡Imposible! Yo no recuerdo... claro, no recuerdo nada. Diablos, en verdad soy un gran desastre.

-Papá.- articulé, ajustándome a esta extraña voz.- Lamento todo esto.

-No digas eso.- me dio una mirada molesta.- Esto no es tu culpa, si hay que culpar a alguien es a Princesa y a su mala educación. Fue criada con lujos al alcance de su mano que poco a poco la transformaron en una muchacha frívola, superficial y envidiosa. Será mejor que duermas, amor, hablaremos por la mañana.

-Nos vemos.- quería que respondiera a todas mis preguntas, pero él merecía descansar.

Mi padre se retiró y me dedicó una última sonrisa antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta. Lo mejor será dormir y mañana enfrentar toda la verdad.

-00-

Realmente me sentía mareada, mis hermanas habían venido a visitarme y no paraban de sollozar, llorar, gritar, quejarse, chillar, hablar y demás. Burbuja estaba muy preocupada, tanto que en cuanto me vio despierta y viendo televisión estalló en llanto y corrió hasta desplomarse en mi regazo. Pobrecilla. Acaricié su cabello y sequé sus lágrimas. Bellota me miraba con preocupación y alegría, se acercó con lentitud y, al igual que Burbuja, se desplomó en mi regazo y me abrazó con delicadeza. Sonreí y la tranquilicé.

-Chicas, no hablen tan rápido.- me estaba acostumbrando a hablar nuevamente.- Así que, Él convirtió a Boomer en un esclavo del mal, ¿qué sucedió luego?- pobre rubio.

-¡Así es!- mi hermana rubia empuñó sus manos y asintió con énfasis.- ¡El muy maldito se atrevió a ponerlo en nuestra contra! Además, Evil Boomer era muy fuerte, pero Brick lo dejó inconsciente en cuanto el verdadero Boomer intentó retomar el control.- sonreí ante eso, el pequeño RRB era fuerte de espíritu.

-Y lo importante ahora.- Bellota se sentó y frunció el ceño.- Princesa te sorprendió, ella sacó una espada anti sustancia X y te apuñaló sin asco.- mis ojos se agrandaron con horror.- Y luego intentó herir a mis sobrinos, pero Brick apareció en el momento justo.- suspiró y tomó el tabique de su nariz entre sus dedos.- Brick perdió el control y casi la asesina, pero tú le decías que no.

-¿Qué pasó con ella?- temía que Brick hubiese terminado el trabajo.

-Está en la cárcel.- acotó Burbuja.- Primero fue al hospital, pues quedó muy mal después de la tortura de Brick, pero ahora está en la cárcel, en la sección de Máxima Seguridad.

-Bien.- bajé la mirada, realmente era una lástima que siendo una muchacha tan hermosa, poderosa y popular hubiese terminado en la cárcel de máxima seguridad y casi asesinada por Brick. Casi sentía lástima por ella.- ¿Y los RRB?

-Bueno, Boomer aún está "sacando de su sistema" los poderes de Él gracias a un invento del Profesor.- decía Burbuja mientras con su dedo índice se tocaba la barbilla.- Brick tuvo que ir a la comisaría para entregar declaraciones respecto a las heridas de Princesa, pero gracias al Alcalde, nosotros y el Profesor, cualquier cargo fue levantado. Ahora mismo estaba con Butch cuidando de Boomer y sus ataques de maldad.

-Espero que Boomer se mejore pronto.- apreté con mi mano buena las sábanas.- Me preocupan esos tres, creo que siendo criminales tenían menos problemas que andando con nosotras.- suspiré y me recosté.

-00-

El cielo era completamente azul, el ambiente estaba repleto de risas, gritos, conversaciones, ruidos de ciudad y al fondo se escuchaba el susurrar de la naturaleza. Townsville seguía siendo tan hermosa como siempre. Me senté en una banca a apreciar el escenario escolar frente a mí. Extrañaba estar ahí; estudiar, hablar y divertirme con mis amigos, sentir esa satisfacción personal cuando sacaba una excelente calificación, sentir las ásperas hojas de los libros más antiguos de la biblioteca, caminar por los pasillos llenos, en fin, extrañaba ser una adolescente.

-¡Hermana!- corriendo venía mi hermanita rubia, provocando un vaivén en su falda a tablas y su, ahora, corto cabello.- Iremos a comprar algunas cosas con las chicas, ¿quieres venir?- una sonrisa pintó su rostro.

-Claro.- le sonreí de vuelta.- ¿Irá Bellota?

-No, tiene práctica de futbol.- rodó los ojos con indignación.- Iremos con Robin, Ashley y Karen.- asentí y me levanté con cuidado. Mi herida del pecho aún no sanaba por completo.

-Muy bien.- busqué algo en mi cartera.- Déjame llamar a Lydia y decirle que llegaré un poco más tarde.- Lydia era la nodriza y nana que cuidaba de mis hijos, era una gran persona.

-¡Ok! Espera aquí, iré por las muchachas.- dio media vuelta y voló hacia la escuela.

-00-

Una brisa suave sacudió mi cabello mientras miraba por una terraza del gran centro comercial, lamí mi helado de fresa y suspiré con cansancio. Mi herida tardará en sanar, ya que no fue hecha con un arma común y realmente es dolorosa, creo que ya sé como se sienten los humanos, tan frágiles, pero con un espíritu formidable.

-¿Disfrutando de una agradable tarde?- me volteé al escuchar tal voz masculina. Era él.

-¡Jason!- me paré lo más rápido que pude, pero él me ayudó a tomármelo con calma.- ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo!- sonreí ampliamente y lo abracé con cuidado para no mancharlo con el helado.

-Sí, ha pasado mucho, lamento no haberte visitado antes, estuve fuera de la ciudad un tiempo.- sonrió con esa alegría y naturalidad propia de él. Era tal y como lo recordaba, sólo un poco más alto y con su cabello más largo.

-No pasa nada, espero que haya sido un buen viaje.- nos sentamos y él torció su boca con incomodidad.- ¿No lo fue?

-Bueno, al principio, pero luego, ya sabes, problemas familiares.- le restó importancia con la mano y sonrió con cansancio. No quería hablar de ello y yo lo respetaría.- ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo están tus bebitos?

Una sonrisa amarga cruzó mi rostro antes de que siquiera pensara en algo, Jason la notó y sus cejas se curvaron con preocupación. Agaché mi cabeza y tomé una gran bocanada de aire y le conté lo sucedido. Fue difícil decirlo, me sentía tan mal por todo lo que pasó casi dos meses atrás. No protegí a mis hijos, dejé que una chiquilla común y corriente los llevara lejos de mí, por poco los pierdo y por poco pierdo a mis hermanas y a mis amigos también. Soy un gran desastre.

-Blossy.- su mano es cálida, acaricia con cuidado mi mano sana.- Calma.- un sollozo ahogado sale de mi garganta y Jason me abraza de imprevisto. Me aferro a su chaqueta y sollozo con más libertad.- Blossy, lo peor ya pasó, ahora nada puede impedirte empezar una vida tranquila con tus hijos y tu familia. Eres una mujer fuerte, sé que podrás superar este bache en tu vida. Yo confío en tí.- hundí aún más mi cara en la curvatura de su cuello.

-Gra-gracias.- dije con torpeza y le di un último apretón antes de soltarlo y limpiar mi cara.- Oh, mi helado.

-Creo que ya no podrás comerlo.- ambos posamos las miradas en el helado que estaba regado por el piso. Reímos.- Lo limpiaré.

-Jason.- emitió un sonido de su boca para indicarme que me estaba escuchando mientras seguía limpiando.- ¿Cómo... cómo pudiste reunir las fuerzas para perdonar mi infelidad?

El castaño paró de inmediato su labor y con cautela levantó la mirada, sus ojos pardos parecían sorprendidos, pero luego me dio una suave sonrisa.

-Supongo que siempre creí que no estabamos del todo destinados a terminar juntos.- lo miré con incredulidad.- Bien, una parte de mí sabía que cada vez que veías a Brick tus ojos se iluminaban. Sacando conlcusiones pude darme cuenta de que en tu situación, un novio como Brick sólo te traería más problemas.- se sentó y miró la servilleta sucia.- Sabía, de alguna manera, que yo sólo era una "pantalla" y no quise verlo, admitirlo, porque de verdad me gustas. Pero, tu felicidad parecía tan volátil que supe que si estar con Brick era lo que en verdad te haría feliz... yo... no podía quitarte eso.- sus ojos eran tan sinceros.

-Idiota.- le dije con una sonrisa y él rió de buena gana.- No deberías perder tu tiempo en alguien como yo. La mujer que esté junto a ti será demasiado afortunada.

-Quizás.- sonrió con egocentría fingida.- ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Por nada en especial, sólo estaba pensando que mi resentimiento por Ron ha disminuido.- suspiré de nuevo- últimamente lo hacía mucho- y miré hacia dentro del centro comercial.

-Bueno, según yo.- se señaló con el pulgar.- tú no pareces de esas personas que se enoja por mucho tiempo por alguien.

-Gracias, pero creo que me tienes en un pedestal que no merezco.- reí, pero Jason no.- ¿Uh?

Jason se acercó y me abrazó con fuerza, emití un quejido, pues su fuerza lastimaba mis heridas. Se separó de mí y lo miré con extrañeza, pero antes de darme cuenta me dio un cortísimo beso en los labios y se levantó para retirarse.

-Fue genial verte, Blossy, pero mi familia me está esperando.- me guiñó un ojo.- Un día de estos iré a saludar a la familia Utonio, te llamo.- me quedé de piedra- ¡Adiós!

-¡Espera, jovencito!- me paré indignada y sonrosada.- ¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar?- él rió ante mi insulto.

-Sólo quería saber como se siente ser "el otro"- me dio una sonrisa sugerente y se retiró a paso lento.- ¡Saluda a tu familia de mi parte!

¡Ese chico está loco! ¿Qué rayos aprendió estando afuera? Sonreí y moví mi cabeza negando con lentitud. Caminé hacia una tienda repleta de mujeres locas por las rebajas, seguramente Burbuja y las chicas estaban peleando por sus vidas allí dentro. Posé mi espalda en las paredes exteriores de la tienda y luego pensé en algo que tendría que hacer: ver a ese sujeto. Ese tipo frío, calculador, sarcástico, pervertido, amable, cariñoso, inteligente y a quien amaba más que a nada. Hace casi dos meses que no lo veo. Primero pensé que era mi culpa, me desesperé y luego me enojé con él, pensando en su descuido y egoísmo, pero...

_-Él está avergonzado, asustado.- fruncí el ceño y Bellota chasqueó la lengua.- Dijo que cuando tú le imploraste que no asesinaras a Princesa, tus ojos eran de un terror inmenso. Dijo que tú le tenías miedo.- los ojos verdes de mi hermana me miraron con intensidad.- Dijo que estaba decepcionado de él mismo, pues se prometió jamás hacerte daño, y al parecer el asustarte era una infracción a tal promesa._

Siempre ha sido un gran idiota que se ciega en sus asuntos y normas auto impuestas, jamás escucha a los demás. Todo este tiempo estuvo evitándome, de hecho, nisiquiera he visto a Butch o Boomer y realmente los extraño. Hoy iré a su departamento a hablar las cosas claras, me molesta que el tiempo pase y sigamos jugando a ser niños pequeños. Quiero verlo, abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle que jamás sentiría terror por él. Él es mi héroe criminal y nada cambiará eso. Nada, ni nadie.

-00-

Toqué la puerta varias veces, me estaba poniendo ansiosa, alisé mi holgada blusa lila y miré mis pies repetidas veces hasta que escuché pasos dentro de la casa. Sacaron el seguro de la puerta- Ja, criminales con seguro- y detrás de la puerta apareció un chico de alocada melena negra y con adormilados ojos verdes. Era mi cuñado Butch.

-¿Bombón?- parecía sorprendido, se pasó la mano por su cabello rebelde, aún no arreglado con un poco de gel.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- fruncí el ceño.

-Vengo a visitarlos, ¿Qué parece? ¿Puedo pasar?- caminé con paso firme, pero Butch me cerró el paso.

-Ehmm...no creo que sea posible, pues verás...- levanté una ceja con incredulidad.- ¡Boomer está desnudo! Sí eso.- rió nerviosamente y yo simplemente suspiré con enojo.

-Muévete.- de un sólo empujón lo tiré lejos de la puerta, aunque él no puso verdadera resistencia.- Eres igual a Bellota.- él sólo rió y cerró la puerta.

El departamento era tal y como lo recordaba, aunque en realidad dos meses no era tanto tiempo como para que cambiasen las cosas, ¿no? El pelinegro caminó junto a mí y me señaló el sofá, caminé unos pasos y me senté, relajándome, pero con una extraña incentidumbre, en especial cuando Butch gritó llamando a sus hermanos. Escuhé quejas.

-¡Demonios, Butch, el departamento no es tan grande como para que grites!- esa voz suave era inconfundiblemente del rubio.

-Bueno, pero ahora tú estás gritando, pequeño hermano.- escuché las nasales risotadas de Butch y un bufido de Boomer.

Me paré del sofá y me volteé para ver al hermano menor, él estaba parado junto a Butch con una expresión molesta, pero cambió a sorpresa cuando me vio, estaba igual que antes-obviamente- al igual que su hermano mayor estaba desarreglado, su prolijo cabello dorado estaba enredado, unas ligeras ojeras se asomaban debajo de sus grandes y brillantes ojos azules. Orbes rojas. No imagino su mirada con ese color, debió haber sido chocante ver sus ojos cielo envueltos en un velo de maldad extrema. Pero parecía repuesto, pues podía ver su sencillez, su inocencia y tranquilidad natural en sus ojos azules.

-Boomer.- sonreí y me acerqué con paso rápido.- Me alegro tanto que estés bien.- no pude evitar un nudo en mi garganta. Lo abracé con toda la fuerza que podía ejercer en mi estado.

-Vaya, esa debería ser mi frase.- rió suavemente y me correspondió el abrazo.- ¿Cómo te haz sentido?

-Muy bien, mi herida aún no sana por completo, pero lo hará eventualmente.- le sonreí, a ambos hermanos.

-¡Me alegro de escuchar eso, Blossy!- Butch colocó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Me sentí un poco intimidada al estar en medio de tan altos chicos.- Boomer, ¿Brick no despertó con mi súper grito?

-Al parecer no, sino, ya te hubiese dado un puñetazo en la boca.- reí ante eso.- Debe seguir durmiendo el muy perezoso.

-¿Estaban los tres durmiendo a estas horas?- levanté una ceja con incredulidad.- Son las siete y veinte de la tarde.

-¡Hey! Yo no voy a tu casa a discutir tu forma de vivir.- Butch hizo un puchero infantil. Reí ante ello y Boomer suspiró exasperado ante la inmadurez del moreno.

-Estábamos cansados, hace tiempo que no teníamos una sesión de entrenamiento físico.- Boomer colocó sus manos en sus bolsillos.- Así que hoy en la mañana decidimos jugar a los hermanos y practicar.- sonrió feliz.

-Me alegra saber que están pasando más tiempo como hermanos.- les sonreí a ambos y ambos se revolvieron en su lugar algo incómodos. Les cuesta admitir que sienten afecto entre ellos.- ¡Oh, vamos, no sean tímidos, ustedes se aman, admítanlo!- ambos mi miraron y luego entre ellos y pusieron cara de asco. Reí fuertemente.

-Blossy, ¿quieres hablar con Brick, no es así?- Butch deslizó su brazo de mis hombros y dio un paso atrás y me miró incómodo.

-Así es.- mi postura era determinada, a pesar de que el hermano de al medio se negara a dejarme ver al líder.

-Bien, ve a despertarlo.- dijo Boomer con simpleza y Butch le pegó un empujón en el hombro.- ¿Qué? Anda, ¿qué puede salir mal?

-Bueno, no sé, ¡Él podría matarnos dolorosamente!- Butch gritó y agitó ridículamente sus manos en el aire.

-Es un riesgo que correré.- el rubio se encogió de hombros y me señaló con el brazo el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones.- Buena suerte, cuñada.

-¡Claro!- caminé con seguridad y me interné en el oscuro pasillo mientras aún oía a Butch quejarse.

-00-

Abrí suavemente la puerta, entré sin hacer ruido y mis pupilas se dilataron ante la oscuridad de la habitación. Era igual, sólo que más desordenada, había mucha ropa tirada. Posé mi mirada en un bulto bajo las sábanas blancas y el covertor rojo sangre, tenía un movimiento pausado de exalación e inhalación. Cerré sin emitir ningún ruido y me quedé en silencio unos minutos hasta que mi vista se acostumbró a las penumbras. Me saqué mis zapatos de taco bajo para no hacer eco con ellos y me acerqué con sigilo a aquel bulto.

-¿Brick?-susurré suavemente y con mi dedo índice piqué lo que supongo sería su espalda.

El bulto se revolvió y emitió unos gruñidos, fruncí el ceño y lo piqué más fuerte con mi dedo, pero aún así Brick no quería despertar. Realmente intenté despertarlo de manera suave, considerada, pero este sujeto tiene el sueño pesado, así que tomé las sábanas y el cubrecamas y los jalé de manera violenta, descubriendo de esa manera al adolescente que dormía debajo.

-¡Despierta, flojo!- grité moderadamente y con voz hastiada.

-¡Mierda!- Brick se enderezó y revolvió su cabello con molestia, pero aún parecía adormilado, sólo cuando se fijó en mí pareció despertar.- Uhm...

Lo miré bien, traía unos pantalones de dormir color negro, estaba sin camiseta, lo que me perturbaba, pues dejaba al descubierto su bien... cuidado cuerpo. Tenía unos ojos adormilados, pero sorprendidos de mi presencia. Esperen, ¿se cortó el cabello? Casi por inercia acerqué mi mano izquierda hasta sus hebras naranjas y acaricié su cabello con sorpresa. Estaba corto en la nuca y en la parte trasera de su cráneo, pero aun seguía manteniendo el cabello desordenado y largo en la parte superior de la cabeza, aún caían rebeldes cabellos a modo de flequillo. Se veía muy atractivo. Me sonrojé levemente. Pero, él se apartó de mi caricia y volteó a ver a otro lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- su voz, esa voz áspera, masculina. Ansiaba escucharla, es por eso que le demostré mi felicidad.

-¡Qué! ¡Hace meses que no nos vemos y me preguntas esa idiotez!- había olvidado que era un gran imbécil. Bufé con enojo.-¿Siempre eres tan grunón cuando te levantas?

-En primer lugar, no me levanté, me despertaste.- se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta su closet.- Y en segundo lugar, si no te gusta mi actitud, puedes retirarte.- se colocó una camiseta sin mangas y volteó a verme con sus típicos ojos fríos.- ¿Y bien?

-¿Estás tratando de auyentarme con tu mala actitud?- crucé mis brazos frente a mi pecho y coloqué todo mi peso en mi pierna derecha.- Porque, déjame decirte, que no funcionó en el pasado.

-Sólo digo lo que pienso.- estuvimos en silencio unos minutos.- ¿Te quedarás parada ahí para siempre?

-No.- me moví de mi postura y caminé hacia la cama.- También me puedo sentar aquí para siempre.- sonreí con sarcasmo y crucé mis piernas.

-Muy bien, tú ganas, PPG.- suspiró con pesar y se sentó en la silla del escritorio.- ¿Qué sucede?

-¿No puedo venir a saludar a mi novio después de dos meses sin verlo?- levanté una ceja con incredulidad. Suspiré ante su rostro estoico.- Vamos, Brick, dime ¿Por qué te alejaste de mí?- mis cejas se contrajeron en un signo de tristeza.

-No me alejé.- sus ojos se mantenían fijos sobre mí, con frialdad inexorable.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Si quiera me fuiste a ver al hospital?- apreté mis puños.- Aún después del hospital, no diste señales de vida. Yo lo único que quería era ver tu rostro, oír tu voz, sentir tu calor.- miré hacia el suelo, me dolía verlo tan inexpresivo. Suspiró con fuerza.

-Lo lamento.- aún así no me aventuré a mirarlo.- Yo... no me sentía bien, sé que soy un criminal y que cuando decidiste corresponder a mis sentimientos, sabías que yo era y soy un maleante, pero... la manera en que me miraste, no la pude soportar.- con lentitud fijé mis ojos en él. Estaba cabizbajo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- fruncí el ceño.- ¿Decidir corresponderte? Suena a que me sentí forzada. Brick, entiende, yo te amo tal y como eres.- mi voz era algo violenta.- Siempre te miro con cariño.

-No esa vez.- sus ojos rojos transmitían un arrepentimiento, vergüenza.- Yo perdí el control, casi asesino a un ser humano. Sentí tanta excitación cuando su sangre comenzó a fluir, en mi mente sólo pasaba la palabra venganza, no podía creer que una niña malcriada acabara de apuñalar a mi amada y nadie quitara esa sonrisa triunfal y retorcida. Me sentí tan bien cuando sus ojos clamaban por piedad. Pero cuando me gritaste, tu rostro era la representación misma del terror. Te estabas muriendo, estabas cada vez más pálida, tu boca estaba pintada de rojo y tus ojos lagrimeaban de manera lastimera, pero aún así te preocupabas por la vida de esa niña. Eso me hizo sentir vil, ¿cómo alguien como yo, podría estar con alguien como tú? Yo creía que hacía lo correcto, pero te lastimé. Tus ojos rosas me miraban como a un asesino. No me perdonaré jamás eso.- sus puños estaban blancos, sus uñas hirieron su piel y la sangre caía al piso.- Jamás me perdonaré por pensar, actuar y sentir como un asesino.

El silencio reinó la habitación oscura, sólo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones. Todo lo que había dicho, me había dolido, ¿Por qué Brick se desprecia tanto? Su voz había sido tan sincera, llena de verdadero arrepentimiento por sus actos, de verdad él se veía así mismo como a un asesino. No recuerdo muy bien ese día, hay ligeros huecos en mi memoria, pero si recuerdo esa sensación de miedo cuando vi la sangre de Princesa. Aún siendo como era, no merecía morir y menos si era gracias a mi novio, no, ese no era Brick. ¿Pero realmente lo dañé con mi mirada? ¿A tal nivel que se había apartado de mí para odiarse a sí mismo? Inaceptable, increíble. Ridículo. Brick, era un imbécil. Yo lo amaba tanto, pero eso no valía si él no se amaba así mismo. Di un largo suspiro y lo miré con desición, una desición que pocas veces había sentido.

-Jamás vuelvas a decir eso.- mi voz fue fuerte y con mucha determinación. El pelirrojo me miró con incredulidad.- Hablo en serio.

-Sólo digo la verdad.- se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta mí. Colocó su mano izquierda en la cama, su rostro estaba muy cerca y muy serio también.- Tu novio es un maldito asesino.

Casi no lo pensé, al oír esas palabras sentí tanta rabia por él, no podía creer lo mucho que se odiaba y despreciaba. Su cara estaba volteada y una marca rojiza adornaba su mejilla.

-¡Te dije que no volvieras a repetirlo!- grité con furia y me paré repentinamente, empujándolo en el acto.- ¡Estoy harta de que no te respetes! ¡Por el amor a Dios!- caminé en círculos batiendo mis brazos.

-¿Respeto? ¿Cómo puedo sentir eso si soy un asesi- .-no lo dejé terminar.

-¡No!- mi voz se perdió al final de ese grito ahogado.- ¡No lo eres! ¡Deja de llamarte así! ¿No ves que te haces daño? ¿Crees que si fueras un monstruo como dices ser, habría tanta gente que te ama?- sentí el escozor de las lágrimas, pero no iba a llorar.- ¡Grandísimo imbécil!

-Pero, tú...- nuevamente tuvo que tragarse sus palabras.

-¡Yo te amo, imbécil!- grité desgarradoramente.- ¡Cómo es que no puedes entenderlo! ¡Ámate como yo te amo!- una solitaria lágrima abandonó mi ojo derecho. Sentía mis mejillas rojas, no por vergüenza, sino por rabia.

Brick se quedó sentado en el piso con mirada perdida, mi respiración era agitada y mi corazón latía desbocadamente. Poco a poco me fui calmando, toqué mi estómago, donde yacía mi cicatriz, y me senté pesadamente en la cama.

-Es difícil.- me estaba dando la espalda.- Empezar a quererte de un momento a otro.- hablaba de él.

-¿Tú no te quieres?- mi voz fue suave, demasiado, ¿me habrá escuchado?

-No lo suficiente.- su voz fue pausada, incómoda. Sabía que a Brick le costaba hablar sobre sus sentimientos.

-¿Por qué? Siempre te veías tan... seguro de ti mismo.- me recosté en la cama y me quedé con la mirada fija en el techo.

-Lo sé, pero en realidad, yo me sentía más seguro de mis poderes.- esa voz suave lo hacia parecer tan vulnerable.- Es obvio que mi egocentrismo es algo que comparto con mis hermanos. Soy así desde que recuerdo, fui creado para ser un villano, tenía muy claro mi papel: destruir a las PPG.- suspiró.- Cuando peleamos por primera vez y las vencimos tan fácilmente, me sentí tan poderoso, sabía que nadie era mejor que yo. Si las súper heroínas de Townsville cayeron como moscas ante nosotros, ¿qué era el resto de los ciudadanos? Nada. No merecían vivir en mi mismo mundo. Incluso Mojo era un burla para nosotros.- rió con sorna.- Cuando nos besaron inocentemente en la mejilla, sentí mi cuerpo arder, me sentí tan débil, patético, era como cualquiera de esos mugrientos ciudadanos, mi vida era tan frágil como la de ellos. Recuerdo que quise llorar, pero sólo me limité a gritar, a gritar no por mi muerte, sino porque era como los demás, un mortal, un maldito mortal que sucumbía ante algo tan inocente como un beso en la mejilla de una niña de cinco años.

Era verdad, jamás lo había pensado en profundidad, pero los RRB murieron alguna vez, cuando eran niños y un beso nuestro los hizo explotar. No sabía que ellos aún recordaran tantos detalles de ese día. ¿Cómo se sentía... morir?

-Es una sensación de impotencia.- murmuró con recelo.- ¿Realmente mi vida acabará a los pocos días de mi nacimiento? Fue doloroso al principio, físicamente, pero después de unos segundos, ya no importaba el dolor, eso acabaría. El dolor era un significado de vida y mi vida estaba terminando.- una sensación desagradable se formó en mi estómago.- Pero, para mi suerte y mi regocijo, Él nos revivió y nos hizo inmunes a sus besos.- nuevamente rió quedamente.- Pero, aún así éramos patéticos, ¿la humillación era nuestra debilidad? Ciertamente hay una gran verdad tras aquello, pero aún así, ¿La creación de un gran villano como Él podía ser derrotada tan fácilmente? Nuevamente no era nada.- suspiró.- Tal y como esos mortales, las palabras, las acciones, las risas, los insultos, todo eso me afectaba como a ellos. Lo único que me separaba de ellos era el hecho de que yo tenía poderes, eso me hacía superior a esas ratas, pero eso me hacía inferior a las niñitas que salvaban a la ciudad. A medida que iba creciendo me di cuenta de lo inútil que era mi existencia. Soy un experimento y como tal fui creado con un propósito: ser el villano que tomaría control de Townsville al derrotar a las PPG. Sin embargo, eso jamás llegó a ser. Los RRB eran un juguete inservible, era un arma que no podía hacer daño, era un plan que salió mal, eran un criminal de burla como los otros. Éramos como Mojo, como Peludito, como la Banda Gangrena, éramos un fracaso, parte del grupo de los "pintorescos villanos de Townsville"

-Pero, ya no eres más un villano.- susurré.- ¿No puede amar a este Brick que está naciendo?

-Como villano, fracasé, como héroe,soy asesino y como asesino soy cobarde.- dio un largo suspiro.- No quiero parecer un especie de... emo o algo así, quejándome de "lo horrible que es mi vida", no quiero sentir lástima de mí. Siempre cuando oía a Boomer decir que éramos un chiste como villanos, yo solía contradecirlo, diciendo que ya vendría nuestro momento, sólo teníamos que prepararnos. Todas esas veces me trataba de convencer a mí mismo.- se volteó.- ¿Quién soy? Mi nombre es Brick, pero ¿Soy villano? ¿Criminal? ¿Un adolescente al azar?

-Es duro ser lo que somos, Brick.- comencé con voz queda.- Sé muy bien que no somos humanos, somos creaciones, experimentos. Cuando nos crearon, nuestros poderes fueron vistos como problemáticos y nos desterraron, éramos parias y nuestro padre sufrió por nuestra causa. Huimos a la luna, donde me quedé pensando en cual era mi propósito ahora, fuimos creadas en un principio como una simple niña, una hija que el Profesor jamás tuvo. Un accidente convirtió ese deseo de paternidad en la creación de tres súper niñas. Nuestro padre creía en nosotras, veía en nosotras, tres niñas que podían cambiar una ciudad azotada por el crimen. Pero no funcionó bien, Mojo nos manipuló, nos engañó y se convirtió en uno de los villanos más peligrosos. La ciudad no nos quería, nos odiaban por quienes éramos, ¿Qué debía pensar ahora? Como hija, hice la vida del Profesor un infierno, como heroína, hice la vida de Townsville un infierno.- sonreí con nostalgia.- Pero eso ya es pasado ahora, todo cambió en una manera que yo no imaginé, en esos momentos en la luna jamás imaginé que sería la líder del trio más poderoso, de las aclamadas y admiradas PPG. No sabía toda las aventuras que tendría, toda la gente que conocería, todas las lágrimas que derramaría, las heridas que tendría, no sabía nada de eso. Ahora, mirando hacia atrás, veo que hundirme en un mar de dudas y expectativas sobre mi rol en este mundo, no me sirvió de nada. Vivir la vida que se me estaba otorgando, eso valía la pena, ir aprendiendo cada día más sobre la persona que soy. Hace un año jamás pensé que sería madre, la maternidad no era parte de mi rol, no me veía en ese puesto, pero he me aquí, con dos bebés hermosos, siendo la maternidad una parte de mí ahora, siendo parte de lo que soy.- mi sonrisa se agrandó.- Con cada paso que damos, Brick, aprendemos quienes somos, y no importa lo que suceda, debemos darnos ese empujón, ese amor propio para disfrutar la vida que tenemos, para disfrutar con nuestros seres amados. No importa si ahora estás confundido, en esa línea entre tu pasado criminal y tu presente como un ciudadano respetable, cada día que pasa, tu visión sobre tu futuro se irá aclarando.

Un silencio vino de nuevo. Cerré mis ojos y tomé una gran bocanada de aire, estoy tan cansada, mi médico dijo que tratara de relajarme, mi cuerpo aún no estaba del todo bien y este estrés no me estaba haciendo bien, pero no podía dejar a Brick hundirse en un mar de inseguridades ridículas. Lo amaba demasiado.

Sentí como la cama de hundía bajo mi cuerpo, una calidez se sentía próxima a mí. Me hizo sonreír. Su brazo rodeó mi cintura y su boca tocaba ligeramente mi mejilla, su respiración era pausada y pesada, me daba cosquillas.

-Tienes material de política.- abrí mis ojos y me encontré con las orbes carmesí.- Sabes dar buenos discursos cursis.- sonrió de medio lado.

-Cállate.- me volteé y quedamos frente a frente.- ¿Sigues pensado que eres... un objeto ineficaz?

-No.- negó lentamente.- Supongo que tienes razón, me costará, pero encontraré mi propósito, no puedo pensar que vendrá y me golpeará en la cara de la nada. Debo trabajar por mi propia felicidad.- le sonreí con verdadera alegría.

-Finalmente, ¿Ves? mis discursos cursis son de utilidad.- sonreí como niña pequeña y él sólo rió quedamente.

-Realmente me alegra haberme enamorado de ti, PPG.- su sonrisa fue suave, natural y verdadera. Me sonrojé.

-También me alegra haberme enamorado de ti, RRB.- él se acercó y plantó un beso en mi mejilla.- ¡Oh, vamos, no seas cursi!

Él rió y le planté un beso en los labios, extrañaba esa sensación que me provocaba el líder de ojos rojos, era tan cálido este sentimiento. No sé como una heroína como yo terminó enamorándose de un criminal como Brick, pero no me importa averiguarlo, lo quiero tanto, he aprendido a querer cada parte de él, su personalidad dulce, preocupada, cariñosa, su parte reflexiva y triste, sus ataques de ira, su frialdad, su buen sentido del humor.

-Te extrañé.- me dijo con voz queda mientras nos cubría con el cubrecamas.

-Y yo a ti, criminal de cuarta.- sonrió demedio lado y me abrazó.

Me acurruqué junto a él, sintiendo su calor, sintiéndome viva, olvidando todo ese vacio y frialdad que fue estar en coma. No. Ahora estaba viva, con mi padre, mis hermanas, mis amigos, mis cuñados, mi novio y mis hijos.

-Brick.- susurré.

-¿Qué?- susurró de vuelta.

-¿No crees que hace calor?- rió estridentemente.

-00-

Había poca iluminación, el aire era algo viciado, olía extraño, un olor no familiar para mí. Mis zapatos con taco hacían gran eco y eso me tranquilizaba en cierto modo, ya que el silencio que había era perturbador. Ajusté mi chaqueta, tratando de sentir protección, lo cual era estúpido, es decir, ¿no soy una PPG? Bueno, después de estar al borde de la muerte me sentía tan vulnerable como cualquier otro ser humano. Me detuve frente a una gran puerta gris.

-Sólo cinco minutos.- el guardia me miró con severidad y yo sólo asentí con cautela.

El hombre abrió la gran puerta de metal, mis pies temblaron al sentir la luz que se filtraba desde adentro. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, me quedé congelada. No, no podía hacerlo.

-¿Señorita?- dijo con voz irritada el hombre de ojos negros. Asentí y comencé a adentrarme a aquel cuerto luminoso.

Una vez dentro, me arrepentí, traté de dar la vuelta e irme corriendo, pero el guardia ya había cerrado esa gran puerta gris, Juro por todo lo que es sagrado que estuve a punto de darle una patada a aquel bloque gris y salir volando, pero una voz congeló mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Me giré con un ligero temblor en mis manos, tragué saliva y me compuse, mi cara se libró de toda expresión y mi espalda se irguió con altenería.

-Vengo a visitarte.- mi voz era una pésima imitación del tono frío que Brick poseía.

-Siempre tan atenta.- una sonrisa torcida apareció en su cara, mas no era de soberbia, era de tristeza.

Había una mesa grande y blanca que nos separaba, una silla frente a mí me estaba esperando, pero no la utilizaría. Ella estaba en la suya, utilizaba un traje naranja, de cuerpo entero, con una serie de números escritos en su pecho izquierdo. Su brazo estaba muñecas estaba enlazadas por unas brillantes y relucientes esposas, se podía ver como su piel estaba irritada en esa zona. Tenía su largo y hermoso cabello atado en una cola baja, pero aún así estaba maltrecho, mechones caían sobre su cara, sus ojos estaba desprovistos de rimel, de sombras, unas oscuras ojeras se asomaban debajo de unos muertos ojos negros. Sus labios, siempre decorados de un divertido color, ahora estaba descoloridos, partidos. Todo en ella pintaba un escenario perfecto de soledad. Lo normal sería que sonríera ante su destino. Debía odiar a aquella asesina, aquella que hizo mi vida un infierno desde que tengo memoria. ¿Pero, por qué no podía? Sentía lástima por esa muchacha. Princesa tenía tanto potencial; era hermosa, exitosa y muy inteligente, ¿Por qué alguien sacrificaría tan buenas cualidades por algo tan asqueroso como la envidia? Sentía una pena abrumadora al verla así, realmente si pudiera hacer algo para cambiar su destino, lo haría sin dudar. Sé que muchos me llamarían ingenua, pero, ¿Cómo puedo condenar?

-¿Y bien? ¿Sólo te quedarás ahí parada los siguientes minutos?- un suspiro salió de sus labios pálidos.- ¿O acaso la risa te impide hablar con claridad?

-No te odio.- dije con convicción.

Sus ojos negros se posaron en mí unos segundos, luego bajó la cabeza y negó con ella, una ligera risa sarcástica salió de su garganta.

-Lo estás haciendo más difícil para mí, Blossy.- enderezó su posición para verme con incredulidad.

-¿A qué te refieres?- miré con tentación esa silla frente a mí, pero no me senté, aún no me siento segura.

-Me sentiría menos miserable sabiendo que me odias, que te consumes en ese sentimiento tan pútrido. Me daría una felicidad absurda saber que todas las noches al cerrar tus ojos, piensas en el día en que casi te mato. Sintiendo miedo, pavor, horror.- rió quedamente.- Pero, sabiendo que sigues tan ingenua y moralmente correcta... eso hará mis días aún más insufribles.- su mirada se concentró en mí, esas pupilas fijas, ese iris oscuro, ese cristalino enrojecido, acuoso.

Se paró de repente y mi corazón dio un vuelco gigantesco, saltó como pudo la mesa, pero tropezó con la silla desocupada y cayó sobre mí. Reprimí un grito de horror y la atrapé como pude para no caer al suelo. Su cuerpo era frío y temblaba. Sus manos esposadas tomaron mi bufanda y la estrujaron con fuerza, sin estrangular como pensé durante un segundo que haría. Sus manos temblaban con fuerza.

-¡Por favor, di que me temes!- nuestros ojos se encontraron. Rosa y negro. Sorpresa,confusión y desesperación, tristeza.- ¡No soportaré vivir aquí sin la esperanza de haber hecho tu vida miserable!- sollozaba con fuerza y poco a poco el agarre de sus manos desaparecía.- ¡Te lo ruego!- un sollozo ahogado salió de su boca mientras lentamente caía al suelo de rodillas, sus manos sujetaban débilmente mi falda.

-Princesa.- mi voz era suave, no sabía como enfrentar esta situación.- Cálmate.

-¡No, no digas cosas amables, no hables con voz consiliadora!- sus gritos eran lastimeros, las lágrimas marcaban sus mejillas, su cuerpo temblaba aún más. -¡Odiame!- su último grito fue desgarrador.

La puerta gris se abrió con fuerza y dos guardias entraron, con ferocidad tomaron a Princesa de los brazos y la alejaron de mí, pero la pelirroja aún se revolvía con estrepitosos brincos, lanzaba patadas y llantos dolorosos. Golpeó las sillas, las mesas, una de sus patadas le dio en el ojo del guardia, quien con dolor, la dejó ir. Princesa aprovechó de correr hacia mí, pero tropezó y su cabeza golpeó la punta de la mesa, cayó con un ruido sordo y corrí a su encuentro.

-¡Princesa!- me arrodillé y traté de levantarla. Nuevamente nuestras miradas chocaron.

-Por favor.- susurró con dolor, mientras la sangre corría de su frente.

Los guardias volvieron y la tomaron con rudeza, no importando la lesión de la muchacha, intenté tomar su brazo, pero los guardias la arrastraban lejos de mí. Princesa Morebuck volvía a su celda.

-¡Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo!- le grité con desesperación.- ¡Mi corazón ya no quiere odiar más!

Los ojos negros de Princesa parecieron aterrarse ante tal declaración, pero una sonrisa suave y triste cruzó su hermoso y maltratado rostro, cada vez desaparecía más y más de mi vista, y cada vez sus movimientos eran menos violentos, hasta que alcancé a oír un suspiro cansado y un sollozo callado.

-Lo sé, siempre envidié tu capacidad de ser...- me arrastré hasta la salida para oír sus palabras.- ... Bombón Utonio.

Aquel silencio asqueroso volvió a consumir todo rastro de humanidad, de calidez, de comfort, de vida. Mis manos temblaron y vi como unas silenciosas y pocas lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos. ¿Por qué me duele?

-También sería más fácil para mí odiarte.- silencio.

-00-

-¿Una conferencia de prensa?- los ojos azules de mi hermana menor se abrieron con incredulidad.- ¿Por qué?- preguntó mientras mimaba a su sobrino.

-Todo este tiempo la prensa a estado hostigándome, bueno ahora estoy lista para ir y confrontarlos.- tomé a mi hija y la elevé en el aire, ella sólo batía sus piernitas.

-¡Estás loca!- Bellota gruñó con ferocidad.- ¿Qué tal si esas aves de carroña te hacen sentir mal? Sabes que iré y los aplastaré a todos.- bufó y se echó en el sillón.

-Tonta.- reí ante su dicho.- Todo estará bien, ya no soy la misma de hace un año.

-Pero, esos malditos tampoco, te atacarán con todo su arsenal.- los ojos verdes de Bellota me miraron con intensidad. Le sonreí.

-Cálmate.- acuné Jackie y suavemente emepecé a cantar una nana.

-¿El Profesor sabe acerca de esto?- preguntó con cautela mi hermana menor.

-No.- no tenía que levantar mi mirada para saber que ambas me miraban con desaprobación.- ¿Qué?

-Tú estás buscando que te de una horrorosa paliza.- suspiró la morena.- primero vas donde Princesa y ahora te presentarás en público. Hay algo malo en tu cabeza. En serio.

-¡Bellota tiene razón!- Burbuja chilló con intensidad.- Y déjame decir que Bellota es bastante idiota, ¡pero esta vez no!

-¿Ya ves?- dijo la hermana de al medio, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo obvio.- ¡Cómo que idiota, rubia estúpida!

-¡Ya me oíste!- mis bebés emitieron risitas ante los gritos sin sentido de mis hermanas menores.- ¡No creas que me he olvidado de ti, hermanita mayor!- diablos.

-Vamos, tienen que calmarse, tengo todo bajo control.- me levante y dejé a mi bebita en su cunita.- Es algo que debo hacer, hace mucho tiempo ya que me he mantenido al margen de todo, he visto como los demás me critican sin conocerme, como si ellos fueran perfectos. Ya me cansé, por primera vez me siento fuerte, inquebrantable, quiero exponer mis pensamientos frente a todo este asunto. ¿Está bien?

-Ok, te entiendo, pero permíteme estar presente ahí contigo.- Bellota empuñó su mano y frunció el ceño.- No dejaré que ningún imbécil se pase de listo.

-¿Bellota, aceptas esta idea tan loca?- un puchero apareció en la boca de mi hermanita. La morena suspiró.

-Sí, no comparto aún la idea, pero acepto su realización.- Burbuja iba a hablar, pero mi hermana la interrumpió.- Acéptalo, Burbuja, aún sin nuestra aprobación, Bombón acudiría a la conferencia sin dudarlo. Es mejor manternernos unidas respecto a esto.

-Vaya.- la miré con una sonrisa maternal.

-¡Q-qué!- Bellota me miró incómoda.- ¿Por qué me sonríes así?

-Has madurado.- lo dije sin ánimo de burla, aún no podía desaparecer la tonta sonrisa de mi cara.

-Lo dices como si fuera sorprendente.- bufó y se paró del sillón.

-Lo es.- Bellota fulminó con su mirada a la rubia, quien sólo dejó a su sobrino en la cunita.- Y yo que pensé que el pasar más tiempo con Butch te haría más torpe.

-Malas hermanas, dudan de mí todo el tiempo.- nosotras reímos.

-¡Pero aún así nos amamos!- Burbuja corrió hacia nosotras y nos abrazó con fuerza.- ¡Las amo demasiado!

-No... puedo respirar... me aprietas los pechos.- dijo Bellota con voz ahogada, pero eso sólo hizo más apretado el abrazo de la menor.

-¡También te amamos, Burbuja, por favor no nos mates!- grité con desesperación y con gracia.

Realmente la vida me empezaba a sonreír nuevamente, había olvidado que el calor una una familia siempre sana un corazón golpeado, no sé que sería de mi vida sin mi padre, mis hermanas, mis bebés, mi novio, mis cuñados, el Alcalde, la señorita Bellum, Jason, en fin, todas esas maravillosas personas que me estaban dando la fuerza necesaria para enfrentar a crítica población.

-00-

Había muchísima gente, más de lo que habría imaginado y cada una de ellas estaba expectante ante mis posibles declaraciones. Suspiré, estaba en frente de la Alcaldía, había un podio con micrófonos, abajo la gente se amontonaba para ver que sucedería, también había varios reporteros de programas amarillistas, poco a poco mi idea me parecía más rídicula, pero no había vuelta atrás.

-¿Te estás arrepintiendo?- Bellota preguntó con actitud despreocupada.

-Casi, pero quiero terminar con esto pronto.- me volteé y le sonreí.

-Muy bien, señorita Utonio, todo está listo para sus declaraciones.- me decía un señor a cargo de la difusión de esto. Asentí.

-Muy bien, terminemos con esto.- mis hermanas me siguieron.

Caminé hasta el podio, pude ver como la gente tenía esos rostros de expectación, tomé una gran bocanada de aire y exhalé el aire, mis manos temblaban y un sudor frío corría por mi sien.

-Uhmm...- un eco se hizo por los parlantes, vi unos flashes desde el público.- bien, sé que muchos se preguntarán "¿Por qué Bombón organizó una conferencia?" y la razón de ello es muy simple.- sonreí con nerviosismo.- Es porque quiero que dejen de hablar porquería sobre mí.- fruncí el ceño. Oí murmullos provenientes del público.

-Vas bien, hermanita.- escuché el susurro socarrón de mi hermana morena.

-Estos últimos meses me he estado escondiendo como si de una criminal me tratase, sintiendo vergüenza, miedo.- suspiré.- Sola, escuchando todas esas palabras venosas saliendo de la boca de los supuestos profesionales a cargo de la prensa amarillista. Bueno, ya me cansé, me cansé de sentirme mal conmigo misma, sólo porque un montón de estimados ciudadanos desicierdon vaciar su veneno en mí. Sí, yo, Bombón Utonio, líder de las PowerPuff Girls, una chica de casi diecisiete años de edad tengo dos hijos, dos hermosos gemelos. Muchos dijeron, dicen y dirán que es una aberración y sí, los entiendo, porque yo misma sé que el quedar embarazada fue una negligencia de mi parte, una ignorancia, hay muchos métodos anticoceptivos que podrían ahorrar todo esto, inclusive sería capaz de llamar a la abstinencia, porque de todos modos, sólo soy una niña, no debí haberme adelantado a mi tiempo, no debí jugar a ser adulta, no debí creer que esa era la única forma de demostrar mi amor por mi novio. Fui una tonta, ingenua y manipulable adolescente guiada por las hormonas, pero quiero que estén muy atentos a lo que diré.- tomé una bocanada de aire.- Yo no me arrepiento de mis hijos, los amo con todo mi ser, tanto como una mujer de treinta años, como una de cincuenta o de setenta podría amar a sus hijos, no me siento avergonzada, de hecho es todo lo contrario, me siento tan orgullosa de la persona que soy ahora, he madurado tanto, más de lo que jamás de ustedes jamás creerá.- cambié mi peso a mi pierna derecha.- En fin, para hacer esto corto... no hablen más de mi vida, porque estoy muy feliz con ella.- iba a retirarme cuando recordé algo.- ¡Ah! Y por último, para que lo sepan de mi boca.

-¿No creo que se lo que yo creo que es?- escuché a Bellota.

-Sí... es lo que crees que es.- un suspiró acompañó lo dicho por Burbuja y yo sólo reí.

-Oficialmente estoy saliendo con Brick Him.- un silencio abismal hizo aparición.- Así es, la líder de las PPG sale con el líder d elos RRB, asi que... bueno si quieren hacerme pedazos con eso, adelante, porque yo y mi familia sabemos muy bien que Brick ha cambiado, quizás no a simple vista, pero su espíritu es más puro.- sonbreí ampliamente.- ¡Peace!- con un gesto de mi dedo de enmedio y una carcajada de mi hermana morena nos fuimos volando. Dejando atrás mucho barullo.

-00-

-¡Tú estás completamente loca!- vociferó Robin, una de mis amigas. Todos reímos.

Eran cerca de las ocho y media de la noche, estaba en casa, había organizado una junta con las personas que más quería, estaban mis hermanas, mi padre, el Alcalde, la señorita Keane, la señorita Bellum, varias amigas y amigos de la escuela, Jason también estaba ahí con su tranquila sonrisa, inclusive estaba la, ahora, doctora Sedusa y mis cuñados. Como siempre, sólo faltaba alguien, alguien muy especial que hacía mi mundo girar y ver todo más rosa. Sí, aún sigo cursi.

-No puedo creer que dijeras todo eso.- una sonrisa orgullosa cruzó los rojos labios de la señorita Bellum.- Los programas de espectáculo no han parado de hablar de tu "osadía" y tu falta de criterio ante las nobles personas del ámbito televisivo.

-¡Que se pudran!- vociferó con rudeza mi hermana de ojos verdes.

-¡Bellota!- mi padre la rependio.- Debiste hablarme de esto antes, hija.- agaché un poco mi cabeza ante su tono.- Pero, estoy orgulloso, al fin decidiste hacerles frente, porque no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte.

-¡Eres genial, hermanita!- Burbuja me abrazó con fuerza y yo le devolví el abrazo con mucho amor.

-Lo mejor fue cuando admitiste tu romance con Brick.- apuntó Sedusa.- Debiste ver las caras de esos idiotas, parecían un montón de helados al sol.- una gran risota acompañó sus dichos.- Es hermoso que al fin te sientas segura de tu relación con el diablillo aquel.- guiñó su ojo.

-¿Tú sabías de mi hermana y Brick?- preguntó con curiosidad mi hermanita.

-Bueno, la primera vez que los vi juntos fue cuando Bombón lo trajo para curar una herida en su brazo, ya sabía que algo habría entre ellos, los roces, las miradas, los silencios.- cruzó las piernas y me dirigió una mirada muy segura.- Y cuando Brick estuvo con ella en el hospital para recibir a los pequeños, ahí supe que ellso se amaban. Fue hermoso verlos juntos, luchando y transmitiendo esa aura de paz.

-¿Estás segura que eres tú, Sedusa?- dijo Bellota con incredulidad. Todos reímos.

-Tiene razón, desde siempre mi hermano tuvo sus ojos en ti, cuñadita.- Butch guiñó su ojo y yo me sonrojé.

-Mentiroso, antes peleabamos sólo por respirar el mismo aire.- tomé un poco de agua.

-Sí, eos es cierto, pero eso no quiere decir que él nunca haya pensado algo más... inadecuado.- una sonrisa ladina cruzó el rostro níveo del eplinegro.

-¿Perdón?- el Profesor levantó una ceja.

-¡Ehm! ¡Es decir, ehm, no en _ese_ sentido... es sólo que!- movía con nerviosismo sus manos mientras todos reíamos.

-¡Tranquila, mujer!- Bellota pasó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y besó su mejilla.

Estuviemos mucho tiempo hablando, compartiendo anécdotas, riendo y gritando. Realmente extrañaba esto, el sentirme tan bien con la gente que amo, el sentirme en paz, con mi ambiente, conmigo misma, en fin, con la vida. Espero que todo esto mejore, que nunca más me sienta sola, abandonada, rota. Sé que con mis hijos el amor nunca faltará, mi corazón se hace cada día más grande y me gusta, Realmente me gusta este sentimiento, esto lo que muchos llaman felicidad.

-¡Bombón, llegó el último invitado! Un poco tarde, es decir, sólo son las doce y diez de la noche.- seguí la sarcástica voz de mi hermana hasta llegar a la puerta principal.

Ahí, en el umbral, estaba un chico alto, de gorra roja, con chaqueta negra, camisa roja sangre, pantalones de mezclilla negros y zapatos negros de vestir. En su mano derecha traía un enorme ramo de rosas de color rosa, similar a mis ojos. Estaba agitado, su repiración era irregular, levantó el rostro y pude sus potentes ojos rojos, un ligero rubor sobre sus mejillas y una gota de sudor caer cerca de su sien.

-¿Lo dejo pasar?- Bellota cruzó sus brazos y levantó su ceja.

-No lo sé.- coloqué mis manos sobre mi cadera y levanté mi ceja izquierda.

-Bombón.- esa voz amenazante salió de sus labios que ligeramente tiritaban.

-Muy bien, que pase.- moví mi mano de manera desinteresada

Brick entró y dio un largo suspiro, se paró en su altura total y con nerviosismo me entregó el hermoso ramo de rosas, con una sonrisa lo tomé y le di las gracias con timidez. El pelirrojo abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se contuvo al sentir las inquisitivas miradas de mis familiares y amigos. Un fuerte sonrojo se posó sobre sus mejillas, pero lo disimuló volteando el sentido de su gorra, creando una barrera con la vicera roja.

-¿Vas a estar parado ahí toda la noche?- Bellota caminó hasta sentarse junto a su novio.- Ven a sentarte, idiota.

Caminé hasta él y tomé su mano con delicadeza, lo guié hasta la sala para que podamos al fin compartir como una gran familia feliz. Pero, él se detuvo y me miró con unos ojos muy determinados, los cuales contrastaban con su mentón tembloroso y el sudor frío de sus manos.

-Tú... lo admitiste... frente a todos.- sus voz era queda. Le sonreí con cariño y apreté ligeramente su mano.

-Claro, no tengo de qué esconderme, te amo, Brick y quiero que el mundo sepa que mis sentimientos son puros.- le volví a sonreír.- Vamos a sentarnos, tontito, gracias por las rosas, están preciosas.

-¡Espera!- detuve mi caminar y me volteé hacia él.- Yo también te amo.- no em miraba.

-Lo sé.- una sonrisa atontada cruzó mi rostro.- eso me hace muy feliz.

-No, quiero que de verdad lo entiendas.- metió su mano derecha en su bolsillo.- Quiero que entiendas que el corazón de este criminal late solamente por ti.- llevó su rodilla derecha al suelo. Mi corazón se inquietó.- Es por eso, que aquí y con todos estos testigos, yo, Brick Him, te pregunto humildemente.- una cjita de forrada en terciopelo negro apareció entre sus dedos.- Bombón Utonio, ¿Te casarías conmigo?- un brillante anillo apareció en la cajita, era muy hermoso. Silencio.

-¡Qué!- la voz de mi padre me sobresaltó, pero aún así me sumergí en mis pensamientos. Poco a poco el ruido y las voces confundidas desaparecían a mi alrededor.

¿Yo? ¿Casarme con Brick? Esto no podía ser más que un sueño, uno muy extraño, si sólo fue ayer cuando el pelirrojo me propinaba fuertes golpes para cumplir el cometido tras su creación: destruirme. Fue sólo ayer cuando descubrí que mi novio, mi supuesto príncipe azul, me engañaba con princesa, sólo ayer descubrí que estaba emabrazada de él. Sólo ayer me sentí hundida en un mar de miseria, la gente me odiaba y me recriminaba, sólo ayer esos ojos carmesí em miraban con lástima, con frialdad, con desinterés. Sólo ayer me reencontré con mi antiguo novio Jason, sólo ayer Brick admitió sus sentimientos. Sólo ayer engañé a Jason con Brick, lo me costó un juicio por mis hijos, mis amados hijos. Sólo ayer me debatía entre la vida y la muerte, hace unas horas admití mi amor por Brick ante todo Townsville. Hace sólo unos segundos atrás era una niñita de cinco años que salvaba su ciudad de lso pintorescos villanos antes de irse a dormir. Sonreí, mis mejillas se sentían calientes y mis manos temblaron y apretaron con fuerza el ramo de flores.

-¿Y bien?- Brick estaba muy nervioso, como nunca antes lo había visto.

-¡No te atrevas, hija!- mi padre habló con autoridad, pero también inseguridad.

-Brick, yo...- sentía mi corazón latir más rápido y mis mejillas más cálidas.- No.

Nuevamente el silencio, la cara de Brick palideció, sus ojos nerviosos y expectates cambiaron a unos fríos, pero tristes, se paró y cerró la cajita aterciopelada.

-¡Auch, eso debe doler!- escuché a Butch detrás de mí.

Brick frunció el ceño y mandó una gélida mirada hacia su hermano menor, al escucharlo tragar saliva supe que el moreno se había asustado ante tal fría mirada. Acerqué mi mano hasta la suya, la tomé con firmeza y lo miré con mucho cariño. Lo guié hasta la cocina y ahí permanecimos hasta que volví a escuchar los murmullos y risotadas provenientes de la sala. Mi novio permanecía callado, sus hombros estaban caídos, sus cabellos ocultaban una mueca de vergüenza y en su mano aún reposaba la cajita aterciopelada.

-Brick.- seguía ocultando su mirada.- Mírame.- con pesar levantó su rostro.- Te amo, ¿Lo sabes?- sus ojos vacilaron, su cabeza dio un pequeño gesto de aprobación.- Pero, esto es demasiado, tanto para mí como para ti. Somos unos adolescentes, aún no nos graduamos de la secundaria, somos aún inmaduros.

-Metí la pata, ¿no?- una sonrisa socarrona apareció por unos segundos.

-Sólo por hacer esto enfrente de tus hermanos, no sé cómo sobrevivirás a esto.- reí quedamente. Él estaba callado.- Anda, no es la gran cosa.

-Por una vez, creí que estaba haciendo lo correcto.- apoyó su espalda en un mueble.- pero, como siempre, la termino cagando.- bufó con enfado.

-No hables así, y no sólo me refiero a la mala palabra.- me apoyé junto a él y rocé su brazo.- Es sólo que no creo que entiendas lo serio que es esto.

-No creo que tú entiendas lo serio que estoy al respecto.- volvió a bufar y colocó sus manos en sus bolsillos.- Realmente estoy listo para tomar un paso así.- le sonreí.

-¿Sí?- levanté una ceja.- ¿Sabías que necesitamos permisos legales de nuestros padres?- él me miró con cara de interrogación.- No lo sabías.- reí.- Somos menores de edad, sólo podemos casarnos con un permiso, que dudo que mi padre me otorgue y tú... bueno, no tienes padres.- me sentí algo incómoda al decirlo.

-Vaya... había olvidado ese minúsculo detalle.- un ligero sonrojo de vergüenza cruzó su rostro.- ¿Ves? Siempre que intento hacer algo bueno, me sale terriblemente mal.- su labio inferior sobresalía en un puchero.

-Brick, tú siempre haces cosas buenas.- lo abracé.- Tu sola presencia siempre me hace sentir mejor, más de lo que te imaginas.

-Gracias.- no parecía convencido.- pero, ¿no quieres conservarlo?- sus ojos se posaron en los míos.

-¿Conservarlo?- negué con la cabeza.- Brick, si algo he aprendido con toda esta expreciencia, es que jamás daré algo por sentado.- formé una mueca triste.- Te amo, lo sé, pero ¿Y si algo cambia? ¿Si yo dejo de quererte como ahora? ¿Si tú te olvidas de mí?

-Lo entiendo, pero aún así, quiero que lo conserves.- tomó mis manos y colocó la cajita entre ellas.- Aunque en el futuro no seamos nada, quiero que lo tengas, para que no olvides que tú cambiaste mi vida.

-¿Yo cambié tu vida?- reí quedamente y apreté la cajita contra mi pecho.- Me estás dando mucho crédito, creo que sólo hice tu vida más enredada, como criminal tenías menos problemas.- reí.

-No seas tonta, tú de verdad cambiaste mi vida.- sus manos temblaron un poco.- De no ser por ti, aún sería ese tipo bravucón, un criminal malvado, lastimaría gente sin razón. Seguiría siendo un tipo frío y solitario.- sus ojos rojos se fijaron con determinación sobre mí.

-Sigues siendo frío.- reí nuevamente y él sólo bufó con cansansio y sus hombros decayeron.- Era una broma, que pesado eres.

Brick bufó nuevamente y con determinación tomó mi cara con sus fríos dedos, me sorprendí por la rudeza de su acción, pero inmediatamente dejé de pensar cuando sus labios tocaron los míos, como siempre me sonrojé y llevé mis manos hasta su chaqueta, aún sosteniendo la cajita con el hermoso anillo dentro.

-Br-brick, todos están a unos pasos.- le dije con vergüenza y timidez, pero él aún así no paraba de besarme con cariño.

-No me importa, no quiero desperdiciar ningún minuto.- dijo con terquedad.

Posicionó sus manos en mi espalda, el frío de ellas atrevesaban mi sueter delgado, haciendo que me acurrucara más hacia él, tomando ventaja de esto Brick volvió a besarme, pero con más suavidad, con esa dulzura que pocas veces tenía. Su cuerpo estaba tan frío, quizás por cuanto había estado en la fría noche. Me estrechó en un abrazo más fuerte, su mano izquierda viajó hasta mi cabello y enredó sus dedos en él. Con cuidado llevé la cajita hasta el borde del mueble junto a nosotros y dejé mis manos libres para poder abrazar al idiota que tenía delante de mí, lo cual al hacerlo, sólo sirvió para que Brick profundizara el beso haciendo mi cara arder por la vergüenza si alguien nos veía en un momento tan íntimo. Brick pareció obviar mi notoria timidez. Con delicadeza su lengua lamió mi labio inferior, haciendo que abriera mi boca y apretara mis ojos cerrados, con pasión muy propia del oji-rojo, introdujo su lengua dentro de mi boca y en ese momento comenzó una danza que poco a poco iba perdiendo. Emití un suspiro y Brick me apretó contra su cuerpo, ya no estaba frío.

-Bombón, tus hi- oh, lo siento.- la voz de mi hermana me hizo sonrojar de una manera exagerada. Me separé con rapidez de Brick, quien sólo tenía una mirada hastiada.- Volveré dentro de un momento.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté peinando mi cabello con nerviosismo.

-Mis sobrinos quieren a su mamá.- dijo con simpleza.

-Oh, bien, ya voy.- sonreí y me volteé para ver a un molesto Brick.- ¿Quieres verlos?

-Por qué no.- dijo con sus manos en los bolsillos.- Vamos a ver a esos enanos.

Tomé la cajita del mueble y la guarde dentro de los bolsillos de mi sueter, me encaminpe junto con mi novio hasta la sala donde pude percibir la picarona mirada verde de mi cuñado seguido por un gruñido del pelirroja que caminaba detrás de mí. Subimos las escaleras despacio, hasta llegar a la plata alta y seguir nuestro camino hasta mi cuarto, donde, sumergidos en la apacible oscuridad de mi cuarto, dormían mis bebitos. Me acerqué hasta el borde de la cunita y vi cómo Jack batía tus regordete bracitos en busca de atención.

-Hola, preciosos, mamá llegó.- con cuidado tomé a Jack y lo acuné entre mis brazos. Sus ojos brillantes me miraron con felicidad. Oí balbucear a mi hija.

Brick caminó con paso firme, se acercó hasta el borde de la cuna con mirada seria, se inclinó y con cuidado tomó a Jackie entre sus brazos, los cuales temblaban ligeramente. La bebita emitió un sonido similar a una risa y batió sus brazos hacía la cara del hombre que la sostenía. Brick la sostuvo cerca de su cara,Jackie acercó su mano regordeta y tomó un mechón de pelo anaranjado, lo jaló fuertemente. Brick emitió un quejido elve, pero una sonrisa verdadera y adorabel estaba postrada en su rostro.

-Traviesa, eres mala conmigo igual que tu madre.- la acunó entre ssu brazos mientras se movía lentamente.

-Yo no soy mala.- un puchero apareció en mi boca. Brick rió sarcásticamente.- Eres un delicado.

-Asi que ya saben, enanos, prepárense para tener a una mamá muy estricta.- los bebés balbuceaban al oír su voz.- Ya saben que siempre podrán ir a visitar a tío Brick para ir a divertirse y causar algún caos por ahí.- guiñó su ojo a la niña que yacía en sus brazos.

-No les enseñes idioteces a msi hijos.- bufé y él rió quedamente, luego yo también reí.

-Muchas gracias, Bombón.- mantenía sus ojos carmesí fijos en Jackie.

-¿Gracias?- lo miré sin comprender.

-Sí, ya te dije que tú me ayudaste a cambiar para mejor.- me sonrió.- tú siempre acudes a mí como si yo fuera una especie de héroe o algo, siempre me has hecho creer que tú me necesitabas a mí, pero no podía estar más equivocado. Bombón, yo te necesito a ti.- caminó hasta quedar al frente de mí.- Yo necesito tu sonrisa para sentirme a gusto, necesito de tus regaños para caminar por el buen sendero, necesito su aliento para respirar, necesito tus latidos para vivir.- pegó su frente a la mía.- Yo te necesito más que tú a mí, y me gusta que sea así. Tú eres una mujer fuerte, una madre devota, una hermana incondicional y una hija modelo.- me sonrojé.

-Siempre me das mucho crédito.- dije suavemente.

-Y tú siempre te miras en menos.- con suavidad posó sus labios sobre los míos. Su beso fue corto, pero demasiado dulce.- Los amo.- abrí mis ojos sorprendida.

Aún no podía creer todo lo que había sucedido y todo lo que iba a suceder, desde ser una adolescente deprimida al saber de un embarazo no deseado, a ser una adolescente con tanto amor a su alrededor, casi sentía que no era merecedora de tanto afecto. Nunca me había sentido tan feliz y mi vida sólo estaba empezando, tenía tanto que pasar aún, pero con personas como mi familia, amigos, mi novio y mis hijos, sólo podía ver una brillante luz al final del incierto futuro. Después de tantas lágrimas no podía creer que por fin era capaz de esbozar una sonrisa tagrande y feliz. Sentí algo cálido en mi mejilla.

-¿Estás llorando?- la mirada preocupada de Brick me despertó de mis pensamientos.

-Tonto.- sonreí con ganas.- ¿Sabes que hay más de unsignificado para las lágrimas?- me miró confuso.- ¡Estoy llorando de felicidad!- sonrió y suspiró aliviado.

-¿Tan repentinamente?- me cuestionó con incomodidad.

-Idiota, ¿Qué esperabas después de esas palabras tan lindas?- se sonrojó y volteó la cara.- Jamás había estado tan feliz, Brick, también te debo las gracias, has hecho mucho por mí también. Te amo demasiado.- me acerqué y lo besé en la mejilla.- Demasiado.

Brick sonrió con dulzura y levantó a mi pequeña hija, la miró por unos segundos, sonrió con gran felicidad y besó su pequeña frente. Luego em miró, se incó y besó la frente de Jack.

-Ustedes cambiaron mi vida, muchas gracias.- me sonrió.

Ahí super que mi vida iba ir de bien a mejor, de espectacular a perfecta. No podía pedir más nada. Con tanto amor alrededor, ¿cómo podía quejerme? ¿cómo podía pedir más? Genuinamente, creía que el Cielo me había mandado este par de ángeles para darme un sentido, para re enfocar mi mirada en lo que de verdad importa; el amor, en cualquiera de sus formas, cualquier cosa que nos haga sonreír es bueno, debemos considerarlo, no hay que despreciar nada, porque el amo se manifiesta de mucha formas y todas ellas son para hacer nuestro mundo un poco más brillante, más perfectamente imperfecto.

_-Los amo.-_

_**-FIN-**  
_

* * *

_**I'M FUCKING ALIVE!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_(Un ávido lector golpea a la autora con un teclado)_**

**Ok, soy una gran basura, los he tenido abandonados, sé que esperaron muchísimo y para re-matarla les traigo el final del fic, y honestamente hace mucho tenía pensado que este fuera el último capítulo, pero si quieren culpar a alguien (algo) pueden culpar a lo siguiente: UNIVERSIDAD, la muy maldita me tuvo por el suelo este primer semestre, he estado muy atareada, con trabajos y pruebas y realmente no tenía tiempo para nada. Hace meses que no veía a mis amigos, que no dibujaba, nada. De hecho, emocionalmente no estaba muy bien, la palabra correcta no es deprimida, pero si estaba con un mal ánimo. Creía que reprobaría mis materias y eso no me dejaba con muchas ganas de escribir, realmente me estaba dando un estrés muy estúpido. Pero, mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no? Me siento muy mal por haber dejado a mi fic atrás, junto con todos ustedes, fieles y amados lectores. Me sentí muy mal cuando leí un review en el cual creía que había abandonado el fic. Por eso lo siguiente:**

**Muchas gracias a todos ustedes, a cada uno de ustedes, me demoraría una enternidad en escribir todos sus nombres, pero sepan que cada vez que leía sus review me daban fuerzas para continuar y es por eso que los aprecio, a cada uno de ustedes. Lo aprecio demasiado. *_abrazo grupal_***

**Aunque, este no es el final, porque tenía contemplado hacer un epílogo para esta historia y no, no me demoraré otros 4 meses y algo, lo juro. Pero, me gustaría saber, ¿Qué les gustaría leer en él? Es una especie de regalo, por haber sido tan pacientes. Háganme saber, trataré d****e incluir lo posible *_Fanservice_?* **

**_Sneaky Peak_: Sucede un "time skip" veremos el futuro de nuestra adorable pareja y los demás adorables personajes.**

**BYE, everyone, muchas gracias, nos vemos en el epílogo. *_besos y abrazo_s***

**P.D: Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía, mi computador no tiene Word... y ando media idiota últimamente, muchos números hacen que se me olvide utilizar las palabras.**


	26. Epílogo

**Disclaimers:**** No soy dueña de PPG, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

"**I NEED YOU"**

**Epílogo**

Hacía calor, pero aún así se podía sentir una suave brisa que revolvía cabellos, levantaba faldas y tiraba sombreros. Corrí las cortinas para que el departamento se llenara de luz, mis ojos se entrecerraron al sentir el destello del fuerte sol. Miré para afuera, los rayos caían sobre los imponentes edificios de la ciudad de Townsville, mi departamento estaba en el décimo piso y desde ahí se veía toda la actividad de mi bella ciudad, toda le gente, los autos, las aves volar cerca, casi podías tocarlas. Me encantaba la vista que tenía mi hogar, una de las cualidades por la cual escogí vivir aquí.

Había pasado tantos años desde que salí de casa, allá en los suburbios. Ahora era una mujer independiente, tenía veintinueve años y me sentía completamente realizada, aunque sé muy bien que el futuro depara tantas cosas, cosas mala y buenas, tan ansiosa por vivirlas todas, pero mis años me han enseñado ha vivir el presente, vivirlo con mucha pasión. Un ligero crujido me despierta de mis ensoñaciones.

-¿Por qué tan silenciosa?- pregunté a la personita que caminaba de puntitas cerca de la cocina.

-Creí que aún seguías dormida.- me sonrió inocentemente.- Ayer llegaste muy tarde.

-Sí, me quedé revisando algunos reportes de los ayudantes nuevos, muchos errores.- caminé hasta ella.- ¿Quieres cereal?- asintió.

-¿Tanto así se equivocaban?- se sentó en la silla, sus pies quedaron colgando.

-Sí.- reí.- Pero, está bien, están aprendiendo, yo fui igual a ellos.- serví su cereal, la leche a un lado y coloqué una manzana roja frente a ella.

-¿El abuelo también se quedó?- empezó a comer con mucho entusiasmo.

-Ya sabes como es, siempre piensa que el laboratorio se caerá sin su presencia.- ambas reímos.

Mientras comía me dediqué a observarla, nunca me canso de admirarme de cuanto ha crecido, su piel pálida, aún sin imperfecciones, con grandes ojos de largas pestañas, el flequillo le tapa sus facciones, su largo cabello le llega casi hasta su poca desarrollada cadera. Es de un pelirrojo oscuro. Llevaba puesta una delgada camiseta rosa con un estampado de una caricatura, unos shorts violetas y sus pantuflas de vaca que colgaban de la punta de sus dedos. Era mi hermosa Jacqueline Utonio, tenía doce años.

-¿Pasa algo?- sus brillantes ojos rosas me miraban con confusión.

-No, sólo estaba pensando.- le quité importancia con la mano.

Escuchamos un estruendo seguido de un par de murmullos enojados. Caminé hasta el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones y me encontré con un jarrón destruido. Dirigí mi ceño fruncido hacia un pequeño diablillo con cara de ángel.

-¡Lo lamento!- juntó sus manos enfrente de su cara.- ¡Tenía los ojos cerrados y no me fijé y…!

-Bien… no importa, sólo ve a tomar desayuno.- tomé el puente de mi nariz con mi dedo índice y pulgar. Este niño nunca cambiará.

Caminé hasta la cocina para buscar la escoba y la pala. ¡Dios mío, dame paciencia!

-Eres un torpe, siempre estás rompiendo algo.- escuché a Jackie, siempre con su tono serio.

-¡Cállate, ni que lo hiciera a propósito!- y él siempre con su tono agresivo.

Desde mi posición podía verlos y como hice hace unos momentos, ahora mis ojos se quedaron mirando al niño que peleaba con su hermana. Era más pequeño que ella, por eso siempre peleaban. Su cabello era corto, pero muy desprolijo, siempre debía obligarlo a peinarse. Su piel era exactamente como la de su hermana, perfecta aún. Llevaba un pantalón corto color azul marino, no llevaba camiseta, pues las noches eran muy calurosas. Era mi terco Jackson, de doce años.

-¡Mamá, Jackie me está molestando!- vino corriendo a mí, sus ojos rosas opacos me miraban con coraje. Estaba a punto de llorar.

-Basta de peleas ustedes dos, aún es muy temprano para esto.- caminé con la pala y la escoba.- Tengan cuidado por ahí, se pueden cortar los pies.

Siempre era lo mismo, Jackie tenía una mente más madura y por ello suele burlarse de la inmadurez de su hermano, además de que ella le saca unos buenos centímetros de altura. Jack, siempre le grita de vuelta y la insulta, pero al ver que su hermana no responde más que con una sonrisa socarrona, se le aguan sus ojos e intenta no llorar, pero siempre se refugia en mis faldas.

-Querrás decir: Jack, ten cuidado.- Jackie lavaba sus platos sucios.- Ya sabes, es un idiota.- encogió los hombros con simpleza.

-¡Ves, mamá, me molesta sin razón!- chilló Jack desde el living. Suspiré.

-¡Qué les dije sobre pelear!- grité con fuerza. En ese momento el timbre sonó.- ¿Quién será?

-¡Yo voy!- Jack corrió y abrió de una vez.

-¡Qué te he dicho de mirar antes de abrir, Jack!- honestamente la cabeza de estos niños era muy dura.

-Vaya, ¿Gritando tan temprano? Honestamente no sé cómo la aguantan.- Ugh, esa voz.

-¡Tío Brick!- ambos chillaron con alegría, Jackie corrió hasta él y se le abalanzó.

-Cuidado, aún no estoy listo para soportar su inagotable energía infantil.- dijo con un tono entre molesto y divertido. Los niños rieron.

-¡Tío, tienes que ver el nuevo videojuego que mi abuelo me dio, es genial!- Jack le jalaba de la polera intentando llevar al pelirrojo a su pieza.

-¡Claro que no!- chilló la niña.- Tienes que darme tu opinión sobre lo que he escrito en mi novela.

-¿Novela? ¡Eso es aburridísimo, Jackie! Confundes a Brick con mamá.- mi ceja se contrajo con enojo reprimido.- ¡A él no le interesan tus estupideces de niña, sólo te hace caso por lástima!

-¡No es cierto!- la voz de mi hija se quebró y pude ver como unas pequeñas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

-Calma, enana, eso no es cierto.- Brick colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de mi hija y ella lo miró con un puchero.- Por supuesto que leeré tu novela.- una sonrisa pacífica se formó en el rostro del mayor.

-¡Gracias!- Jackie lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Ahora, no sé si jugar contigo, enano, fuiste muy cruel con tu hermana.- Brick le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¡No es justo, siempre se ponen del lado de ella!- Jack ya había empezado a gimotear.- ¡Yo siempre estoy mal!

-¡Relájate, niño, era broma!- Brick rió y revolvió el cabello del menor.- Ahora, vayan a vestirse y luego hablaremos, ¿Ok?

-¡Muy bien!- ambos fueron corriendo, pero Jack se desvió a la cocina, tomó una manzana y luego retomó su camino hacia su cuarto.

Quedamos solos, lo miré con cara de pocos amigos y como siempre él sólo rió y caminó hasta el sofá donde se tiró y me miró con cara divertida. Ese idiota podría tener veintinueve años, pero seguía siendo un gran inmaduro. Brick no había cambiado nada en estos años, sólo físicamente, pues estaba más alto, sus rasgos eran más maduros, los de un hombre, su cabello era corto y desordenado, de hecho mi hijo se había cortado el cabello para parecerse más a su "héroe". Sus ojos seguían igual de hipnotizantes, esos ojos rojos jamás dejarían de ser lo más atrayente que ese idiota tenía.

-¿Por qué siempre vienes sin anunciarte?- le dije mientras colocaba el agua a hervir.

-Pensé que después de tantos años tendríamos más confianza.- su típica sonrisa socarrona apareció. Bufé de cansancio.- Pareces muy cansada.

-Lo estoy, trabajé toda la noche, así que te advierto que no estoy de humor para tus idioteces.- saqué las tazas y el café instantáneo.

-Tú nunca estás de humor.- rió sarcásticamente.- ¿Por qué no me pediste cuidar de los monstruos? Tenía la noche libre.

-Mi hermana se ofreció, ya sabes como está.- quité importancia con los hombros.- Desde que está embarazada le emociona mucho estar con los gemelos.

-Es cierto, siempre que puede menciona cuanto los extraña o lo que hacen.- rió quedamente.- Me dan ganas de decirle: Burbuja, cállate por un segundo, pero sabes como es, me mataría antes de pensarlo.- Reí fuertemente y asentí. El agua hirvió.

-Sí, tiene un humor peor que el mío.- serví el agua caliente en ambas tazas.

-No exageremos.- lo escuché decir a mis espaldas. Idiota.

-Ten, no puedo creer que te sirva café y me trates así.- le pasé la taza caliente en sus manos. Se quemó y emitió un quejido de dolor.

-¡Qué bruta!- tomó un sorbo y dejó la taza en la mesa.- Hoy es tu día libre, ¿Piensas salir con los enanos?

-No lo sé, es lo más seguro.- tomé un sorbo y dejé la taza entre mis manos. Abrí los ojos de golpe.- ¡Es verdad! Hoy prometí ir almorzar con mis hermanas.- Brick levantó una ceja.

-¿Mis hermanos irán?- preguntó algo molesto por ser dejado atrás.

-Iré a la casa de Burbuja, tu hermano vive ahí así que…- lo miré divertida.- No te invitaron.- canturreé como una niña pequeña. Brick frunció las cejas.

-Me da igual.- volteó la mirada enojado. Ante eso yo sólo reí más fuerte.

-¡Claro que no, mírate!- reí un poco más alto.- ¡Estás enojado!

-¡Tío!- escuché las voces al unísono de los gemelos.

Jacqueline venía caminando rápido con un gran libro de tapa de cuero color azul marino, sus ojos mostraban una gran emoción. En cambio, Jackson venía corriendo con una consola entre sus brazos, tal era su emoción que resbaló con la alfombra. La consola salió volando y le dio a Jackie, quién cayó de cara al suelo emitiendo un ruido sordo. Jack emitió un quejido y sus ojos se aguaron inmediatamente. Jackie intentó mantenerse fuerte, pero no pudo contener más su vergüenza y lloró, sus mejillas estaban rojas y su frente se arrugó con desagrado. Jack soltó pequeños sollozos. Ninguno quería que su héroe, Brick, los viera llorar.

-¡Eres un idiota, Jack!- gritó entre lágrimas mi hija.

-¡Cállate, llorona!- un puchero apareció en el rostro del pequeño.

Di unos pasos para levantarlos del suelo, pero el pelirrojo más alto de la sala se adelantó, tenía una pequeña sonrisa y movía su cabeza en negativa. Con sus grandes manos levantó a Jackie, tomó el libro, lo limpió y se lo pasó a la niña que lo miraba con vergüenza. Él la miró y le sonrió ampliamente, revolvió sus cabellos y procedió a levantar al más pequeño.

-Mi consola.- sollozó mi bebé de ojos rosas.- Ya no podremos jugar, tío Brick.

-¿Bromeas? De seguro tu mamá te dará una así…- e hizo el gesto de rapidez al tronar sus dedos medio y pulgar. Lo miré con el entrecejo fruncido.- Broma, relájate. Yo te daré una mejor que esa chatarra que tu madre te dio.- ¡Qué!

-¿En serio? ¿Mejor?- gritó con alegría el niño malagradecido.

-¡Claro!- se paró y volvió a ver a los gemelos.- Pero, por ahora, ¿Qué tal si vamos a jugar baloncesto?

-¡Sí!- gritaron al unísono.

-¡Así podré ganarle a Jack!- Jackie lo miró con soberbia. Jack le sacó la lengua.

-¡Claro que no, eres una niña, las niñas juegan horrible!- y corrió a su pieza por sus zapatillas y balón.

-¡Qué! Eso es mentira.- lo siguió muy ofendida.

-Idiota.- le dije al hombre que me miraba socarronamente.- ¿Chatarra? ¿Sabes cuanto costó ese juego? Míralo ahora, todos mis dólares están ahora desparramados por el suelo.- me agaché para recoger los pedazos, pero una mano detuvo la mía.

Brick me miraba como siempre solía hacerlo cuando estábamos solos, con intensidad, con pasión, con determinación, con deseo, con amor. Era esa mirada que me hacía sentir como una adolescente nuevamente, mi corazón latía más rápido, mis piernas parecían hechas de gelatina y mis mejillas se coloraban. Sentí como su rostro se acercaba al mío y yo sólo me quedé ahí, esperando, ansiando ese beso. Pero…

-¡Vamos, tío Brick, tenemos que ganarle a Jackie!

-¡Quién dice que tío Brick hará equipo contigo!

-¡Calma, niños, somos chicos contra chicas!- Brick quitó el balón de las manos de Jack y salió corriendo por la puerta, siendo seguido por los gemelos que no paraban de reír.

-No alcancé a comer un sándwich.- suspiré y salí tras los tres pelirrojos.

-00-

-¡Mira qué grandes se han puesto mis amados sobrinitos!- Burbuja gritaba con emoción.

Mi hermana estaba enorme, su pancita era redonda, dando a entender que sería un niño grande, pues sí, tendría un sobrino. Burbuja estaba tan hermosa y radiante como siempre, ya que aún pisando los treinta tenía ese aire de colegiala. Su cabello dorado caía como cascada, aún atado en dos colitas. Mis hijos sufrían, ya que, Burbuja tenía la costumbre de pellizcar sus mejillas.

-Pefo, tía, la fimos anofe.- fueron las distorsionadas palabras de Jack, seguido de un sonido de aprobación de Jackie.

-¿Cómo dicen, amores?- la voz cantarina de Burbuja hizo eco nuevamente.

-Que los dejes en paz por una vez, odiosa.- la rubia frunció el ceño y se enderezó para hacerle un puchero a la mujer que se acercaba.

-Bellota, es bueno verte a ti también.- reí ante la escena.

Bellota seguía con su actitud ruda frente a la vida, seguía siendo una mujer enérgica y sin pelos en la lengua. Debía admitir que mi hermana de al medio se había vuelto muy hermosa, era alta, y esculpida, sus músculos eran perfectos, no grotescos. Su cabello era sedoso y no desgreñado como en el pasado, seguí siendo melena de todas maneras. Su guardarropa ahora incluía piezas más femeninas y elegantes. En fin, ambas, Burbuja y Bellota eran hermosas y excelentes mujeres.

-¿Tío Boomer, puedo ir al baño?- preguntó con timidez mi pequeña niña.

-Por supuesto, pequeña.- Boomer le sonrió con dulzura y Jackie corrió hasta el baño.- Es tan adorable.

-¡Hola, gente!- Butch hizo aparición llevando de la mano a una pequeña niña de unos seis años.- Vinimos a poner la diversión, ¿O no, Cassy? -por extraño que parezca, Butch sonrió con dulzura.

Cassandra Utonio o Cassy, como le decíamos de cariño, era la pequeña niña de Bellota y Butch. Tenía seis años, era bajita y algo regordeta, de cabello azabache largo atado en una colita alta. Sus ojos verdes brillantes siempre miraban con seriedad y algo de malicia. Vestía una jardinera color pistacho y sandalias cafés. Sonrió afable cuando se encontró con su familia.

-Hola.- fue su escueto saludo, pero bastó ver nuestras sonrisas para que sus mejillas se colorearan de color rosa.

-No se parece a ustedes.- Brick caminó dentro de la casa con actitud desinteresada.- Cassy es tan tímida, ¿o no es así, sobrinita?- Brick se agachó y le dio una sonrisa de medio lado.

Cassy se sonrojó y se escondió detrás de su padre, pero le dio una pequeña sonrisita a su tío de ojos rojos. Brick acarició el cabello negro de su sobrina y rió, mientras Butch sólo levantaba una ceja.

-Me preocupa de que todos los niños tengan una especie de "enamoramiento" hacia ti, hermano mayor.- Butch lo miró de manera sospechosa.

-Los niños me adoran, bueno ¿Quién los culpa? Todo el mundo me ama y quien no… me envidia. – la clásica sonrisa autosuficiente de Brick hizo aparición y sin mentir, todos los adultos rodamos nuestros ojos con exasperación.

-Ya es hora de que tengan los tuyos, hombre.- Butch caminó hacia la sala.

-Sin apuros, hermano.- Brick se sentó y tomó la cerveza que su hermano rubio le ofreció.

-Anda, cuándo van a dejar de jugar ese estúpido juego que tienen.- Bellota me quedó mirando.

-¿A qué te refieres?- desvié mi mirada para ver como los tres niños jugaban en la cocina.- Estoy algo vieja para jugar.- Bellota rió con sorna.

-¡Vamos, todos lo sabemos!- Burbuja y los dos hermanos restantes se hicieron los desentendidos.- Tú y Brick llevan doce años jugando a que no son nada. Han roto y vuelto mil y un veces.

-¡Te equivocas!- la miré ofendida.- Brick y yo rompimos a los veintiún años y nunca más volvimos a estar juntos.- la miré desafiante.- ¿Cada almuerzo debe terminar como una sesión de terapia? ¡Y este ni siquiera ha empezado!

-¡Me enferma que no admitan que están hechos el uno para el otro!- Bellota tomó un pequeño sorbo de su cerveza.- Yo sé, Burbuja sabe, Boomer sabe incluso el idiota de Butch sabe…- un gemido de molestia fue emitido por el moreno.-…Que siempre que tienen oportunidad ustedes coquetean.

-¿Puedo defenderme?- ambas miramos al pelirrojo.- Gracias. Bellota, ¿por qué mierda no te metes en tu vida? Gracias, buenas tardes.- siguió tomando su cerveza. Sonreí.

-Porque los quiero.- Bellota me miró con seriedad.- Y sé que se aman, sé que Brick ama a los gemelos y yo…pensé que era lo correcto.- sus cejas se contrajeron con culpabilidad.

-Bombón, lo siento, pero yo creo lo mismo que Bellota.- Burbuja admitió con timidez.- He visto como se miran, cuando sus manos se tocan… ¡Son adolescentes de nuevo!

-Lo siento, hermano, pero es verdad.- Butch miró a su hermano.- Madura.

-¿Terminaron con su intervención? Porque me muero de hambre y Burbuja cocina increíble.- Brick los miró con molestia.

-Sé que quieren que estemos juntos, pero no sucederá. Rompimos hace tanto tiempo y en un buen plan, seguimos siendo amigos. Es todo.- mis manos temblaron.

-Ok, dejaré el tema, fue muy rudo de mi parte sacarlo de la nada, pero tenía que decirlo.- le sonreí y acaricié su hombro.

-Está bien, Bellota, sé que te preocupas.- Ella me sonrió y me abrazó.

-Disculpa, mami, ¿pero cuando comeremos? Tengo hambre.- Jack me miró con tristeza. Sonreí.

-¡De inmediato, cariño!- Burbuja aplaudió con gracia.- ¡Todos a la mesa!

Mis ojos se fijaron en cierto pelirrojo, quién parecía muy molesto y no lo culpo. Desde que decidimos romper, nuestros hermanos, amigos e incluso mi padre han intentado juntarnos de nuevo. A pesar de que les decíamos que estábamos bien y que, de hecho, la ruptura fue algo acordado entre ambos, todos insistían en que estábamos en un error. Error. Sí, aún recuerdo el por qué de nuestra ruptura. Durante ese año nos habíamos distanciado, yo solía estar muy concentrada en mis estudios y en la crianza de mis hijos, por otro lado, Brick estaba en su etapa alocada, aventurera y apasionada. Brick quería hacer un viaje a Sudamérica, pero yo le dije que no lo acompañaría, una cosa llevó a la otra y terminamos peleando, dijimos cosas horribles, pero al final nos dimos cuenta de que las cosas no resultarían del modo en que iban. Yo seguí con mi vida y Brick fui a su viaje a Sudamérica, volvió después de un año y medio.

-¡Mamá!- pegué un sobresalto y miré a la mesa frente a mí.

-¿Qué sucede?- miré para todos lados, mis hijos me miraban con reproche.- Disculpen, estaba distraída.

-Eso ya lo sabemos.- dijeron al unísono. A pesar de no ser gemelos idénticos, tenían la costumbre de hablar al unísono.- ¿Quieres ensalada de papas?

-Sí, gracias, niños.- alcé la mano para recibir el recipiente, pero mi mirada se cruzó con unos ojos rojos y no sostuve bien el recipiente, haciendo que éste se cayera sobre la mesa.- ¡Diablos!

-Descuida, Blossy, yo lo limpio.- Burbuja hizo un ademán de levantarse, pero la paré con mi mano.

-Burbuja, no deberías esforzarte por tonterías, yo fui la idiota que lo dejó caer.- me paré para limpiar.

-Calma, cuñada, yo me encargo.- Boomer trajo un paño para limpiar.

-Gracias, Boomer. ¡Soy una idiota! Tiré tu deliciosa ensalada, lo siento yo…- mis manos tiritaban sin querer y mi lengua se enredaba. Mi visión se nubló y yo…

-¿Mami, por qué lloras?- las voces de mis hijos me alertaron.

-Tía está triste.- Cassy miró a su madre, quién a su vez me miraba preocupada.

-Rayos, lo siento, creo que es estrés.- reí nerviosamente y enjuagué mis lágrimas. Mis bebés me miraron preocupados.- Estoy bien, cariños, lo juro.

Pero, esos ojos carmesí sobre mí no ayudaban a mi situación. ¡Aléjense de mí!

-00-

La noche cayó hace algunas horas, como siempre, Burbuja insistió en cuidar a los gemelos mientras yo trabajaba, de hecho harían una pijamada junto con la pequeña Cassy. El departamento estaba a oscuras, sólo se oía el murmullo de las manecillas del reloj, los clásicos ruidos de ciudad y la de respiración agitada. Jamás me había sentido tan culpable en mi vida, sentía que estaba mintiendo, a quién engaño, ¡estaba mintiendo! Y de qué manera. No entendía por qué, pero el hecho del secreto, del engaño hacía todo más interesante, más excitante, más juvenil. Pero, eso hace ya tiempo no me era suficiente, quería más, quería salir de la mentira. ¿Será porque me estoy haciendo vieja que los juegos de adolescente ya no me satisfacen? Todos esperan cosas de mí, de nosotros, pero qué dirían si supieran todo. Mis hijos, siempre dije que velaría por ellos, pero esto no está bien, sé cual es la opción más correcta, sé quien es el indicado. Siempre lo ha sido.

Su calor recorre mi espalda y su brazo me envuelve en un abrazo cálido y lleno de amor. Suspiro, me volteo para verle a la cara, pero las sombras me dificultan la tarea. Me acurruco hacia él, dejo que su calidez me embriague, dejo que me conforte al acariciar mis cabellos naranjas, dejo que sus manos rocen con delicadeza mis hombros desnudos, sintiendo esa electricidad. Me acerco a su rostro y le planto un beso ligero en los labios, con tristeza, él parece entender mi mensaje oculto en tan taciturnas caricias.

-¿Estás segura? Tú fuiste la primera en decir que el anonimato nos mantendría seguros.- su voz ronca cortó el armonioso silencio.

-Lo sé, pero quiero más que seguridad.- suspiré.- Quiero felicidad.

Sentí como sus labios formaban una sonrisa sobre mi frente, se apoyó en sus codos y me miró con ojos oscuros y tragados por las penumbras. Sus manos se posaron en mi cadera y con determinación me miró.

-Eso me hace feliz.- rió quedamente y se agachó hasta besar mis labios con mucho amor. Y después como muchas otras veces, danzamos al ritmo del amor.

-00-

-¿Estás mejor?- los ojos azules de mi hermana me miraron con gran preocupación.- Ayer te veías tan… triste.

-Sí, de hecho estoy mejor que nunca.- le sonreí con sinceridad.- Ayer sólo no me sentía bien conmigo misma.

-Muy bien, me quedé muy preocupada.- con su mano derecha acarició su barriga y yo la imité, queriendo sentir a mi futuro sobrino.

-Discúlpenme, ambos.- miré su barriga y besé la frente de mi hermanita menor. Ella me sonrió con dulzura.

-¡Anda, tío Butch eres lentísimo!- la voz de Jack se escuchaba desde las bancas del parque donde mi hermana y yo estábamos sentadas.

-¡Ten cuidado, Jackson!- le grité a todo pulmón.- Está muy alto, no creo que me escuche.

Sí, al parecer la sustancia X podía ser heredada, sino de qué otra manera mi hijo estaría volando por los cielos con sus tíos. Era muy rápido, y si en algo Jack era superior que su hermana era utilizando sus poderes, ya que Jackie era temerosa respecto a ellos. Así que se quedó en el suelo jugando con su pequeña prima, quién no tenía o no florecían aún sus poderes.

-¡Cómete mi polvo, Jacqueline!- reía fuertemente el gemelo más pequeño.

-¡Cállate de una vez, idiota!- las mejillas de Jackie estaban rojas.

-¡Lo siento, no puedo oírte por sobre el sonido de mí siendo más genial que tú!- la estridente risa de Jack se hizo presente. Se reía como él. Ronald solía reír estridentemente.

-¡Ojala choques, estúpido!- Jackie gritó y Cassy rió con voz cantarina.

-Han crecido mucho los pequeños, ¿no?- Burbuja señaló con dulzura.- Se parecen mucho a ti. ¡Gracias a Dios!

-Así es.- reí suavemente.- Pero, aún así, tienen algunos rasgos de Ron. Jack se ríe como él, tiene la mala costumbre de mirar fijo a la gente como Ron, he visto como chasquea la lengua cuando se molesta. Jackie tiene esa manía por el orden, aunque no lo pareciera Ron solía ser algo maníaco para ello. Y suele jugar con el pelo de la gente.- sonreí.- Al menos son rasgos que me gustaban de él.

-Esperemos que no hallan sacado la infidelidad de él.- Bellota llegó con unas bebidas para nosotras.- O su mal gusto para las parejas.- levanté una ceja.- Lo digo por Princesa, tonta.

-No digas esas cosas, Bellota.- la rubia abrió su bebida.- Jackson será el perfecto caballero y Jacqueline será una honorable dama.- Bellota rió nasalmente.

-¡Por supuesto! No hay duda de ello.- Bellota miraba con ternura hacia donde se encontraban las niñas y luego subió la mirada hacia los chicos.- Graciosa la manera en que terminan las cosas.

-Sí.- dije quedamente y jugué con la botella de agua.

Mis ojos se fijaron en el alto pelirrojo que ahora tomaba entre sus brazos a la pequeña pelirroja. Al parecer harían una carrera Brick-Jackie, Butch-Cassy, Boomer y Jack. Sonreí ante la pintura frente a mí. Quién diría que los tres criminales se convertirían en miembros activos de la sociedad, que el más alocado de los tres estaría ahora mimando a su pequeña hija de seis años, que el más infantil de ellos sería el esposo cariñoso y futuro padre responsable y que el más frío y calculador sería derretido por dos pequeños, quienes ni siquiera eran sus hijos. Aunque bien podrían pasar por hijos de él. Se parecen tanto.

-¡Vaya! Fue una pelea reñida, pero debo admitir, este chico.- Butch revolvió el cabello de Jack.- es demasiado rápido.

-¡Escuchaste eso Jackie!- una sonrisa soberbia cruzó los labios del gemelo. Jackie bufó.

-Es más que obvio que te dejaron ganar.- Jackie arregló su cabello que estaba despeinado por el viento.- ¿Cómo podrías tú, un insignificante muchacho, ganarles a los Rowdyruff Boys?- ahora la soberbia estaba en la cara de la gemela. Jack no aguantó y me miró.

-¡Mamá, oíste, oíste!- apuntaba enfadado a su hermana. Rodé los ojos.

-Ustedes pelean aún más que mis hermanas y yo cuando éramos pequeñas.- mis hermanas rieron.

-¿Ustedes peleaban?- Butch levantó una ceja.- Eso era discutir, ¡nosotros sí que peleábamos! ¿Lo recuerdan?- el moreno miró a sus hermanos.

-Sí, aún tengo los moretones, gracias, Butch.- Boomer lo miró con enfado.- Eras, y eres, una bestia.

-¡Que mujercita saliste!- Butch rió fuertemente.

-Por favor, recuerdo cuando gritabas como niñita cuando te daba esas palizas.- Brick se cruzó de brazos, a lo que su hermano lo miró con ira.

-¡Claro que no! Todos saben que yo soy el más fuerte de los tres.- levantó a su hija y la posó sobre el regazo de su madre.

-¿Quieres apostar?- Brick hizo sonar sus nudillos y sonrió de medio lado. Butch subía sus mangas.

-¡Basta! Dios, no tienen cinco años, par de inmaduros.- Burbuja gritó enfadada.- Además, ¿qué clase de ejemplo le dan a los niños?- los aludidos agacharon la cabeza.

-Perdón.- dijeron al unísono y los gemelos rieron.

-Hablaron como nosotros.- apuntó Jack y Jackie rió.

-Bueno, fuimos creados al mismo tiempo, ¿Eso nos hace gemelos?- Butch levantó una ceja y miró a sus hermanos. Ambos encogieron los hombros.

-Dios me libre de ser como tú.- apuntó Brick mientras Boomer reía.

-¡Papá!- la vocecilla de la morenita detuvo al moreno de romper la cara de sus hermanos.

-¿Si, preciosa?- se volteó con una sonrisa boba. Bellota rodó los ojos.

-¡Quiero helado!- gritó emocionada, dejando ver algunos agujeros donde se le habían caído los dientes.

-¡Claro que lo tendrás, mi niña preciosa!- la tomó en brazos y frotó su cara contra la de ella, ella reía por las cosquillas que causaba la barba.- Los robaré si es necesario.

-No lo es.- dijimos las tres PPG.

-Vamos, ver a Butch en modo paternal me da asco.- Brick metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y caminó seguido por sus _fans_ número uno: Jackie y Jack.

-00-

Burbuja ya llevaba tres helados de fresa, los consumía como si fueran pequeños caramelos, sin embargo, nadie se atrevía a señalarlo, inclusive su esposo, pues Burbuja embarazada era una Burbuja enfadada, su personalidad me hizo recordar el tiempo en que se creía guerrera, molesta por nuestras bromas sobre su infantilismo y supuesta debilidad. Bellota bebía un frappuccino mientras ayudaba a su hija a no botar la copa de banana split que compartía con su padre. Brick comía una hamburguesa y reía por la manera de comer del más pequeño de los gemelos, es decir, como un hambriento huérfano de la calle. Había devorado una copa de helado de chocolate y ahora comía una porción de papas fritas. Jackie lo miraba con asco al tiempo que comía elegantemente su copa de helado de mora crema. Parecía una escena tan simple, tan ordinaria como cualquiera otra mesa, pero no para mí. Era hermosa. Mis amadas hermanas, mis hijos, mis cuñados, mi sobrina y mi mejor amigo. Todos ellos hacían de esta escena tan común algo tan bello, algo que pensé jamás tendría. Recordar todos esos episodios dolorosos cuando tenía dieciséis era casi como una horrible pesadilla que no sucedió. Con seguridad podía decir que estaba feliz. Muy feliz con mi familia. Obviamente me gustaría que en esta pequeña escena figurara mí amado padre y su actual esposa la señorita Keane. Se habían casado cuando tenía diecinueve años. Eran tan felices y nosotras estábamos más que dichosas de llamar madre a nuestra adorada maestra de kinder garden. Sonreí al ver que mi vida hasta ahora era tan hermosa, pero faltaba sólo una cosa para hacerla más preciosa.

-Oigan, tengo algo que decir.- dejé la cuchara de mi helado sobre la servilleta y me giré para ver a todos.- Es algo delicado.- mis hermanas me miraron preocupación.- ¡Descuiden no es malo!

-Bien, entonces escúpelo.- rugió mi hermana de ojos verdes.

Le dediqué una suave mirada a Brick, quién levantó la ceja sin entender, pero después de unos segundos supo lo que haría. Asintió y una sonrisa suave apareció.

-Yo estoy saliendo con alguien.- miré a los niños, pero los tres parecían más interesados en sus helados y papas. Burbuja emitió un chillido y se tapó la boca con las manos. Bellota me miró interesada y los hermanos me miraban con sorpresa.

-¡Quién es!- me sobresalté por los gritos de mi hermanita.- ¿Es Jason?

-¿Qué? ¡No!- pude ver de reojo como Brick ponía una mueca de desagrado. Idiota.- Sabes que Jason está comprometido con una mujer muy hermosa y estupenda persona, ya te hablé de Penny.- rodé los ojos.- Dios.

-Perdón, fue el primer nombre que asaltó mi cabeza.- suspiró aliviada.

-Anda, dinos ya de quién se trata.- Bellota miró interesada y posó su mentón sobre la cabeza de Cassy.

-Es alguien que conocen muy bien.- dije con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Bob?- dijo Butch con sorpresa. Lo miré con horror.

-¡Por qué rayos ese viejo barrigón de tu escuela, Butch!- lo miré asqueada y él se encogió de hombros.

-Fue el primero que se me ocurrió, lo conozco muy bien. Buen hombre.- sonrió con simpleza. Negué con la cabeza.

-¿Es acaso ese lindo científico que trabaja contigo?- Bellota sonrió con picardía.- Ese que es alto de cabello rubio ondulado.

-¡Sí! Él es lindísimo, creo que se llama… Charlie.- apuntó la rubia. Los RRB las miraron con enfado.- Ay, Boomer, tú eres más guapo.

-Claro, arréglalo no más.- se quejó el rubio.- Mi cabello es más lindo.- hizo un puchero. Su mujer rió y le dio la razón.

-Bien, basta de tonterías.- señaló un enfadado Butch.- ¿De quién se trata?

-De mí.- Brick dijo con simpleza.

Fue un silencio. Sólo se escuchaban los ruiditos de comer de los tres niños. Mis hermanas no sabían si molestarse o gritar de alegría, los hermanos estaban muy confundidos.

-Finalmente.-Boomer sonrió con la mayor dulzura y posó una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano mayor.- Han madurado al fin.

-¡Sí, sí!- Burbuja se levantó y me abrazó, seguida por Bellota aún con mi sobrina en brazos.

-¿Por qué tan feliz, tía Bles?- preguntó Jack, usando el apodo que Boomer le dio a Burbuja; Bub_bles._

-¡Porque van a tener un nuevo papá!- gritó Burbuja llevada por el entusiasmo.

-Tranquila, aún somos novios.- dijo Brick con tono juguetón. Ambos niños miraron con ojos abiertos.

-¡Tío Brick será nuestro padre!- chillaron al mismo tiempo.- ¡Genial!- se abalanzaron sobre el ex líder de los RRB y lo abrazaron con enorme afecto.- ¡Nuestro héroe es nuestro papá!

-Calma, niños, no lo asusten.- dije con nerviosismo.

Pero, Brick estaba muy feliz, sus mejillas parecían no sostener la gran y hermosa sonrisa que tenía al sentir los bracitos de los gemelos abrazándolo. Muchas veces me había confesado que él amaba la idea de ser el padre de los gemelos. Que los había empezado a querer desde que supo de mi embarazo. Siempre me ha dicho que los ama a pesar de que en su sangre corren los genes de Ronald. Me confesó su sueño: escuchar algún día que los gemelos lo llamarán papá.

-¡Hay que hacer una gran barbacoa en casa!- señaló Boomer, burbuja asintió.

-¡Compraré la mejor carne!- Butch golpeó fraternalmente la espalda de Brick.- Y la mejor cerveza.- el oji-rojo sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa, mami?- preguntó Cassy con timidez.

-Tía Blossy y tío Brick son novios ahora.- Bellota acunó a su hija en sus brazos. Los ojos verdes de la niña brillaron.

-¿Cómo tú y papi?- dijo emocionada. Bellota asintió.- ¡Sí!- gritó sin saber muy bien. Acaricié sus mejillas.

-¡Oh! Además.- todos me miraron, incluyendo mi novio de ojos carmesí.- Estoy embarazada. Brick y yo tendremos un bebé.- los ojos de mi novio se agrandaron.

Mis hermanas y mis cuñados vitorearon con gran alegría, Brick se acercó a mí y me plantó con gran y dulce beso en los labios. Fue un beso tan romántico, tan lleno de amor. Se apartó y me abrazó por la cintura.

-Tendremos un bebé.- los ojos de Brick no contenían tanta alegría.- El criminal y experimento sin rumbo tendrá una hermosa familia.- Asentí y él me tomó por la cintura y me hizo girar.- ¡Oyeron eso, enanos, seremos una gran familia, y tendrán un nuevo hermanito o hermanita!

Los gemelos se sorprendieron, pero fueron corriendo hacia nuestros brazos, tomé a Jack y lo besé en la frente, mientras Brick tomaba a Jackie y la besaba en su mejilla.

-¡Bebé!- gritan ambos y nos abrazan aún más fuerte.

Pude sentir al fin, ese calor que siempre busqué en las noches donde mi corazón y mi mente me decían que nunca tendría, que el mundo estaba enojado conmigo como para darme un rayo de esperanza. Al fin, puedo decir con toda certeza, aún sin saber lo que me depara el futuro, que soy absolutamente feliz. ¡Feliz!

_-15 años después-_

-No bromees, no iré a su presentación.- miré con desaprobación al joven de veintisiete años en frente de mí.- Es patética.

-Vamos, sólo estás enojado porque me lo pidió a mí primero.- le dijo una hermosa joven de veintisiete años.

Frente a mí estaban dos jóvenes exitosos, una era profesora de psicología en la Universidad Estatal de Townsville, a su corta edad era una de las académicas más destacadas de su área. Jacqueline Utonio, una joven talentosa y hermosa, mucho más alta que yo, de ojos rosas encantadores, no podía envidiar a ninguna modelo, largísimo y sedoso cabello que poco a poco había perdido su color naranja brillante para volverse de un café rojizo. Había desarrollado una personalidad muy similar a la de Ronald: competitiva, soberbia, graciosa y algo cortante.

-¡Claro que no!- replicó el joven con ojos ofendidos.

A su lado se encontraba un alto y fornido joven de desgreñados cabellos cafés con toques de naranja. El joven inmaduro era un exitoso programador de videojuegos de una compañía muy exitosa llamada "_Play or Die", _que ya ha sido bastante galardonado por expertos y fans por todo el país y por no decir, mundo. Se había vuelto muy guapo, era fornido, su cabello era corto y alocado, usaba unas gafas al estilo _hipster_, su rostro recordaba algunos rasgos de su padre biológico, pero su personalidad era más parecida a la mía. Enojón, tímido en cierto punto, estudioso, de corazón maleable.

-Sí estás celoso, hijo.- sonreí y acaricié su brazo. Hizo un puchero.- Pero, lo importante, es que vayas a apoyar a tu hermano.

-Claro que iba a ir mamá.- me sonrió y a lo lejos escuché los pasos de los otros dos hombres de la casa.

-Vamos ya, se hace tarde.- dijo un Brick muy viejo, se podían ver algunas canas en su cabello alguna vez brillante. Tenía, al igual que yo, cuarenta y cuatro años. Después de tanto, seguíamos siendo los mismos adolescentes de dieciséis años que se enamoraron sin querer.

-Estoy ansioso por que vean mi presentación.- dijo Dante, mi hijo menor, de casi quince años.- Hoy en definitiva me ascenderán de cinturón en Kung Fu.- una sonrisa entusiasta, pero escondida por soberbia apareció en su cara. Él era la copia de Brick, lucía exactamente como él a su edad, tenía el cabello largo atado en una cola, personalidad fría y maliciosa, y los mismos ojos rojos hipnotizantes.

-¡Vamos, muchachos!- Brick gritó entusiasta seguido por los gemelos.

-¿Te ayudo, mamá?- dijeron mis tres hijos al unísono. Sonreí con ternura.

-Vayan, ustedes adelantándose, terremotos, yo ayudaré a su madre.- sentí a Brick detrás de mi espalda. Los chicos salieron de la casa para subir al auto.- ¿Vamos, amor?- su voz se suavizó.

-No me trates como a una niña.- reí mientras no aproximábamos a la puerta.- Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Sí.- su voz sonó melancólica.- Sabes, esta es la primera vez que siento que tú me necesitas, aún si es sólo el 1% de lo que yo aún te necesito.

-No estoy contigo porque te necesite, idiota, es porque te amo mucho.- sentí un golpe y luego la brisa del jardín. Brick cerró la puerta.

-Lo sé, pero nunca he podido retribuirte lo que hiciste por mí.- su mano se posó sobre mi cabeza.- Te amo demasiado.

-Lo haz hecho todos estos años a mi lado, siendo un buen esposo, padre, cuñado, tío, hermano y yerno.- cerré mis ojos.- Nadie podía evitar lo que ella haría.

-Bien, basta de malos pensamientos, hay que animar a ese enano.- rió y yo con él.

Recuerdo el pasado, recuerdo cuando dije que no me retractaría y seguiría segura de que era inmensamente feliz y jamás rompí esa promesa que me hice a mí misma. Ni siquiera cuando Princesa salió libre, me buscó e intentó vengarse de Brick por casi asesinarla. Esas armas jamás las había visto. Fueron dolorosas, quiso atacar a mi amado pelirrojo, no podía permitírselo. Aunque eso significara ser nunca más súper.

-Oye, Jack, ayúdame a subir a tu madre, ¿Guardas la silla en la maletera, Dante?

_-00-_

_Ser feliz era algo que jamás imaginé cuando mi viaje empezó a los dieciséis, pero incluso ahora podía decir sin problemas, sentir realmente en mi corazón, que era tan inmensamente feliz que casi sentía que no era merecedora de tal regalo._

_Todos seremos felices si nos lo proponemos._

_Nunca estuve sola_

_Tú nunca lo estarás._

**Fin**

* * *

******Fin, al fin. Como ya es usual, tardé una eternidad en subir el nuevo capítulo y el último por lo demás, pero si antes les había mencionado que mis preocupaciones por la universidad me tenían sin ánimo, esta vez fue muchísimo peor. Me fue tan horrible, que no tenía ganas de nada, a pesar de que sabía que los estaba decepcionando con mi atraso. Discúlpenme, ustedes siempre me apoyaron con este proyecto y de verdad les estoy muy agradecida, sus palabras de aliento me hicieron sentir mucho mejor. Leo cada uno de sus amados reviews, y si no les he respondido de forma personal, deben saber que aprecio y valoro sus comentarios. Gracias a los que estuvieron desde el principio, a los que sólo pasaron una vez, a los que leen sin comentar y a los que se unieron al final. Gracias de verdad.**

**Pero, ya basta de sentimentalismos. La historia acabó y este capítulo fue para mostrar cómo se desarrolló la vida de Bombón después de tanto tiempo. Quería relatarles que aún después de todo, Bombón es una luchadora y que se propuso a ser feliz. Es lo que les deseo a ustedes y a mí misma. **

**Ojalá les haya gustado este epílogo y la historia en general, que si bien es un cliché en el mundo de los fanfictions, quise contarla a mi manera.**

**Ojalá nos veamos pronto**

**Les deseo un hermoso 2013**

**BYE**


End file.
